Un sueño, el mismo destino
by Lu-Q
Summary: Quinn, vive en LA, para estar cerca de Beth, Rachel llega a vivir con Shelby en busca de su sueño, el destino las une, y un sueño las compromete a estar juntas
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

**Los Ángeles, 25 de septiembre**

Shelby ordenaba la casa, para la inminente visita de su hija, debía organizar los discos, libros, las series que sabia eran sus favoritas, y sobretodo tener preparado el Dvd original de funy girl por si las cosas no salían como esperaban.

El cuarto elegido metódicamente por si algún día su hija decidía visitarla estaba pintado, de color crema, una cama amplia, un velador, y sobre todo un gran cambiador, para que Rachel se sienta a gusto.

Esta era la oportunidad de acercarse a su hija como nunca antes había podido, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Contaba con un amplio departamento en Hollywood west, tenía cuatro habitaciones 3 amplias y una más pequeña que utilizaba de oficina, una amplia cocina, que se separaba del comedor con una barra, de la cual colgaban copas y vinos finos preseleccionados. Al entrar al departamento se veía un amplio living con un sillón de 3 piezas, bien adelante del mismo una pequeña mesa color negro haciendo juego con el color mostaza del sillón, enfrente había un televisor con un juego de sonido exquisito, y a su alrededor 2 sillones de 1 cuerpo del mismo color que el otro.

Shelby intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos e inseguridades descargándose en la pobre Beth, la pequeña miraba a su madre ordenar desde lejos, no entendía muy bien porque tantos nervios. A Beth le había tocado ordenar su habitación su madre fue muy clara cuando le dijo "Beth sino dejas tu habitación brillando, no habrá postres, ni películas en toda la semana", por lo cual sin resistirse mucho había aceptado. La habitación de la pequeña era color rosa, en el medio de la misma contaba con una cama de plaza y media, una cómoda color blanca haciendo juego con todos los muebles que se encontraban en la misma, a la esquina justo debajo de la ventana se encontraba el juego preferido de la niña un pequeño escenario que en el mismo había un micrófono, y una batería, los instrumentos preferidos de la pequeña.

Ya eran alrededor de las 16 hs cuando Beth se atreve a hablar a su madre.

-**_Mami, teno hambre, podemos comel_**. Beth tenía apenas 5 años y algunas palabras la costaban más que otras.

Shelby mira su reloj y queda sorprendida con la hora, entonces regresa su mirada a la pequeña y con un tono de disculpas agrega.

**_-Si mi vida, perdona que no había visto que hora era, debes estar muriendo de hambre, pero en recompensa puedes elegir que comer._**

La pequeña sonríe aplaude unas veces y sin dudarlo a los gritos pide una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

La madre la mira para reprenderla, ya que sabe que esa comida no es saludable, pero por los inconvenientes y los malos ratos, concede la petición de su hija.

Madre hija comían animadamente, Beth tenía partes de salsa por toda la cara, y Shelby reía al verla. Luego de comer y de ordenar todo, la pequeña se disponía a dormir un rato mientras que la mayor tomaba asiento mientras leía un libro para calmar la ansiedad.

En Ohio, Rachel preparaba todas sus pertenencias para el tan ansiado que viaje que le abriría las puertas para realizar por fin su sueño.

Luego de pasar 2 años en NYADA estudiando, y habiendo probado suerte en variados musicales, sin que nadie la llamara, estaba convencida de que Broadway no era para ella. Hacía ya 3 meses que estaba en Lima con sus padres, apenas se levantaba para hacer sus ejercicios, comer y ducharse. Su vida era un completo desastre, la cual había trasladado a Rachel a una depresión menor.

Sus padres al ver como se encontraba su hija, decidieron luego de mucho pensarlo que lo mejor era que probara suerte en Los Ángeles, allí podría audicionar para alguna serie o película. Por esta razón se habían puesto en contacto con Shelby para que aceptara alojar a la morocha en su casa, hasta que la misma decidiera quedarse definitivamente en dicha ciudad.

La hora del viaje se acercaba y la familia Berry se trasladaba al aeropuerto.

**_-Hija llevas todo_****?.** Mientras le preguntaba Leroy revisaba las pertenencias de la morocha para asegurarse.

**_-Si papá, ya hemos revisado todas las cosas 3 veces con papi. _**Hiram sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a Rachel.

**_-Ya sabes cómo es hija, no puede salirse nada de su control._** Hiram reía al ver la cara de su esposo, enojado por su comentario.

Al llegar al aeropuerto y despachar el equipaje, el momento de despedirse era inminente, Hiram lloraba, mientras Leroy se hacia el fuerte.

**_-Papis, los voy a extrañar mucho, pero prometo llamarlos todos los días, contarles todas las cosas, comerme todas mi verduras, y hacer los ejercicios de siempre._**

Leroy abrazaba a la morocha besándola en la cabeza sin decir palabra, no quería quebrarse y llorar como un niño.

Hiram por otro lado entre sollozos, **_-Hija, ya sé que esta es tu oportunidad, pero luego de haberte vuelto a tener en casa es tan difícil dejarte ir, te extrañaremos horrores, te amamos mucho mi amor. _**

El hombre lloraba sin parar en los brazos de su esposo, mientras veía a Rachel embarcar, con destino a Los Ángeles.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, su tema favorito, creep de radiohead, se escuchaba en todo el edificio, ella estaba sentada frente a la computadora, realizando un trabajo para la facultad, aprovechando el día libre que tenía en su trabajo.

Su día había sido tranquilo, desocupado, se había levantado a las 12 del medio día, tomado una buena taza de café, había optado por leer un libro y luego almorzar.

Pocos días eran como ese, su trabajo como asistente de producción para Universal Chanel, le consumía unas 8 horas diarias, a eso debía sumarle las 4 horas que cursaba en UCLA, específicamente en la carrera de Producción y Dirección. Por esto estar tranquila en su casa y sin preocupaciones era casi un milagro.

Eran ya casi las 6 de la tarde, su hora preferida en Los Ángeles, puesto que desde su departamento veía esconderse el sol en el océano pacifico, y eso lograba sacarle siempre una sonrisa. Parada en el balcón con una taza de café en mano, mientras escuchaba su canción favorita, no podía despegar sus ojos de sus dos mejores amigas, que caminaban por la vereda de enfrente tomadas de la mano con dirección a su hogar.

Quinn, Santana y Britany compartían departamento desde el primer año que las tres decidieron irse a vivir a los Ángeles. Santana era modelo para una reconocida marca de lencería, mientras que Britany concurría a clases de baile y circo a diario, por lo cual de vez en cuando obtenía un papel como extra en algún que otro video musical. Las 3 vivían de manera muy cómoda en un amplio departamento que constaba con 3 habitaciones, una para la pareja, otra para Quinn y la restante era de invitados. Tenía un amplio salón, ambientado minimalistamente, sin sillones, sin mesas, ni nada muy ostentoso, todo era en el suelo, unos almohadones y una pequeña mesa ratona. Los únicos muebles grandes que había era una biblioteca que contenía todos los libros de Quinn, un increíble juego de sonido, y un amplio televisor en el centro.

**_-Q, que haces en el balcón todavía?_** Santana entraba en el departamento buscando a la rubia.

**_-Nada solo miraba el atardecer._**

**_-Ufff siempre tan melancólica, ya aburres, porque mejor no te consigues a alguien que te entretenga._** Santana subía las cejas sugerente mientras tocaba el trasero de Britany.

**_-Ya basta Santi, deja a Quinn que sea feliz como ella quiera. _**

Quinn revoleaba los ojos y agradecía a Britany con la mirada.

**_-Ya casi es la hora que me permiten ver a Beth, estoy un poco ansiosa por el regalo que le he comprado, espero que le guste. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresa!**

Shelby ayudaba a Beth a realizar los ejercicios que le habían dejado en el jardín, cuando el timbre de su casa ha sonado.

**_-Quinn, que temprano que llegaste, ven pasa, Beth está en el salón._**

**_-Permiso, gracias_**. Quinn ingresaba con mucho cuidado si bien la relación con Shelby había mejorado mucho en el último tiempo, no se llevaban del todo bien. Aunque debía agradecerle que le haya dado la posibilidad de ver a Beth una vez por semana, 3 horas.

Shelby siempre que veía a Quinn pensaba una y otra vez si había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarla relacionarse con Beth, tenía mucho miedo de que la rubia desaparezca y el corazón de la pequeña se rompa. Por lo cual solo dejaba a la productora verla una vez por semana.

**_-Quinn! _**Grita la pequeña al ver a la rubia**_._**

**_-Hola peque, cómo estás?_**

**_-Bien, aunque mami me esta hacieno hacel las tareas._** La niña contestaba haciendo cara de cansada por la labor que se madre le exigía.

**_-Me parece muy bien, sabes que es lo correcto_**. Quinn se acercaba a la niña y la abrazaba.

**_-Las dejo divertirse un rato, pero Quinn procura que termine lo que estaba haciendo y luego juegan, si?. _**Shelby le dirigía una mirada fría y exigente.

Quinn agachaba la cabeza y asentía, aunque muchas veces no resistía las ganas de gritarle a Shelby que ella era su madre y que sabia como cuidarla, solo asentía, porque sabía que una reacción de esas, y muy probablemente no volvería a ver a Beth.

**_-Bueno peque hacemos la tarea y luego te doy un regalo que te traje_**. La rubia le decía esto último en secreto. Lo cual producía en la niña una traviesa sonrisa y saltitos alrededor de Quinn, que no podía evitar sonreír y mirarla con mucho amor.

Beth tenía el pelo castaño y lacio, el mismo color de ojos y mirada penetrante de Quinn, los labios de Puck, y el humor acido y desafiante de su madre biológica. Pero por otro lado había adquirido la disciplina y la responsabilidad de Shelby.

La pequeña adoraba a Quinn, era su amiga personal, aunque desconocía que era su madre biológica, por lo cual la trataba con sumo respeto como Shelby le había enseñado.

**_-Beth, toma, espero que te guste._** Quinn entregaba a la pequeña una bolsa color negro no muy grande.

**_-wooww! Muchas gracias Quinn!_** La rubia le había regalo la colección de karaoke infantil de Disney, sabía que la niña ansiaba ese regalo hacía mucho tiempo.

**_-luego le pedimos permiso a Shelby y lo probamos juntas si?._** Quinn miraba a la pequeña con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, la amaba con todo su corazón, y siempre que iba a verla algo le llevaba.

Beth al oír eso salió disparada hacia arriba en busca de su madre, para preguntarle si podía estrenar su regalo.

Ya era entrada la noche, mientras Quinn y Beth cantaban una canción de Aladino en la habitación de la misma, bajo la supervisión de Shelby, que aprovechaba la oportunidad para despejar su cabeza.

El timbre sonó, y Beth empezó a correr gritando.

-**_Llegó, Llegó, mamá ecuchute el timbe?_** Preguntaba Beth a su madre toda emocionada. Por otro lado la cara de Shelby denotaba una pizca de temor, al saber lo que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Quinn con cara desconcertada sin saber que es lo que pasaba, siguió a las otras 2 hacia la puerta de entrada.

Shelby arregló su ropa, puso la mejor cara de circunstancia y se propuso abrir la puerta.

**_-Rachel, pasa por favor_**

La morocha, con mucha timidez se adentra en el departamento.

**_-Racheeeeeel_**. Una emocionada Beth se largaba a los brazos de la morena sin ninguna vergüenza.

**_-Hola enana, te he extrañado mucho sabes? _**

**_-Rachel?_** Era el turno de Quinn, al ver a la morocha de pie en la puerta de entrada con dos enormes valijas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

**_-Quinn?_** Rachel queda petrificada, en sus ojos se puede ver el temor, el desconcierto, nadie le había dicho que Quinn estaría allí y no sabía que la rubia tenía relación con Shelby

**_-Ho hola._** Saludaba la morena con un poco de miedo que se pudo notar en su voz

**_-Hola, que haces aquí?_** Con voz firme y autoritaria la rubia le preguntaba, olvidándose donde se encontraba y quien era en realidad Shelby

**_-Quinn, Rachel se va a mudar con nosotras un tiempo, para ver si se adapta a la ciudad, espero que se puedan llevar bien y la ayudes a recorrer LA_**

**_-He si no hace falta Shelby, lo recorreré sola, no te preocupes Quinn. _**Contestaba la morocha sin darle lugar a Quinn.

**_-No seas ridícula Rachel, yo puedo mostrarte la ciudad, no muerdo. _**Luego de terminar de decir eso, ni ella misma podía entender porque accedió a recorrer la ciudad con la morocha.

**_-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii, y yo puedo ir? Pofi mami di que sí. _**Beth se dirigía hacia Shelby

**_-Si, si Rachel y Quinn, no tienen problemas podrás ir._**

**_-De verdad? Me dejaras llevarla a pasear?. _**Una incrédula Quinn miraba a Shelby, emocionada y desconcertada.

Rachel no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ella ni siquiera sabía que la rubia tenía contacto con las otras dos.

**_-Sí pero tendrán un horario, y deberán respetarlo._** Decía esto dirigiendo su mirada a las tres. Que juntas asentían a la vez.

**_-Rachel, sígueme que te mostrare tu habitación y así podrás dejar tus cosas, Quinn quédate con Beth un momento._**

Quinn jugaba con la niña, mientras pensaba que no podía ser cierto, Rachel la jefe del glee club, la persona a la que había hecho la vida imposible durante largos años, y de la que al final se había terminado enamorando estaba ahí, por vivir con su hija. –Esto debe ser un maldita broma. Resoplo por lo bajo.

Rachel y Shelby volvían a encontrarse en el salón principal con las otras dos.

**_-Bueno creo que es hora de que me marche, ya pasaron más de las tres horas, y tengo un compromiso importante._** **_Rachel, yo vivo dos pisos más arriba con Santana y Britany, así que si quieres puedes subir, y luego arreglamos cuando recorremos la ciudad. _**

Rachel no podía creer, que encima de que tendría que verla cada vez que la rubia visitara a Beth, tendría que verla constantemente en el edificio.

**_-He si Quinn, bue bueno, no lo sé, no creo que Santana quiera verme._**

**_-Rachel ya superamos toda esa etapa, así que madura de una vez, y si quieres subes, y sino no._**

Quinn volvía a su tono frio y cortante, desafiante.

**_-He bueno, mañana subo si?_**

**_-Como quieras. Beth, cariño, debo irme, pero prometo que el viernes que viene, estaré aquí a la misma hora y jugaremos mucho más que hoy._**

**_-Shiiii te quelo Quinn._**

**_-Yo también peque, cuídate mucho. Shelby, nos vemos pronto._**

Quinn salía del departamento completamente aturdida y sin saber muy bien que había sido todo eso, ni porque había terminado invitando a la morocha a su casa, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, y no podía volver a caer en lo mismo que antes, ahora tenía una novia encantadora, actriz, famosa, con éxito y que se competía con ella en muchos sentidos, no podía arruinar todo por el simple hecho de volver a ver a Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Maldita mi suerte**

-**_Mierda llego tarde! Va a matarme._** Quinn hablaba para ella misma mientras apuraba su paso para llegar a destino. Habían pasado 3 días de que había visto a Rachel, y no pensaba volver a repetir ese encuentro por lo menos en 3 días mas, no estaba preparada para tal cosa.

-**_Amor, llegas tarde, y estoy muriendo de hambre_**. Sophia le daba un beso en sus labios a forma de bienvenida.

**_-Hola cielo, disculpa pero me quede dormida._** Quinn la miraba con cara de perrito abandonado, y el corazón de la castaña se derretía.

Sophia Bush, era reconocida en los Ángeles y a nivel mundial, por interpretar a Brooke Davis, en One Tree Hill, a lo largo de 9 temporadas, era fiel amante de los animales, defendía los derechos homosexuales, y no tenía ningún problema de pasearse con la rubia de la mano por todos lados. Era dulce y amable, Quinn se había perdido en sus encantos cuando fue asistente de producción en una película donde Sophia fue la protagonista, y desde ese momento no se separaron más, ya habían pasado 2 años, y estaban planeando vivir juntas.

**_-Ya, no importa, entremos. Ha me olvidaba de contarte invite a San y a Brit para que vengan con nosotras._**

**_-He y eso porque? _**

**_-Creo que es importante que me relacione más con ellas, hace mas de 2 meses q no las veo, y debemos tener más contacto._**

**_-He bueno como quieras. _**Quinn se desconcertaba cuando Sophia insistía en conocer más a sus amigas, cosa que a la rubia no le gustaba mucho.

-**_Me han engañado, como no me dijeron que venía para acá también, podríamos haber venido las tres juntas._** Quinn miraba a santana a forma de regaño.

-**_Lo siento Q, Soph nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada, y yo le hice caso, sabes que me cae bien y me gusta para vos y no quiero estropearlo._**

Quinn se desconcierta, Santana por lo general era sarcástica y nadie le caía bien, pero debía admitir que con Sophia tenían una conexión algo extraña desde la primera vez que se vieron.

**_Flashback_**

Quinn se paseaba nerviosa por su casa, Sophia llegaría en cualquier momento y era muy importante que se llevaran bien. Escucha sonar el timbre y ve a Santana correr a la puerta

**_-Hola, soy Sophia, tú debes ser Santana. _**La castaña le ofrece la mano.

**_-Bueno hasta que llego la que interrumpe el mal humor de nuestra amiga. _**Le dice la latina mirando de arriba abajo a la actriz.

Sophia ríe, asiente, y le entrega una botella de vino.

**_-Pasa cariño y no tengas muy en cuenta en lo que dice esta otra._**

**_-Hola yo soy Brit, y el Lord Tubbintong, es muy especial._**

**_-Hola Brit, si Quinn me ha hablado de Tubbi, por lo que le traje un pequeño regalo. _**Y la extiende unos parches anti nicotina para dejar de fumar.

Quinn y Santana se miran extrañadas, y es en ese preciso momento donde la actriz se gana a Santana como aliada y como soporte.

**_Fin Flashback. _**

**_-Sophi gracias por invitarnos, iba a traer a Tubbi pero Santi me dijo que no._** Decía Brittany con mala cara, y tristeza por no haber podido llevar al gato.

**_-No te preocupes Britt, te prometo que la semana que viene voy a verlo y les llevo un regalo a ambos._** Sophia le sonreía con cariño como siempre lo había hecho.

Estos gesto de la actriz eran los que compraban a Santana y hacían que le guste para Quinn.

El desayuno pasaba de la mejor manera, las cuatro chicas reían y se divertían sin preocupaciones.

**_-Esa, es RuPaul? Qué diablos hace Berry acá?._** Una desconcertada Santana, veía sin creer a Rachel entrar en la misma cafetería en las que ellas estaban.

**_-Racheel ven ven_**. Brittany se paraba y corría atrás de la morocha para invitarla a sentarse con ellas.

Quinn que había optado por no contarles nada a sus amigas de que Rachel estaba viviendo con Shelby, estaba cada vez mas incomoda, y no podía evitar mirar a Rachel, y en el fondo muy en el fondo desearla.

**_-Ho, Hola, como están?._** Una tímida morocha se dirigía hacia las demás. Santana no tardó en reaccionar y atacó.

**_-¿Qué diablos haces en Los Ángeles Berry?_**

**_-Santana, basta, Rachel se esta quedando con Shelby, por un tiempo y decidirá si se queda a vivir aquí. _**Quinn, dejó desconcertada a la latina con su defensa a Rachel.

Sophia que miraba desde afuera, decidió cortar un poco el ambiente, frio que se había instalado.

**_-Hola Rachel, soy Sophia, amiga de las chicas y novia de Quinn. _**

Al escuchar esto último el mundo de Rachel se desmoronó, Quinn tiene novia? Desde cuando es gay? Porque ella no lo sabía? Y anda con alguien famoso?

**_-He un gusto Sophia, si te conocía yo era una fan incondicional de Lucas y en el fondo quería que terminara con Peyton lo siento._** Rachel decía esto dejando bien claro que había visto One Tree Hill y que era feliz de que Sophia no se quedara con el protagonista al final.

Sophia sonríe**_. –Verdad yo también quería que terminara con ella, el es un patán._** Dice esto recordando su pasado, cuando se encontraba casa en la vida real con su co-protagonista.

**_-Berry y tú? No tienes al bobo de Finn babeando al lado, donde lo dejaste?._** Santana le era imposible ser amable con Rachel, y más recordando de que Quinn había estado enamorada de ella.

**_-Hee, bueno Finn y yo terminamos al tiempo en que me mude a New York, no éramos compatible realmente, y el volvió a Lima, y yo bueno, seguí allí peleando por un sueño que aún no consigo._**

**_-Ya lo conseguirás, tú eres muy muy talentosa_**. Britt le decía esto sinceramente, logrando una sonrisa en la morena.

**_-Gracias Britt._**

**_-Ya regreso voy al baño._** Quinn un tanto incomoda elige evadir un rato toda esa tortura

**_-Espera yo voy contigo._** Rachel se pará y sale detrás de la rubia

Se dirigen hacia el baño, Quinn maldice por lo bajo, lo último que quería era quedarse con Rachel a solas, al entrar Quinn se introduce rápidamente en uno de los baños desocupados, mientras la morena acomodaba su cabello frente al espejo.

Cuando Rachel ve salir a Quinn, la curiosidad la venció.

-**_Quinn, disculpa que me entrometa, pero eres gay?_**

**_-Mira Berry, no quiero ser grosera, pero metete en tus asuntos, entre vos y yo, no ha cambiado nada._** Sentencia señalándola con el dedo, y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**_-He disculpa Quinn, no quería molestarte, solo que no se, Sophia, es muy linda, eh yo solo quería felicitarte, solo eso._** Rachel miraba hacia abajo, un poco apenada, creía que después de que la ex capitana de las animadoras la defendiera ante Santana, las cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero evidentemente se había equivocado, y nada había cambiado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Vamos a intentarlo**

Quinn y Rachel volvían del baño, por un lado la rubia traía una cara de relajada y superada, mientras que la morena denotaba tristeza y cansancio.

**_-Rachel, cuéntame, en donde te gustaría trabajar o para quien_**. Sophia se interesaba en Rachel, puesto que algo había escuchado de boca de su novia anteriormente, sobre la morena.

**_-Bueno la verdad, es que no tengo algo así como definitivo, yo solo quiero mostrar mi talento, quiero emocionar, hacer reír y llorar, cambiarle la vida a alguien, significar algo, en fin dar mi aporte al mundo_**. Decía las palabras emocionada, reflejando lo que siempre fue, verborragica, fanática, y luchadora.

Quinn la miraba embobada, todo lo que la había enamorado de Rachel Berry estaba saliendo a la luz nuevamente, esa pasión, esa garra, lo buena persona y perfecta que era.

Santana que se dio cuenta de todo con tan solo ver la mirada de Quinn sobre la morena, he interrumpe.

**_-Hay RuPaul, ya tendrías que dejar esos sueños de princesa de lado, y concentrarte en conseguir con que mantenerte, porque lo siento pero en esta vida, no se puede vivir de sueños_**.

Sophia que analizaba todo de una perspectiva diferente, más bien inocente, interviene.

**_-Yo creo que tienes buenas intenciones Rachel, y voy hacer todo lo posible para conseguirte una audición en la película con la que acabo de firmar._**

**_-Ho en serio? No lo puedo creer, no sé cómo agradecértelo_**.

**_-Ya tranquila Berry, es solo una audición, y Soph no hace milagros, así que no te pongas intensa._** Quinn buscaba sonar borde y mala, pero su mirada era todo lo contrario, miraba a Rachel con cara fascinada, perdida, los ojos de Rachel siempre lograron hacer mella en ella, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

**_-Bueno creo que debería irme, Shelby y Beth me deben estar esperando, y no quiero seguir interrumpiéndolas._** Rachel saluda a las jóvenes una por una, dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada una, cuando llega el turno de Quinn, se acerca se miran fijamente, y Rachel por impulso, le susurra al oído unas palabras. Quinn la mira extrañada, mira alrededor, y sin entender nada corresponde el saludo de la morena, sin decir nada.

Rachel sale de la cafetería, y la latina penetra con la mirada a la rubia, que estaba perdida en una ola de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Las cuatro chicas salen de la cafetería, cada una a sus respectivas obligaciones, Santana debía hacer una campaña fotográfica, Brittany tenía clases, Sophia debía firmar unos contratos y Quinn tenía que ir a trabajar.

Por otro lado Rachel llegaba a su ahora casa, donde era recibida con un abrazo de parte de Beth.

**_-Shelby, recién estuve con Quinn y las chicas, sabias que Quinn tiene novia?_** Rachel no pudo con la curiosidad, y debía averiguar todo lo que podía.

**_-He si claro, una vez la trajo para acá para presentarla, es una chica muy educada y amorosa, además ha cuidado mucho de Quinn, y ha logrado sacar una faceta madura que yo creía no existía, creo que ha sido una de las claves para que deje que vea a Beth._**

Rachel no sabía porque, pero escuchar estas palabras habían hecho que su corazón se encogiera, ella quería ser quien hiciera de Quinn mejor persona, ella quería cambiar a la rubia, ella debía ser esa chica.

**_-Ha si, a mí también me callo bien_**. Mentía, si bien le había caído bien, no le gustaba para nada que estuviera con Quinn, los celos eran inminentes, aunque ella no los reconociera como tal.

**_-Rachel? Podemos juga un atito? Pofi?_**

**_-Claro que si pequeña, juguemos a ser estrellas de Hollywood si?_**

**_-Shiiiiiii, es mi juego peferido._** Beth saltaba y abrazaba a la morocha, si bien, no sabía que era su hermana, el vínculo entre la niña y Rachel crecía día a día.

Beth y Rachel cantaban y actuaban animadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Shelby, que se emocionaba y sentía que todo lo que quería en la vida por fin se estaba haciendo realidad, las cosas con la morena no eran del todo fácil, hacia 3 días que vivían juntas, y había momentos en los cuales no se hablaban y todo era difícil, pero por otro lado la diva la sorprendía con abrazos espontáneos, miradas de amor, y palabras de comprensión.

Dos pisos más arriba Quinn ingresaba en su casa, cansada y con el ánimo por el piso, el día había sido agotador, y sumarle a eso el encuentro con Rachel en la cafetería, las cosas no podían emporar.

Los pensamientos de Quinn fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

**_-Hola?_**

**_-Cielo_**

**_-Ha Soph, como estas? De donde me estas llamando? No reconozco este número_**

**_-Ha si eso, perdí mi celular, y una compañera de reparto me prestó uno que no usaba._**

**_-Ha ya claro_**

**_-Hey que te pasa? Estas como rara_**

**_-No nada, solo estoy cansada, agotada, aburrida, no lo se, necesito dormir_**

**_-Y digo, no quieres venir a dormir conmigo?_**

**_-Soph cielo, hoy no, de verdad que solo quiero acostarme y dormir, pero mañana lo recompenso si?_**

**_-Quinn, prométeme que si algo está pasando lo hablarás conmigo ok?_**

**_-He si obvio, que pasa cariño? Esta todo bien en serio. _**

**_-Ok ok, ya no te quito más tiempo descansa_**

**_-Ok gracias Soph, tu también, hasta mañana, te quiero_**

**_-Yo más bebe, chau chau_**

Quinn dejaba el celular a un costado y se tiraba en el sillón, debía aprovechar la tranquilidad que le brindaba estar sola.

Agarro su computadora e ingreso a facebook para ver si había alguna novedad. A lo que vio una notificación, alguien quería agregarla como amiga, y para su sorpresa ese alguien no era otra más que Rachel Berry, automáticamente acepta la amistad y entra a ver sus fotos.

Mientras estaba embobada en las fotos de la morena, alguien le habla.

**Rachel Berry:**

_Hola Quinn, espero no molestarte, solo te escribía para saber si mañana quieres ir conmigo y Beth a la playa_.

Quinn se sorprende al ver esto, y su corazón empieza a latir a un ritmo descontrolado, ella, Rachel y su hija pasando el día en la playa, no podía evitar ponerse feliz.

**Quinn Fabray:**

_Berry, si claro, cualquier cosa con tal de pasar el día con Beth, pero le preguntaste a Shelby?_

**Rachel Berry:**

_Si y ella ha sugerido que te invitáramos_

**Quinn Fabray:**

_Ha ok perfecto, a qué hora entonces?_

**Rachel Berry:**

_A las 9 te parece bien, porque Beth no tiene clases, pero no se vos con tu trabajo y tus cosas_

**Quinn Fabray:**

_Si a las 9 es perfecto, de mis cosas yo me encargo_

**Rachel Berry:**

_Ok perfecto Quinn, hasta mañana_

**Quinn Fabray:**

_Chau Rachel_

Quinn cierra la computadora, se acuesta en su cama y lo único que daba vuelta en su cabeza fueron las palabras de Rachel antes de despedirse en la cafetería a la mañana: Vamos a intentarlo. A qué diablos se refería, que quiere intentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Día de playa**

Eran las seis de la mañana y Quinn ya no podía dormir más, los nervios la inundaban, debía pasar todo el día con Rachel, y tenía que mostrarse serena, tranquila, como si esto no la afectara, además, tenía novia, **_-Mierda, le prometí a Soph pasar el día con ella, fuck_**. La rubia hablaba en voz alta al recordar que se había comprometido con su novia.

_Cielo voy a pasar el día a la playa con Beth y Rachel, cuando vuelva te llamo, te quiero-Q_

Quinn presionaba enviar, y el problema era solucionado, ahora nuevamente esa sensación de estar haciendo todo mal la invadía.

Se levantó se preparó una taza de café, e intento no hacer mucho ruido, pero al parecer no había funcionado de mucho.

**_-Rubia egocéntrica y la pu…_**

**_-Santana basta_**. Quinn la interrumpe antes de que toda la rebeldía latina salga a la luz.

**_-Qué diablos haces levantada?_**

**_-No puedo dormir más, estoy nerviosa, en 2 horas, voy a la playa con Beth y Rachel, y no se, estar cerca de Rachel de nuevo, me provoca recordar todos los años del instituto, y ahhh no se qué hacer Santana._**

**_-Primero te calmas, segundo aprovecha el día con Beth y tercero, Quinn por lo que más quieras no la cagues con Sophia, vos y yo sabemos lo difícil que ha sido que te enamores de alguien más que no sea la enana caprichosa, por favor no lo arruines._**

**_-Pero es que Santana, yo no quiero arruinarlo, de verdad, yo quiero a Soph, pero con Rachel, las cosas son diferentes, la miro y me pierdo, sus ojos, su boca, los gestos, es como que la necesitara._**

**_-Mira Quinn, ya has sufrido demasiado por Berry, y no quiero volver a verte como hace 3 años atrás, donde te la pasabas babeando por ella en clases, en el glee club, acá y allá. Basta Fabray, que no te influya._**

**_-Lo sé San, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, me descontrola, me fascina._**

El teléfono de Quinn interrumpe la conversación

**-Hola?**

**-He Quinn, soy Rachel, te llamaba por si te habías dormido, en 15 min te esperamos abajo con Beth, chao**

La morena corto, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Quinn a reaccionar.

**_-Que quería RuPaul?_**

**_-Que en 15 min me esperan abajo, pero como sabias que era ella?_**

**_-Tu cara Quinn, tu cara. _**Santana se va y deja a una rubia descolocada y sonrojada.

Quinn bajaba por el ascensor repitiéndose a sí misma, que todo iría bien, y que esta noche terminaría muy feliz en los brazos de su novia sin pensar en Rachel.

Al llegar abajo, todos sus pensamientos se ven destrozados en un segundo al ver al amor de su vida, tomada de la mano de su otro amor, y su mundo se derrite, sus pensamientos, se detienen, y a punto estuvo una lágrima de escaparse.

**_-Quinn!_** Grito Beth, saltando a los brazos de la rubia, que la abrazaba y daba vuelta con la pequeña en brazos.

**_-Estas contenta?_**

**_-Shiiii mucho, ya quelo que salgamos_**. Quinn la baja de sus brazos la toma en mano y esta vez se dirige a Rachel.

**_-Hola, nos vamos ya?_**

**_-Hola Quinn, eh si claro vamos._** Rachel se sube de conductora, mientras Quinn acomoda a Beth atrás y ella sube luego.

El viaje era tranquilo, Beth y Rachel cantaban canciones de Disney, mientras la rubia las miraba fascinada, entre ellas no había ningún dialogo, pero al menos la situación no era incomoda.

El lugar al que iban quedaba a 2 horas de la casa de ambas, y había sido recomendado por Shelby, ya que contaba con especial seguridad para niños.

En un momento el auto quedo en silencio, y la rubia miró para atrás, y vio a una tranquila Beth, durmiendo, una sonrisa se planto en la cara de Quinn, que volvió la mirada hacia Rachel.

**_-No lo sabe no? _**Rachel quería salir de la duda.

**_-No, Shelby quiere que no lo sepa, no se si algún día se lo pensará decir._**

**_-Y vos querés que lo sepa?_**

**_-Si claro, muero por contarle, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que las cosas estén así, al menos puedo verla una vez por semana, y he logrado que me quiera, ya es mucho._**

**_-Serias una madre genial._** Rachel dice esto mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn queda completamente sonrojada, agacha la mirada y agradece el cumplido. Las barreras de la rubia habían sido superadas con una velocidad que ni ella misma se esperaba. Por lo cual cambia de actitud de manera vertiginosa.

**_-Como sea Berry esto no es asunto tuyo, así que por favor, no me hables hasta que lleguemos que solo el sonido de tu voz me hace doler la cabeza._**

Rachel borra la sonrisa de su cara, y no dice nada más durante lo que quedaba de viaje. Sus pensamientos no cesaban, no entendía como Quinn podía pasar de ser la más amable y buena, a la más loca y desquiciada de todas, no sabía cómo tratarla, y como si eso fuera poco tenía que lidiar con la sensación de querer mirarla y hablarle todo el tiempo, era como que necesitara estar ahí para ella, no despegarse, todos los sentimientos que estaba teniendo la estaban volviendo loca.

Luego de tiempo las tres llegaban a destino. Quinn sin decir palabra baja a Beth despertándola suavemente.

**_-Peque ya llegamos, despierta _**

**_-Quinn, quelo dormir_**

**_-Ya, peque vamos arriba_**. La rubia comienza a hacerle pequeñas cosquillas a la niña hasta que logra despertarla.

Rachel miraba atónita, toda la situación, cuando Quinn interactuaba con Beth, parecía otra, dulce, amorosa, preocupada, otra persona.

**_-Rachel, tu lleva la sombrilla que yo llevo los juegos. _**

**_-Si claro, por donde nos ubicamos._**

**_-Ahí cerca de donde están los bañeros en caso de cualquier cosa._**

**_-Sí, perfecto_**

Quinn caminaba tomada de la mano de Beth, rumbo al lugar preseleccionado, mientras Rachel las seguía por atrás, perdiéndose en la imagen del momento.

-**_Beth, antes de cualquier cosa, necesitas ponerte protector, si amor?_**

**_-Shiiii, me lo pones?_**

**_-Si peque claro ven aquí._** Quinn, le esparcía protector a la pequeña y de a ratos miraba a Rachel, que iba sacándose su ropa, dispuesta a tomar sol. Los pensamientos de la rubia ya habían dejado de ser aptos para todo público, "no puede tener ese cuerpo, o Dios, sus piernas, como desearía sacarle yo la ropa".

**_-Rachel, tu también debes ponerte protector, el sol está muy malo, y podría hacerte mal._** "estoy cuidando a Rachel, no esto no puede ser, contrólate Quinn, contrólate" se repetía para si misma.

**_-Oh claro Quinn, gracias._** "me está queriendo cuidar, si es tan dulce cuando quiere", Rachel que no había observado a la rubia en ningún momento, hasta que posa su mirada sobre el vientre plano de la productora, y queda perdida.

**_-He Rachel, que miras?_** Quinn al darse cuenta en seguida interviene.

Una sonrojada Rachel, no hace más que agachar la cabeza y cambiar de tema

**_-Enana, estas lista para ir al agua?_**

**_-Shiiii, pero Quinn irá conmigo._**

**_-Obvio, vamos._**

Quinn puso a la pequeña sobre sus hombros, para que no se queme con la arena, y salieron rumbo al mar. La madre intentaba enseñarle a Beth a meter su cabeza bajo el agua.

**_-Mira cariño, tomas mucho aire._** Quinn inflaba sus cachetes para enseñarle a su hija. **_–Y luego rápidamente metes la cabeza adentro_**

**_-No quelo, me da miedo_**

**_-Peque, confías en mi?_**

**_-Shiiii confió en vos, como en mi mamá_**

**_-Me gusta saber eso_**. Quinn que hacia todo por controlar la emoción que le daba poder tener a Beth fuera de su casa, a solas, sin la mirada de Shelby constante, quería aprovechar todo ese momento a pleno. –**_Entonces si confías en mi como en tu mamá sabrás que yo quiero todo lo mejor para vos, y que nunca nunca te haría daño o dejaría que alguien te haga daño si?_**

**_-Shiiii mamá siempe me dice, que tu me cuídalas muy bien_**

**_-Bueno entonces, probamos meter la cabeza las dos juntas, dame la mano_**

Beth le da la mano y a la cuenta de tres las dos introducen la cabeza bajo el agua. Al levantarse Beth tenía una sonrisa increíble, había logrado algo que nunca había imaginado y eso la ponía feliz

**_-Viste peque, que lo lograste, debes confiar en mi_**

**_-Gracias Quinn, sos lo masimo, te quelo mucho, hasta el cielo_**

**_-Yo te quiero mucho más que eso cariño_**

Quinn y Beth seguían jugando en el agua mientras Rachel intentaba no pensar demasiado, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos se iban directo a la situación que acontecía mas adelante, y le era imposible no sonreír.

Una emocionada Beth corría hacia Rachel y se le tiraba encima, contándole todo lo que había aprendido con la rubia, la morena la escuchaba atentamente, mientras Quinn se les unía.

**_-Hagamos castillos de arena, quieres? _**Propone la diva

**_-Si yo también quiero_**. Quinn se les unía.

Las tres estaban compenetradas haciendo una de las torres del castillo, cuando sin querer Rachel tropieza y cae encima de la construcción, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Quinn quede completo de arena. Beth reía descontroladamente, mientras que la rubia se miraba a si misma

**_-A no Berry, esto no va a quedar así_**

Quinn se tiraba encima de Rachel cubriéndola de arena, mientras la morena entre gritos y risas pedía auxilio. La rubia estaba sentada encima de Rachel haciéndole cosquillas cuando sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez, el mundo se detuvo por un segundo, Quinn dejo de hacerle cosquillas, pero no se movía, la morena solo la miraba profundamente. Y por la mente de la rubia solo pasaban tres palabras "vamos a intentarlo", sus manos que tenían a Rachel aprisionada, comenzaron a sudar, los nervios estaban controlando el cuerpo de la rubia, la diva por instinto y deseo, dejándose llevar por la mirada de Quinn se iba acercando cada vez más a la productora, cuando una inoportuna Beth se tira encima de Quinn, y corta la magia del momento.

Siguieron jugando las tres en la arena como si nada había pasado, por un tiempo más, hasta que la hora de volver había llegado.

El viaje de vuelta fue más incomodo, la pequeña dormía en el asiento trasero, mientras que las dos más grande solo atinaban a susurrar las canciones que sonaban en la radio. Hasta que Quinn no pudo más con la intriga y atacó.

**_-Rachel, porque me dijiste vamos a intentarlo, en la cafetería, a que te refieres. _**

**_-He yo Quinn, lo que quería decir, es que bueno, como que, es momento que nos llevemos bien no? _**Casi sin respirar seguía con su discurso. **_–Yo se que no me aguantas mucho, pero vivimos muy cerca, y esta Beth y Shelby, yo yo quiero que seamos amigas Quinn, eso._** Hasta que largo aire de sus pulmones y se relajó

**_-Ha era eso. _**Quinn sonaba desilusionada, un poco triste.

**_-Pero bueno si no quieres, no se, solo que_**. Quinn interrumpía el inminente monologo que iba a salir de la morena

**_-Si lo vamos a intentar, pero de a poco si?_**

**_-Si claro._** Rachel sonreía feliz de la situación, mientras que la rubia solo se perdía en sus pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Mentiras**

Quinn se dirigía a su departamento con muchas cosas en las que pensar luego del día que había pasado.

**_-Hola, hay alguien en casa?_** Entraba de muy buen humor, que pronto cambiaria rotundamente.

**_-Quinny como te fue?_**Una emocionada Brittany corría para abrazarla.

**_-Bien, para mi sorpresa, la pase muy bien, aparte estuve cerca de Beth y con Rachel…_** Se sonrojaba con solo nombrarla.

**_-Así que la pasaste bien con el Hobbit eh._** Santana aparecía en escena con una mirada fría y analizadora.

**_-Sí y se llama Rachel._**

-**_Como sea, pero te aviso, por las dudas de que te hayas olvidado, tienes una novia, que te pasa a buscar en dos horas._**

**_-He cómo? Como que en dos horas? Si…._** La rubia no pudo terminar la oración

**_-Mira Fabray, Sophia te intento llamar todo el puto día y tu celular estaba fuera de servicio, por lo que llamo para acá, y para salvar tu pálido trasero le dije que te buscara a las 21 hs que irían a cenar._**

**_-Santana, no deberías haber hecho eso, estoy agotada y sin ganas de ver a nadie, solo quería dormir_**.

**_-Me importa poco y nada como estés de cansada, deja de hacer chiquilinadas y volve a ser vos Quinn._**

**_-Santana te lo voy a decir por primera y última vez, NO TE METAS NUNCA MAS EN MIS COSAS, me escuchaste, NUNCA MÁS. _**Repetía la última frase con más ímpetu y desaparecía rumbo a su habitación.

Quinn agarra su celular, y comienza a ver las llamadas perdidas de Sophia, y algún que otro mensaje

_Ha y yo no podría acompañarlas, me daría mucho gusto estar con Beth- S_

_Heee tu silencio, es un no?-S_

_Bueno como sea podrías atenderme?-S_

_Quinn me estoy poniendo nerviosa, que pasa cielo? –S_

_Ups recién hable con Santana, te espero a las 9 amor- S_

Dos pisos más abajo Rachel hablaba animadamente, con Shelby, le contaba todo lo que habían hecho, lo mucho que disfruto Beth, lo increíble que era Quinn con la pequeña y lo sorprendida que estaba ella con la madurez de la rubia.

**_-Si es verdad, pero y tus cosas con Quinn como están?_** **_Porque por lo que yo sabía no se llevaban muy bien_**

**_-Si la verdad, es que no éramos las mejores amigas, pero en el último tiempo habíamos logrado formar algunos lazos, que obviamente se perdieron con la distancia, pero estoy muy segura que de a poco lograremos ser muy buenas amigas. _**Rachel hablaba sin parar gesticulando cada cosa que decía, con una sonrisa enorme.

**_-Ojala que así sea Rachel, Quinn a pesar de todo es muy buena chica, y creo que les haría bien a ambas lograr llevarse bien._**

Rachel quedaba pensativa en todo esto y sin dudarlo agarro su celular.

Quinn te parece si vamos a comer algo por ahí? – R

Luego de escribir el mensaje la morena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa porque la respuesta no llegaba y mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza. A los 15 minutos de no tener noticias, volvió a escribirle.

Voy muy rápido? Invita a Santana y Britt si quieres- R

En menos de un min la respuesta llegaba

He Rachel lo siento, pero ya quede con Soph, si quieres otro día- Q

El corazón de Rachel se encogió, pero bueno, esa era una respuesta obvia, Quinn tenía novia, y debía pasar tiempo con ella, es lo lógico. Rachel intentaba consolarse, y sobretodo intentaba evitar reconocer algún sentimiento sobre la rubia.

Si claro Quinn, otro día, chao- R

Rachel se despedía de Shelby y se disponía irse a dormir temprano y sin comer, repentinamente su estomago se había cerrado al igual que su entusiasmo. La morena estaba confundida, ella siempre había querido estar cerca de Quinn, y no entendía porque era tan difícil, o porque no aguantaba que la rubia tuviera novia. Acaso estaba sintiendo algo más que amistad?. No eso no podía ser, ella nunca había sentido algo por una mujer, y mucho menos esa mujer podía ser Quinn. Debía acomodar sus pensamientos y pensar que mañana sería otro día, sus planes estaban llenos de recorridos por productoras y debía estar resplandeciente para conseguir algún papel en alguna película.

Quinn ya subía a su auto en camino a la casa de Sophia, pensaba llevarla a comer a algún lugar bonito, y sobretodo alejar sus pensamientos de las curvas de la morocha. Al llegar a destino la rubia planta una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y se encamina a buscar a su novia.

**_-Hola cielo, como estas?_** Quinn sorprende por la espalda a la actriz dejándole un pequeño beso en su cuello

**_-Hola amor, me sorprendiste._** Sophia sonreía, estaba feliz de ver a Quinn**_. –Estas hermosa. _**Miraba a la rubia de arriba abajo viendo el vestido que había seleccionado, negro, arriba de la rodilla, ceñido al cuerpo, dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo.

**_-Tú también los estas_**. Sophia había escogido ponerse una falda gris a la cintura, con una remera fucsia al cuerpo.

**_-Bueno vamos?_**

Las dos se dirigían al lugar elegido, llegaron buscaron su mesa, se sentaron esperando ser atendidas. Mientras la comida pasaba, y Quinn le contaba lo maravilloso que había sido su día al lado de Beth y Rachel, la actriz no podía dejar pasar el brillo diferente que la rubia desprendía de sus ojos.

**_-Quinn, entre tú y Rachel, alguna vez ha pasado algo más?_**

**_-Algo más, como algo más?_** Quinn se ponía nerviosa en cuanto a esa pregunta, las únicas que sabían de sus sentimientos en cuanto a la morena, eran Santana y Brittany.

**_-Si bueno, cuando hablas de ella, como que te brillan los ojos, sonríes más, como más feliz, no sé_**. Sophia comenzaba a dudar de las actitudes de Quinn

**_-No amor, nunca ha pasado nada ni pasará, que ocurrencias tienes eh._** La rubia intentaba salir del paso de la mejor manera que le fuera posible.

**_-He bueno, solo espero que si algo te pasa me lo cuentes, yo no quiero que me vuelvan a romper el corazón._**

**_-Amor mírame, yo te quiero a vos, y solamente a vos._** Quinn decía esto con un dolor y vacío en el pecho que hacía mucho no sentía, le dolía sentir que le mentía a la mujer que mejor la había tratado, y que tanto había cuidado de ella, pero aun no estaba preparada para aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos para perder a una mujer como Sophia.

La cena siguió transcurriendo sin muchos sobresaltos, hasta que llegó la hora de irse, las chicas agarraron sus cosas, Quinn muy atentamente le abrió la puerta del restaurant tras dejarle un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

**_-Duermes conmigo no?_** Sophia quería cerciorarse que esa noche tendría a su novia entre sus brazos.

**_-He bueno no sé, yo pensaba en volver a casa, mañana trabajo, tengo que ir a la universidad, y se me complica_**. Quinn mentía, una y otra vez.

**_ -Amor, por favor, vamos es casi la misma distancia, hace mucho que no estamos juntas._**

**_-Bueno vamos_**. Quinn asentía sin ganas, con más dolor aun por haber aceptado.

El transcurso del viaje fue en un rotundo silencio, algo muy incomodo para ambas, y que nunca había sucedido antes. Al llegar Sophia abrió una botella de vino, sirvió dos copas, le dio una Quinn, y se sentaron en el sillón. La música sonaba de fondo, Quinn sentía los besos de su novia recorrer su piel suavemente, como bajaba de su cuello hasta su clavícula, las manos de la actriz recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia lentamente, intentando llevarla al placer, cosa que para Quinn era totalmente imposible, sus pensamientos se encontraban a unas calles de ese lugar, y por mucho esfuerzo que hacía en concentrarse en su novia le era imposible, por lo cual decidió mentir, mentir una vez más.

**_-Cielo córrete, debo ir ya al baño, creo que algo me ha caído mal_**. Quinn se levantaba y salía disparada hacia el baño, una vez allí, hizo todo el ruido posible, para hacer como si vomitaba. Sophia se acerca

**_-Amor estas bien?_** Más ruidos extraños salían desde el interior

**_-Te llamo a un medico?_**

**_-No cielo, algo me debe haber caído mal, solo quiero descansar_**. La rubia salía, con todo el maquillaje corrido, los ojos hinchados. Pero estos no era producto de un mal estomacal, eran productos de su mal de conciencia y el saber internamente que todo esto no iba a terminar bien.

Ya en la cama, Sophia acariciaba la espalda de la productora, mientras que esta solo cerraba los ojos e intentaba descansar, dejando todos los fantasmas atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Enamoramiento**

Rachel se dirigía a una audición para una importante película, iba a interpretar a una joven con problemas alimenticios, si bien era un papel secundario, debía comprometerse con la causa y dar todo de si, por lo que los nervios ya estaban invadiéndola a medida que se acercaba al lugar pactado.

Era un enorme set de grabación y más de 30 chicas, iban a pelear por ese lugar, debía concentrarse y estar tranquila.

**_-Berry Rachel, su turno._** Un hombre de no más de 40 años salía de una habitación llamándola.

**_-Si acá estoy, soy Rachel Berry._** La morena ingresa al lugar con una sonrisa de cuento.

**_-Señorita Berry, usted interpretará a Sarah, una joven con bulimia, bueno pag 78, párrafo 4. Suerte._**

Rachel dejaba todo su talento fluyera de forma automática, dejando a todo el set deslumbrado.

**_-Excelente Rachel, realmente sentimos el dolor de Sarah, ya estoy en condiciones de avisarte que pasarás a una segunda audición, en la semana te estaremos llamando._**

Rachel salía feliz, nunca le habían dicho que si tan rápido, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, debía contárselo a alguien ya.

**-Hola?**

**-Hola, realmente no sé porque te estoy llamando a vos, pero necesito gritarlo, ya, estoy feliz, hice una audición, y ya me dijeron que tenía una segunda oportunidad, puedes creerlo Quinn? Así de rápido….**

**-Respira Rachel, te vas a morir si no…** Una desconcertada pero a la vez feliz Quinn, atendía la llamada a penas unos metros de la morena.

**-Siii soy Feliz Quinn!**

**-Felicidades, es más, vamos a celebrarlo, que debes hacer ahora?**

**-Yo nada, ya estoy desocupada.**

**-Bueno quédate ahí quieta donde estas**

**-He Quinn, estoy muy lejos del edificio.** La morena sintió como la rubia termino con la llamada.

Rachel sintió como alguien le clavaba un dedo en los hombros, y se dio vuelta rápidamente para reprender a esa persona por grosera

**_-Quinn!_** Rachel salta a los brazos de la rubia, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Quinn por otro lado está sorprendida, un poco asustada, pero a la vez demasiado cómoda, desearía que ese abrazo nunca terminara, podía sentir el olor a flores que desprendía la morena, su corazón latir justo en su pecho, necesitaba que el mundo dejara de girar y quedar ahí, congelada, pero….

**_-He Berry, de a poco te acuerdas?_**

Rachel queda completamente sonrojada, avergonzada

**_-Si, disculpa Quinn, fue la emoción del momento._**

**_-Ya Rachel no pasa nada, vamos a tomar un café y me contas como fue todo_**

Las dos caminaban en silencio cada una perdida en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al lugar.

Se acomodaron una enfrente de la otra, pidieron dos mocca blanco, uno para veganos, y el otro común.

**_-Bueno ahora contame como fue todo?_**

Mientras Rachel se perdía en el relato desde que se despertó hasta de qué color eran las sillas del set. Quinn se perdía en sus gestos, su manera de entrecerrar los ojos, cuando algo le causaba intriga o repulsión, como hacia media sonrisa cuando le daba vergüenza, y como le brillaban los ojos cuando se ponía feliz de verdad, pero la rubia se focalizo directamente en los labios de la morena, y estaba ahí hipnotizada, hasta que noto que los mismos ya no se movían más.

**_-He Quinn, estas bien?_** La morena había notado que la rubia estaba perdida en sus labios, y no podía negar que un poco emocionada estaba. Quinn levanta la mirada rápidamente y queda completamente sonrojada.

**_-Si claro, wooww Rachel que bueno todo esto que te está pasando, de seguro que obtendrás el papel, ya vas a ver._** Y la rubia de manera automática, por deseo, por necesidad, pone su mano derecha encima de la mano izquierda de la diva, de manera instintiva sus miradas se encuentran, la morena la miraba con un poco de temor todos los sentimientos que estaban dentro de ella eran conflictivos y complicados, mientras que la rubia estaba serena tranquila, necesitaba ese contacto y lo estaba logrando. Un fuerte escalofrió corría desde la columna vertebral de ambas, y ninguna hacia nada, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, solo sus ojos expresaban sin palabras todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban así, hasta que el teléfono de Quinn sonaba intensamente, y debió contestar.

**-Hola. **La rubia sonaba cortante y de mal humor

**-Amor, como estas? Estoy en tu set, te traía algo para que comas, livianito, para que no te me enfermes de nuevo, que así no te ves tan sexy. **Una divertida Sophia, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando.

**-Ha, si claro, disculpa, no me encuentro en el set, Salí a comer algo por ahí, porque tenía un tiempo libre.** Quinn evitaba nombrarla, lo que sea que estuviera pasando con la morena, no lo quería arruinar.

**-Pero estas ocupada? Te estoy molestando?.** La actriz algo estaba intuyendo, y a la productora no le quedo mas remedio, que tranquilizarla, no podía enfrentar esto tan pronto, y mucho menos sin saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rachel.

**-No cielo claro que no.**

La cara de Rachel se tensó, se contrajo, y desvió la mirada hacia afuera, escuchar en la boca de la rubia la palabra "cielo" le hacía remover todo en su interior, muchas fueron las ganas de pararse e irse, pero eso no tendría sentido, ella y Quinn ni siquiera eran amigas "qué diablos pasa contigo Rachel", se repetía mentalmente, sin querer responderse, la verdad la estaba aterrando.

**-Y estás sola, podría hacerte compañía**

**-No, estoy con Rachel que audicionó para un papel, y nos encontramos por casualidad, y ya no estábamos yendo, más vale a la tarde paso por tu casa y me quedo allá, si cariño?** Quinn intentaba sonar lo más dulce posible, para que la actriz no quiera interrumpirla.

**-Me parece genial, saludos a Rachel, nos vemos amor, bye..**

La llamada terminaba, el ambiente estaba tenso, la rubia estaba nerviosa, y la morena estaba completamente celosa.

**_-Quinn, vamos entonces._** Una malhumorada Rachel interrumpía el silencio.

**_-He porque tan rápido, si acabamos de llegar?_**

**_-No se eso dijiste a tu novia, creí q ya debíamos irnos._**

**_-Ha eso, no solo.. eh…_** "piensa Quinn, piensa, que diablos le digo ahora" **_lo que quiero decir, es que no quería que nos interrumpiera, porque quería preguntarte algo sobre Beth._** "excelente Quinn, ahora metes a tu hija en tus mentiras, bárbaro"

-**_Ok, y que es lo que quieres saber_**. Rachel era cortante, fría y distante, la llamada de Sophia había cambiado el humor completamente de la diva.

**_-Bueno vos pasas todo el día con la peque y quería saber, si ella me quiere, se acuerda de mí a diario y esas cosas. _**Eso era verdad a la rubia le inquietaba saber que pensaba su hija sobre ella, y esta era una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Los ojos de la morena comienzan a tener un brillo especial

**_-Quinn, Beth es increíble, te quiere creo que tanto como a Shelby, siempre está corriendo por la casa, diciendo Quinn, me enseño esto, Quinn me trajo esto otro, crees que a Quinn le gustara esta ropa?. Sos algo así como su idola, esa enana te ama más que a cualquier cosa. _**La sonrisa en Rachel había vuelto automáticamente.

**_-Gracias Rachel._** Por la mejilla de Quinn se deslizaba una tímida lágrima producto de la emoción de lo que acaba de escuchar.

**_-he vamos no llores._** Rachel se acercaba para sentarse a su lado, y mirándola a los ojos fijos, sin pestañar, le da un suave beso sobre esa lágrima que se escapaba de la rubia, Quinn cierra los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios sobre su piel, y queda petrificada, "o por Dios, la amo" se repetía internamente. Rachel que sentía como su corazón latía fuerte y más rápido que nunca por tener a la rubia tan cerca, "quiero besarla, quiero besarla, es un hecho me gusta Quinn Fabray". La morena se separa lentamente

**_-Hay que festejar, la vida es buena! _**La morena da un grito, que hace reír de forma descostillada a Quinn, que la miraba con los ojos emocionados.

**_-Si la vida es buena, y vos sos encantadora Rachel. _**

**_-Ho no puedo creerlo Quinn Fabray me está diciendo algo amable, es el fin del mundo acaso?_**

Quinn se sonroja y le sonríe.

**_-Rachel, de verdad que quiero intentar esto de ser amigas._**

**_-Yo también Quinn, y no sabes cuánto._**

Rachel se queda pensando unos segundos, no sabía si preguntar lo que tanto la intrigaba o dejarlo pasar, el miedo de arruinar el momento la hacía detenerse, pero era ahora o nunca.

**_-He Quinn, ahora que bueno, vamos a intentar esto de ser amigas, y dejar las burlas y esas cosas, tu sabes, de lado, me gustaría, no sé.. Preguntarte algo.._**

**_-Al grano Rachel, no hagas que me arrepienta tan rápido._** La rubia la miraba sonriendo, ya se imaginaba por donde venia la morena con ese discurso

**_-Ok, desde cuando eres gay? Osea no es que me moleste, sabes tengo dos papás, pero como te diste cuenta?_**

Quinn que reía por los nervios de la morena, y la desconcertaba

**_-He veamos, soy gay, oficialmente, es decir que me acuesto con mujeres, desde hace dos años, pero realmente creo que lo sabía desde los 16 años, y me di cuenta porque envidiaba la relación de Britt y San, y sentía que yo quería lo mismo, pero era muy cobarde para lograrlo._** La rubia decía la verdad a medias, si bien Britt y San, habían tenido mucho que ver con su revelación, la verdadera razón era esa morena que la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella había sido su primer amor, pero claro estaba que no era momento para confesar tal cosa.

**_-Oh._** Rachel estaba intentando pensar, como era Quinn en el instituto, si había visto algún comportamiento que le asegurara lo que decía.

**_-Rachel que piensas?_**

**_-He pensaba en el instituto, cuando íbamos juntas, y si eras gay, porque tanto interés en acostarte con todos los hombres del coro? _**

Rachel soltaba una bomba que dejaba a la rubia sin respuesta, no era momento de decirle la verdad, tal vez más adelante, pero no ahora.

**_-No lo sé, supongo que el miedo de que todos se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos me llevaban a comportarme así. _**

**_-Claro entiendo, y como te animaste a salir?_** Rachel quería saber todo.

**_-Cuando llegué acá y conocí a Soph, me perdí en sus ojos, su humor, es una excelente persona, lucha por lo que quiere, no lastima a nadie, va siempre con la verdad, se compromete, y jamás me ha dejado sola. Y esa fue mi revelación, quería a Sophia Bush a mi lado._**

-**_Se ve que estas muy enamorada de ella, me alegro por vos Quinn._** Rachel agachaba la cabeza, una increíble sensación de tristeza le invadía el cuerpo y solo quería largarse de ese lugar y caminar sola.

**_-Bueno yo creo que el enamoramiento, son etapas, uno no puede estar constantemente enamorado de una persona, ese fuego por momentos se apaga, así que no se si estoy enamorada ahora, pero si puedo decir que la quiero y le estoy eternamente agradecida._** Quinn no sabía que estaba haciendo, eso no lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera Santana, era la primera vez que admitía en voz alta, que no estaba enamorada de Sophia.

La cara de Rachel cambió completamente una increíble sonrisa se coló en su rostro, era felicidad, tal vez no estaba todo perdido con Quinn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Tregua**

Habían pasado 2 días del desayuno en la cafetería, no se habían vuelto a ver, Quinn estaba ocupada con cosas de su trabajo, y Rachel intentaba mantenerse concentrada en otras cosas, para no pensar tanto en la rubia.

Quinn había evitado verse con Sophia, no se sentía capacitada para fingir, y en el fondo esto la estaba consumiendo, porque era consciente de que su novia no se merece lo que está pasando, pero las mentiras y las escusas salían solas de boca de la rubia con tal de no enfrentar la realidad, que en el trabajo le estaban exigiendo mucho, que tenía que presentar trabajos en la universidad, que tenía un examen importante, que estaba cansada, y la lista se iba incrementando.

El viernes había llegado, y era el día que a la productora le tocaba estar con Beth, para su suerte esta vez iba a ser diferente, después de que Shelby vio, lo bien que había pasado la pequeña en la playa, estaba de acuerdo con que Quinn la sacara de la casa, la rubia había planificado pasar el día con la niña, Santana y Brittany.

La hora acordada llegaba y Quinn ya iba bajando los dos pisos correspondientes para encontrarse con su hija, y también con Rachel, por lo que los nervios de Quinn iban en aumento a cada centímetro que se acercaba a la puerta. La rubia acomodo su ropa, se retoco su corto cabello, y golpeó. Apenas unos segundos después una resplandeciente Rachel abría la puerta.

**_-Quinn, hola, pasa por favor._** Mientras la saludaba, la morena dejaba un corto beso en la mejilla de la productora.

**_-Hola Rachel, cómo estás?_**

**_-Bien, muy bien ahora, Beth ya viene, Shelby salió, me dijo que la cuides mucho y esas cosas, ya sabes. _**Rachel le guiñaba el ojo, y la rubia quedaba como tildada, la morena la desarmaba, no importa lo que hiciera solo verla ya cambiaba la vida de la ex jefa de las animadoras.

**_-Quinn, a none vamos a il?_** Beth aparecía bajando las escaleras, con un vestido azul marino, con un reno en el centro. Quinn no pudo evitar largar una sonora carcajada y mirar a Rachel.

**_-Ese vestido se lo regalaste vos, no hay ninguna duda._**

Rachel se sonrojaba y asentía entre risas.

-**_Peque, vamos a salir con Britt, y Santana, tengo pensado que vallamos al zoológico, te gusta la idea?_**

**_-Shiiii y hay leones, y tigues, y jigafas, y monitos?_** Beth se emocionaba, siempre había querido ir al zoo y su madre se negaba a llevarla

Quinn la miraba y reia, por la emoción de su hija.

**_-Si peque hay de esos animales y muchos muchos más. _**

**_-Quinn, puede il Rachel con nosotas?_**

La rubia mira a Rachel que estaba un poco incomoda, mirando hacia otro lado, y sin dudarlo, abraza a la morena por el costado y le susurra al oído

-**_Quieres ir?_**

La cara de Rachel se transforma en una gran sonrisa y a los saltos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña gritaba que sí, que ella también quería ver leones.

**_-Bueno vamos entonces, no perdamos más tiempo, San y Britt nos esperan abajo._**

Rachel bajaba un poco temerosa por la reacción que pueda tener Santana al descubrir que ella iba también.

**_-Rach tranquila si, yo me encargo de Santana._** La morena quedo dura, Quinn nunca la había llamado "Rach" y encima la iba a defender, "creo que estoy muerta y llegue al cielo" pensaba la diva.

**_-Gracias Quinn de verdad._**

**_-Tranquila_**

Las tres salían al exterior, Beth iba en el medio tomada de la mano de las dos, Quinn era sencillamente feliz.

Santana que las ve salir, clava su mirada en Rachel y automáticamente cambia su dirección hacia Quinn, que al verla solo levanta los hombros, como restándole importancia.

**_-Pero si es la enana más linda de todo el mundo. _**La latina se dirigía hacia Beth, restándole importancia a la morena. Brittany estaba en su mundo, ella no tenía problemas con Rachel y por el contrario le gustaba pasar tiempo con la diva.

Britt levanto a la pequeña para abrazarla y saludarla, la conversación que tenían era adorable.

**_-Beth, si vemos a un León, no te preocupes, yo le pedí a Santi que nos cuide, para que no nos haga nada si?._** Una preocupada bailarina, intentaba dejarle en claro a Beth que nada iba a pasarles

**_-Shiiii peo yo no le teno medo a los leones, a mi me ustan_**

**_-A mi también, pero tienen una boca muy grande, y tengo miedo que me quiera comer, si me confunde con un animal, Santi me va a cuidar. _**Y se dirigía a Santana que asentía y tranquilizaba a una asustada Brittany

**_-Bueno vamos, que no queda tan cerca y ya son las 11. _**

**_-Tranquila leona, que nadie nos corre. _**Santana asesinaba a Quinn con la mirada.

**_-Quinn eras una leona?, no nos vas a lastimar no? _**La bailarina se dirigía a Quinn, y la rubia no podía parar de reír por las ocurrencias de esta.

**_-No Britt tranquila_**.

Rachel estaba ajena a todo, nadie la había saludado, era como que si no existiera, la incomodidad de la diva se disparaba a límites insospechado, pero la productora ya se había dado cuenta de esto, y suavemente se acerca a su oído

**_-Rach, relájate, yo voy hablar con Santana, para que sea amable, vamos que a Beth y a mí nos gusta verte sonreír._** Quinn no podía evitar tener la necesidad de coquetear con la morena, le gustaba demasiado, y ya no quería reprimirse más, le gustaba, quería besarla, abrazarla, hacerla feliz, y ese día dejaría de preocuparse por Sophia, por Santana, por todo y haría lo que le viniera en gana, "es un día nomas, mañana volveré a mi vida de antes" la rubia se autoengañaba magistralmente.

Las cinco se ponían en marcha hacia el zoológico, Santana iba de conductora con Brittany a su lado y atrás iban Rachel y Quinn con Beth en el medio. La pequeña no tardo en quedase dormida en los brazos de su madre.

**_-Quinn, le dijiste a Tu NOVIA, que veníamos al zoo?_** Santana quería recalcarle y recordarle que tenía novia, cosa que para la rubia no paso desapercibida, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por la latina

**_-Si lo sabe._** La productora solo contestaba sin dar explicaciones del caso

**_-Ha y porque no está acá_**. La latina volvía al ataque

**_-Porque no la invite._** Quinn fue seca y cortante, y clavo su mirada en santana a través del espejo.

**_-Ya y en su lugar trajimos al Hobbit, que cambio de mierda Quinn. _**La modelo ya no podía con la situación y escupió toda su rabia.

**_-Santana, primero deja de llamar a Rachel de esa manera, tiene nombre y recordalo, porque no voy a tolerar que vuelvas a faltarle el respeto, segundo lo que yo haga con mi novia, es solo y únicamente problema mío, y tercero por favor quiero pasar un día agradable al lado de Beth, así que guarda todos tus insultos y se amable._**

**_-Si Santi, Quinny tiene razón, se más amable con Rach, porque ella nunca te ha hecho nada, y siempre ha estado para nosotras, sino esta noche no tendrás final feliz._** La bailarina defendía a la morena y dejaba a una callada latina que solo mantenía la mirada en la carretera.

El viaje se volvió un poco incomodo, no había una conversación que se mantuviera, y solo se rompía el silencio con alguna que otra ocurrencia de Brittany.

Cuando llegaron a destino, Quinn se encargo de despertar suavemente con cosquillas a Beth, como siempre lo hacía, mientras las demás bajaban del auto para sacar las entradas.

**_-Cariño, no sueltes nunca mi mano, o la de cualquiera de nosotras si?_**

**_-Shi. _**La pequeña asentía y agarraba fuerte la mano de la rubia.

**_-Enana que quieres ver primero._** Santana había decidido que ignoraría a Rachel, asi no tendría problemas con ninguna.

**_-Quelo vel los monitos_**

**_-Perfecto a los monos iremos primero entonces_**. Quinn caminaba con su hija tomada de la mano, mientras una callada Rachel iba a su lado

**_-Rach, estas bien?_**

**_-Si, Quinn, gracias, por lo de antes, pero no es necesario, ya estoy acostumbrada a Santana._**

**_-No me importa, no tiene porque tratarte así, nunca le has hecho nada._**

**_-Si lo sé, pero bue, disfrutemos el día._** La morena cambia la mirada para dirigirse a Beth, **_-enana quieres un helado? _**

-**_He, Quinn, pedo tomal helado?_**

La rubia que se derretía de la ternura la levanta en brazos

**_-Hoy podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, es nuestro día y lo vamos a aprovechar._**

**_-Gracias Quinn_**

Beth se iba con la morena hacia donde vendían los helados, mientras que la rubia se quedaba mirándolas pensativa.

**_-Quinn, que estás haciendo?_** Santana preocupada intentaba hablar bien con su amiga

**_-San, perdona que te haya tratado tan mal, pero entiéndeme, si tuvieras al amor de tu vida, lo que siempre quisiste en frente, acaso no lucharías para conseguirlo?_**

**_-Si Quinn, pero tengo mucho miedo que termines lastimada, me importa un carajo Sophia, y lo buena que pueda ser, me importa lo que te pase a vos Quinn, quiero que seas feliz, y me da mucho terror que termines lastimada y llorando._**

**_-Lo sé San, pero siento que la vida me esta dando esta oportunidad, y creo que esta vez voy a poder conquistarla, solo quiero tu apoyo, quiero a mi amiga, no a una defensora de los derechos de los demás_**

**_-Está bien, rubia, perdóname, te voy a ayudar con el Hob, eh digo con Rachel, pero me vas a deber una grande muy grade. _**Santana abrazaba a Quinn

**_-Este sentimentalismo me gusta._** Al escuchar eso, la latina se separa automáticamente y fulmina a la rubia con una mirada, la productora solo asiente y ríe sin parar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Zoológico **

Ya habían visto monos, cebras, hipopótamos, las cinco la estaban pasando increíblemente, desde que Quinn había hablado con Santana, la latina ya no era mas desagradable, y contra todo los pronósticos, ella y Rachel estaban congeniando mucho más de lo esperado. Beth y Brittany corrían y jugaban por todos lados, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.

**_-Quinn, quelo hacel pis._** Una tímida Beth se acercaba a su madre

**_-Por supuesto peque, vamos._** La rubia tomo la mano de la pequeña y excusándose del resto partieron hacia los baños.

**_-Quinn, te usta Rachel?_** Quinn queda estática, no entendía porque su hija le preguntaba tal cosa.

**_-Porque preguntas eso cielo?_**

**_-Poque a mi me usta, es buena, linda, y me quele, quelo que este con vos._**

**_-Te puedo decir un secreto?_**

**_-Shiiii_**

**_-Pero no puede decírselo a nadie, ni a tu mamá eh!_**

**_-Sí_**. Beth ponía cara seria, y hacia un gesto con los dedos a forma de promesa.

**_-Bueno la verdad es que si me gusta Rachel, y mucho, pero yo no le gusto a ella, así que seremos muy buenas amigas._** Quinn intentaba explicarle la verdad a su hija, de forma que la entienda.

**_-Mmmm yo cleo que si le ustas. _**

**_-Porque dices eso peque?_**

**_-Poque en casa, simpe habla de vos, y mis compañeritos dicen, que si hablo mucho de alguien es poque me usta. _**Beth sentenciaba las últimas palabras dejando a una atónita rubia, que la miraba con gesto desencajado, y no podía creer que su hija de tan solo 5 años le esté dando consejos amorosos.

**_-Jajaja que ocurrencias cielo._**

Beth ya se había distraído y jalaba del brazo de su madre para que se apurara para entrar en los baños.

Rachel y Santana miraban los tiburones del acuario mientras Brittany estaba comprando algodón de azúcar. La morena estaba un tanto incomoda, nunca había estado con la modelo a solas, y el silencio que había entre las dos la estaba sacando de quicio, por lo que se animo a romper el hielo.

**_-La estamos pasando bien, y además es muy bueno que Quinn pase tiempo con Beth, la enana la quiere mucho, y siempre que están juntas las dos parecen más felices, y Britt esta súper energética se ve que le gustan los animales, por cierto hacen una pareja encantadora. _**Rachel no respiraba, y no paraba de hablar, la latina reía en su interior, en el fondo extrañaba esos ataques de intensidad que le daban a la diva cuando estaba nerviosa, o quería algo.

**_-Jajaja, Rachel no has cambiado nada, todavía sigues hablando como si te corriera Jack el destripador, juro que no entendí una maldita palabra de todo lo que has dicho._** Santana se descostillaba de la risa, mientras que la morena se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza.

**_-He Santana, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero la he pasado bien, y quería agradecerte por cómo te has portado._**

**_-Bueno Rachel quiero que te quede claro algo, no me caes mal, pero tampoco eres mi amiga, si hago todo esto es por Quinn y por Beth, ok?_**

**_-Si si claro, igual a mí tu tampoco me caes mal._** Dice esto y le deja un rápido beso en la mejilla a la latina.

**_-Berry que diablos contigo, acaso eres sorda_**

Rachel corría hacia Britt riendo como loca.

Las cinco se volvían a encontrar en el habitad de las jirafas, Beth que se había pasado el tiempo pidiendo un muñequito de una jirafa lo había conseguido cuando Rachel desobedeciendo a Quinn que le decía que no, se lo había regalado, por lo que la pequeña saltaba, se abrazaba a la morena y le agradecía con un fuerte beso.

Britt estaba hipnotizada con el cuello de la Jirafa, era tal la simbiosis que se había creado que hacían exactamente lo mismo, el cuello del animal iba hacia la izquierda, y Britt hacia el mismo movimiento, tenían la mirada fija una en la otra, parecía una competencia, que vista desde afuera asustaba un poco.

Santana miraba a su chica embobada por la conexión que tenia con el animal, y solo podía pensar en lo absolutamente genial que era su novia, y que por más que para el mundo eso parecía de estúpidos, para ella era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

Quinn y Rachel un poco apartadas del grupo hablaban animadamente.

**_-Le di un beso a Santana._** Rachel le contaba entre risas lo que había hecho

-**_Que hiciste qué?, como un beso? En los labios?_** Para sorpresa de la morena, la productora no se descostillo de la risa como ella había imaginado, sino que su reacción era más parecida a los celos, "se puso celosa, si si esos son celos" pensaba Rachel.

**_-Si le agradecí como se estaba portando y eso, y antes de irme le deje un beso en la mejilla y enseguida empezó con insultos, pero en el fondo se le veía una sonrisa, creo que de a poco vamos mejorando y todo es gracias a vos. _**Rachel le da un fuerte abrazo a Quinn y deja un cálido beso sobre la mejilla de esta. **_–Es para que no te pongas celosa. _**Y le guiña un ojo.

**_-Qué diablos dices Rachel, yo no me pongo celosa de lo que haces, solo preguntaba porque me pareció raro._** Quinn estaba completamente en evidencia, sus manos sudorosas, su cara completamente roja, y su carácter, no hacían otra cosa más que reflejar los terribles celos que le producía cualquier acercamiento de la morena con otra persona que no sea ella misma.

**_-Si está bien._** La morena decide terminar el tema, antes de que Quinn vuelva a ser la de antes.

Las cinco caminaban juntas viendo los animales, y cuando ya era hora de irse, Beth había querido volver a ver los monitos.

**_-Oh mira ese mono Santi, se está tocando._** Brittany escandalizada señalaba al mono que mientras se tocaba sin pudor se acercaba a las chicas.

Quinn alzo a Beth y le tapaba los ojos, mientras que Rachel no podía parar de reír por la situación ridícula que se estaba dando.

**_-Mono escúchame bien lo que te digo. _**Santana señalaba al mono y lo miraba con furia. **_–deja de tocarte de esa manera que afecta la sensibilidad de mi novia, sino te prometo que te voy a tirar con esta piedra que tengo aquí._** Y le mostraba una roca que había juntado.

El mono seguía en la suya, parecía estar disfrutando de la vista que le había regalo su día de enjaula miento.

**_-A sí que no me quieres hacer caso eh_**. Santana tiraba la piedra directamente hacia el mono, que hacía que el mismo salga disparado hacia un árbol.

**_-Santana pero qué carajo contigo, no te das cuenta que es un pobre animal que no sabe lo que hace y mucho menos te entiende, eres bruta o tonta_**. Quinn no podía creer que le haya tirado esa roca al pobre animal que solo actuaba bajos los instintos mas primitivos.

Un hombre con traje de seguridad se acercada al grupo

**_-Señorita debe acompañarme_**. Se dirigía directamente hacia la latina

**_-No porque, yo no hice nada_**. Se defendía

**_-Por favor, debe acompañarme, acaba de arrojar una piedra, contra uno de nuestros animales y eso está prohibido, bajo el estatuto 347, usted debe acompañarme._** Sentenciaba el hombre de manera seria y concisa.

**_-He oficial por favor, mi amiga reaccionó de esa manera porque estamos con una niña pequeña que le hacía mucha ilusión ver a los monos, y así no se lo podíamos mostrar, por favor entienda que no fue hecho a propósito, y no se volverá a repetir._** Rachel hacia todo lo posible para que el oficial les perdonara.

**_-Ok, pero les voy a pedir por favor que se retiren del zoológico, y en cuanto a usted._** Y se dirigía directamente a Santana. **_–tiene terminantemente prohibido volver a ingresar al establecimiento._**

**_-Si ya nos vemos oficial. Quinn agarraba a la latina antes de que su carácter estallara y terminaran todas detenidas._**

**_-Santi eso ha sido wooww creo que esta noche tendrás un gran gran premio, te veías muy sexy enojada con ese mono._**

Las cinco estallaron en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de la bailarina y se dispusieron a volver a casa.

El viaje había sido completamente agradable, Beth dormía y las cuatro mayores hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, nadie estaba de mal humor y Rachel para sorpresa de todas se había integrado de manera maravillosa.

Al llegar Quinn levanto en brazos a su hija, sin hacer mucho ruido para que no despierte, había sido un día agotador para todas, y la pequeña debía descansar. Mientras que Santana y Brittany iban hacia su departamento, Rachel, Quinn y Beth se dirigían hacia el de Shelby.

**_-Bueno ya la deje acostada y dormida. _**La rubia se dirigía hacia Shelby

**_-Perfecto y como pasaron?_**

**_-Uff increíble, los animales eran espectaculares, y Beth no paraba de sonreír y divertirse._** Rachel le contaba a su madre la experiencia.

**_-Me alegro de que hayas ido Rachel._**

**_-He bueno yo debería irme ya._** Quinn que se dirigía hacia la puerta seguida por la morena y su madre

**_-Quinn el martes podrías cuidar a Beth, debo ir al médico, y no quiero comprometer a Rachel desde ya._**

-**_Si por supuesto, nada en el mundo me hace más feliz que quedarme con ella._** Una feliz Quinn respondía con una enorme sonrisa

**_-Gracias_**. Shelby ya iba subiendo las escaleras para ver como se encontraba su hija.

-**_He Quinn, muchas gracias por el día de hoy, nunca imagine pasármela tan bien._** Rachel se tiraba a los brazos de la rubia en forma de agradecimiento. La productora se amoldaba a la perfección.

**_-De nada Rachel, esto se hará más seguido ya verás. Ha y otra cosa, mañana es sábado y seguro que salimos a bailar con las chicas, es algo así como el ritual del sábado, no sé si te gustaría acompañarnos._**

**_-Oh si claro, muero por salir aquí._**

**_-Perfecto Rach, hasta mañana entonces_**. Quinn se acercaba despacio a la morena, dejándole un húmedo beso en su mejilla, peligrosamente muy cerca de los labios.

Rachel quedo estática en la puerta mientras veía a Quinn alejarse rumbo al ascensor, era definitivo, moría por esa rubia rebelde que se estaba alejando.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: A por las 2**

Eran las 9 de la mañana del sábado, Quinn dormía tranquilamente, hasta que un ruido la perturbó, aunque intento no hacerle caso, ahí estaba el ruido nuevamente. Lentamente iba abriendo los ojos, y para su sorpresa no estaba sola en la habitación.

**_-Hola princesa, buen día._** Una sonriente Sophia, la despertaba con el desayuno en la cama.

**_-Mmmm, no quiero despertaaar_**

**_-Ya mi amor, te traje tu café preferido, las medias lunas que tanto te gustan, y muchos besos y abrazos para compartir. _**La actriz se acercaba para besar a la rubia, sus labios se encontraban, y la castaña intentaba incrementar la pasión del beso, pero del otro lado encontraba un muro bien plantado.

**_-Gracias Soph, me dio hambre._** Quinn se sentaba en la cama tomando un sorbo de café e intentaba que pase desapercibido sus pocas ganas de intimar con su novia.

**_-De nada bebe, hacia mucho que no desayunábamos juntas, y además tengo planeado que pasemos todo el sábado juntas, haciendo lo que más te guste. _**Sophia sonreía.

**_-He si claro, pero como que no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada, el día de ayer me dejo completamente agotada_**

**_-Ha cierto que tal el zoo?_**

**_-Bien la pasamos genial, las cinco nos divertimos mucho._** Quinn sonreía al acordarse de los momentos que habían pasado.

**_-Las cinco?._** Sophia no entendía, hasta donde ella sabía, la rubia quería pasar el día con Beth, Santana y Brittany, que por esa misma razón no había sido invitada ella. Aunque en el fondo le dolía que Quinn no se abriera a que Beth la conociera mas, esto no era del todo extraño porque la rubia siempre había sido muy cerrada con su círculo, sin ir más lejos ver a Santana y Brittany le costaba un mundo.

**_-He si amor, al final Beth invitó a Rachel y se nos unió, sabes que al pequeño monstruo no puedo negarle nada. _**

**_-Si por supuesto, aparte al fin y al cabo Rachel vendría ser la hermana de la enana_**

Ante ese comentario Quinn se quedo como congelada, era verdad, su hija y su morena vendrían a ser hermanas, "uff que lio que va a tener Beth cuando tenga que entender que su hermana, es en realidad la novia de su amiga Quinn, que en realidad es su mamá" la rubia contrariaba su gesto "he pensado en Rachel como ni novia, o fuck, esto no puede seguir así".

**_-Ven acá y terminemos ese beso_**. La rubia jalaba de la remera de Sophia y se la tiraba encima, la productora intentaba callar las voces de su cabeza, buscando que Rachel desapareciera, y la mejor manera era entregarse a Sophia, por lo que corrió la bandeja de la cama y se dejo llevar.

La actriz estaba encima de la rubia, la besaba suavemente, iba dejando besos húmedos por su rostro, hasta llegar a su oreja y succionar el lóbulo de la misma, comenzaba a bajar por todo el cuello arrastrando su lengua, Quinn sujetaba a su novia por el trasero mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar vía libre a la castaña. Las manos de Sophia iban recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia lentamente mientras comenzaba a retirarle su pijama, la productora hacia el mismo gesto y ambas quedaron en ropa interior, mientras la actriz se concentraba en la clavícula de la rubia, mordiendo y succionando el punto de presión, Quinn tocaba y apretaba los pechos de su pareja, las manos de Sophia recorrían las piernas de la rubia que se estremecía al contacto. Quinn se movía hacia delante para poder besar el cuello de su pareja que al sentirla no podía evitar de gemir, lo que enloquecía a la productora, la humedad y la temperatura iban en aumento en la habitación, y la ropa ya había desaparecido de sus cuerpos. Quinn jadeaba al sentir como su novia rozaba su centro con la pierna, y se encendía al sentir sus manos en sus pechos. La castaña comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo dejando intensos besos en el recorrido, al llegar a su pelvis, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con dos poderosos ojos verdes inundados de deseo.

**_-Cariño, por favor._** Entre gemidos la rubia suplicaba mas contacto

Sophia ante el pedido introdujo su cara entre las piernas de Quinn, y dulcemente comenzó a succionar su clítoris, la rubia enloquecía y gemía, la actriz aceleraba el movimiento, y sin dudarlo introdujo dos dedos dentro de su novia, que reaccionaba moviendo descontroladamente su cadera, ya estaba cerca de llegar al punto máximo, al darse cuenta su pareja comenzó a mover sus dedos con más velocidad, hasta que la rubia llego al éxtasi máximo y se corrió en su dedos.

La rubia quedo extendida en la cama rebosando de placer, mientras Sophia se recostaba sobre su pecho.

**_-Ha sido bueno no? _**

**_-Ha sido excelente. _**Contestaba la rubia cerrando los ojos

**_-Y mi turno?_**

**_-Mas tarde amor, quiero dormir un rato si?_** Quinn no tenía nada de ganas de hacerle el amor a su novia, ya demasiado con lo que había dejado que pase, y no se sentía con ganas de tocarla, si era completamente egoísta, pero sus pensamientos no se alejaban de una morena que estaba dos pisos más abajo.

**_-Jo, solo porque te ves muy adorable así cansada. _**Sophia sonreía y se acomodaba en el pecho de su novia.

Rachel por otro lado despertaba tranquilamente, tenía planeado levantarse, preparar un rico café, despertar a la pequeña y a su madre, y compartir un desayuno familiar, al fin y al cabo en estos días que llevaba viviendo allí, se había sentido muy cómoda, Shelby la estaba tratando de mil maravillas, y Beth, era completamente amorosa. Era bueno tener un gesto con su familia.

Mientras cantaba en pijama por la cocina iba preparando todo para sorprender a las otras dos, el humor de la morena estaba mejor imposible, después de la excelente tarde que había pasado el día de ayer y la noche de sábado que prometía, pensaba que nada podía salir mal, Los Ángeles se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero hogar.

**_-Bueno días cariño, parece que te has levantada de buen humor._** Shelby sonreía y se sentaba en la mesa ya preparada por la morena.

**_-Bueno días, y si se podría decir que este va a ser un buen día, voy a despertar a la enana?_**

**_-No mejor dejemos que duerma, hoy saldremos las dos a pasear, le vengo prometiendo hace días que la voy a llevar a un parque de juegos, y lo vengo posponiendo hace mucho. _**Shelby se tocaba el pelo, en señal de incomodidad, porque esos gestos con su pequeña hija, le recordaba todas las cosas que nunca le pudo dar a Rachel.

**_-Uh que bueno, seguro que la enana se la pasa de diez. _**Rachel sonreía y tocaba el hombro de su madre, al intuir porque ese gesto contrariado en la mayor**_. –Y mamá no te preocupes, hiciste bien al dejarme con mis papás, de a poco tendremos nuestros días en el parque._**

Una emocionada Shelby se paraba abrazaba a la morena, y una que otra lagrima caía por su mejilla.

**_-Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer cariño, me hace muy feliz tenerte acá y al menos intentar de a poco y sin presiones recuperar todo el tiempo perdido._**

Rachel sonreía, regalaba un fuerte beso a su madre y ambas se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente.

La tarde había pasado sin demasiados sobresaltos cada una concentrada en sus cosas, Quinn había pasado el día entero en casa, rodeada de Sophia, Santana y Brittany, mirando películas, jugando algún que otro juego que a la bailarina se le ocurría y hablando animadamente. Rachel por otro lado se había concentrado en estudiar todo a la perfección para su segunda audición que sería el miércoles, por lo que debía estar más que preparada. Mientras estaba perdida en sus líneas su celular vibro.

Hey Rach, acúrdate de esta noche, te parece si subís como a las 20 hs?-Q

Quinn, hola, si claro a las 20 hs estoy por ahí, besitos- R

Perfecto, te espero ansiosa y mas besitos para vos :$-Q

Quinn guardaba su celular, y se disponía a contarle a sus amigas que Rachel se les uniría a la noche para salir.

**_-Soph, salís con nosotras esta noche?_** Quinn soñaba con que su novia dijera que no

**_-He no lo sé, mañana tengo que estar en el set temprano, pero por ahí si las acompaño un rato aunque sea._**

**_-Genial._** La rubia no podía evitar ponerse contenta de pensar que una vez que la actriz desaparezca, la morena podría ser toda suya

**_-A chicas por cierto Rachel viene con nosotras, anoche Shelby me dijo que la invitáramos a salir, porque está muy sola y bueno no me quedaron muchas alternativas._** Mentía sin ninguna clase de pudor, pero la única que realmente le creía era Brittany, la latina sabía perfectamente que moría de las ganas de estar con la morena, y Sophia comenzaba a tener serias dudas en cuanto a su novia y la pequeña diva.

**_-Y bueno si no queda otra, habrá que fumarse al Hobbit, he perdón a Rachel, no se vaya a enojar la princesa. _**Y levantaba sus cejas mirando fijamente a Quinn, que se ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

-**_La verdad que no entiendo mucho todo el rollo que tienen con Rachel, Santana claramente no se la aguanta, Brittany la quiere, y vos Quinn no se, por momentos parece tu archienemiga y por otros pareciera que fuese tu amor imposible._** Sophia había dado en la tecla en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

**_-Jajajaja amor imposible_**. Quinn reía descontroladamente de los nervios que le había ingresado a su cuerpo de manera automática, Santana al ver la reacción de su amiga, no dudo en salir al rescate.

-**_Soph la verdad es que en el instituto las dos con Quinn, nos encargamos de hacerle la vida imposible a la pobre, no la dejábamos en paz, éramos unas verdaderas perras, y bueno la vida acá no las puso de nuevo en nuestro camino, y ahora las cosas son diferentes, ya crecimos, y es la hermana de Beth, estamos obligadas a quererla, por eso Quinn es tan ambivalente. _**Ni la propia latina se creía que las palabras que había utilizado," ella estaba obligada a querer a Berry, por favor" pensaba.

**_-Ha claro, ya voy entendiendo un poco más las cosas._** La actriz había quedado absolutamente convencida de las palabras de Santana.

Quinn agradecía a su amiga con la mirada, y se excusaba levantándose, y Santana salía despedida detrás de ella.

-**_Q que pansas hacer esta noche, las dos sabemos que no podes controlarte con Rachel al lado, y a todo el edificio le quedo claro hoy a la mañana que tenes novia. _**Santana sonreía pícaramente haciendo referencia a los gritos de placer de la rubia por la mañana

**_-Santana que dices?, yo puedo controlarme y aparte Soph estará un rato y después se ira, solo debo contener al demonio Fabray unas horas. _**Quinn levantaba sus cejas sugerentemente, se había autonconvecido de que esa noche iría por Rachel a como dé lugar.

**_-Q, que vas a hacer con…_** y hacía gestos dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

**_-La verdad que después de hoy me decidí que iba a ir por Rachel y que si todo me salía bien, dejaré a Sophia._**

**_-Eres una perra Fabray, eso no se hace, te va a salir todo mal_**.

**_-Ya López yo sé lo que hago_**

**_-Quinn en serio, deberías alertar un poco a Sophia de todo, la vas a lastimar y mucho._**

**_-Lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme sin nada, esa es la verdad._**

Santana volvía revoleando los ojos y dejaba a una pensativa Quinn, que estaba decidida a no perder nada, al menos por ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: Verdad o Consecuencia?**

Rachel nerviosa en su casa se preparaba para la tan ansiada salida, realmente no sabía que esperar, pero algo tenia bien en claro, Quinn le encantaba, esta versión relajada y preocupada a la vez de la rubia, la estaba mortificando, no podía sacársela de la cabeza ni un segundo. Por lo que elegir que ponerse se había vuelto un verdadero castigo, quería ir extremadamente sexy para la rubia, para esto había elegido un vestido azul, con un escote bien pronunciado y sumamente corto, se había maquillado con color negro para resaltar la profundidad de sus ojos, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con muchas ondas.

Dos pisos más arriba Quinn estaba en la misma encrucijada, quería matar a la morena, más bien sorprenderla, por lo que eligió algo muy casual, pero que le quedaba completamente fabuloso. Llevaba unos jeans rotos, botas negras por encima de los mismos que le llegaban hasta apenas debajo de la rodilla, una remera blanca aprisionada al cuerpo prácticamente transparente y arriba una chaqueta de cuero color suela desprendida, su pelo iba alborotado y había optado por un leve maquillaje.

La hora señalada había llegado y la puerta estaba sonando. Sophia opto por abrir ella.

**_-Hola Rachel pasa, te ves fabulosa_**. Decía mirando a la morena de arriba abajo.

La cara de Rachel al ver que Sophia iría con ellas se había tensado, no se esperaba eso, y estaba completamente desilusionada.

**_-Hola Sophia, gracias tú también te ves muy bien_**. La actriz llevaba un corto vestido blanco, con zapatos haciendo juego, el pelo recogido y apenas maquillada.

**_-Rachel!.._** Brittany corría abrazar a la morena, la bailarina iba de calzas negras con una remera amarilla, el pelo suelto, un maquillaje fuerte y altos zapatos.

**_-Hola Britt, cómo estás?_**

**_-Bien, quieres ver a Tubbi?_**

Rachel reía y asentía con la cabeza, mientras se adentraba en el departamento. Mientras las dos chicas daban de comer al gato, Quinn y Santana se unían en el salón, mientras Sophia destapaba un vino en la cocina.

Rachel al volver al salón y ver a Quinn quedo paralizada, "se ve increíblemente sexy, esos jeans le quedan 10 veces mejor que sus tan amados vestidos conservadores"

**_-Quinn, Santana como están?_**

**_-Oh Rachel, que le paso a la tímida jefa del glee club, que hiciste con ella, te ves extremadamente sexy Berry. _**Santana no pudo evitar alagarla, era verdad se veía muy sexy con la ropa elegida. Rachel se sonrojaba y sonreía.

**_-De verdad que si Rach, te ves muy bien._** "No así no voy a aguantar, porque me hace esto, me la comería ya, y le haría el amor, acá delante de todas" pensaba la rubia.

**_-Muchas gracias, ustedes también se ven realmente bien. _**

**_-Bueno tomamos una copa_****. **Sophia llegaba con el vino y le entregaba una copa a cada una de las 5.

El alcohol fluía por las venas de las cinco jóvenes, y se iba notando. La más perjudicada de todas era Quinn, que estaba descontrolada, no paraba de insinuarse a Rachel.

**_-Rach, de verdad que es increíblemente sexy lo que tienes puesto, tus piernas son wooww._** Quinn atacaba y como estas miles similares, "Rach, ven siéntate cerca, que me encanta tu perfume, Rach me acompañas al baño, Rach eres la mujer más linda de la casa" y la lista seguía, pero la peor sin lugar a dudas fue cuando la productora se sentó encima de las piernas de la morena y le susurro al oído las increíbles ganas de besarla que tenía. Rachel por otro lado estaba sonrojada, sabía que el alcohol hablaba por Quinn, pero que esté Sophia ahí presenciando todo la ponía absolutamente incomoda, aunque le encetaran las reacciones de la productora.

**_-Cielo, ven, que estas muy lejos._** La actriz tiraba de Quinn y la sentaba sobre sus piernas.

Quinn no estaba cómoda en ese lugar, pero el ver la cara de celos que detonaba en la morena, había hecho que se abrase a su novia y le deje un par de besos de vez en cuando. Sophia se ponía feliz y la latina que se daba cuenta de todo, solo negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

**_-Juguemos a verdad consecuencia._** Gritaba Brittany

**_-Si yo empiezo_**. Santana giraba su cabeza directamente hacia los ojos verdes de Quinn y atacaba. **_–Rubia, verdad o consecuencia?_**

Quinn no sabía que contestar, si otra hubiera sido quien le preguntara estaría tranquila, pero sabía que Santana no iba a ser sutil con ninguna de las dos opciones.

-**_Verdad_**. Respondía tímidamente

**_-¿Es verdad que en este momento arrinconarías a alguien contra la pared y le sacarías la ropa descontroladamente? _**Santana sonreía, había sido sutil.

**_-Jajajaja_**. La rubia reía descontroladamente. **_–Si por supuesto_**. Y clavaba su mirada sobre Rachel, que al darse cuenta se sonrojaba completamente. Sophia al tener a Quinn encima de ella se perdía del importante detalle, y creyendo que la respuesta se dirigía hacia ella besaba el cuello de la rubia.

Sin sacar la mirada encima de Rachel, le preguntaba.

**_-Rach, verdad o consecuencia?_**

**_-Eh creo que verdad_**

**_-Es verdad que nunca has besado a una mujer?_**

Rachel se ponía un tanto incomoda, pero no por la pregunta sino por el gesto que Quinn le estaba regalando, la rubia pasaba su lengua por sus labios y se los mordía a la vez que subía y bajaba la mirada por su cuerpo "me está desnudando con la mirada, creo que el alcohol la está afectando esta su novia ahí" la morena realmente no creía lo que veía.

**_-Si es verdad_**. Contestaba

-**_No, Rach no puede ser, yo te voy a desvirginizar_**. Brittany se paraba y saltaba a los brazos de una incrédula Rachel, la bailarina poso sus labios sobre la morena y agarrándola fuerte la cara le dejo un sonoro beso.

**_-Brittany que diablos haces?_** Una descontrolada Quinn se paro automáticamente y asesinaba a la bailarina con la mirada.

**_-Pues, solo le mostraba lo increíbles que son los besos de damas, eso. _**Britt despreocupadamente se tiraba encima de Santana y le daba un profundo beso.

La reacción de Quinn no había pasado desapercibida para ninguna, Sophia estaba empezando a molestarse y el ambiente había quedado completamente tenso.

**_-He bueno gracias Britt, y Quinn tranquila solo fue un pequeño roce, no me molestó._** Rachel al ver la cara de Sophia asesinándola no sabía cómo salir de esto, por lo que pensó en seguir con el juego no dándole importancia a la reacción de la rubia.

**_-Soph, verdad o consecuencia?_**

**_-Consecuencia_**. Respondía seriamente, y de muy mal humor.

A Rachel no se le ocurría absolutamente nada, solo quería salir del mal momento que se había formado por la repentina reacción de la rubia. Hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

**_-Te reto a que beses a Santana apasionadamente. _**Así podría ver si Quinn se ponía celosa de su novia, o por el contrario se divertía con la misión.

**_-Pues si Britt y Quinn no se molestan, lo cumplo encantada._**

**_-Yo no tengo problemas, al fin y al acabo recién bese a Rachel así que sería lo justo_**. La bailarina estaba despreocupada, ella estaba completamente segura de los sentimientos de la latina, por lo cual un beso con la actriz no le suponía ningún problema.

**_-Por mí no hay drama, es un juego y hay que cumplir con los retos. _**A la rubia le importaba poco y nada si Sophia besaba a Santana o a cualquier desconocido, sus ojos y pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en la morena, y por momentos olvidaba quien era realmente su novia.

**_-Ok pues entonces voy por vos San._** Sophia se acerco lentamente a la modelo, agarro su cara con fuerza y comenzó a besarla, Santana un poco incomoda disfrutaba del momento, la actriz al darse cuenta del poco interés que le estaba poniendo Quinn a la situación incremento el beso introdujendo la lengua dentro de la latina, que ante la sorpresa se alejo abruptamente.

**_-Epa, Quinn creo que deberías atender mas a tu novia, anda como muy caliente._** A Santana no le importo dejar en evidencia a su amiga, no le había gustado para nada que la actriz la usara para darle celos a una desinteresada Quinn. La rubia estaba completamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba, tenía la mirada clavada en las piernas de Rachel, el alcohol que corría por su cuerpo, producía que se desinhibiera completamente al punto de no escuchar ni observar otra cosa que no fuera lo que a ella le interesaba.

**_-Bueno listo esto es el colmo, me largo de aquí, ya es demasiado humillante todo lo que está pasando._** Quinn al escuchar a lo lejos lo que Sophia decía, reaccionó.

**_-Soph que te pasa?_**

**_-Quinn podemos hablar en privado un segundo y después me marcho_**. Levanto la vista se dirigió a las demás**_.-Chicas lo siento no es culpa de ustedes, pero creo que hasta acá llego mi paciencia, San, Britt muchas gracias por todo._** Rachel que miraba completamente en shock no entendía porque Quinn estaba actuado de esa manera, Sophia se había retirado ignorando completamente a la diva, y Quinn salió tras ella para aclarar la situación.

**_-Sophia Anna Bush, que te pasa? _**Quinn había perdido la paciencia, ni siquiera era consciente de su comportamiento.

**_-Que, qué me pasa Quinn? Acaso te crees que soy estúpida, ciega o tonta? _**

-**_Soph de verdad que no sé qué es lo que te pasa_**

**_-Quinn no has dejado toda la noche de tirarle indirectas y coquetear con Rachel, cuando Britt la ha besado parecía que te estaban clavando un puñal en la espalda por la velocidad que saltaste en su defensa, y encima cuando bese a Santana apasionadamente ni siquiera te diste cuenta, estabas embobada mirándole las piernas a ella Quinn._** Sophia rompía en llanto, realmente estaba completamente desbordada, ella confía y amaba a la rubia más que a nada en el mundo, y lo que más quería era su felicidad.

**_-Sabes Quinn, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, desde que apareció Rachel en tu vida, ya casi no nos vemos, evitas estar conmigo a solas, no venís a casa, no queres hacerme el amor, creo que estas confundida o algo, y yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz Quinn, y por mucho que quiera seguir mintiéndome creo que no soy yo la que pueda lograrlo, al menos no por ahora._**

**_-No Soph por favor no llores, no digas esas cosas, sabes que te quiero, que eres muy importante en mi vida, no nos hagas esto. _**Quinn realmente estaba confundida, si ella estaba enamorada de la morena eso era un hecho, pero pensar en no tener más en su vida a Sophia la atemorizaba, la actriz le deba una seguridad increíble, la hacía sentir contenida y que la amaban.

**_-Cariño, estas completamente echa un desastre, debes pensar que es lo que realmente quieres, yo no tengo fuerzas para atarte a mi lado, te amo demasiado como para seguir viendo todo lo que está pasando, ya hice fuerzas para mentirme, pero hasta hoy llegue._** Sophia lloraba desconsoladamente y Quinn al verlo no pudo evitarlo más y rompió en llanto.

**_-Soph perdóname de verdad, no sé que me está pasando. _**

**_-Ya pequeña no hables más, yo me voy a ir un tiempo, aprovecha a pensar en todo, y cuando vuelva a llamarte quiero una respuesta sincera de tu parte_**. Sophia dejaba un tierno y desgarrador beso en los labios de Quinn y se marchaba.

La rubia estaba destrozada, si bien ahora podría ir por Rachel sin problemas, estaba perdiendo a una persona maravillosa, que sin importarle todos sus sentimientos la estaba dejando libre para que sea feliz.

Una derrotada rubia entraba nuevamente al departamento, y se lanzaba directo a los brazos de la latina, Santana a su vez le hacía señas a su novia para que se llevara a Rachel por un momento, necesitaba estar a solas con Quinn.

**_-Rach, vamos a ver como esta Tubbi si? Porque hoy me quede preocupada, porque ha esta esto haciendo apuestas por internet, y eso es muy peligroso._** Una desconcertada Rachel aceptaba la escusa de la bailarina, porque entendía completamente que las otras dos debían estar un momento a solas, pero a la vez no quería irse, quería estar ahí por si Quinn la necesitaba.

**_-Quinn cariño que ha pasado? _**La latina intentaba ser lo más dulce que podía.

Quinn se limpiaba las lagrimas se incorporaba e intentaba ser fuerte.

**_-San, se fue, me dejó, se dio cuenta de todo lo que siento por Rachel, y me dijo que no quería atarme, que me quería ver feliz, que me amaba demasiado como para ser ella quien me prohibiera mi felicidad_**. Quinn volvía a llorar

**_-Hay rubia, esa si que era una mujer._** Santana quería a Sophia, y sabia todo lo que estaba perdiendo su amiga. **_–Pero espera deja de llorar, ahora podrás ponerte de lleno en ver si las cosas con Rachel funcionan, por más que me cueste admitirlo, Berry es una excelente persona._**

**_-Si San lo sé, pero creo que antes de tomar una decisión debo pasar un tiempo sola, pensar si realmente todo esto vale la pena._** Quinn se secaba todas las lágrimas se incorporaba.

En ese momento Britt y Rachel volvían al salón.

-**_He Quinn perdona, no sé bien que ha pasado y si yo he tenido la culpa de algo de verdad que no ha sido mi intención._** Una apenada Rachel se dirigía sinceramente hacia la rubia.

**_-Rach tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, solo han sido muchas cosas, en fin, no quiero hablar de todo esto, necesito acostarme y acomodar todo lo que acaba de pasar._**

Quinn se despedía de las chicas y se retiraba a su habitación. Por otro lado Rachel hacia lo mismo en el salón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11: No todo podía ser tan bueno**

Desde el sábado a la noche que no se habían visto, Quinn estaba hecha un desastre, por un lado estaba contenta porque ya no tenía que mentir mas, ni a Sophia, ni a Rachel y lo más importante ya no se tendría que mentir mas ella misma, pero por el otro lado el saber que la actriz ya no estaba más en su vida, le daba miedo, tristeza, nostalgia. Había optado por intentar no ver a Rachel, hasta saber qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante, por lo cual se había abocado de lleno a su trabajo y a la universidad, sus días pasaban sin pena ni gloria.

Rachel no había vuelto a salir del departamento de Shelby, se la pasaba estudiando sus líneas para la audición y por mas que se prohibía pensar en la rubia, su mente la traicionaba y más de una vez se encontró pensado como seria ser la novia de Quinn, por lo que muchas veces estuvo extremadamente tentada a escribirle un mensaje o llamarla.

El martes llegaba y su encuentro era inminente, Quinn había pedido el día en el trabajo porque debía cuidar a Beth, ya que Shelby tenía turno en el doctor. Rachel lo sabía por lo cual había preparado todo para estar a solas con Quinn, ni bien Shelby se había retirado de la casa, la diva hizo dormir a Beth, así al menos una hora tendría con la rubia a solas. La puerta sonaba, y la morena corría abrirla.

**_-Quinn pasa._** Rachel temblaba, los nervios la estaban colapsando

**_-Hola Rach._** La rubia le dejaba un tierno beso en la mejilla

**_-Y la peque?_**

**_-He, estaba muy cansada y se acostó a dormir una siesta._**

**_-Llegue tarde? Shelby ya se fue?_** Quinn estaba desconcertada, se suponía que Shelby no se iba hasta dentro de 15 minutos.

**_-Si tenía cosas que hacer antes, y le dije que yo me quedaba con Beth hasta que llegaras._**

**_-Ha tenes que salir?_** Quinn estaba un poco desilusionada

**_-No, no, bueno a no ser que quieras que me vaya, lo entendería después de todo, no creo que tengas muchas ganas de verme._** Rachel agachaba la cabeza, se apenaba

**_-Rach que cosas dices?_** No quiero que te vayas. La rubia la abrazaba amistosamente.

**_-Es que Quinn, te peleaste con tu novia, y creo que es por mi culpa._**

**_-Rach, mírame, y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, que me haya peleado con Soph no es culpa de nadie, más que mía, yo hice las cosas mal_**. Quinn evitaba explicar sus sentimientos.

**_-Pero Quinn, yo no entiendo nada, no sé qué es lo que paso el sábado._** Rachel necesitaba la confirmación de que la rubia estaba interesada en ella.

**_-Lo que paso el sábado, tenía que pasar, hacia un tiempo que con Soph las cosas estaban diferentes, y se cansó. _**

**_-Bueno sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, un hombro para llorar, alguien con quien reír, o lo que sea, yo puedo ser todo eso si? _**La morena miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

**_-Muchas gracias Rachel, es importante para mi saber que estas._** La rubia se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

Rachel estaba completamente enrojecida, deseaba besar a Quinn, por mucho que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, su mirada siempre terminaba en la boca de la rubia, era algo que nunca le había pasado, y saber que ella era importante para la rubia lo único que lograba era incrementar el deseo.

**_-Tenía ganas de verte Quinn_**. Rachel automáticamente al decir esto, se da vuelta y se aleja.

**_-Yo más._** Quinn agarra el brazo de la morena y la gira, quedan cara a cara, apenas unos centímetros de la otra.

**_-No sé qué es lo que está pasando con vos, pero me gusta estar cerca tuyo, sentirte, no sé qué es lo que me pasa Quinn, estoy hecha un desastre._** Rachel se sinceraba con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro.

**_-Rach, tranquila, no pasa nada malo, y a mí no me gusta tenerte cerca, yo necesito tenerte cerca. _**Quinn se acercaba más a la morena, la aferraba por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, un frio escalofrió subía por la columna de ambas, Rachel cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la rubia acariciaba su cara con mucha ternura, y de a poco se acercaba a sus labios, podían sentir el aliento de la otra encima de sus labios, la rubia acorta la distancia y suavemente comienza a rozar la boca de Rachel con sus labios, la morena al sentir el contacto de sus labios, abraza a Quinn por el cuello y profundiza el beso, estaban completamente pegadas la una a la otra, el beso no se cortaba pero tampoco se hacía más pasional, era un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos, empalagantemente dulce. Cuando el aire faltaba se tuvieron que separar, sus miradas chocaban, los ojos verdes de la rubia estaban al borde de las lágrimas, la emoción de haber besado a su primer amor, por vez primera la estaba a punto de colapsar, a lo que Rachel se dio cuenta.

**_-Ufff era verdad eso que decían que los besos de Quinn son mágicos._** La morena se acercaba nuevamente y le dejaba un suave beso en los labios a la rubia, que despertaba de su estado.

**_-Rach, no te vas a desaparecer no? _**Quinn temía que ese arrebato de necesidad que le acaba de dar haga que la diva no quiera verla más.

**_-Quinn, cariño me encantó el beso._**

La rubia se estremecía completamente al escuchar la palabra cariño de la boca de la morena dirigida hacia ella. Seguían ahí abrazadas mirándose directamente a los ojos, el mundo estaba paralizado para ellas.

**_-Rach, no te asusta todo esto?_**

**_-En un principio no entendía lo que me estaba pasando, pero supongo que siempre te desee un poquito._** Rachel sonreía con felicidad sin saber lo que esas palabras producían en Quinn.

**_-Como que siempre Rachel?_** Quinn se separaba de la morena, no entendía a que se refería con siempre, y eso la desconcertaba.

**_-Si bueno, eres hermosa Quinn, y me gustas, supongo que en el instituto ya un poco me gustabas, pero era imposible darme cuenta._** Rachel soltaba las palabras como si nada, era la verdad, después de tanto pensarlo se había dado cuenta que esas ganas de siempre tener a Quinn como amiga, podían ser traducidas en deseo, en necesidad o atracción, pero en ese tiempo estaba tan concentrada en cumplir su sueño, en tener todo, que no se había detenido a analizar lo que le pasaba con la rubia.

Para Quinn esas palabras eran mucho más importantes, ella había estado enamorada de Rachel todo el tiempo, y saber que de haberlo intentado en ese tiempo hubiera funcionado hacía las cosas diferentes, tal vez nunca hubiera abandonado a Beth, tal vez hoy tendría una familia, y estaría junto a Rachel. Sus pensamientos no paraban, y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer desesperadamente por su rostro.

-**_Hey Quinn que pasa, que dije?_** Rachel se preocupaba no entendía que le pasaba a la rubia y comenzaba a desesperarse.

**_-Nada solo pensaba en como hubieran sido las cosas en el instituto_**. Quinn se secaba las lágrimas y comenzaba a caminar para la cocina. Rachel la seguía detrás con la mirada un poco confundida.

**_-Cariño en el instituto no creo que hubieran funcionado._**

**_-He bueno como sea tomamos café?._** Quinn no quería seguir por ahí, le hacía mal pensar que si no hubiera sido tan cobarde su vida sería diferente.

**_-Si claro._** Rachel abrazaba a la rubia por atrás, Quinn al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de la morena volvía a estremecerse, era increíble todo lo que diva despertaba en ella, ni en el mejor momento con Sophia había sentido tanto, la deseaba, la necesitaba, y un increíble miedo a perderla se despertaba en ella, por lo que se daba vuelta miraba fijamente a los ojos chocolate que tenia adelante

**_-Rachel, esto para mi es mucho más que un simple beso, yo no quiero jugar_**.

La morena la miraba fijamente, y perdida en los ojos verdes de su compañera, no podía evitar acercarse nuevamente y besar intensamente a esa increíble mujer que tenia adelante, sus labios jugaban juntos y Rachel abría la boca en busca de encontrar la lengua de la rubia, Quinn automáticamente abrió la entrada a su homónima y sus lenguas se juntaron, la productora estaba extasiada, el beso iba subiendo la temperatura del cuerpo de ambas, y las manos comenzaban a perderse en el cuerpo de la otra.

**_-Rachel, Quinn, son novias?_** Una pequeña Beth media dormida, refregándose los ojos, se les unía en la cocina presenciando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Las dos jóvenes se separaban automáticamente, la cara de Quinn bien podría haberse confundido con un tomate, mientras que Rachel mas tranquila lograba reaccionar.

**_-Enana te levantaste!_** Gritaba y alzaba a la pequeña

**_-Son novias?_** Beth no eran tonta, y quería saber

**_-Peque, cuando seamos novias, vas a ser la primera en saber, por ahora somos buenas amigas, y necesito que nos guardes este secreto. _**Quinn la tomaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a darle besos por todos lados a la vez que le hacía cosquillas.

**_-Jum yo quero que sean novias, amigas tienen un montón_**. Beth hacia pucheros a la vez que abrazaba a su madre.

Las otras dos reían sin parar, un poco nerviosas pero divertidas.

**_-Bueno enana es hora de que tomes la leche, anda a tu habitación y enseguida subimos para ayudarte a vestirte._** Rachel necesitaba hablar con Quinn a solas

**_-Bueno_**. Un poco malhumorada la niña se perdía en las escaleras.

**_-Quinn, que somos?_** Rachel no podía con su genio, ella no besaba a cualquiera, necesitaba un título oficial.

**_-He Rachel, acabamos de darnos nuestro primer beso, no te parece que tendríamos que ver cómo va todo para ponerle un titulo?_** Quinn que si bien moría por ser la novia de la morena, era consciente de que eso era completamente precipitado, que Rachel por más que diga lo que diga, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, y aparte habían pasado solamente tres días que se había separado de Sophia, su cabeza no estaba en plenas facultades de empezar algo tan serio de un día para el otro.

**_-Bueno si tienes razón, pero te prohíbo que beses a alguien más. _**Rachel seria, exigía exclusividad.

**_-Cielo, después de hoy no deseo besar otros labios nunca más._** Quinn dejaba un corto beso en los labios de la morena y corría por las escaleras para juntarse con su hija.

Las tres bajaban las escaleras dispuestas a sentarse a desayunar, cuando por la puerta entraba una preocupada Shelby.

**_-Beth cariño, puedes ir a tu habitación unos minutos que necesito hablar con Rachel y Quinn. _**Shelby ni había dicho hola, cuando pedía privacidad con las dos mayores, Rachel y Quinn no entendían que estaba pasando, y la preocupación iba en aumento.

**_-Poque no pedo escuchal yo?_** Beth ponía cara de perrito abandonado, y quedaba increíblemente parecida a Quinn.

**_-Peque vamos, hay que hacerle caso a tu mamá, yo prometo después contarte todo si?_** Quinn al ver la cara de Shelby la ayudaba.

**_-Jum bueno._** Beth ya se perdía en el piso superior.

**_-Mamá que está pasando._** Una preocupada Rachel rompía con el silencio.

**_-Chicas siéntense por favor, que tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes dos._**

Las dos jóvenes hacían caso sin romper con el momento que se había producido.

**_-Acabo de ir al médico como ya saben, ya hacia un tiempo que venía haciéndome estudios, pero hoy me confirmaron lo que tanto me temía, y voy a necesitar la ayuda de ambas, porque las cosas no serán fáciles de ahora en más._**

**_-Shelby que está pasando?_** Quinn estaba cada vez más preocupada, y el miedo en Rachel no la dejaba emitir palabra.

**_-Tengo cáncer._**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:** No acostumbro a dejar notas de autor, pero este capitulo se me hizo personalmente muy dificil de escribir y espero no afectar la sensibilidad de nadie. Gracias por aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar algún rw, son importantes para dar ánimo para continuar escribiendo, espero que se animen a dejar algun más, porque ultimamente no ando con mucho animo de escribir. Bueno los dejo seguir leyendo, espero no tener que volver a dejar notas de auto. Besos y gracias por leer.

**Capitulo 12: Un largo camino**

**_-Shelby que está pasando?_** Quinn estaba cada vez más preocupada, y el miedo en Rachel no la dejaba emitir palabra.

**_-Tengo cáncer._**

**_-Mamá!_** Gritaba Rachel y se largaba a llorar descontroladamente. Quinn un poco mas entera la tomaba en brazos, mientras Shelby comienza a explicar lo que le estaba pasando.

**_-Mi amor, tranquila, hace unos meses que me venía sintiendo cada vez más cansada, que no tenía muchas fuerzas para hacer todas las cosas, que no sentía hambre, incluso por eso razón había días que Beth tenía que hacer referencia de la hora para que prepare la comida_**. Shelby se trababa con las palabras, estaba derrotada, pero quería ser fuerte por una vez para su hija mayor. **_–Por lo que hace dos semanas que decidí ir al médico, lo primero que notó fue que mi piel estaba muy pálida, y tenía presuntamente anemia._** Shelby hacia un freno tranquilizándose.

Quinn había sentado en sus piernas a Rachel para contenerla todo lo que fuera posible, aunque para ella también lo que estaba pasando era desgarrador, pensar en todo lo que iba a sufrir su pequeña hija, la aterrorizaba.

Shelby llenaba sus pulmones de aire, evitando que las lagrimas cayeran por todo su rostro y continuaba.

**_-Lo análisis dieron que sí, que tenia anemia, pero que el conteo de células era muy extraño, y que era mejor para prevenir realizar un examen más intensivo._** Shelby volvía a tomar aire. –**_Y así lo hice el día que ustedes fueron con Beth a la playa, por eso fue que sugerí que pasaran el día lejos. _**

Quinn que la miraba fijamente comenzaba a entender, porque los cambios de la mayor con ella, porque ahora veía a Beth entr veces a la semana, todo iba haciendo un perfecto circulo.

-**_Hoy me dieron los resultados, tengo leucemia aguda, al parecer vengo sufriendo esta enfermedad hace muchos años de manera crónica, por lo cual la enfermedad se desarrolla lentamente, y los síntomas puede pasarse inadvertidos, pero llego a un punto que me está afectando y se convirtió en aguda. _**Shelby intentaba explicar de la manera más sencilla lo que estaba pasando, para que las otras dos entiendan todo.

Rachel estaba en completo shock, no hablaba, no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo, tenía la mirada perdida, y las lágrimas caían sin cesar, la rubia la sostenía con fuerza, apretándole la mano, a forma de completo apoyo.

**_-Shelby y ahora que es lo que sigue, tiene un tratamiento o algo?._** Quinn intentaba encontrar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

**_-Bueno lo primero que voy a tener que hacer es quimioterapia, es un tratamiento que la primera fase tardará entr semanas…_** Shelby no terminaba de hablar y Rachel reaccionaba.

**_-Con eso te vas a curar no mamá?_**

**_-Rachel cariño, no es algo que yo pueda asegurar, la enfermedad está avanzada y una enfermedad en la sangre como esta, es muy complicada, yo quiero que enfrentes la verdad de las cosas cielo. _**Shelby se derrumbaba, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de manera desesperada.

Rachel se incorporaba y corría a abrazar a su madre.

**_-Mami escúchame, vamos a salir de esta, este era el momento de que nosotras tengamos nuestro tiempo, no puede estar pasando esto, haremos todo lo que el médico diga, y veras que todo va a estar bien._** Rachel hablaba mientras lloraba de manera corrida y verborragica. Quinn miraba la escena y no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, hacia no más de una hora estaba besando a Rachel sintiéndose completamente feliz, y ahora unos minutos después todo se estaba derrumbando.

**_-Shelby todo lo que necesites, lo que sea, sabes que estoy para vos, para Beth, y por supuesto que para Rachel también._**

Shelby secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, se alejaba un tanto de Rachel, que automáticamente se paraba y volvía a las piernas de la rubia.

**_-Quinn voy a necesitar que cuides y mucho de Beth, que este tiempo seas su contención y que le des todo lo que esa niña necesite. Y también quiero que estés con Rachel, que la contengas, y de verdad que no más peleas. _**

**_-Shelby por mi parte puedes quedarte más que tranquila a Beth la amo con todo mi corazón y de solo pensar en el sufrimiento de mi pequeña se me rompe el alma. Y a Rachel la adoro, nunca podría lastimarla, así que de verdad no más peleas._**

Quinn era todo lo sincera que la situación ameritaba, temía por cómo iba a tomarse todo la morena, y de solo pensar en la pequeña, la rubia se estremecía.

Rachel seguía en estado de shock, solo unas palabras salían de su boca, eran susurros inentendibles, su corazón estaba como paralizado, el miedo corría por las venas de Rachel, era increíble lo cruel que podía ser la vida, justo cuando estaba recuperando a su madre, el destino se la estaba queriendo quitar.

Mientras las dos más jóvenes estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, sin soltarse, abrazadas y pegadas una a la otra, Shelby ya se perdía por las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Beth. Aunque nadie se había animado a preguntar qué le diría a la niña, se imaginaban que por ahora lo tendrían en secreto, y que de a poco se le daría la información a la pequeña.

No sabían bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la noticia se había conocido, Quinn fue la primera en reaccionar.

**_-Cielo, no tengas miedo, Shelby es fuerte, y verás a va a salir de esta._** Quinn acariciaba la espalda de Rachel mientras que con la otra mano la aferraba más a su cuerpo.

**_-No lo sé Quinn, es una enfermedad muy grave, y por lo que ha dicho está muy avanzada. _**Rachel que salía de su enmutismo apenas podía hablar.

**_-Rach, tenemos que ser fuertes, ella nos va a necesitar, y debemos hacerla sentir tranquila._**

**_-Lo sé, pero es que tengo mucho miedo de perderla, justo cuando estoy empezando a conocerla._** Rachel volvía al llanto nuevamente.

Quinn la daba vuelta, la miraba a los ojos, le secaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

**_-Rach, no estás sola, yo no voy a dejarte cargar con esto sola, estoy acá para lo que necesites, te adoro cielo. _**Quinn se acercaba y dejaba un suave y tierno beso sobre los labios de la morena a forma de apoyo incondicional, Rachel se tiraba encima de los brazos de Quinn.

**_-Gracias Quinn, por favor ahora no te vayas, no me dejes nunca._** Rachel rompía en llantos nuevamente.

Shelby que al saber el estado en el que se encontrarían las dos jóvenes en la planta inferior, no quería exponer a Beth a toda la escena, porque había decidido que la pequeña se enteraría solamente cuando fuera absolutamente necesario, mientras tanto no quería hacer pasar a la niña por algo tan doloroso y que apenas podía entender. Por lo que se acostó en la cama con la pequeña y pusieron la película favorita de Beth, el Rey León.

**_-Rach._** Quinn le mostraba el mensaje de texto que le había escrito Shelby para contarle que se quedaría acostada con Beth**_. –No quieres descansar un rato, acostarte dejar la mente en blanco, ya no darle más vueltas a este asunto. _**

**_-Si es buena idea._** Rachel y Quinn subían por las escaleras, para que la morena se acomodara en su cama y lograra descansar, aunque no durmiera.

La morena se retiro al baño a colocarse el pijama, mientras la productora daba vueltas por la habitación mirando las fotos de pequeña que había llevado la diva y que tenia colgada por todo su nuevo cuarto.

**_-Quinn que haces?_**

-**_Miraba tus fotos, en esta, estás igual a Beth cuando canta el karaoke de Disney, es el mismo gesto, concentrada y feliz._** Dijo mirando encantada lo parecidas que eran sin siquiera tener lazos sanguíneos.

**_-Quinn, Beth es igual a vos, todo lo que hace me recuerda a vos, su mirada, su desafío constante, su inteligencia y ni que hablar de la belleza que tiene esa enana._** Rachel sonreía al recordar lo picara que era Beth.

**_-Bueno por lo menos salió a mí y no a Puck._** Las dos reían tranquilamente, al fin la atmosfera se había alivianado un poco.

**_-Bueno cielo ahora que te veo mejor, creo que debería irme a casa_**. Quinn se iba acercando para despedir a Rachel.

**_-Qué?_** Rachel se sorprendía no entendía lo que decía la rubia.

**_-Rach te vas a acostar, necesitas descansar_**. Quinn la miraba sin entender porque esos gestos.

**_-Ah yo creía que habías dicho que no me ibas a dejar sola, pero bueno veo que me equivoque._** Rachel se ponía completamente triste, si se podía más.

**_-Cariño quieres que me quede, yo por mi feliz, solo no quería ponerte en una situación incómoda. _**

**_-Por favor Quinn no te vayas_**.

**_-Acá me voy a quedar hasta que me eches entonces_**. La rubia con una sonrisa se sentaba en una silla que había en la habitación.

**_-Quinn que haces? _**La morena preguntaba mientras ya se acomodaba bajo las sabanas de la cama.

**_-Me voy a quedar con vos._** La rubia estaba confundida, que acaso ahora la quería echar.

**_-Acuéstate conmigo por favor. _**

La rubia al fin entendió lo que estaba pasando, se saco el calzado se acomodó en el lado derecho ya que era el que no estaba siendo ocupado por la morena y quedo mirando el techo. Estaba nerviosa, por más fea que sea la situación, estar en la misma cama con Rachel la ponía en estado de alerta.

**_-Me abrazas? _**Pregunto la morena, que necesitaba sentir a la rubia, necesitaba tranquilizarse y confiar de que todo iba a estar bien, y ese sentimiento solo lo despertaba la productora.

**_-Claro que si cielo._** Las dos quedaban en posición fetal, Quinn por detrás de Rachel mientras que su mano rodeaba la cintura de la morena que a la vez la agarraba con mucha ternura.

**_-Descansa Rach, todo va a estar mejor. _**Le susurraba la rubia una y otra vez al oído.

Ambas habían sucumbido al sueño, mientras dormían tranquilamente abrazadas, una música de fondo las estaba tirando hacia la realidad nuevamente.

**_-Emm Quinn, ese es tu teléfono, contéstalo por favor._** La morena un poco irritada despertaba a la rubia.

**-Hola**

**-Hola Quinn, como has estado?**

La rubia se levanta de la cama y sale caminando de la habitación, descalza como se encontraba, lo único que importaba era alejarse de Rachel en ese momento.

**-He bien y tú?**

**-Bueno sabes por demás que no podría encontrarme bien, sabiendo que te estoy perdiendo.**

**-Soph de verdad que este no es momento para hablar de esto.** Quinn quería cortar, no era momento para que Rachel escuchara que hablaba con su ex.

**-Estas con ella?** Sophia se comenzaba a poner nerviosa

**-No, no estoy con ella, pero estoy muy ocupada**. Mentía, nuevamente las mentiras.

**-Bueno te gustaría tomar un café un día de estos?**

**-Si claro te parece mañana?** Quinn tenía presente que al otro día la morena debía ir a la audición y podría aprovechar para hablar con Sophia.

**-Te extraño Quinn**

**-Yo también.** La rubia era un poco sincera, si extrañaba a Sophia, pero no de la misma manera que su ex a ella. **–Bueno Soph hasta mañana entonces**. Necesitaba cortar y no seguir por ese camino, porque iba a terminar arruinando todo.

**-Hasta mañana cielo.**

La llamada terminaba y dejaba a una desconcertada rubia en el medio del salón.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13: Mágicos**

Era ya entrada la tarde, y en la casa de Shelby no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Por un lado Quinn y Rachel seguían acostadas, regalándose caricias, algún que otro beso suave y dulce, pero no había diálogo tan solo se hacían compañía.

En la otra habitación Shelby estaba acostada con su hija mirando películas, una tras otra sin parar, Beth estaba feliz nunca había estado todo el día acostada con su madre mirando sus películas favoritas.

**_-Rach nos levantamos?_** Quinn ya estaba aburrida de estar acostada y tenía hambre.

**_-Si va a ser lo mejor, pero podríamos ir a tu casa?_** Rachel necesitaba despejarse y aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado antes, estar con Santana y su humor acido era lo que más quería en ese momento.

**_-Claro que si, las chicas seguro que están en casa, y nos va a servir para despejarnos un poco. _**Quinn sonreía mientras lentamente besaba los labios de la morena.

Ambas salían de la habitación con una sonrisa, por más feo que haya sido todo lo pasado con Shelby hacia unas horas atrás, el estar juntas les sacaba una sonrisa.

**_-Quinn, mile muchas películas con mami, vimos todas las que me legalastes_**. Una feliz Beth salía de su habitación de la mano de su madre, ajena a todo, ella estaba feliz por el momento que había pasado con su madre.

-**_Si peque que bueno, me alegro mucho._** Quinn alzaba a la pequeña y bajaba por las escaleras, dejando a solas a Shelby y Rachel.

-**_Rach, que hace Quinn acá todavía, nunca se fue?_**

**_-No, se quedo conmigo, nos acostamos y dormimos un rato._** La morena no sabía si debía contarle a su madre como iban las cosas con la rubia.

**_-Me parece muy bueno, veo que se están llevando cada vez mejor, y más en este momento, me pone muy feliz que hallas encontrado una buena amiga en Quinn._** Shelby sospechaba que entre las dos había nacido algo más que una amistad, pero quería que fuese su hija quien se lo dijera por lo que opto por no insistir más.

**_-Si claro, Quinn me contiene mucho y me hace bien que este conmigo._**

**_-Cielo estas bien? _**

**_-Si dentro de lo que se puede, porque se en mi corazón que te pondrás bien, y saldremos de esta juntas_**. Rachel sentenciaba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, ya no quería hablar del tema, no estaba preparada para seguir por ahí.

Cuando las cuatro estuvieron en el salón, Rachel anuncio que se iría un rato a la casa de Quinn, a lo que Beth se puso un poco triste, porque no quería que se vayan, pero rápidamente su madre la convenció diciéndole que juntas prepararían una pieza musical para cuando regresaran las dos mayores.

Quinn y Rachel ya estaban dentro del ascensor.

**_-Quinn podemos no decirles nada a las chicas, quiero olvidarme un poco. _**

**_-Claro Rach, cuando vos estés lista hablaremos con ellas._**

Ambas entraban al departamento y eran recibidas con un efusivo abrazo de parte de Brittany.

**_-Oh si son la tortolitas, miss me gustan las narices grandes y miss me gustan las mujeres con novia._** Santana reía sola por sus ocurrencias, a lo que las otras tres la miraban con el gesto fruncido y ganas de matarla. **_–Ya, era un chiste no me miren así, pero cuenten, Quinn no te atragantaste con la lengua de Berry no?. _**Santana rompía a reír sin parar.

**_-Santana por favor, que dices?_** Quinn intentaba que la incomodidad en Rachel no se notara tanto.

**_-Ha vamos, la cara de Berry dice claramente que si, cuenten._** Santana insistía, conocía muy bien a Quinn, y sabía perfectamente que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

**_-Santi, cuando ellas quieras no vas a contar como han sido todos los besos de damas que se han dado, pero cuando ellas quieran, así que déjalas._** Britt las dejaba más paralizadas aún. Como era que todos se habían dado cuenta que se habían besado, la morena reía por dentro.

**_-Ok, si nos besamos, fue increíble y saben que, lo quiero volver a hacer._** Rachel agarraba la cara de la rubia y le daba un beso completamente pasional, con la lengua pedía entrada en la rubia, que estaba perpleja, sorprendida, pero no tardo en reaccionar, y dejo entrar a la morena, sus lenguas jugaban, ya se habían olvidado de que las otras dos estaban a un metro de ellas.

**_-Oh Dios, lo veo y no lo creo, Rachel estas prendida fuego._** Santana estaba absolutamente sorprendida, lo último que se esperaba era esa reacción de la morena.

Las chicas al escuchar a la latina, se separan lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse.

**_-Bueno vos querías saber, yo solo te respondí_**. Rachel sonreía a más no poder.

**-Berry creo que yo y vos, nos vamos a empezar a llevar muy bien**. Santana abrazaba a la morena y caminaban hacia el salón.

Quinn no entendía nada, Santana y Rachel, abrazadas riendo y llevándose bien, no esto no podía ser cierto.

-**_Hey, donde esta Santana y que hiciste con ella._** La rubia se dirigía a la latina.

**_-Déjala Quinny en el fondo San siempre quiso a Rachel._** Britt tenía razón, más allá de todo la latina en los últimos años, había logrado congeniar bien con la morena, y tal vez era momento de concretar esa amistad.

**_-Berry cuéntame, que tal los besos de la rubia, siempre me intrigaron. _**

**_-Jajajaja son mágicos._** La morena estaba sonrojada

**_-Así que mágicos eh._** Santana quedaba pensativa. **_–Y ya se acostaron?_** Soltaba así como si nada.

**_-Santana, por favor._** Quinn la interrumpía

-**_No San, no nos acostamos, y no lo haremos por ahora._** Sentenciaba la morena. Que dejaba a una confundida Quinn, que no entendía porque tanta seguridad en que no se acostarían.

**_-Y eso porque? Se gustan no? Porque no quieres tocar a mi amiga, se de buena fuente que si sus besos son mágicos no te imaginas sus manos, en un segundo te hará ver esas estrellas que tanto te gustan._** Santana sonreía pícaramente.

**_-Santana ya córtala._** Quinn estaba roja

**_-Todo será en su momento San, aparte no creo que tengamos que estar hablando con vos, de lo que vayamos hacer en la cama, y sobre toda las cosas Quinn sigue teniendo novia._** El ambiente quedo pesado, la morena había tirado una bomba, era verdad Quinn solamente estaba en un inpas con Sophia, no habían terminado oficialmente.

**_-Quinny eso es verdad? Si es así, no se debe engañar a las personas, Sophi no es mala, no deberías estar haciendo esto, aunque bueno Rach me gusta más, Tubbi me dijo que Rachel era especial_**.

**_-Ese gato gordo, amorfo no sabe nada._** La latina, odiaba al gato.

**_-He es complicado Britt, Sophia me pidió un tiempo para que yo aclare mis sentimientos, y si sigue siendo mi novia, pero no es como si le fuera infiel, se podría decir que tengo permiso para probar con Rachel._** La rubia no sabía el daño que podían hacer sus palabras sobre la morena, que olvidándose de donde estaba, saltó irremediablemente.

**_-Así que esto para vos es una prueba, si no te gustan mis besos o te doy mucho problema, chau Rachel, y te volves con tu perfecta actriz, así no son las cosas, las personas no son un juguete Quinn._** Rachel ya tenía los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

-**_Cielo estas entendiendo todo mal, vos no sos un juego para mí, solo le explicaba a Britt como eran las cosas, para que sepa que no estaba lastimando a nadie._**

**_-Berry no seas tan dramática, no necesitas a nadie que te diga que la rubia está jugando con vos, con solo verle la cara de enamorada que tiene tus dudas deberían de desaparecer._** Santana sacaba su instinto protector que tenia con Quinn, con el pasar de los años, la latina se había convertido en un escudo muy fuerte, que no dejaba que nadie lastime a su ex capitana.

**_-Gracias San, pero no es necesario que me defiendas, me dejan un minuto a solas con Rachel por favor._** La bailarina y la modelo desaparecían, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**_-Santi crees que Quinn y Rach terminaran juntas?._**

**_-La verdad que no lo sé mi vida, Quinn es muy irracional y sin darse cuenta la va a terminar cagando, por eso tenemos que estar atentas a lo que haga para que no termine llorando y lastimada, como siempre. _**

**_-Me encanta cuando eres así de buena._** La bailarina se tiraba a los brazos de la latina proporcionándole un beso increíblemente dulce, que de a poco iba subiendo la intensidad y la temperatura de los cuerpos de ambas, Santana ya estaba completamente húmeda cuando tira a su novia sobre la cama y comienza a sacarle la ropa.

**_-Te amo cariño. _**

En el salón Rachel ya estaba llorando y Quinn intentaba explicar todo lo que pasaba.

**_-Rach, cariño, que necesitas para que te demuestre que quiero estar con vos, cuidarte, protegerte._**

**_-Quinn no entiendo porque no la dejas. _**

**_-Es que son muchos años, no quiero lastimarla, y no quiero perderla, yo necesito a Sophia en mi vida, pero no como vos crees, quiero su amistad y no sé como dejarla sin perderla. _**Quinn se enredaba en sus palabras, no quería mentirle a Rachel, pero se la estaba poniendo muy complicado.

**_-No sé qué pensar._** Rachel llevaba las manos a su rostro y se escondía, no quería que la rubia la siguiera viendo llorar.

**_-Rach escúchame, mañana voy a ver a Sophia, hoy fue ella quien me llamo a la siesta, y voy hablar con ella, la dejaré. _**Quinn ante el miedo de que Rachel salga corriendo intentaba tranquilizarla, pero realmente no había tomado una decisión aún.

**_-De verdad Quinn, la dejarás?_** Una sonrisa se veía en el rostro de la morena.

**_-Por vos cualquier cosa cariño. _**

Rachel se tiraba a los brazos de Quinn y se besaban apasionadamente, la rubia mordía el labio inferior de la morena que sin quererlo arrojo un tímido gemido, que enloqueció a la rubia haciendo que profundice mas el beso, continuo besando el cuello de la diva, proporcionándole suave mordiscos que hacían que Rachel soltara más quejidos. Hasta que escucharon un sonoroso ruido. Quinn se separa y mira a Rachel con el gesto desencajado.

**_-Que ha sido eso?_** Otro ruido similar pero con distinto tono de voz le confirma las sospechas y las dos comienzan a reír sin parar.

**_-Evidentemente Santana la está pasando muy bien._** El sonoro ruido que habían escuchado eran los gritos de sus amigas cuando habían llegado al orgasmo.

**_-Tengo una idea. _**Quinn se paro y salió disparada a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. **_–Ven cielo acompáñame._**

La rubia entro en el cuarto de sus amigas sin siquiera golpear, y sin dudarlo les tiro el vaso de agua helada, Santana y Brittany quedaron completamente empapadas, mientras las otras dos reían sin parar.

**_-Esos es para que se enfríen un poco, no se puede ni conversar en esta casa por sus gritos._** Decía la rubia entre risas. La bailarina reía descontroladamente, mientras que la latina estaba furiosa.

**_-Fabray esto no va a quedar así, tienes que dejar la envidia de lado y tener sexo._**

**_-Si no hubieran gritado tal vez, nosotras estaríamos intentando hacer hijos en el sillón._** Soltó Rachel como si nada.

**_-Santi yo también quiero hacer hijos en el sillón._** Brittany hacia pucheros y se enojaba porque no entendía que su novia no quiera darle hijos.

Las tres volvían a reír descontroladamente.

**_-Y ustedes dos vístanse, salgamos a comer, que necesitamos una noche de diversión nos vendrá muy bien. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14: Para más tarde**

La noche anterior había pasado rápido, las cuatro habían ido a un cómodo restaurant, habían hablado tranquilamente, reído y sobretodo lograron llevarse excelentemente. Un nuevo día ya se hacía presente, y Rachel se aprontaba para su segunda audición, se tenía fe, todo el fin de semana estuvo practicando, nada podía salir mal.

Dos pisos más arriba Quinn se aprontaba para encontrarse con Sophia antes de ir a trabajar, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía bien que iba a decirle, y como saldrían las cosas.

Sin saberlo ambas salieron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos departamentos, Quinn subió primero al ascensor, y en el piso cinco el mismo se detuvo.

**_-Rach!_**

**_-Quinn._** La morena tenía una increíble sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la rubia.

Por impulso la rubia agarro a la morena de la ropa y la arrinconó contra uno de los espejos del ascensor, suavemente comenzó a besar los labios de la diva, que sin dudarlo abría su boca para recibir la lengua de la rubia, la productora recorría cada espacio de la boca de su compañera tranquilamente, mientras que su cuerpo se aprisionaba mas al cuerpo de la morena, la temperatura por el roce de los cuerpos estaba en claro ascenso, se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire y al chocarse sus miradas vieron en los ojos de la otra el deseo inminente.

**_-Quiero sacarte la ropa y hacerte el amor acá_**. Sin pensarlo soltó la rubia con toda la sinceridad del mundo. La morena agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

**_-Quinn yo nunca he estado, ya ya tu sabes, con una mujer, me da miedo no hacerlo bien._** Apenada Rachel miraba a la rubia a los ojos.

Quinn sin dudarlo agarro a la diva por el rostro, se acerco lentamente y le deposito el beso más tierno y suave que le habían dado en su vida.

**_-Rach, no hay nada que puedas hacer mal, aparte eso es algo que se hace de a dos, y yo voy a estar ahí, igual tranquila, que lo haremos a tu tiempo_**. Quinn le sonrió y se separó a medida que se abría la puerta, ya estaban en planta baja.

Mientras caminaban a sus respectivos autos agarradas de la mano conversaban sobre lo que les esperaba en el día.

**_-Cariño, tranquila lo harás mejor que nunca, y te darán ese papel, eres la persona más talentosa sobre la tierra._** La rubia le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo

**_-Gracias Quinn, y tú te veras con Sophia no?_** En la voz de la morena se notaba el miedo que le producía el encuentro entre las otras dos. A lo que la rubia se paró en seco, giro a Rachel

**_-Rach, confía en mí de verdad, lo que sea que estemos empezando, no voy a ser yo quien lo arruine, así que tranquila si. _**

**_-Yo confío en vos Quinn, pero ella es muy importante para vos, y me da un poco de miedo. _**Rachel se tocaba la cabeza apenada.

**_-Ya basta, emm son las 9, yo termino de comer con Soph, me pido el día en el trabajo y te voy a buscar, y hacemos lo que tengas ganas, es tu día_**. Quinn le regalaba un tierno beso, mientras ya subía a su auto.

**_-Te espero!. _**Grito la morena mientras esendia el motor y salía en dirección al set.

Quinn ya se adentraba en la cafetería acordada con Sophia, desde lejos había visto a la actriz, y caminaba sin vacilación, pero a medida que se acercaba unos nervios a los cuales no podía ponerle los motivos le recorrían el cuerpo.

**_-Hola Soph._** Quinn se acercaba y le daba un corto beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse en frente.

**_-Hola Quinn. _**

El silencio gobernó la mesa, Quinn ni siquiera quería mirarla a los ojos, mientras que la actriz se removía incomoda en la silla, esperando que sea la rubia quien acabara con el agonizante momento.

**_-Bueno aquí estamos y creo q te debo algo así como una explicación no?_** La productora estaba incomoda no sabía cómo iba a hacer para no perder a la actriz, pero terminar con la relación.

**_-Si Quinn, pero no es una explicación es un poco de sinceridad, que creo que merezco_**. La actriz estaba impaciente, y dentro de su cabeza dos posiciones se enfrentaban, por un lado le encantaría tratarla con dulzura y demostrarle que nadie la podría amar como ella, y por el otro su orgullo le pedía a gritos que le tirara el café por la cabeza.

-**_Claro que te lo mereces Soph, por eso intentare no dar más vueltas y explicarte lo que me está pasando. _**Quinn hizo una pausa intentando arreglar sus palabras.

**_-Cielo tranquila, yo estoy acá y te voy a entender_**. Al final el lado amoroso había ganado, Sophia se había sentido con Quinn como con nadie en su vida, le había devuelto la risa, las ganas de vivir, le saco todo sus miedo, la hizo fuerte, y ahora estar a minutos de tal vez perderla, la derrumbaba, necesitaba arreglar las cosas, necesitaba a esa rubia en su vida.

**_-Soph te voy a contar todo y voy a ser completamente sincera, por lo que te pido que no me interrumpas y escuches todo._** Quinn la miraba fijamente y la actriz asintió con la cabeza, esperando escuchar lo peor.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una nerviosa Rachel se disponía a enfrentar al director y los productores de la película.

**_-Hola soy Rachel Berry y vengo a interpretar a Sarah._**

**_-Momento señorita Berry, queremos que intente interpretar el papel principal, el de Hether, podría ser. _**Rachel al escuchar esto se tensó ella no había preparado nada del papel principal, nadie le había avisado que eso podía pasar, y la ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo.

**_-He si claro, pero no se sus líneas, nadie me aviso de este cambio y no sé si podre hacerlo como corresponde_**. Sentenciaba con un dejo de tristeza por sentir que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida.

**_-Tranquila señorita Berry, lo sabemos, pero es que quedamos tan impactados con su interpretación pasada, que queremos ver que tal lo hace sin estudiar y con un poco de improvisación._**

**_-Oh si claro_**. Rachel más nerviosa aún por sentir la presión sobres sus hombros buscó el guion de la película.

**_-Rachel, olvida el guion y los diálogos, Hether es una persona dulce que ha sido brutalmente violada, por lo que se encuentra en un pabellón psiquiátrico, rodeada de jóvenes con problemas de comportamiento, con esta información improvisa un monólogo de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, no queremos nada del guión, queremos verte improvisar._** Sentenciaba mirando a la diva directamente a sus ojos.

Rachel buscando impresionar, se le ocurrió una brillante idea, por lo que se despojó de sus miedos y comenzó.

Quinn con un poco de miedo agarro la mano de Sophia y comenzó a explicar.

**_-Cuando estaba en el instituto era arrogante, mala, completamente egoísta y muchas cosas peores, mi meta entre otras cosas era hacer que Rachel pasara los peores días de su vida. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que le hacía, que créeme era muchas_**. Quinn hacia una pausa recordando todos los enfrentamientos con la morena y continuaba**_. –Rachel fue una de las únicas personas, que nunca pero nunca me dejo sola, siempre estaba ahí, brindándome su apoyo, su amistad, cosa que yo rechazaba una y otra vez._** Sophia la miraba y solo asentía, con la mirada entristecida, sabiendo por donde venia todo**_. -Pero lo que en realidad me pasaba, era que me quería negar a aceptar que estaba completamente enamorada de ella, por eso le hacia todas esas cosas, y no la dejaba entrar a mi vida, la quería lejos, no quería ser lesbiana, no quería tener nada con una mujer, por lo que hacerla sufrir era la mejor manera de echarla de mi vida, y que nadie se diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos._** A la rubia se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas recordando lo perra que había sido en su adolescencia.

**_-Terminamos la escuela y tuve la oportunidad de venir a Los Ángeles, y sabiendo que ella se iba a Nueva York, no lo dudé hice mi maleta, convencí a mi dos mejores amigas y nos vinimos. _**Sophia ya comenzaba a derramar las primeras lágrimas, hecho que hacía que el corazón de Quinn se encogiera.

**_-Llegue acá, comencé la universidad, y conseguí el trabajo de mis sueños en ese momento, estaba convencida que las mujeres no eran cosa mía, que solo había sido Rachel, y que ahora algo nuevo me esperaría_**. Quinn apretó la mano de Sophia para que la mirara y continúo.

**_-Pero cuando más me convencía de eso, apareciste vos con tus ojos llenos de vida, tu sonrisa impactante, tu voz especial, y un cuerpo de infarto_**. Sophia sonreía al recordad el momento cuando se vieron por primera vez.

**_-Me perdí en el brillo de tus ojos, en tu risa, y en ese momento me prohibí volver a ser cobarde y dejar escapar a una mujer como vos_**. Quinn la miro fijamente regalándole las más sinceras de sus sonrisas. Sophia estaba en silencio, un poco de esperanza albergaba en su corazón, tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

**_-Y me anime, no fue un trabajo fácil, vos no estabas muy interesada, al principio. _**La rubia le guiña un ojo a la actriz. **_–Hasta que lo logre te enamore, y me enamoré, me regalaste dos años como nunca imaginé, me sentí feliz, segura, acompañada y sobretodo amada, y eso te lo debo a vos Sophi._** Quinn hace una pausa y se miran a los ojos, ambas estaban emocionadas miles de cosas pasaban por sus mentes. La actriz quiso interrumpir, pero Quinn se lo impidió.

**_-Y no quiero lastimarte, no quiero verte sufrir, no me lo perdonaría nunca, pero mucho menos quiero engañarte o mentirte._** Quinn ve como las lagrimas comienza a escapar de Sophia y se estremece.

**_-Soph mi mente es un lio desde que Rachel volvió a mi vida, ella fue la que despertó por primera vez el sentimiento de amor en mí, y ahora el destino me está dando la oportunidad de realizar lo que de adolescente no me animé, y no quiero jugar con ninguna de las dos, por eso es que no puedo seguir con lo nuestro, al menos no por ahora, porque sería estarme mintiendo. _**Quinn termino con su relato y miro a la que ahora era su ex novia y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, estaba realmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo?, no lo sabía con claridad.

Rachel había terminado lo que para ella había sido el desafío más difícil de toda su corta carrera, estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

**_-Bueno Rachel la verdad es que hemos quedado sorprendidos, nunca creímos que lo harías tan bien._** Uno de los productores le hablaba mientras se rascaba el cabello en clara señal de confusión, la diva solo sonreía.

El director de la película se paraba dirigiéndose hacia el escenario

**_-Señorita Berry quiero confirmarle que usted ha pasado a la última etapa de audiciones, pero ya no más como Sarah, sino que en la próxima queremos verla en el papel de Hether, es una competencia mucho más difícil, pero su talento es imposible no verlo, por lo cual la felicito y le auguro un excelente futro. _**Sin más el director estrechaba la mano con la diva y la despedía del set.

Rachel salía a la calle más feliz que nunca, su vida estaba teniendo un giro inesperado, por un lado se estaba enamorando completamente de la rubia, cosa que la hacía feliz, y por el otro por fin su sueño llegaría a hacerse realidad. Por un momento había logrado olvidarse de la enfermedad de su mamá y estaba completamente concentrada en ella misma.

La morena saco su celular del bolso y como había hecho la primera vez comenzó a llamar a Quinn.

Quinn y Sophia seguían sentadas en la cafetería, mirándose intensamente a los ojos, la rubia esperaba que reaccionara, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesa, a los ojos de las dos notaba claramente como en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Rachel, _"no puede ser tan inoportuna, no puedo atenderla ahora"_ pensaba la rubia, cuando apretaba el botón rojo para rechazar la llamada, y volvía a mirar intensamente a la mujer que tenía delante.

-**_Pero qué diablos Quinn, me desviaste la llamada_**. Rachel hablaba con ella misma, hasta que un miedo terrible de que la rubia haya vuelto con su novia la hizo estremecer. Por lo que sin dudarlo le escribió un mensaje.

Quinn ya salí de la audición, donde nos encontramos-R

La rubia miro el mensaje, levanto la vista hacia Sophia y contesto.

Rachel lo dejamos para más tarde, después paso por tu casa-Q


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15: Nostalgia**

Una derrotada Rachel ingresaba en el departamento, no sabía realmente que pensar, por lo que decidió aprovechar de el silencio y la tranquilidad que le otorgaba su nuevo hogar cuando no había nadie y acomodar sus pensamientos.

Quinn aun estaba sentada enfrente de Sophia, ya no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, sus miradas se desafiaban. La rubia solo esperaba que la actriz dijera algo, ella no iba a irse de ahí, sin saber que pensaba la otra. Hasta que mágicamente Sophia comenzó hablar.

**_-Quinn, entiendo que estas terminando conmigo, pero después de rebobinar todas tus palabras por mi mente, solo llego a la conclusión de que no estás segura de lo que estás haciendo. _**Sophia hizo una pausa a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la rubia, juntaba aire en sus pulmones y la miraba fijamente. **_–Realmente querés terminar del todo? Porque estoy dispuesta a alejarme por el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras experimentas tus sentimientos de adolescente, hasta que te des cuenta de que tu lugar no es otro que a mi lado, porque lo siento hermosa, pero tus palabras solo me dejaron eso en claro_**. Quinn antes las palabras tan seguras de la actriz solo tragó saliva con dificultad y avanzó.

**_-Soph no creo que sea como pensás, no puedo asegurártelo porque ni yo se ha donde me va a llevar empezar algo con Rachel, pero de algo estoy segura y es que en este momento ella es lo más importante para mí._** Quinn se soltaba de la mano de la actriz, el aire estaba denso, ninguna de las dos daba el brazo a torcer, Sophia iba por todo o nada, y la productora se había dado cuenta.

**_-Cariño, yo no estoy diciendo que no sientas nada por Rachel, si se nota que reviviste todo lo que sentiste por ella años atrás, pero pronto te vas a dar cuenta de que estas enamorada de una ilusión, de lo que podría haber sido antes y no lo fue. Y cuando eso pase cielo, acá voy a estar esperándote, cuando te des cuenta de que ella no es la mujer de tu vida, acá voy a estar. Porque Quinn algo voy a dejarte en claro, puedo aceptar que estés terminando conmigo, pero no voy a renunciar a todo lo que siento._** La actriz sentenciaba a la vez que se paraba de su asiento, se sentaba junto a una perpleja Quinn, y sin dudarlo agarraba fuertemente el rostro de la rubia y sin tiempo a reacción comenzaba a besarla, primero suavemente, cuando vio que la productora no se alejaba incremento el movimiento de sus labios, pidiendo ingreso con su lengua, la rubia automáticamente y por instinto abrió su boca, el beso se extendía. _"Quinn que diablos estás haciendo, se supone que ibas a terminar con ella, tu lugar es junto a Rachel, termina con esto de una vez"_ la conciencia de la rubia la retaba sin parar, hasta que logro reaccionar. Delicadamente aparto el rostro de Sophia.

-**_Soph escúchame esto no puede volver a pasar, lo siento si te ilusione, solo me deje llevar por la familiaridad de nuestras bocas, pero ya no siento esas mariposas que me daban vueltas antes, ya no es así, y por más que pienses lo que pienses, estoy enamorada de Rachel, y creo que siempre lo he estado, y me voy a jugar por ella._** Quinn sentenciaba, después del beso, ya no le importaba sonar un poco más cruel, era momento de dejar en claro que su lugar era junto a su diva.

**_-Está bien Quinn te entiendo, y esto es lo último que te voy a decir antes de irme. _**Sophia tomo aire, miro a la rubia a los ojos. **_–Ese beso que nos acabamos de dar, no fue por familiaridad Quinn, fue porque lo ansiamos, porque nuestros cuerpos se pertenecen, porque ahora estas confundida, pero sabes bien tanto como yo, que tarde o temprano tocaras a mi puerta, y volverás a mis brazos, porque ese es tu lugar. _**Sophia terminaba de decir esto agarraba su bolso, volvía a regalarle una sonrisa a la rubia y se retiraba del lugar, dejando a una rubia perdida en un mar de preguntas sobre si lo que decía su ahora ex podía ser cierto o no.

Cuando Quinn salió de su estado de shock recordó a la morena, su llamada, su mensaje y automáticamente, se acordó que le había prometido que sería su día. _"estúpida, soy una estúpida, como me pude olvidar_" pensaba la rubia. Automáticamente agarro su celular y marco el de la diva.

**-Hola.** Una cortante y claramente enfadada Rachel contestaba del otro lado.

**-Rach, por favor perdona, perdona, perdona.** Quinn hacia caras como si la morena podría verla.

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, son tus cosas Quinn, vos no tenes nada conmigo, sin embargo ella es tu novia, así que está bien.** Cuando Rachel iba a cortar

**-Ex, ex novia, la dejé. **Quinn sentenciaba

**-De verdad? **

**-Si por eso es que no te atendí, y te contesté así, no quería que se sintiera más mal de lo que ya estaba.**

**-Entonces ahora que hacemos.** Rachel pegaba un salto de felicidad a la vez que se olvidaba de todo el enojo que tenía.

**-Lo que tu quieras princesa**. Quinn sonreía

**-Tengo que contarte como me fue en la audición ha sido increíble, pero no ahora, ven a buscarme, vayamos por ahí y te cuento todo si?**

**-Claro que si Rach ya salgo para allá.**

Sin lugar a dudas esa conversación había sido una carga de baterías para ambas, Quinn dejaba de lado todo lo sucedido con su ex hacia unos minutos y Rachel se olvidaba automáticamente del enojo con su rubia.

Quinn ya estaba en el edificio a lo que vio salir a Rachel del mismo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-**_Hola hermosa_**

**_-Hola Quinn, como te fue?_**

**_-Bien ya soy libre, lista para ser devorada por el huracán del drama, y la intensidad Berry. _**Quinn le agarra la mano mientras reía. Rachel frunció el seño.

**_-No me gusta que me trates como Santana._**

Quinn no evito largar una sonora carcajada, contagiando al fin a Rachel.

**_-Como sea contame eso de la audición. _**

Se perdieron en la conversación, Rachel hacia gestos, movía sus manos, abría y cerraba la boca, le contaba cada detalle de lo que había sido la primera puerta para cumplir su sueño. Quinn la escuchaba atenta, pero como ya le había pasado otras veces, su concentración no estaba en la conversación sino en los gestos de la morena.

**_-Y bueno Quinn que te parece?_**

**_-Eh cómo? Que me parece que? _**

**_-Dios eres tan frustrante! Hace más de 30 minutos que te estoy contando todo lo que quiero hacer cuando sea famosa, y no me estas prestando atención._** Rachel fruncía el seño, hacia pucheros, y amenazaba con un falso llanto.

**_-Jajajaja perdón, es que me hipnotice con tus gestos, y tu cuerpo, y tu boca. _**Quinn volvía a perderse en los labios de la morena.

Rachel acortaba la distancia que las separaba en el auto, y besaba locamente a la rubia, con las manos apretaba el cuerpo de la rubia contra el de ella, haciendo que la situación se intensifique.

**_-Auuuchh_**. Quinn pegaba un grito de dolor.

**_-Quinn que te paso? _**Una preocupada Rachel se alejaba y la miraba con cara de desconcierto.

**_-La maldita palanca de cambio se me estaba metiendo en un lugar inapropiado_**.

Las dos rieron sin parar, mientras la rubia seguía haciendo un falso gesto de dolor. No habían ido a ningún lado, estuvieron dos horas dando vueltas, hablando, y solo pararon 20 minutos en una calle cualquiera, porque la rubia se había aburrido de estar concentrada en la calle.

**_-Bueno ya es hora de volver, Shelby seguro que ya está en el departamento, y se hiso un poco tarde. _**Quinn no podía seguir estando a solas con la morena, porque sus ganas estaban descontroladas, necesitaba sentirle la piel, recorrerla, afirmar que la decisión de dejar a Sophia había sido la correcta, pero por otro lado sabía que si apuraba las cosas con Rachel, no iba a llegar a nada, más que asustarla y presionarla.

**_-Si me parece bien, ya es súper tarde._** Rachel miraba el reloj y veía que eran las cinco de la tarde**_.-Ni hemos comido_**. Se agarra el estomago en señal de tener hambre.

**_-Si es verdad, fue un día un poco agitadito_**. La rubia ni había sentido hambre, lo sucedido en la cafetería la tenia inapetente, por más de saber que había hecho lo correcto, las dudas, y la sensación de no tener más a la actriz la ponía un poco nostálgica.

**_-Como estas con lo de Sophia, iba a dejar que hablaras vos, pero como veo que si no te pregunto no vas a decir nada, creo que es hora que me cuentes._** Rachel se ponía nerviosa, se había pasado cuatro horas esperando que la rubia se decidiera a contarle lo que paso y el momento nunca llegaba.

**_-Yo estoy bien, digamos que un poco nostálgica, fueron más de dos años que compartimos todo, y hasta hace tres semanas atrás, hablábamos de irnos a vivir juntas, esto ha sido como muy rápido, y muy raro, para ella y para mí_**. Quinn seguía mirando la carretera, no quería mentirle, ni mirarla a la cara.

**_-Si te entiendo, pero no te arrepentís, como se lo tomo, porque yo en su lugar estaría destrozada implorándole a Zeus que me lleve para no sentir más dolor._** Rachel se agarraba el pecho dramáticamente en forma de tener el corazón partido. Toda la actuación fue suficiente para Quinn que la miraba de reojo y una sonora carcajada salió de su boca.

-**_Por cosas como esta es que estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto_**. Quinn seguía riendo.

**_-Entonces como se lo tomo?_** Rachel no se desconcentraba de su punto inicial.

**_-Bueno digamos que al principio un poco mal, estuvimos como una hora sin decir ni una palabra, solo ahí sentadas, yo esperaba que ella reaccionara. _**

**_-Uff yo no habría podido estar ni diez segundo en silencio_**. Las dos ríen ante las ocurrencias de la morena.

-**_Hasta que se animo y hablo, me dijo que tarde o temprano iba a tocar su puerta, que esto era un amor adolescente, y que ella me iba a esperar y se fue._** Quinn omitía la parte del beso, y de la forma en que ella había actuado, creía que mejor no arruinar el momento, ese detalle no tenia porque saberlo la morena.

**_-Y crees que esto es un amor adolescente Quinn? _**

**_-Rach, creo que es muy pronto para decir que es esto, en realidad no me importa lo que es, yo me siento bien al lado tuyo, me siento bien cuando te beso, me siento bien cuando te escucho, y no quiero perderte. Qué es? Funcionara? Es amor para siempre? Son cosas que no sabemos aún, y no nos vamos a apurar a descubrir, ahora solo dediquémonos a disfrutar, si? _**

**_-Me gustan tus palabras, desde cuando Quinn Fabray es taaan romántica._** Rachel estaba feliz, no le importaba apurarse, por ahora con esto le alcanzaba.

-**_Jajajaja desde que el drama volvió a mi vida_**. Rachel le pegaba en el hombro a señal de reprimenda.

Ya estaban llegando al edificio era hora de enfrentar otra realidad, de la que no querían hablar, de la que se negaban a aceptar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16: El campo**

Las dos ingresaron al departamento de la morena, decididas a enfrentar esa realidad que tanto las disgustaba.

Shelby se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, con cara de cansada, demasiado pálida, y el rostro envejecido. Desde que se hicieron consientes de la enfermedad los días en la madre de la morena parecían años, de repente había cambiado completamente, parecía que tuviera 10 años más, y una depresión comenzaba a amenazar a la familia.

Por otro lado una sonriente Beth hacia los deberes del jardín.

**_-Hola peque_**. Quinn alzaba a la niña, y le dejaba pequeños besos. **_–Shelby cómo estás?._** La rubia se acercaba y le regalaba un beso.

**_-Hola_**. Una sonriente Rachel le regalaba un beso a cada una de las dos. Y se sentaba junto a su madre.

**_-Niñas tengo que pedirles un favor_**. Shelby dejaba el libro a su lado y se dirigía a las dos mayores.

**_-Si que necesitas?_** Quinn hablaba con la madre de su hija.

**_-Beth, sube a buscar una película para mirar las cuatro si?_** La mayor solo buscaba que la niña abandonara la habitación.

**_-Si mami_**. Una feliz Beth subía las escaleras.

**_-Bueno ahora si, como ya saben, en dos días empiezo con la quimioterapia, y hay una droga alternativa que me aconsejaron para poder pasar los mareos y los malestares con más facilidad. El tema es que no se encuentra en LA y necesitaría si es que pueden, que viajen a buscármela. Me gustaría que vayan juntas, porque no quiero que ninguna de las dos haga un viaje de cinco horas solas._**

**_-Si claro Shelby, yo pido el día en el trabajo, y mañana mismo salimos a buscarla, a donde tenemos que ir? _**Quinn ni siquiera lo pensó, haría lo que fuera para que ni su hija ni su morena sufran viendo a su madre.

**_-Es en San Diego, cerca de la frontera, deben adentrarse un poco, yo les voy a dar la dirección exacta para que se manejen con GPS, porque no se les va a ser fácil de encontrar. Deberán adentrarse en el campo, y allí encontraran a una mujer que las estará esperando. _**Shelby les contaba todo

**_-Suena peligrosos_**. Rachel estaba un poco sorprendida por el pedido de su madre.

**_-No será peligroso, lo que si es que tendrán que pasar la noche allí, la misma mujer que las atenderá les dará alojamiento. _**

-**_Perfecto, mañana mismo salimos hacia allí_**. Quinn ya se imaginaba la noche a solas con Rachel, no pensaba en el viaje ni en Shelby ahora, solo podía imaginar una cama, Rachel, y ella.

**_-Ok mañana vamos._** Rachel un poco más dudosa de todo aceptaba, más que nada para que su madre no sufriera, ni siquiera había imaginado todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

La tarde pasaba tranquilamente, mientras las cuatro miraban una película en casa de Shelby.

**_-Bueno me voy a ir a descansar y Rach mañana a las nueve paso a buscarte, ten todo listo_**. Quinn saludaba a las otras dos y a la morena le regalaba un tímido beso en los labios cuando las otras estaban mirando hacia otro lado.

La mañana llegaba y Quinn ya esperaba dentro del auto a Rachel.

**_-Hola cariño_**. Rachel saludaba con un tierno beso a la rubia

**_-Rach que es esa valija que llevas?_** La rubia hacía referencia a una maleta exageradamente grande que reposaba en el asiento trasero.

**_-Mujer precavida vale por dos._** Decía orgullosa la morena. **_–Aparte Quinn esto suena peligroso, si la mujer que nos espera es una asesina, si quiere cortaron las piernas y comerlas, si su marido es un violador, o si tiene hijos pervertidos, o capas que ni siquiera hay luz y agua en ese lugar, no sabemos a dónde vamos, capas que hasta Drácula vive en ese lugar. _**Rachel hablaba sin respirar dramáticamente imaginando escenarios cada vez más traumáticos.

Quinn apretaba sus labios haciendo fuerza para no reír descontroladamente, la morena estaba siendo más dramática que de costumbre.

**_-Rach, no pasará nada, llegaremos como las dos de la tarde, buscaremos esa medicina que necesita Shelby, nos acomodaremos en el lugar que esta mujer nos dé y mañana a la misma hora que hoy volveremos a casa sanas y salvas, nunca podría pasarnos algo tan emocionante, como todo lo que estás diciendo._**

**_-Emocionante Quinn? Acaso te parecería emocionante que alguien nos quiera matar, que nos persiga Drácula por todo el campo? _**Rachel se indignaba. Y Quinn ya no aguantó más la risa y descontroladamente reía mientras no perdía la mirada de la carretera.

**_-Rach cariño, mírame, yo nunca dejaría que nadie te haga nada, te voy a cuidar con mi vida, así que tranquila._** Quinn lograba sacarle una mirada tierna a la morena a la vez que ponía su mano encima de las piernas de la rubia.

El viaje transcurría tranquilamente, hablaba de cosas sin mucha importancia, cantaban las canciones que le gustaban, se regalaban algunas caricias.

El GPS marcaba que se estaban acercando a la dirección de destino, iban viajando por un camino de tierra, a más de 50 km de la ciudad, la morena estaba un poco nerviosa, estar tan lejos de la urbanización disparaba su dramática imaginación, mientras que la rubia solo imaginaba hacerle el amor en el descampado que veían sus ojos.

**_-Mira Rach, allí está la mujer_**. Quinn hacía referencia a una señora que las esperaba a unos metros, la misma tenia aproximadamente 50 años, el pelo blanco en canas, vestía una camisa leñadora y jeans. Lentamente disminuía la velocidad del coche y cuando estuvo al lado de la señora, apago el motor, tomó la mano de la morena la miro fijamente.

**_-Rach tenemos que bajar, no tengas miedo, yo estoy a tu lado._** Quinn que podía ver un miedo irracional en los ojos de la diva e intentaba tranquilizarla.

Las dos bajaban del auto, Quinn rápidamente se ponía al lado de Rachel y le tomaba fuertemente la mano, para que no temiera.

**_-Hola que tal? Yo soy Quinn, ella es Rachel y nos envió Shelby_**. La rubia las presentaba mientras extendía la mano a la señora.

**_-Hola, yo soy Peyton Davis, un gusto niñas_**. La mujer les regalaba una sincera sonrisa que lograba relajar un poco a la morena.

**_-Shelby nos dijo que debemos pasar aquí la noche, y usted nos dará alojamiento_**. Quinn no estaba muy segura de que la mujer supiera esos planes.

**_-Si por supuesto, lo que pasa es que el remedio que quiere Shelby, no es fácil de realizar, se hace con una flor silvestre que debe descansar mas de 2 días en un químico especial, por eso es que deben esperar hasta mañana para regresar. _**

**_-Claro entiendo. _**La rubia era la única que hablaba, increíblemente la morena parecía muda, estaba paralizada.

Las tres subieron al coche, mientras seguían las indicaciones de la mujer para llegar a su destino. Una vez se iban acercado delante de sus ojos, se percibía una casa de dos plantas, color blanca, con ventanas pintadas en azul, era bastante grande pero no ostentosa, en la puerta se veía a un hombre vestido igual que la mujer, que parecía estar esperándolas.

Las tres descendieron del coche y caminaban al encuentro del señor.

**_-Hola que tal? Yo soy Nathan Davis, el flamante esposo de esa hermosa mujer que las acompaña._** El hombre reia, y las otras tres sonreían, el miedo en Rachel había desaparecido con la simpatía del señor.

Las dos niñas saludaron amablemente se presentaron y juntos ingresaron a la casa de los amables señores.

Peyton las hizo subir para mostrarle la habitación que compartirían, la misma contaba de una cama matrimonial, tenían baño privado, estaba pintada en color blanco, no era grande pero si lo suficiente para ellas dos.

**_-Espero que no les moleste compartir la cama, pero solo tenemos una habitación de huéspedes._**

**_-No claro que no, esto es más que suficiente para nosotras_**. La morena se animaba a hablar por primera vez.

**_-Yo creí que eras muda niña. _**Reía la mujer.

La tarde había pasado entre risa con los señores, la mujer le había mostrado como se hacía el remedio, les comento que una vez al mes deberían regresar a buscar más, porque no era algo que se pudieran enviar así nomas. La noche ya había llegado y la hora de dormir se hacia presente. Los señores Davis ya se habían acostado y ellas ya se adentraban a su habitación.

Quinn miro fijamente a la morena a sus ojos y sin dudarlo se tiro a atrapar esos labios con su boca, Rachel no puso ninguna resistencia y se entrego sin más al apasionado beso que le estaba regalando la rubia. Estaban paradas, Quinn aferraba a la diva contra la puerta de entrada, el beso se prolongaba e iba subiendo lentamente la temperatura de sus cuerpos, las manos de la morena estaban en la espalda de la rubia mientras que Quinn acariciaba el cuello de la morena, lentamente iba corriendo su manos por el cuerpo de Rachel haciéndola estremecer ante el tacto. Quinn se separaba lentamente para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, podía ver el deseo en los ojos chocolates que tenía enfrente, y con voz ronca se animo hablar.

**_-Rach, yo te necesito, pero no quiero apurarte_**. Cuando iba a seguir hablando la morena se tiro a sus labios haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la cama, la rubia quedo acostada en la misma y Rachel estaba encima de ella, la lengua de Rachel juagaba con el cuello de Quinn que ya estaba completamente encendida, no podía parar y parecía que la morena le estaba dando luz verde para continuar con ese juego. La rubia se incorporo y dejo al cuerpo de la diva por debajo de ella.

**_-Cariño deseo hacerte el amor, como nadie te lo ha hecho antes, deseo recorrer tu morena piel con mis labios, deseo hacerte sentir la persona más hermosa del mundo, cuidarte y protegerte._** Quinn le decía todas estas palabras al oído de Rachel, cosa que encendía más a la diva

**_-Te deseo Quinn, quiero hacer el amor contigo ya_**.

Esas palabras fueron las sufrientes para que la rubia le sacara lentamente la prenda de arriba, y continuara besándola despacio a medida que con su mano derecha tocaba sus pechos por encima de su ropa interior. De a poco lentamente fue retirando la prenda sin desprender los ojos de la morena, suavemente comenzó a besar sus pechos y con la lengua jugaba con el pezón de la diva, que se humedecía cada vez más. Rachel siguiendo con el momento retiro la ropa de la rubia y ambas quedaron en las mismas condiciones. Quinn fue bajando con su boca por toda la piel de la diva hasta llegar a su pelvis y sin dejar de mirarla le saco el jean que tenia puesto, Rachel cerró los ojos entregándose por completo en cuerpo y alma a la mujer que tenia encima. Quinn se monto encima de Rachel y nuevamente arrasó sobre sus labios, con su pierna iba rozando suavemente el centro de la morena, la rubia podía sentir la increíble humedad que afectaba a Rachel y eso la encendía cada vez más, Rachel arañaba la espalda de la rubia, sacando un sonoroso gemido de la boca de la productora. Que sin dudarlo se sacaba su ropa y ambas quedaban completamente desnudas. Rachel solo se limitaba a ver a Quinn con completo deseo, "tiene un cuerpo de infarto" pensaba la morena a la medida que de sus labios salía un ahogado gemido por el contacto de la rubia con su centro.

**_-Rach, haremos el amor juntas, quiero enseñarte a que lleguemos a la vez, a que seamos una._** Con vos ronca Quinn le hablaba para darle tranquilidad a la vez que se acomodaba de tal forma que sus centros se rozaban mutuamente, la humedad de ambas era algo de otro planeta, y la excitación que había en ese cuarto era de admirar, el movimiento de ambas se incrementaba y pedían mas y mas contacto, Rachel levantaba la cadera a la vez que la rubia presionaba más hacia adentro, el movimiento era errático, pero fantástico, poco les faltaba para llegar al punto máximo, cuando Quinn incremento la velocidad cosa que porvoco que Rachel gritara de placer al llegar al orgasmo, segundo después fue la rubia la que gritaba, y caía rendida encima de la pecho de la diva.

Asi se quedaron un tiempo, Quinn acostada encima del pecho de la diva, justo donde late el corazón, un corazón descontrolado, que bombeaba a mil por horas, hasta que Rachel pudo recobrar el habla.

**_-Quinn eso ha sido increíble_**. Ahogada entre el cansancio y el increíble placer Rachel le hacía saber lo bien que estaba.

-**_Espero no haberte defraudado, y no haberte apurado_**. La rubia hablaba sobre su cuello.

**_-Claro que no, ha sido alucinante y... quiero volver hacerlo ya_**.

La morena se posicionaba encima de la rubia y ponía el comienzo de la segunda ronda.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17: Maldita Santana!**

**_-Chau señores Davis muchísimas gracias por todo, el mes que viene volvemos, y le traeremos el vino que tanto le gusta_**. La morena se despedía ya subiendo al auto.

Ya iban saliendo del camino de tierra que tanto disgustaba a la diva, en el ambiente se respiraba amor, paz, armonía, eran felices.

**_-Rach, segura que te gustó lo de anoche?_** Quinn tenía mucho miedo que ahora Rachel se diera cuenta que las mujeres no eran lo de ella, y se alejara.

**_-Quinn bebé, nunca en mi vida había estado tan segura de algo, sos lo más increíble que me ha pasado, y si no fuera porque tenemos que llegar a tiempo para cuidar a Beth, te saltaría encima, te sacaría toda la ropa, y te haría el amor una y otra vez en el medio de la carretera. _** Rachel se daba vuelta y miraba por la ventanilla dejando a una rubia completamente estática.

**_-Mmmm porque me dices esas cosas cuando no puedo hacer nada._** Quinn se estaba imaginando toda la situación. Rachel la miró con cara de pervertida, miró la carretera y no lo dudó mas.

Se acerco lentamente a la oreja de la productora y le susurro

**_-Concéntrate en el camino, y por nada del mundo saques la vista de la carretera_**. Cuando Quinn iba a reprochar lo que decía, sintió como la diva le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y una de sus manos ingresaba al pantalón de la rubia por dentro de su ropa interior, al sentir el contacto la rubio gimió de placer, la mano de Rachel, ya estaba estimulando el manojo de nervios de la rubia que automáticamente se había humedecido de manera estremecedora, la diva sonreía y se humedecía al notar lo que producía en su compañera.

**_-Oh cariño, si sigue._** Quinn estaba extasiada, descontrolada

**_-Concéntrate en el camino Quinn._** Rachel ya se empezaba a preocupar de no estrellarse contra algo, por lo que aumento la velocidad de los movimientos de sus dedos intentando terminar más rápido. Sin dudarlo y como pudo ingreso dos dedos dentro de la rubia que grito sin pudor alguno del placer y la morbosidad del momento. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en un increíble orgasmo, ambas escuchan el ruido de unas sirenas, y ven a un auto de policía haciéndoles señas, la morena automáticamente quita la mano de adentro de la rubia.

-**_Nooo que frustrante, maldita sea mi suerte, maldito sea el policía, maldita sea Santana!_** Rachel la miró extrañada "Y Santana qué diablos tiene que ver" pensó.

Quinn pudo adivinar los pensamientos de la morena.

**_-Lo de Santana fue porque cuando le cuente no dejará de reír y recordarme esto por el resto de mi vida, y ya la estoy maldiciendo desde antes, Maldita latina!_** Rachel no pudo más y largó una increíble carcajada. Cuando el policía ya se acercaba.

**_-Buenos días jóvenes_**. El oficial era de aproximadamente unos 28 años, joven y apuesto.

**_-Buenos días oficial._** Saludaron a la vez

**_-Se encuentran bien? _**

**_-Sí._** Nuevamente a coro

**_-No es lo que parecía, usted iba con la cabeza tirada para atrás, y usted parecía estar amenazándola con alguna arma, por la cara de la conductora_**. Ambas no podían creer que el oficial haya visto toda la escena. Mientras que el joven reía pícaramente, claramente sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero era divertido torturar a dos jóvenes completamente apuestas.

**_-Para nada oficial, se me había caído algo y lo estaba buscando y ella corrió su cabeza hacia atrás para darme lugar, solo eso, sino me cree revise el auto en busca de alguna arma con la cual pueda estar amenazando a mi_**… Rachel dudaba en cómo calificar a Quinn**_- amiga._** Rachel sentenciaba sacando todos sus dotes de artista. Para la rubia no paso inadvertida esa duda, y se sintió un poco mal, todavía no era momento para que sean novias, "_muy pronto Quinn muy pronto_" pensaba una parte de su mente pero la otra "_tenes que darle un título oficial, sabes cómo es de insegura, acabas de hacerle el amor rubia hueca, pedile que sea tu novia_" pero su Quinn despiadada no daba tregua "_ni hablar Quinn, es demasiado pronto ella tendrá que entender"_. Cuando la rubia volvió en sí, ambas estaban fuera del auto viendo como el oficial registraba el interior del mismo.

**_-Bueno está todo en orden. _**A la vez que le devolvía el registro de conductor a la rubia, y los papeles del auto, que la misma había entregado cuando peleaba contra ella misma. –**_Y por favor procuren que esta vez "no se les caiga nada"._** Hacia lo gestos de las comillas con sus dedos, a lo que las dos quedaron completamente sonrojadas.

Subieron al auto y siguieron su camino, ninguna de las dos hablaba, hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada contagiando a la morena.

**_-Se dio cuenta de todo, maldito inoportuno._** Decía Quinn entre risas.

**_-Oh por Dios que vergüenza, solo le falto olerme las manos, buscando el arma homicida_**. Decía Rachel riendo como loca.

El camino siguió sin sobresaltos hasta la llegada al edificio.

Ambas entraban en la casa de Shelby, con una increíble sonrisa en el rostro.

**_-Hola_**. Saludaban a la vez, mientras regalaban un beso a cada una de las otras dos que estaban dentro del hogar.

**_-Quinn, teno algo que mostarte_**. Una sonriente Beth subía a la habitación en busca de un dibujo que le había hecho a su madre.

**_-Shelby esto es la droga que nos mandaron los señores Davis, una vez por mes tendremos que ir por más._** Rachel entregaba el frasquito con el medicamento.

**_-Gracias niñas_**. Shelby les sonreía.**_ –Otra cosa niñas, se tendrán que quedar cuidando a Beth toda la noche, yo me voy en treinta minutos, y vuelvo mañana a esta hora, no quiero que la pequeña tenga que ver todo el proceso, la puede preocupar mucho._**

**_-Mamá, yo iré contigo no quiero que estés sola en esto. _**Rachel no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-**_Gracias cariño pero no, una amiga mía ira conmigo y se quedará toda la noche, ella es enfermera, y me va ayudar más que vos, aparte quiero que te quedes con Beth y Quinn. _**

**_-Yo también me puedo quedar?_**. Una sorprendida Quinn sonreía.

**_-Quinn._** Shelby tenía el gesto demasiado serio. –**_en esta semana tendremos que prepararnos para contarle toda la verdad a Beth, ya no podemos perder más tiempo, tiene que saber que sos la madre, y que si algo me llegara a pasar se tendrá que quedar contigo, sos la única persona que confío que la cuidara tanto como yo._**

Shelby dejo a una enmudecida Quinn que estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción y la felicidad que esas palabras le producían.

**_-Shelby de verdad que muchas gracias, ellas es todo para mí, la amo, y si algo te llegara a pasar, sabes que lo único que haría sería cuidarla y educarla como se debe._** Shelby solo asentía y miraba esta vez a la morena.

**_-Lo he pensado demasiado, y si vemos que las cosas se complican, quiero anotarlas a las dos como tutoras legales de Beth, Rachel también te tendrás que comprometer a cuidar a la pequeña, y quiero que entre las dos hagan todo porque esa niña nunca sufra._**

**_-Mamá, no te va a pasar nada, así que dejemos de pensar en estas cosas horribles, por favor._**Decía la morena ya con unas lágrimas en el rostro de haber escuchado a su madre tan segura de que no iba a estar más.

_-Mila Quinn_. Beth interrumpía la conversación corriendo con una hoja en la mano.

**_-Ohh Dios el pequeño monstruo es un artista!_** Gritaba la rubia mientras alzaba a la pequeña.

**_-Te usto?_** Beth escondía su cabecita en el cuello de la rubia.

**_-Cariño este es el dibujo más lindo que he visto en mi vida._** En el mismo se podía ver a una persona rubia alta, que claramente era ella, tomada de una de las manos de una pequeñita con el pelo castaño, y de la otra mano a un morena mas petisa que la rubia, hacia claramente referencia a Rachel. Quinn le extendía el dibujo a la morena

**_-Enana que dibujo más hermoso, pero no te parece que me hiciste demasiado pequeña? _**Rachel se quejaba ya que su retrato apenas era unos centímetros más alta que la propia Beth.

Las tres reían ante la queja de Rachel.

**_-Bueno ya las dejo, que me toco el turno de partir. Beth por favor pórtate bien, hace caso a lo que te digan Quinn y Rachel y a dormir temprano. Las_** tres contestaban que si a la vez, mientras Shelby le regalaba un beso a cada una y se perdía en la puerta de salida.

**_-Bueno peque, hagamos la tarea y después si llamamos a Santana y Brittany y hacemos una batalla de karaoke!_** Quinn alentaba a su hija para hacer los deberes rápido.

**_-Siiii._** La pequeña aplaudía y saltaba por todo el lugar tomada de la mano de Rachel que hacía lo mismo, porque también a ella le ponía feliz la competencia de karaoke.

Las tres se sentaron en la mesa con los cuadernos de Beth, la pequeña estaba encima de la rubia intentando leer lo que le pedían en el jardín.

-**_Di…bu…jal_**

**_-No enana tenés que aprender hablar bien, ya estas grande, de ahora en más cada vez que no pronuncies bien la "R" te daré un cuadrito de chocolate menos._** Rachel era exigente, quería que Beth sea la mejor de la clase, se estaba tomando a pecho eso de ser la futura tutora legal.

-**_Jo._** Beth se quejaba haciendo pucheros y automáticamente miraba a Quinn para que la defendiera.

**_-No me mires así cielo, Rachel tiene razón, ya es hora de que dejes de pronunciar mal las palabras_**. A Quinn le costaba ser dura con su hija, pero sabía que eso ya era una mala costumbre más que otra cosa. **_–Así que vamos de nuevo a leer desde el principio._**

**_-Di…bu…ja…rrrrr _**Beth acentuaba la "R" orgullosa.

**_-Muy bien!_** Gritaban las otras dos.

**_-Ahora vamos con esta, que es mucho más difícil, pero de a poquito te va a salir._** Rachel esta vez sonaba más dulce y comprensiva.

**_-Ti….gue… _**

**_-No Beth, mira y escucha como lo digo yo_**. Quinn intentaba ayudar a su hija. **_–Ti-grrre _**

**_-Ti….gllleee_**. Intentaba la pequeña

**_-No enana, escucha bien la "R" Ti-grreee_**. Rachel gesticulaba exageradamente la "r" para que Beth entendiera.

**_-Ti….grrrrrrre_**. Decía al fin la niña

**_-Siiiiii!_** Las dos mayores gritaban emocionadas.

Asi transcurrió una horas más del día, mientras enseñaban a hablar correctamente a Beth, que rápidamente había entendido la mayoría de las palabras que le costaban.

-**_Bueno y ahorrrrra vamos a jugaarrrr?_** La menor pronunciaba bien las palabras, aunque arrastraba la "R" en señal de perfecta comprensión.

**_-Si ya vienen Santana y Britt._** Quinn que cortaba el teléfono se unía nuevamente a las otras dos.

Al pasar el tiempo ya las cinco competían en una reñida partida de karaoke, que tenia a la cabeza a Rachel, Quinn y Beth

-**_No esto no vale, ustedes son tres, es injusto, así que cinco de sus puntos tienen que ser nuestros._** A santana no le gustaba perder ni a la bolita.

**_-No, ustedes pierrrrden y nostrrras ganamos._** Beth saltaba de la felicidad de un lado a otro sacándole la lengua a la latina con ayuda de Rachel.

**_-Berry no hagas que me vuelvas a caer mal._** Santana se enojaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

**_-Ya déjense de pelear ustedes tres y vamos a cocinar algo que muero de hambre_**. Quinn arrastraba a Brittany a la cocina para que la ayudara a cocinar.

Después de una hora salían las dos rubias con una piza vegetariana para las cinco.

-**_Siii piza_**. Gritaba la pequeña junto con la latina.

**_-Por fin Fabray hiciste algo como la gente. _**Santana se sentaba con la pequeña sobre sus piernas a comer.

**_-Brittcariñoestoquedodelicioso_**. A santana no se le entendía absolutamente nada.

**_-San no se habla con la boca llena._** Una pequeña Beth reprendía a la latina y hacia reir al grupo entero. La latina quedó completamente avergonzada por el reto de la niña.

-**_Tranquila mi vida, en casa puedes hablar con la boca llena._** Britt salía en defensa de su novia.

Quinn había llevado a la pequeña a dormir, y se unía nuevamente a sus amigas en el salón.

**_-Bueno ahora que se puede hablar, Rachel tu cara y tus miradas huelen a sexo desenfrenado, decime que ahora si probaste las manos mágicas_**. Santana atacó sin previo aviso.

Rachel que se encontraba tomando agua, se atraganto se ahogo y con las manos pedía auxilio.

**_-Jajajaja, nunca creí que iba a ser tan fácil lograr que admitieran que habían tenido sexo._** La latina reía sin parar, había dado en el clavo.

**_-López eso no es algo que te importe_**. Quinn no quería hablar de eso con santana.

**_-Vamos Fabray tienes que contarme, me intriga saber que tal es Berry en la cama, no me quiero imaginar todas las cosas que puede hacer con esa nariz._** Santana nuevamente volvía a reír descontroladamente, esta vez haciendo reír a Brittany que imaginaba a Rachel haciendo el amor con la nariz a Quinn.

**_-No esto es el colmo, ya las dos se van de acá._** Quinn empujaba a la salida a las otras dos. **_–Mañana hablaremos seriamente ustedes y yo_**. La rubia cerraba la puerta en la cara de sus amigas, se daba vuelta miraba a Rachel, que estaba completamente roja, y con la voz ronca

**_-Al fin solas cariño._**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A:**Se que no les gusta el drama, pero este capitulo era inevitable, para que el cap de mañana tenga sentido. Espero no desfraudar, y nuevamente a tod s aquell s que se toman el tiempo de comentar se los agradesco enormemente, de verdad que ayudan a motivar para seguir escribiendo. Soy conciente que este fic tiene muchos menos rw que los demás, pero bueno, solo espero que aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer, les guste. Muchas gracias

**Capitulo 18: Pesadilla**

Un grito en la mitad de la noche hace que tanto Quinn como Rachel, se desesperen en encontrar su ropa extendida por todo el piso de la habitación y salir disparadas a encontrar la fuente del escándalo. Ingresaron al cuarto de Beth, y encontraron a la pequeña peleando con las sabanas de su cama aún dormida, claramente sufriendo de una pesadilla.

**_-Beth, cielo, despierta._** Suavemente la rubia intentaba socorrer a su hija de lo que sea que la esté acechando.

**_-Vamos enana despierta, es una pesadilla_**. Ahora era la morena quien intentaba. Pero la niña seguía en su lucha.

Quinn la levanta de la cama consiguiendo que Beth despierte y se aferre entre llantos al cuello de su madre.

**_-Donde esta mamá?_** Entre sollozos la niña hablaba.

**_-Cielo, te acuerdas que tu mama tenia cosas que hacer? Y que te deberías quedar conmigo y Rachel?_**

La pequeña afirmaba con su cabecita sobre el cuello de la productora.

**_-Bueno quieres contarme que es lo que estabas soñando, porque cielo, tenias una pesadilla, todo lo que te pasó no es cierto, ni te va a pasar de verdad_**. Quinn intentaba calmar los temblores a causa del terror que estaba teniendo su hija.

-**_Segura que no me va a pasar?_**

**_-Cuéntame que es lo que te pasaba y yo te digo si? _**La rubia insistía con saber con que soñaba. Mientras Rachel ya estaba en la planta baja preparando leche caliente para la pequeña.

**_-Soñé que mamá la comía un monstruo color rojo, y no la volvía a ver nunca más, y Rachel lloraba y me decía que mami se había ido al cielo, y que ahora yo me iba a quedar solita. _**Y la niña rompía en llanto nuevamente.

La rubia estaba en shock, sabía que el sueño de Beth se daba por la intuición de la niña de que algo estaba pasando con su madre, no sabía que contestarle por lo que para hacer tiempo, se acomodó en la pequeña cama con Beth entre sus brazos buscando las palabras justas.

**_-Cielo, a tu mamá no la va a comer ningún monstruo rojo nunca_**. _"eso es verdad"_ pensaba Quinn. **_–Y si algo alguna vez le llegara a pasar y se tuviera que ir al cielo, no vas a estar solita, acá a tu lado me vas a encontrar cuidándote siempre, pero siempre_**.

Quinn tenía miedo de haberse apurado, tal vez decirle que la madre se puede ir al cielo es muy pronto.

**_-De verdad que me vas a cuidar?_** Beth se estaba tranquilizando de a poco.

**_-Obvio mi vida, sos lo más importante que tengo, y te amo, nunca te dejaría sola_**. A Quinn se le escapaban unas lágrimas mudas, le parecía surrealista estar así con su hija.

Beth se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre, cuando vio entrar a Rachel por la puerta. Que ante la escena pensó en volver más tarde y darles tiempo a que estén solas.

**_-Rach, ven no te vayas, en la cama entramos las tres. _**

**_-Siii ven, acá al lado mío. _**Beth señalaba el otro lado de su cuerpo para que se acostara la morena.

**_-Bueno, y te traje esto enana. _**De atrás de su espalda sacaba una mamadera con leche caliente. **_–Pero antes me prometes que no le dirás nada a tu mamá que te traje la mamadera. _**La pequeña tenía prohibido usar el biberón, ya estaba grande para eso.

**_-Sí._** Decía Beth mientras se acomodaba con Rachel al lado y comenzaba a tomar la leche, para luego caer en un profundo sueño, mucho más tranquila. Lo que ninguna imaginaba era que esa postal de las tres durmiendo juntas, se iba hacer cada vez más cotidiano.

La mañana las sorprendió rápidamente a las tres abrazadas en la pequeña cama, las manos de las dos mayores entrelazadas por encima del cuerpito de la pequeña, y esta aferrada al cuerpo de su madre.

Quinn despertó primero, se levanto suavemente, se dirigió al baño, tomo una rápida ducha y bajo a realizar el desayuno para despertar a las otras dos. Una vez todo listo se dirigía a despertarlas, pero para su sorpresa ya estaban levantadas, duchadas y Beth tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio, mientras que Rachel había optado por ponerse nuevamente el pijama.

**_-Si son las princesas de mi reino, buenos días._** Quinn beso a la pequeña en la cabeza y le dio un cálido beso sobre los labios a la morena. Beth que miraba la escena atenta a cada movimiento, sonrió a más no poder, le gustaba que Quinn y Rachel estén juntas.

**_-Cuando le van a decir a mamá que son novias? _**

**_-Primero nosotras no somos novias, y a tu madre le diremos cuando lo seamos._** Rachel dejaba a una confundida enana.

**_-Pero los novios se dan esos besos, Santana y Britt, Leroy e Hiram, Quinn se los daba a Sophia. _**Y ahí quedo dudosa, se había acordado de que la rubia tenía novia, como podía ser. –**_Quinn ya tiene novia, se puede besar a más personas? Mami me dijo que siempre había que besar a una sola persona, porque si no se puede lastimar el corazón._** La pequeña se tocaba su propio corazón. Quinn se atragantaba con su propia saliva, esas salidas de su hija, la ponían tremendamente incomoda.

**_-No no se puede besar a más persona, por eso Quinn y Sophia ya no son novias._** Rachel salía en el auxilio de "su chica".

**_-Entonces ustedes pueden ser novias._** _"Beth por favor es la primera vez que me gustaría que hubieras nacido muda"_ Quinn estaba hundida, su cara lo demostraba, la angustia y el mal momento se reflejaban en los profundos ojos verdes de la rubia.

**_-Beth eso es cosa de grandes, y no se puede ser novia de un día para el otro de la gente, hay que conocerse, asegurarse, y un montón de cosas más._** "_Bien Quinn, lo estás logrando"_ pensó la rubia.

**_-Mmmm no sé, pero espero que sean novias pronto_**. La pequeña decía esto y como si nada corría hacia la mesa para desayunar.

Quinn y Rachel se miraban, la morena estaba incomoda, y la rubia rogaba porque un terremoto arrasara con la tierra.

**_-Ya no te preocupes más Quinn, no voy a preguntarte nada, supongo que todavía no estás segura de tus sentimientos_**. Rachel daba media vuelta, luego de clavar su mejor golpe sobre el rostro de la rubia.

**_-Rach, no es así, yo estoy segura de mis sentimientos, pero es muy pronto para ponerle un título oficial, vayamos despacio por favor. _**Y claramente la rubia eligió mal las palabras porque como si de un tsunami se tratará la morena dio media vuelta, la miro fijamente, la señalo con el dedo y…

**_-Claro ahora hay que ir despacio, bien que cuando anoche, te perdías con mis manos adentro tuyo, no había que ir despacio, porque si mal no recuerdo, tus gritos decían "más rápido Rach, mas rápido cielo"_** Rachel imitaba los gritos de la rubia de la noche anterior, estaba endemoniada**_.- Pero claro como la señorita todavía está enamorada de su ex o confundida o lo que carajo sea, se da el lujo de jugar con la gente, igual no sé que me sorprende, soy una idiota, si siempre fuiste igual, lo único que importa es lo que Quinn quiere, como Quinn lo quiere, y cuando Quinn lo quiere._** Rachel lloraba, y gritaba desesperada.

**_-Rachel no es así, yo ya no soy así, y te prohibió que me compares con mi pasado, no tienes ningún derecho._** Esta vez la furia Fabray estaba saliendo.

**_-Tú no prohíbes nada, TUS actos demuestran que tengo razón y Quinn haceme un favor y ándate de mi casa, yo llevo a Beth al jardín._**

**_-No me voy a ir nada, te aguantarás, porque Beth es MI hija, y si quiero llevarla al jardín la llevo y te aguantas Rachel._** Quinn bajaba las escaleras, a punto de llorar, _"porque sos tan jodidamente orgullosa Quinn"_ pensaba la rubia.

Por otro lado Rachel llorando bajo hasta el descanso de la escalera sin dejarse ver por las otras dos.

-**_Me voy a acostar, no quiero desayunar, Beth nos vemos cuando vuelvas._** Y sin más volvió por donde vino y se escondió en su cuarto.

Beth miró a su madre confundida

-**_Que paso? _**

**_-Nada peque, cosas de grandes._**

**_-Jo, siempre de grandes._**

**_-Ya apúrate que tenemos que ir al jardín y yo a trabajar_**. Quinn sabía que le esperaba un largo día.

El día había pasado Quinn estaba derrotada, completamente cansada, tuvo que trabajar y luego pasar por la universidad a tomar una clase, estaba agotada solo quería llegar a su casa, acostarse y pensar todo lo que había pasado a la mañana.

Rachel solo salió de su cuarto cuando llego su madre, Shelby había pasado su primera sesión de quimioterapia, se la veía cansada, pálida, y con unas ojeras increíbles, solo cruzaron un par de palabras y la mayor se acostó a dormir. Rachel espero a Beth comieron y se acostaron a mirar películas, hasta que la pequeña se rindió ante el sueño.

**_-Hola_**. Quinn entraba desanimada a su casa, y como de costumbre Brittany la recibía con un gran abrazo, mientras la latina la saludaba a la distancia.

**_-Rubia, porque esa cara._** A Santana no se le escapaba nada.

**_-Pelee con Rachel hoy temprano_**. Quinn ya caminaba hacia su cuarto, no pensaba comer y mucho menos hablar con la latina de lo que estaba pasando. Pero era imposible escaparse a la curiosidad de la modelo, que se adentro en la habitación de la productora sin pedir permiso.

**_-Que paso Q?_** sonaba dulce y preocupada.

Quinn sabía que si no aprovechaba ahora que estaba tranquila, el humor de Santana iba a cambiar, y hasta que no le contara no la iba a dejar tranquila, por lo que opto hablar.

**_-San, quiere que seamos novias, y yo creo que es muy pronto._** Quinn se sentaba en la cama

-**_Porque crees que es pronto?_** La latina quería hacer reflexionar a su amiga

**_-Hace dos semana que terminé con Sophia, y el mismo tiempo que empecé con Rachel, es muy pronto, tenemos que conocernos, y esas cosas. _**

**_-Quinn de verdad te escuchas?_** Santana no creía lo que decía su es ex capitana

**_-Porque? Si es la verdad, es muy pronto._**

**_-Q la conoces de hace más de cinco años, conoces todo de ella, y hace el mismo tiempo que todos sabemos, que soñas con lo que te está pasando, si es verdad estuvo Sophia durante dos años para distraerte, pero ahora que ella volvió, se abrió a vos, no podes ser tan cobarde._** La cara de la rubia detonaba una increíble confusión, la latina estaba defendiendo a Rachel, y con razón.

**_-No sé qué hacer San, tengo miedo de dar un paso más y perderla, creo que lo mejor es dejar todo hasta acá._**

**_-Ah no no no Quinn que demonios te pasa, años llorando por la enana dramática, y cuando logras que coma de tu mano, te vas a dar la vuelta, acaso sos idiota, estúpida, loca o qué? _**Quinn ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**_-San puedes dejarme sola, tengo que pensar_**.

Y así fue, santana salió de la habitación de la rubia, se acomodó en el sillón junto a su novia, busco su celular en el bolso.

**_-Britt cariño si le cuentas a alguien lo que estoy por hacer, juro que mato al amorfo de Tubbi._** La bailarina asintió porque realmente creía capas a su novia de matar a su gato.

**-Hola?**

**-Berry, como estas?** Santana había llamado a Rachel, la cara de Brittany era una poesía de la confusión que tenía.

**-San?** Si la cara de la bailarina era una poesía la de la morena no tenia descripción alguna.

**-Si soy yo no te sorprendas ni te acostumbres tanto a esto eh!**

**-No claro, solo que es raro, creo que es la primera vez en nuestra vida que hablamos por teléfono.**

**-Si es así Berry, pero bueno vamos al punto.** Santana no quería admitir ni admitirse ella misma, que Rachel le caía bien. **–No pierdas a Quinn, la rubia tonta tiene miedo, de todo lo que siente por vos, entiende que sufrió mucho en el pasado, y tu ni siquiera te dabas cuenta. **Santana tiraba la bomba.

**-Pero San, no lo sé, creo que todavía está enamorada de Sophia.** A Rachel ya se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente.

**-Haceme caso Rachel, mañana cuando vaya a tu casa, para quedarse con ustedes, no la castigues mas intenten hablar tranquilas, vas a ver que Q cambió, es una persona increíble y te quiere Rachel.** Ni santana se creía de la forma que estaba hablando con la morena.

**-Está bien San, te voy hacer caso.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19: No puedo prometerte amor eterno pero…**

Otro día había llegado y pronosticaba no ser como los demás, a Quinn le esperaba una mañana amontonada de trabajo atrasado, por las reiteradas faltas que estaba teniendo debido a pasar más tiempo con su hija, no era algo que le molestara, pero con el ánimo que se encontraba lo último que quería era trabajar, lo único que pasaba por su mente era Rachel, debía tomar una decisión y rápido, no se podía dar el lujo de perder a la morena por su orgullo.

**-Hola?**

**-San, necesito tu ayuda esta tarde. **

**-Fabray estoy durmiendo hablemos de esto después.**

**-San de verdad, estoy tapada de trabajo atrasado, necesito que a las tres vayas a buscar a Beth, Shelby ya no va a estar, solo debes convencer a Rachel, llévala al cine que estrenan el Rey León en 3 D, la quería llevar yo, pero esto es muy importante.**

**-Quinn, para eso podrías haberme llamado más tarde, son apenas las 11.**

**-Santana sos una desubicada, aparte San, necesito otra cosita**

La conversación se extendió por cuarenta minutos más, donde la rubia intentaba convencer a santana de que le haga un importante favor.

Rachel por otro lado aún seguía acostada, con Beth al lado, la pequeña no había ido a la escuela, porque nuevamente había sido víctima de una de sus terribles pesadillas, pero esta vez no pudo conciliar el sueño como la vez pasada, por lo que su madre decidió darle el día libre. Las cosas en la casa Corcoran-Berry no estaban saliendo del todo bien, Shelby estaba extremadamente estresada por lo de la terapia, Beth que apenas dormía por brotes de ansiedad que se manifestaban en forma de malos sueños, por intuir toda la situación y Rachel estaba completamente triste, por su madre que la veía cada día peor, y por Quinn, la estaba perdiendo.

Eran las tres de la tarde, Shelby como bien lo había dicho Quinn ya no se encontraba en su casa. Y santana debía buscar a su sobrina.

La puerta sonaba y Rachel con la mejor cara de poker iba abrir

**_-Santana_**. La morena esperaba ver a la rubia del otro lado.

**_-Rachel_**. Santana le sonreía y la trababa lo más dulce que le salía, tenía que cumplir con lo que le había pedido Quinn y si empezaba peleando con la morena no creía lograrlo. **_–Si ya sé que esperabas que sea Quinn, pero Q me pidió que viniera a buscar a Beth para llevarla al cine, porque ella tiene demasiado trabajo atrasado, y va a terminar como dentro de dos horas, ni bien volvamos con Beth_**. Santana sonreía como nunca.

**_-No ni hablar Santana, de acá no te llevas a Beth, Quinn debe estar loca si piensa que la voy a dejar ir con vos sola. _**

**_-Rach por favor, es el rey león en 3 D, sabes que muere por verla, no seas mala. _**Santana le hacía pucheros. _"esto es el peor castigo que me podrían haber dado en toda mi miserable vida, Quinn me la va a pagar pero muy caro_" pensaba la latina.

_"__Santana me está haciendo caritas, y me trata de Rach, debo estar durmiendo todavía, sino esto no tiene explicación"_ Rachel estaba tildada en sus pensamientos.

-**_He bueno está bien, pero si para las cinco y media no están acá llamo a la policía_**. La morena daba el brazo a torcer

**_-Gracias Rach_**. Santana le daba un abrazo le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y corría dentro de la casa a darle la grandiosa noticia a la pequeña.

En veinte minutos ya estaban listas y saliendo las dos juntas con una enorme sonrisa, dejando a una aterrorizada Rachel dentro. "_Si algo le pasa Shelby me va a matar, en qué cabeza cabe dejarla irse con Santana sola_" Hacia más de veinte minutos que Rachel se torturaba por haber aceptado, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la despertó de su momentáneo trance.

**_-Hola._** Una sonriente Quinn saludaba en el marco de la puerta

-**_Que haces acá, tu hija salió con Santana con tu permiso si bien tengo entendido, y como sabrás no vuelven hasta dentro de dos horas más o menos, así que por favor, no te sientas obligada a estar acá y vuelve a tu casa donde seguramente estarás más cómoda_**. Rache no tomaba aire, las palabras le salían, ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía, rogaba en su interior porque la rubia no se vaya.

Quinn la miraba y decidió no escuchar nada de lo que decía, tenía un plan y Rachel y todo su drama no se lo iban a arruinar.

**_-Rach por favor me acompañas a casa, tengo algo que quiero darte, y después te vuelves._** Quinn la agarro del brazo y no le dio ni tiempo a contestar cuando ya estaban subiendo al ascensor.

Los dos pisos que tardaron en llegar fueron los más largos del universo, estaba una en cada punta del lugar, Rachel miraba para el techo, mientras que la rubia la miraba fijamente, le encantaba, y tenía que recuperarla

Quinn abría la puerta del departamento.

**_-Pasa por favor._** La rubia deja pasar primero a la morena, tenía que ver su reacción.

**_-Qu-Qui-Quinn Dios que es todo esto._** Rachel estaba emocionada, conmocionada, miraba el departamento y no entendía nada. Estaba todo lleno de globos en forma de corazón flotando por el salón, en el lugar donde estaba la mesita, había un corazón dibujando con velas rojas todas encendidas, y en el medio un sobre rojo. El sillón estaba lleno de toda clases de flores, pero todas y cada una de ellas color rojo. En la pared del fondo había una tela color negro tapando algo.

**_-Shhh Rach no digas nada aún, después preguntas todo lo que quieres, ahora un favor más, puedes tirar esa tela negra al piso. _**La rubia la animaba con un empujoncito

Rachel se acerco tomo la tela con una de sus manos, y aplicando apenas fuerza la tiraba al piso y veía algo que la dejaba muda. En la pared había muchas fotos de Rachel de todas las edades, de todos los tiempos, desde cuando era pequeñita, en el instituto, con el glee club, hasta en NYADA, y por supuesto muchas de sus días en Los Ángeles, pero eso no era todo, las fotos estaban recortadas de forma que si se miraba de un metro de distancia se formaba una frase.

**_-Rach, ven tienes que verlo de lejos, y por favor no hables todavía._** Quinn tenía la sonrisa más grande, hermosa y sincera que Rachel había visto en su vida, por otro lado la morena ya lloraba de la emoción, solo quería besar a Quinn, pero tenía que hacerle caso y guardar silencio.

**_-Date vuelta Rach y mira la pared de nuevo _**

**_-QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? _**Rachel leía ya llorando descontrolada, se da vuelta y sin decir nada se tira a los labios de Quinn que ya la estaban esperando. El beso se prolongo por bastante tiempo más hasta que la rubia se alejo.

**_-Rach te falta una sorpresa más, agarra el sobre que hay en el medio del corazón._**

Rachel saltaba encima del sobre y con desesperación pero delicadeza a la vez lo abría.

**_-"Vale para que me meta mi orgullo donde más te guste" ese era uno de los papelitos_**

**_"_****_Vale por una cena a la luz de la luna", "vale para que cierre la boca y no me ponga idiota", "vale por un secreto", y el ultimo "vale por sexo desenfrenado toda una noche"_**. Rachel terminaba de leer y nuevamente entre lágrimas se tiraba en brazos de su ahora si novia.

**_-Quinn esto es increíble, como lo hiciste?_**

La rubia reía.

**_-Bueno gran parte de esto se lo debo a Britt y San, el trabajo de Santana fue llevarse a Beth y comprar las velas, lo de las fotos, los globos y las flores estuvo en manos de Britt, cuando yo llegue a casa, estaban todas las cosas que había pedido en mi habitación y mientras San fue a buscar a Beth, yo arregle todo esto. _**

**_-Esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo, es más creí que ya no ibas a volver conmigo, que…_**

La rubia la callaba con un beso.

**_-Rach, como te explico sin que te enojes. _**La productora pensaba las palabras correctas**_.-Yo soy una persona común y corriente, no tengo mucho dinero, y lo poco que tenia ahorrado me lo gaste en esta sorpresa_**. Cuando Rachel quiso interrumpir Quinn puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios pidiendo que la deja terminar. **_–Estuve dos años de novia, con una gran persona, a la cual nunca le hice nada de esto, ni lo pensé si quiera, cuando se enojaba, pensaba ya se le va a pasar, y volvía a casa a reírme con mis amigas… pero dicen que todos los amores son diferentes, y que no pasa por cada uno como amar, se siente, las personas vibramos a diferentes ritmos, y cuando dos vibraciones como la tuya y la mía se encuentran pueden producir esta clase de cosas, yo estoy enamorada de vos, de hace mucho tiempo, estar con Sophia era fácil, y no te voy a mentir diciéndote que me dormía pensando en vos, o que le mentía a Soph, porque no es así, pero el volver a verte y tenerte fue como explosivo, adictivo, y a penas te tuve ya estarte perdiendo de nuevo, no lo iba a permitir, y por eso todo esto. Porque si bien no puedo jurarte amor eterno, ni decirte que soy la mujer perfecta para vos, ni hacerte creer que nunca vamos a pelear, o que de ahora en más nos espera pura felicidad, si puedo decirte que te necesito, que cuando no estás te extraño, que tu felicidad hoy hace la mía, y que desde que volviste a mi vida, mis días son especiales. Y espero que aceptes a este humilde corazón que se acaba de entregar con lo poco y nada que tiene. _**

Quinn terminaba de lo que según ella era el monólogo más largo, empalagante y cursi que había dando en toda su vida, _"hay personas en la vida que se merecen eso y mucho más"_ pensaba la rubia.

Entre lágrimas Rachel intentaba hablar.

**_-Quinn ser tu novia, y compartir nuestros días, y hasta pelear no puede ser más perfecto para mí. Todo esto es mucho más de lo que yo hubiera soñado o imaginado, de verdad que ahora espero ser lo suficientemente buena como para merecerte, me equivoque cuando te dije que no habías cambiado, Quinn sos increíblemente maravillosa, hermosa, dulce, romántica e inteligente. Y también estoy locamente enamorada. _**

Quinn se tiraba a los labios de la morena y comenzaba a besarla suavemente, rozaba sus labios con su lengua, la miraba fijamente a la vez que mordía despacio el carnoso labio inferior de la diva, cosa que volvía totalmente loca a Rachel. La morena se separaba un poco de la rubia la miraba y atacaba el cuello de la rubia que con la cabeza hacia atrás daba más lugar a su novia, mientras que de a poco iba empujando a la morena contra el desayunador. En hábiles movimientos Quinn subió a Rachel encima del mismo. Las miradas de las jóvenes gritaban deseo, pasión y placer por todos lados. La rubia sin pensarlo y con fuerza le arrancó la fina camisa que tenia puesta la diva haciendo rebotar los botones por todo el piso, y comenzó a suavemente acariciar el abdomen de la artista, rasguñándolo de vez en cuando provocando ruidosos gemidos de la boca de su novia. Nuevamente atacó el cuello de la morena y mordía despacio el punto de pulso en la clavícula de la diva, provocando más gritos de placer. Las manos de la rubia acariciaban las piernas de la morena que gracias a la corta falda que traía el trabajo de la rubia se facilitaba.

**_-Quinn yo también quiero tocarte_**. Rachel entre gemidos quería tocar, pero la rubia con un rápido movimiento proporciono un delicado golpe en la mano de la otra.

**_-Shh ahora eres mi novia, y quiero disfrutarte yo, así que relájate y entrégate_**. Quinn no terminaba de decir esto cuando el sostén de la morena ya estaba en el piso, y la boca de la rubia ya estaba succionando con frenetismo uno de los pezones de la diva que no hacía otra cosa que gritar de placer. La rubia sin dejar su excelente trabajo en los pechos de la artista colaba una de sus manos por entre las piernas de su novia, y corriendo la ropa interior hacia un costado, introducía suavemente dos de sus dedos en el húmedo interior de su novia, que se movía cada vez mas erráticamente pidiendo más contacto. Al sentir como las paredes de la diva se contraía, la productora aplico más velocidad y mordía los pezones de su novia, logrando que llegara al orgasmo con un sonoro grito.

**_-Esto ha sido increíble._** Rachel entre gemidos intentaba hablar.

**_-No te apures que te espera mucho más._** Quinn la levantaba entre sus brazos y se perdían en la habitación de la rubia, todavía les quedaban treinta minutos hasta que tuvieran que volver con Beth.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20: Confesiones**

Un mes había pasado de aquella tarde tan especial para ambas, un mes de que compartían días, tardes y noche. Algunas discusiones sin sentido, que con mirarse solucionaban, se habían vuelto a encontrar y con eso alcanzaba. Pasaron días en vela al lado de Beth, días que la preocupación por Shelby solo llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas, pero ahí como siempre tendrían que haber estado, juntas.

El día pactado y prácticamente ensayado para hablar con Beth y contarle toda la verdad había llegado. Los nervios en el cuerpo de Quinn la estaban desbordando la noche anterior no logro dormir ni veinte minutos corridos, Rachel se mantuvo siempre a su lado, y juntas iban a enfrentarse a lo que viniera ahora.

Ya se encontraban las cuatro juntas, en el salón de la casa de Shelby, con la niña preparada para escuchar eso tan importante que tenían que contarle.

**_-Beth cariño, te acuerdas que yo te conté que tenias otra mamá, que ella te había llevado nueve meses en su pansita, porque yo no podía, que esa mamá te cuido mucho y te quiere mucho mucho como yo_**. La pequeña asentía, recordando que su mamá no hace mucho, cuando ella había preguntado por fotos de ella en la pansa le contó una historia de que tenía otra mamá. **_–Te acuerdas que yo también te dije que en un momento que íbamos a elegir conocerías a esa otra mamá_**. La niña seguía asintiendo, nunca le había preocupado eso de tener otra mamá, para ella mejor, significaban más regalos de cumpleaños.

Quinn se removía completamente inquieta, intentaba leer la mente de su hija, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente "me va a odiar por abandonarla", "no soy la otra mamá que se espera", "pobrecita es tan chiquita para entender todo", "la voy a perder para siempre" los pensamientos negativos en la rubia no aflojaban y a medida que pasaba el tiempo las lágrimas mudas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada, la última vez que se había sentido así, fue cuando tuvo que contarle a sus padres que estaba embarazada, sentía esa sensación de que en cuestión de segundos, absolutamente todo lo que había construido se iba a derrumbar.

Rachel atenta a todos los movimientos de su novia, solo se detenía a tomarle la mano con mucha fuerza, para demostrarle que no importaba lo que pase ella la iba a sostener.

**_-La voy a conocer hoy?_** Pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro. En realidad le hacía mucha ilusión conocer a su otra mamá.

**_-Si tu quieres, si la conocerás hoy._** Shelby miraba a Quinn tranquilizándola, sabía que Beth cuando sepa que su otra mamá era la rubia iba a estar feliz.

**_-Si quiero, pero ella me querrá ver?_** La pequeña hacia un puchero y ponía carita triste, eso fue lo suficiente para que Quinn llorara con más ganas y se animara a intervenir.

**_-Beth cariño, tu mamá cuando te tenía en su pansa era muy joven y no podía cuidarte, pero sabes que te ama mucho, y siempre ha pensado como seria su vida contigo al lado, y nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti_**. Quinn lloraba a más no poder.

**_-Tú la conoces?_** Beth era un mar de dudas para ese momento.

**_-Beth tu otra mamá es Quinn._** Shelby daba por terminado el sufrimiento y las dudas de la pequeña, ahora que sea lo que tenga que ser pensaron las tres mayores.

Beth no emitía palabra, estaba pensando todo la información que le habían dado. Quinn entre lagrimas volvía a intentar hablar.

**_-Peque, yo te amo, tú lo sabes a eso, siempre he estado contigo para lo que necesites y ahora lo estaré más_**. La rubia no sabía bien como hablarle, Beth era muy pequeñita, y podía no entender la gran mayoría de las cosas que se le estaban informando.

-**_Quinn tu eres mi mamá? _**

**_-Si mi vida, yo soy tu otra mamá. _**

**_-Me gusta_**. Beth con simples palabras daba el visto bueno.

**_-Me quieres dar un abrazo entonces? _**Quinn necesitaba sentirse segura de las palabras de su hija.

Beth sin contestar se paro y corrió a los brazos de su nueva madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, que contagio automáticamente a las tres mayores que ya lloraban a coro, sin restringirse ni una lagrima.

**_-Te quiero mami Quinn._** Y esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que el corazón de la rubia diera un vuelco, temblaba, transpiraba, y era feliz; feliz como nunca en su vida lo había sido, feliz como nunca había pensado que se podía ser, tenía a su hija abrazada a su cuerpo diciéndole mami y a su novia tomada de su mano tan o más emocionada que ella, no podía pedir más.

**_-Yo te amo mi pequeña_**. Como podía la productora hablaba, a la medida que le dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la niña.

Y ahí estaban las cuatro, la familia estaba completa, Beth sabia la verdad de una de las cosas más difíciles, y se lo había tomado más que perfecto, para Shelby no fue ninguna sorpresa, ella se había encargado de consultar con psicólogos de cómo hacer todo el proceso, de qué decir, y de averiguar cómo lo iba a digerir su niña, y todos los profesiones coincidieron que este era el momento perfecto, porque Beth tenia la edad justa, para entender, y no acumular rencor de un abandono. Y así fue, a la vista estaba como su hija jugaba con su nueva madre.

**_-Mami Quinn, ahora que tu eres mi mamá, puedo decirle tía a Santana y a Brittany? Porque tu siempre dices que son como tus hermanas._**

**_-Obvio pequeña, Santana va a llorar de la emoción el día que le digas tía_**. La rubia lloraba siempre había soñado con ese momento.

Rachel por otro lado estaba emocionada, conmocionada y en shock, toda esa situación fue la que siempre había imaginado de pequeña con su madre, Shelby que no le había perdido el ojo, se dio cuenta y la llamo aparte.

**_-Rach, se que esto es difícil para ti, que no debes entender porque yo no fui como Quinn con vos._** Shelby estaba apenada.

**_-No, bueno, en parte si, pero nuestra situación es diferente, vos nunca fuiste mi mamá, yo siempre fui un negocio para ti._** Rachel volvía a romper en llanto.

**_-Rach si al principio fuiste mi billete de ida a New York, eso siempre lo has sabido, pero nunca deje de pensar en cómo estarías, si eras feliz, si tenias talento, si tus padres te estaban cuidando bien, solo que nunca fui valiente como Quinn para acercarme, y además había un contrato que me lo prohibía_**. Shelby tomaba aire.

**_-Lo sé, ya no sigas, sé que me querías, se que después te abrumaste, y se que ahora estamos bien, solo me emocione por todo y fue inevitable pensar que podría haber sido. Te entiendo_**. Rachel se secaba las lágrimas y ya caminaba de nuevo hacia el salón, el día de confesiones no había terminado, y quedaba por delante uno de los temas más difíciles.

Cuando las cuatro estuvieron tranquilas nuevamente, Shelby volvió a tomar la palabra.

**_-Beth hay algo más que tienes que saber_**. La niña miraba expectante que más tendría que enterarse. **_–Yo estoy un poco enfermita, me duele mucho el cuerpo, y no me siento muy bien, por eso ves que casi no tengo pelo_**. Shelby contestaba de a poco las miles de preguntas que Beth le había hecho sobre su cabello, que cada día que pasaba era menos.

**_-Pero te vas a poner bien mamá. _**Beth tenía la misma respuesta que Rachel

-**_Eso mi vida no lo sabemos, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, porque ahora cuando necesites algo ya tienes a tu otra mamá_**. Shelby intentaba no llorar

**_-Pero no es lo mismo mamá, Quinn no está acá todo el tiempo, y yo te necesito a ti_**. la pequeña ya empezaba a llorar, sin siquiera entender lo que estaba pasando.

**_-Hija, Quinn va a estar cada vez más tiempo acá, así que la vas a tener siempre que la necesites, no te preocupes, yo no voy a poder estar tanto porque tengo que hacer fuerza para curarme, y tengo muchos doctores que me están ayudando en eso. _**Shelby entraba mañana en la segunda fase de la quimioterapia, donde las drogar era mucho más fuertes y las consecuencias iban a ser casi imposibles de disimular ante la pequeña. **_–Aparte pequeña siempre va a estar Rachel contigo, ella nunca te va abandonar tampoco._**

-**_Si lo sé, aparte Rach es la novia de mami Quinn_**. Con estas palabras la niña logro que la cara de las otras dos se transforme en color rojo, ellas había decido decírselo a Shelby pero más adelante.

**_-Así que Rach es la novia de Quinn, ustedes cuando pensaban contármelo, eso es muy importante._** Shelby las miraba fijo, no sabían si estaba enfadada, sorprendida, contenta, o asqueada.

**_-He bueno te lo íbamos a contar más adelante, eran muchas emociones para un solo día._** Intervenía la morena de manera nerviosa.

**_-Bueno que decirles, saben que las quiero mucho a las dos, y Quinn ahora tienes en tus manos las dos personas que amo más en el mundo, si las lastimas vas a tener muchos problemas, las felicito chicas._** Shelby no le quería dar mucha vuelta al asunto, solo esperaba que esto sea para bien y no para que sus hijas terminen sufriendo.

**_-Si Shelby puedes estar tranquila que las cuidare a las dos con mi vida si es necesario._** La rubia estaba nerviosa, eran muchas cosas juntas, por dentro pensaba que lo primero como madre que tenía que enseñarle a Beth era a cerrar su boca.

**_-Bueno creo que es momento de relajarnos y pensar en todas las cosas que han pasado hoy_****.** Shelby quería cortar con la situación.

**_-Mamá, te pondrás bien, con mami Quinn te vamos a cuidar mucho._** Beth no se había desconectado de la enfermedad de su madre, la pequeña era consiente sin saberlo, sus pesadillas y su estado de ansiedad se debían a eso.

**_-Hija, estaré bien, ahora tu tienes que estar tranquila._**

**_-Si ma._** Beth ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba y se estaba aburriendo.

Quinn que se dio cuenta enseguida que su hija ya no quería hablar más y salió a su auxilio.

**_-Bueno creo que esta todo claro, así que me parece que es momento de que llamemos a Santana y a Brittany para jugar al karaoke._**

**_-Siiiii hay que ganarles de nuevo_**. Beth saltaba de la felicidad. –**_Pero ahora jugamos mis mamás conmigo, contras las tias y Rachel._**

La morena estaba confundida, no entendía porque ella era solamente Rachel, y no la tia Rach, eso le molestaba, pero no iba a decir nada, al menos por ahora.

En cuestión de minutos Santana y Brittany que sabían todo lo que estaba pasando dos pisos más abajo se adentraban en el departamento con caras expectantes para ver cómo estaba Quinn.

**_-Hola_**. Dijeron a coro la pareja.

**_-Tiaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss_**- Beth saltaba a los brazos de la latina.

**_-Como me has dicho peque?_** Santana ya estaba a punto de llorar, Beth siempre había sido su sobrina, y la cuidaba y la quería como tal, pero que le diga tía, era todo un acontecimiento.

**_-Tía._** Le responde Beth. –**_no no te gusta?_** Preguntaba dudosa

**_-Me encanta, eres mi sobrina preferida en todo el mundooo!_** Todas reían y se emocionaban al ver a la dura latina interactuando con la pequeña.

**_-Mejor_**. Beth se bajaba dejando a Santana con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y se acercaba a la bailarina. –**_Tía Britt, Quinn es mi mami nueva_**. Y esta vez saltaba a los brazos de Brittany que la miraba feliz de que todo haya salido mejor de lo planeado.

**_-Entonces imagino que MI nueva sobrina jugara conmigo al karaoke_**. Santana se la quitaba de los brazos a Britt para tenerla ella.

**_-He no sé yo quería jugar con mis mamis._** Beth la miraba con un poco de miedo.

**_-Jo, al final soy tu tía pero seguís no prefiriéndome. _**

**_-No, tu eres mi tía favorita después de Britt_**. Esa contestación producía una carcajada de todas las presentes menos de Santana.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21: Porcelana**

Todo iba marchando más que bien, ya hacia una semana que Beth sabia la verdad y la relación entre madre e hija, era mejor imposible. Quinn dormía cuatro veces a la semana en casa de Shelby, siempre que ésta debía marcharse por su tratamiento. La enfermedad estaba cada vez más avanzada la quimioterapia no estaba funcionando de mucho, y el remedio de los señores Davis, no había logrado nada en los malestares de Shelby. El miedo en Rachel era cada vez más evidente. Quinn estaba siempre ahí sosteniéndola, no dejando que se derrumbe y haciéndola cada día más fuerte. También contaba con una amistad sumamente sorprendente con Santana y Brittany que cada día demostraban su apoyo hacia ella, y no la dejaban sola.

Por otro lado Rachel había realizado su audición para el papel principal de la película pero todavía no había obtenido respuesta, pero estaba tranquila, si no se daba, no era su momento y ya vendrá algo mejor, como siempre le decía Quinn.

Era sábado y estaban pasando la tarde en el departamento de Quinn, aprovechando que Shelby quería pasar tiempo con Beth a solas.

**_-A que no saben quién me acaba de llamar, avisando que viene en dos horas_**. Brittany salía de su dormitorio feliz de haber recibido una llamada.

**_-Quien?_** A coro las otras tres querían saber

**_-Kurt y Blaine._** La bailarina decía toda emocionada.

**_-Fooo._** La latina era la primera en resoplar. **_–Una vez que estábamos tranquilas voy a tener que aguantar toda la tarde a porcelana y su mujer._**

**_-Santana, no seas así hace más de dos años que no los vemos, es bueno que vengan._** Quinn salía en defensa

Rachel no decía palabra, con Kurt las cosas no habían quedado nada bien cuando ella se peleo con Finn, y hacia más de un año que no se hablaban, y ahora tener hacerle frente y encima estando de novia con Quinn no le hacía mucha gracia.

**_-Saben que yo estoy acá?._** Tímidamente preguntaba

Las tres la miraron desconcertadas, hasta donde ellas sabían Kurt y Rachel eran íntimos amigos. Rachel se dio cuenta y decidió explicar un poco

**_-Kurt y yo estamos peleados, no se tomó nada bien que haya dejado a Finn, dice que lo hice sufrir, que no debería haberlo engañado y esas cosas._**

**_-Engañaste a Finnesa?_** Santana estaba casi tan sorprendida como las otras dos.

**_-Sí, cuando las cosas no estaban para nada bien conocí a Brody, era todo lo que Finn no, y me fue inevitable, después me arrepentí un poco, pero ya estaba hecho y Kurt no me lo perdonó nunca, desde ahí que no volvimos a hablar_**. Sentenciaba un poco nostálgica por perder a su amigo.

**_-Rachi no se engaña a la gente_**. Brittany hacia gesto con la cabeza de que eso estaba muy mal.

**_-Rachel si ya nos estábamos llevando bien, de ahora en más destronaste a Quinn y te convertiste en mi mejor amiga._** Santana se paraba y abrazaba a Rachel.

**_-No me habías contado nada de eso._** Era el turno de la rubia de intervenir, estaba un poco confundida.

**_-La verdad es que no lo cuento porque no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa. _**

**_-Y con este chico Brody las cosas funcionaron?_** Quinn necesitaba saber más

**_-Funcionaron unos meses, después lo descubrí con otra mujer en mi cama, y bueno creo que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, para que me vaya de New York_**. Rachel decía todo con una sonrisa, realmente ahora eso era una simple anécdota, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

**_-Y estabas enamorada de el?_** Esta vez era Brittany la quería saber más, y la rubia agradecía de no seguir siendo ella quien interrogara a la morena

**_-En un momento creí estarlo, pero la verdad creo que hasta ahora no había estado enamorada nunca de nadie, ahora sé lo que es necesitar siempre a alguien, no poder imaginarte la vida sin otra persona, y eso solo lo ha despertado Quinn en mi, así que supongo que no los había amado a ninguno de los dos realmente. _**Rachel miraba a Quinn que le regalaba la sonrisa más grande y sincera que le habían dado.

**_-Berry venias súper bien destronando a Quinn, pero con ese comentario tan cursi, lamento decirte que Fabray volvió a la cabeza._** Las cuatro largaron una intensa carcajada cortando así con el interrogatorio improvisado que se había dado.

El tiempo iba pasando mientras las cuatros se preparaban para salir al encuentro de los chicos, después de lo que Rachel había contado decidieron que para que el ambiente no sea incomodo, lo mejor era quedar de acuerdo en un discoteca y salir a bailar los seis.

Ya iban en camino al lugar favorito de la latina una disco de ambiente, cómoda, bastante reservada, y donde tenían entrada VIP siempre que iban, por influencias de Santana.

**_-Hola reinas tanto tiempo. _**Eran recibidas por el inspector de seguridad del local, haciéndolas pasar por encima de la larga cola que había para ingresar, a lo lejos se escuchaban los insultos y reproches que la gente que aún estaba esperando por entrar.

Los chicos ya estaba adentro, los nervios de Rachel iban en aumento, no tenía ganas de pelear con Kurt ni de arruinarle la noche a nadie. Cuando Quinn quiso darle la mano, ella se soltó automáticamente, produciendo que la rubia la mirara frunciendo el seño.

**_-Cielo, primero quiero que le contemos a los chicos, no quiero que lo primero que hagan sean malas caras y empezar directamente con los malos tratos si?._** Rachel se apuraba a explicar sus motivos.

**_-Si cariño te entiendo_**. Quinn le dejo un suave beso en los labios, y juntas siguieron su camino hasta que el encuentro fue inminente.

**_-Hola._** Saludaron las cuatro juntas, a medida que iban dejando un beso en los dos jóvenes.

**_-QUE HACE ESTA TRAIDORA ACÁ?_** Un exaltado Kurt saltaba al ver a Rachel entre las chicas, realmente era lo último que esperaba.

**_-Porcelana, te calmas, y no te voy a permitir que trates a Rachel así._** Santana saltaba en defensa de la morena, dejando muda a las tres chicas, que nunca se esperaron esa reacción de la latina

**_-PERO DESDE CUANDO VOS DEFENDES A RUPAUL._** Kurt no entendía nada y ya no podía con su genio,

**_-Mira niñito mimado, la única que puede decirle RuPaul soy YO, y comienza a respetar a mi amiga, o si no te juro por el amor que le tengo a tener sexo con Britt que te hago echar a patadas de acá._**

**_-San tranquila, Kurt de verdad por favor, lo que haya pasado con Rachel déjalo de lado e intenta ser amable, porque queremos pasar una noche agradable._** Quinn intentaba poner paños fríos a la situación, aunque ganas no le faltaban de pegarle un par de gritos a su amigo.

**_-Yo no entiendo nada, ustedes se odiaban, y ahora hasta santana está defendiendo a Rachel, que alguien me explique._** Esta vez era Blaine el que hablaba, completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

**_-Es simple, Rachel vive en el mismo edificio que nosotras, desde hace un tiempo, y nos empezamos a llevar cada vez mejor._** Santana no pensaba explicar nada más, sentía que no le importaba a los demás.

**_-Claro como ahora Rachel es tan perra y traicionera como ustedes, obvio que se van a llevar bien._** Kurt soltaba esto con una risa burlona, haciendo estallar la ira esta vez en Quinn.

**_-ME CANSE, NOSE PARQUE CARAJO LLAMASTE, SI SOMOS TAN PERRAS TRAICIONERAS, Y NO TE VOY A VOLVER A PERMITIR QUE LE FALTES ES RESPETO NI A MI NOVIA NI A MIS AMIGAS. _**La rubia ni pensó en lo que dijo, soltó a los gritos todo lo que estaba pasando.

**_-Tu tu novia?_** Blaine no entendía nada, y Kurt había quedado mudo ante lo acontecido.

**_-Si Quinn es mi novia, desde hace un tiempo, y Santana y Britt son MIS amigas, asi que Kurt por favor corta un poco con el odio._** Rachel intercedió dejando a todos mudos.

**_-Ok, estoy tratando de entender, Quinn vos odiabas a Rachel, Rachel vos estabas con tu perfecto bombón de Broadway, como es que terminaron juntas?._** Blaine era quien preguntaba, mientras Kurt intentaba decidir si marcharse o quedarse, pero su parte chusma le ganó a su odio.

**_-Se los voy a resumir, Rach vino a LA hace unos meses, vivimos en el mismo edificio como dijo Santana, nos enamoramos, y ahora somos felices, punto final._** Quinn no quería explicar nada, eso era lo único que los otros dos tenían que entender, todo lo demás simplemente sobraba.

**_-Ok me alegro por ustedes, yo siempre creí que existía una cierta tensión sexual no resuelta cada vez que peleaban en el instituto, así que no me sorprende mucho._** Blaine sin querer había acertado. Kurt por otro lado no dijo nada, se sentó en la mesa que habían elegido y dejo pasar el tiempo sin interceder.

Los tragos iban y venían, todos menos Kurt reían y recordaban viejas anécdotas de cuando estaba juntos.

Rachel se acerco al oído de santana para hablarle.

**_-San de verdad que gracias por defender. _**

**_-De nada Rach, aunque me cueste admitirlo, te quiero._** Santana estaba bastante tomada y desinhibida, por lo que mostrarse tal cual era con sus sentimientos fue fácil esta vez.

-**_Rach vamos a bailar._** Quinn se ponía de pie arrastrando a la morena a la pista de baile.

Comenzaron bailando tranquilamente con una distancia prudente una de la otra, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, el imán que desprendían de sus cuerpos iba haciendo efecto provocando que cada vez estuvieran más pegadas. Quinn sin esperar más comenzó a besar lentamente a la morena que se entregaba sin ninguna clase de pudor, las lenguas de ambas se buscaban y automáticamente se encontraron, el beso iba tomando cada vez más profundidad, y entre sus cuerpos ni siquiera el aire podría haber pasado. Quinn estaba enloquecida, necesitaba más contacto por lo que sujetando a Rachel por la espalda la apretó más a su cuerpo rozando con la pierna el centro de la morena, cosa que la hizo gemir. Parecía que no había nadie más en la pista de baile, hasta que su dieron cuenta de donde estaban.

-**_Rach vamos al baño ya!._** Quinn arrastro a su novia adentro de unos de los compartimientos de los baños y sin dudarlo puso a la diva mirando hacia la puerta y ella se pegó a su espalda, con la cabeza metida en el cuello de Rachel comenzó a besar su cuello a medida que perdía las manos por dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior de la morena. Suevamente comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la diva, que extasiada de placer se movía descontroladamente.

**_-Rach cariño, no hagas tanto ruido._** Quinn le susurraba al oído, mientras Rachel gemía de puro placer.

Quinn no aguanto mas e introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Rachel, que al sentirlo se dio vuelta e hizo el mismo movimiento, pero ella introdujo tres dedos dentro de Quinn que soltó un poderoso grito. La humedad en el cuerpo de ambas era cada vez más evidente, los movimientos comenzaron a tomar velocidad, haciendo que los gemidos y los gritos sean cada vez más frecuentes y poderosos, comenzaron a besarse para intentar opacar el escándalo, a medida que el beso se incrementaba los movimientos de sus manos también. No tardaron mucho más en ahogarse una a la otra en un intenso orgasmo, que hizo temblar las piernas de ambas.

Al tiempo salieron del baño siendo acosada por las miradas de las personas que allí se encontraban, pero más que preocuparse salieron orgullosas.

Salieron en busca de los demás, cuando los encontraron tomaron nuevamente asiento, regalándose miradas fugases, sin soltarse de las manos.

**_-Oh si si yo conozco esas caras, malditas viciosas, acaban de tener sexo en el baño._** La latina parecía tener una intuición especial para esas cosas.

**_-Santi yo también quiero sexo en el baño, vamos? _**

**_-Por supuesto, ya volvemos._** Y arrastrando a la bailarina, Santana salió orgullosa hacia el baño.

La noche ya iba llegando a su fin, Kurt no había hablado con Rachel en ningún momento, con las únicas personas que se había relacionado fluidamente habían sido obviamente Blaine y Brittany, y muy de vez en cuando alguna que otra palabra con Quinn, la latina directamente había elegido ignorarlo, prometiéndose nunca más volver a acceder una salida con él. Rachel tenia la mirada un poco triste, mal que mal le dolía la actitud del que había sido su compañero de casa en New York, con el que había compartido más que un momento en su vida, Quinn al darse cuenta, se le acerca y tranquilamente la abraza por la espalda hablándole al oído.

**_-Amor, tranquila, ya vamos a ver como solucionamos el tema de Kurt._** Rachel se estremeció al escuchar a su novia.

**_-Me dijiste amor, nunca lo habías hecho, me encanta. _**

**_-De ahora en más te diré amor siempre entonces, lo que sea para hacerte feliz._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22: Bienvenidos viejitos sexys**

**_-Amor apúrate no vamos a llegar_**. Quinn estaba nerviosa no se podía permitir llegar tarde al aeropuerto a buscar a sus suegros. **_–Beth cariño ponte el abrigo._** Gritaba desde la planta baja.

**_-Si mami_**. La pequeña desde que se había enterado que la rubia era su mamá, automáticamente había dejado de lado el nombre "Quinn" para pasar a ser "mami", la productora era mami, y Shelby era mamá o ma.

**_-Ya estamos._** Rachel y Beth aparecían en el salón tomadas de la mano, vestidas exactamente igual, de falda escocesa y un sweater con renos. La rubia solo se derritió de la ternura de verlas así, y Shelby corrió a abrazarlas. La relación entre las cuatro era perfecta, Quinn se quedaba todas las noches a dormir en casa de Shelby, solo le faltaba llevar toda su ropa y se podría decir que vivía ahí. La mayor lo agradecía porque estaba cada vez peor, las sesiones de quimio no funcionaban para nada, los tratamientos alternativos tampoco, y su cuerpo estaba cada día más débil, por lo que tener la ayuda de Rachel y Quinn todo el tiempo en su casa, era un completo alivio.

. **_-Vamos, por favor, que quiero llegar a tiempo, no estoy preparada para lidiar con Hiram enojado_** Quinn estaba completamente ansiosa, sabía que iba a ser difícil lidiar con sus suegros, por lo que quería hacer todas las cosas lo mejor que pudiera.

Las tres habían llegado al aeropuerto, caminaban tomadas de la mano con Beth en el medio. Entre Rachel y Beth habían hecho un cartel de bienvenida que decía "Bienvenidos viejitos sexys" la brillante idea había sido obviamente que de Santana, y ahí se encontraban las tres cuando entre la multitud aparecían los dos hombres.

**_-Papis!.._**Rachel corría a los brazos de sus padres, mientras Quinn inconscientemente sujetaba más fuerte la manito de Beth que la miraba desconcertada.

**_-Mami estas nerviosa?_**

**_-Un poquito princesa, los papis de Rach no saben que somos novias, asi que por favor no digas nada._** Quinn sabía que su hija era especialista para decir las cosas que no debía.

**_-Tranquila mami, ellos te querrán. _**Beth le daba un corto beso en la mano a su madre, logrando así bajar los nervios de la rubia.

Rachel ya se acercaba en medio de sus padres mientras esto la tenían abrazadas por lo hombros.

**_-Hola princesas._** Leroy abrazaba a Quinn dejándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se agachaba para alzar a Beth. **_–Pero mira que grande que estás, y más linda que nunca_**.

**_-Ya deja un poco de esa preciosura para mí._** Esta vez Hiram le quitaba a la pequeña de los brazos a su pareja y le repartía besos por todos lados a la niña, luego la bajó y miró a la productora. –**_Quinn que gusto volver a verte._** Mientras le regalaba un corto abrazo.

**_-El gusto es mío_**. Una sonrojada y extremadamente tímida Quinn saludaba a sus suegros.

**_-Ese cartel está muy equivocado, lo de sexys es obvio, pero lo de viejitos, por favor, viejos son los trapos no yo. _**Leroy dramáticamente se quejaba, logrando que los cuatro rompieran en risas, y así haciendo el ambiente más relajado.

Los cinco ya iban de camino al departamento de Shelby, allí se alojarían, por el fin de semana.

-**_Quinn, Rachel no has contado que te ha portado muy bien con ella, y que le has mostrado toda la ciudad, como también la ayudaste con las audiciones. _**Hiram rompía el silencio dentro del auto**_._** Quinn iba a contestar sin sacar la mirada de la carretera cuando su hija abrió la boca.

-**_Si mami Quinn quiere mucho a Rach, y siempre la está cuidando, y todas las noches duermen juntas para que Rach no tenga pesadillas._** _"Y si era inevitable, Beth tenía que abrir su boca"_ pensó Quinn.

**_-Ha sí y cómo es eso? Desde cuando tienes pesadillas hija?._** Leroy se había dado cuenta enseguida que algo pasaba, pero desde mucho antes era consciente de que entre la rubia y su hija había algo raro, cada llamada de Rachel, la productora aparecía como protagonista, sus padres conocían muy bien a la morena.

**_-He bueno, Shelby necesita mucho de nuestra ayuda, y Quinn se ha ofrecido a cuidarnos y ayudarnos en todo, por eso duerme en casa._** Rachel no sabía que decir ni que escusa poner.

**_-Ya estas bastante grande como para cuidarte sola hija._** Esta vez era Hiram quien hablaba.

Quinn estaba completamente roja, ya había pensado más de una vez en soltar el volante y saltar del coche en movimiento, nunca había estado tan incómoda en su vida.

**_-Bueno papá como sea, Quinn se ha portado muy bien, y su ayuda nunca está de más._** La morena creía salir airosa.

**_-Después hablaremos sobre todo esto_**. Leroy reía por dentro, ahora si estaba seguro que su hija y la rubia tenían algo.

**_-Ya llegamos._** Quinn estacionaba el auto.

Los cinco ya entraban en el departamento, Shelby no iba a estar en todo el fin de semana, le tocaba un tratamiento intensivo, y como siempre se había negado a ser acompañada.

**_-Papis, Shelby insistió en que ustedes ocuparan su habitación así que síganme por acá._** La morena ya se perdía escaleras arriba con sus padres por detrás.

**_-Hija que está pasando con la rubia._** Leroy ya no podía más su intriga lo podía.

**_-Leroy, deja a tu hija en paz por favor. _**

Rachel sabia que sus padres se darían cuenta automáticamente las vieran en el aeropuerto, pero quería darles la gran noticia al lado de Quinn.

**_-No nada de dejar en paz, pequeña sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, lo que sea que tengan con Quinn, lo vamos a aceptar, lo sabes no?_** Leroy seguía insistiendo

**_-Si papis lo se_**. La morena cortaba con el tema, dejándole un beso a cada uno y saliendo de la habitación. –**_Están en su casa_**. Gritaba mientras ya baja las escaleras.

**_-Quinn, lo saben, ya se dieron cuenta de todo_**. La morena hacía gestos exagerados con sus manos.

**_-Y si era obvio, Beth te dije que cerraras la boca. _**

**_-Perdón mami._** Beth se apenaba

**_-No importa enana, no dijiste nada malo si? _**Rachel subía a la niña a sus piernas.

**_-Bueno y que hacemos, se lo decimos, o se lo vas a decir vos, estoy nerviosa Rach, no sé cómo decirles esto, me van a odiar. _**Quinn hiperventilaba prácticamente.

**_-Tranquila amor, se lo van a tomar bien, en la cena se lo diremos entre las tres si?_**

**_-Siiii yo quiero decirles, puedo mami? _**

**_-Bueno._** Quinn se tiraba en el sillón derrotada, estaba realmente aterrada.

El momento de la cena había llegado, Quinn terminaba de preparar la comida, mientras Rachel ponía la mesa con ayuda de Beth, los dos hombres aun estaba arriba preparando todas sus cosas.

-**_Papis ya está la comida bajen por favor._** Rachel les gritaba desde abajo.

Los hombres no tardaron en aparecer y ubicarse, la comida ya estaba servida, las tres mujeres estaban sentadas de un lado de la mesa mientras que los dos hombres estaban bien enfrente. _"Es la perfecta escena de interrogatorio"_ pensaba Quinn completamente nerviosa.

**_-Esta comida está deliciosa, muchas gracias Quinn. _**Leroy rompía el incomodo silencio.

-**_Muchas gracias Leroy, Rachel me había dicho que era el palto favorito de los dos, por lo que investigue como hacerlo y me arriesgue_**. Decía Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

**_-Bueno, hija y tuviste noticias de la audición?_** Esta vez era Hiram quien hablaba.

**_-No todavía nada de nada, pero estoy tranquila, gracias a Quinn que siempre tiene la palabra justa._** La morena se sonrojaba, mientras miraba a su novia con devoción.

-**_Yo creo que Rach tiene el talento más increíble sobre el planeta, y que si no la llaman es porque algo mucho mejor esta por aparecer, a parte ellos se lo pierden, ella es algo mágico, te envuelve, es imposible no darse cuenta que brilla más fuerte que la estrella más cercana, se merece ese papel y todos lo que quiera._** Quinn se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, se había olvidado que sus suegros estaban mirándola, siempre que hablaba de la diva, las palabras le salían solas.

Leroy e Hiram se miraron, sonrieron y ya estaba todo dicho, ya no había dudas, esas dos tenían algo y ya era momento de preguntar.

**_-Bueno hasta acá aguante, ahora si ustedes dos me van a decir que esta pasando. _**Leroy soltó la pregunta. Quinn quedo completamente roja, y miró a Beth informándole que era el momento.

**_-Viejitos sexys._** La pequeña pedía la palabra, y los hombres rompieron en risas al escuchar como los llamaban.

**_-Dinos pequeña_**

**_-Mami Quinn y Rach, son novias, se quieren mucho, me quieren mucho, y yo las quiero mucho, asi que ustedes también tienen que quererlas mucho._** Beth hacia un análisis lógico para ella, donde no quedaba margen de error.

**_-Ya lo sospechaba yo_**. Dijo Leroy con una increíble sonrisa, en cambio Hiram tenía un semblante serio esperando una explicación de parte de su hija.

**_-Bueno como dijo Beth, Quinn es mi novia, desde hace ya más de un mes, nos dimos cuentas de que estamos enamoradas y nos estamos arriesgando a que todo funcione y por ahora, yo no puedo ser más feliz. _**Rachel terminaba con una gran sonrisa, que era correspondida de la misma manera por Quinn.

**_-Y tú que nos tienes que decir._** Hiram miraba fijamente a Quinn.

La rubia más nerviosa que nunca, trago saliva con dificultad, tomó la mano de Rachel por encima de la mesa, y con toda la seguridad que podía se dirigió directamente a Hiram.

**_-Yo voy a cuidar de su hija en todo momento, la necesito, me hace feliz, y lo que más quiero es hacerla feliz en todo momento, hacerla sonreír, protegerla, hacerla sentir especial, porque ella es la persona más especial que conozco, apoyarla en cada decisión que tome, ayudarla a cumplir cada uno de sus sueños y nunca dejarla sola ni hacerla sufrir, y espero de corazón contar con su apoyo para lograrlo._** Quinn termino su monologo intercambiando miradas entre los dos hombres y sintiendo como Rachel apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo y de emoción por sus palabras.

**_-Bienvenida a la familia Quinn_**. Dijeron los dos hombres a la vez.

La cena había terminado mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, los cinco se prepararon para mirar una película en el salón.

Rachel se acerco al odio de Quinn para hablarle sin ser escuchada.

**_-Dolió mucho amor?_**

**_-No la verdad que me sorprendió que Hiram no me dijera nada._**

**_-Tranquila se hace el duro, pero en el fondo es mucho más sensible._**

Beth dormía ya en los brazos de su madre, cuando la película ya había terminado.

-**_Me disculpan, voy a ir a acostar a Beth._** Quinn subía las escaleras con su hija en brazos.

**_-Pequeña, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo para esto, pero estas segura de todo? Porque empezar una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo es difícil y tú sabes todas las cosas que acarrea._** Leroy se sinceraba con su hija.

**_-Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo pequeña, y la rubia parece haber cambiado, no se si es Beth o qué, pero parece toda una mujer, con las ideas bien puestas, sin dudas, y eso es bueno Rach, pero tú estás tan segura de todo esto._** Hiram dejaba en claro la aprobación de la rubia, pero tenía dudas sobre su hija.

-**_Papis, la verdad es que nunca creí que me iba a sentir tan bien en Los Ángeles, tenía mucho miedo de cómo iba a ser convivir con Shelby, si Beth me iba a aceptar, si las cosas en iban a funcionar, y el día que llegue y entre por esa puerta Quinn estaba acá, nos miramos, estábamos confundidas y ahí creí que esto era el mayor error, que tenía que irme, y dedicarme a ser camarera en Lima._** Rachel tomaba aire para seguir explicándoles a sus padres, que conociéndola, no la interrumpían y la dejaban ser. **_–Pero contra todo los pronósticos, Quinn de apoco empezó a tratarme cada vez mejor, me integró en todo lo que hacían, e increíblemente Santana hasta me termino diciendo que me quiere._** Rachel sonreía al recordar la noche donde la latina tomada, le había dicho eso. **_–Esa rubia me enamoró, de una manera que no creí que existiera, ni con Jesse, ni con Finn y ni con Brody, me había sentido así, la necesito, la extraño aunque hayan pasado apenas minutos desde que nos hayamos visto, me hace feliz, me hace reír, y nunca me ha dejado sola, entonces si su pregunta es si tengo dudas en cuanto a esto, es un rotundo NO._** Rachel terminaba con una increíble sonrisa recordando a su novia.

**_-Hija somos felices por todo esto, te merecías encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz y te acompañe en este camino_**. Los padres se acercaron y abrazaron con fuerza a la morena.

-**_Quinn deja de espiar, es de mala educación cariño_**. Leroy entre risas ponía al descubierto a una rubia que hacía apenas unos minutos veía toda la escena.

**_-Lo siento no quería interrumpir_**. Se excusaba la rubia completamente apenada.

**_-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a la cama, pero por mucho que nos encante que se quieran, mientras nosotros estamos en casa, Quinn duerme con Beth y tú en tu habitación._** Sentenciaba Hiram completamente serio

**_-Dios que eres tan anticuado, parece que eso de viejitos es verdad nomás_**. Leroy reprochaba a su marido.

**_-Entendido._** Dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel y dejando un tímido beso sobre los labios de su novia. –**_Hasta mañana mi vida. _**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23: Reglas de negociación**

Era media mañana del sábado, los señores Berry preparaban el desayuno, mientras Rachel acomodaba la mesa, y Quinn levantaba a una mal humorada Beth.

**_-No me quiero levantar es muy temprano mami, y hace frio, quedémonos otro ratito_**. Suplicaba haciendo pucheros la pequeña.

-**_Beth, los papis de Rachel hicieron el desayuno para nosotras, y es de muy mala educación no asistir a las cosas que se preparan exclusivamente para uno._** Quinn intentaba sin mucho éxito levantar a su hija.

**_-No quiero levantarme, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero._**

**_-Ok, pero entonces no te levantes en todo el día, y ni se te ocurra pedir algo de comer más tarde, porque tampoco vas a tener._** La rubia salía del cuarto de la pequeña enojada, pero para su sorpresa Rachel estaba parada escuchando todo.

**_-Quinn me parece que se te fue la mano, es chiquita, es entendible que no se quiera levantar y amenazarla no va a lograr que haga todo lo que quieres, estas exagerando amor_**. Rachel intentaba apaciguar el mal humor de las mañana de la rubia, porque Beth no era la única que se despertaba contra el mundo, era obvio a quien había salido la pequeña.

**_-Rach tiene que aprender a respetarme y hacerme caso, yo no puedo solamente hacer todo lo que se le antoja, se aprovecha, no es tonta, sabe que me tiene comiendo de su mano, y las cosas si queremos que funcionen no pueden ser así._**

**_-Yo entiendo tu punto, pero hay que buscar otra forma que no sea amenazándola Quinn. _**

**_-Ok lo voy a volver a intentar. _**La productora volvía a ingresar en la habitación de la pequeña.

Beth seguía acostada con el seño fruncido, una ceja levantada y toda la actitud Fabray en su mejor esplendor, no se iba a levantar y no le importaba quedarse todo el día sin comer, era caprichosa y la gustaba salirse con la suya. Quinn al verla no pudo resistirse esa actitud de su hija era igual a la que tiene ella cada vez que no consigue lo que quiere, se enterneció, se acomodó a su lado en la cama y opto por lo que mejor funciona con los Fabray, una justa negociación.

**_-Cariño, si te levantas prometo que de postre podrás comer todo el helado que quieras_**. _"Sobornar, regla número uno"_ se dijo la rubia.

**_-No quiero levantarme. _**

**_-Vamos hija no es justo, siempre tienes todo lo que quieres, una vez no podes conceder algo que pide mami Quinn._** _"jugar con la lástima, regla número dos_" pensó Quinn. Pero lo que no contaba es que su hija se sabía mejor que nadie esa "forma de negociación".

**_-Mami, todos los días me levanto temprano para ir al colegio, como tu me pides, hoy puedo quedarme hasta tarde, y hace frío, puedes conceder lo que pido?_** La pequeña sabía lo que hacía eso estaba claro. Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y Rachel moría de la risa del otro lado de la puerta.

-**_Beth el máximo de tiempo en esta cama que puedo ofrecerte son quince minutos más o los tomas, o te levanto y se acabo la discusión_**. Quinn ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia, _"nadie gana, nadie pierde, tercera regla de negociación, la que menos me gusta_" pensó la rubia.

**_-Si quince minutos me alcanzan, ahora me puedes dejar sola por favor, quiero esos gloriosos minutos para mí. _**

_"A bueno, lo único que me faltaba es que sea altanera y con aires de diva, se comporta peor que yo, esto de ser una mezcla mía y de Rachel, no me está gustando nada_" los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por un importante beso que le regalaba su novia.

**_-No fue tan difícil o si?_** La morena reía por dentro.

**_-Rachel esa niña tiene lo peor tuyo y lo peor mío cuando se le cruza algo por la cabeza, te imaginas cuando sea adolescente, no vamos a poder con ella te lo firmo. _**Quinn se agarraba la cabeza.

**_-Amor, tranquila, falta mucho para eso, después veremos cómo hacemos, ahora bajemos a desayunar._**

Mientras las dos bajaban tomadas de las manos las escaleras, el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

**-San, como estás. **Contestaba la rubia, al ver en la pantalla la palabra "Satán".

**-Rubia estamos muriendo de hambre, en este apestoso departamento no hay nada para desayunar, los padres de Rachel están ahí todavía.**

**-Si San obvio.**

**-Fooo, nosotras queríamos ir a desayunar ahí, Shelby siempre tiene comida de sobra.**

**-Jajajaja y vengan igual**

**-Ni muerta esos hombres nos han de odiar, después de todo lo que le hicimos a su estrellita antes.**

**-No San no es así, imagínate que se enteraron que soy la novia de Rach y se lo tomaron bien.**

**-Si te aceptaron, y eso que eras la peor, entonces no lo dudo más en cinco minutos estamos ahí**

Santana cortaba la llamada, y Quinn reía siendo observada por tres Berry con hambre de saber que estaba pasando.

**_-Era Santana que no tienen nada que comer, querían venir, pero ustedes le dan miedo, pero va a venir igual._** Quinn explicaba resumidamente lo que había sucedido con la latina.

**_-Nosotros miedo, pero por favor, Rachel que clase de padres has dicho que somos?_** Leroy se estaba indignando.

**_-No, por favor, no es por eso, es que que… bueno ustedes saben, que nuestro pasado con Rachel no es el mejor, y bueno… eso._** Quinn estaba completamente nerviosa tocar ese tema no le gustaba, la ponía mal.

**_-Ya tranquila niña, hemos sabido ya que cambiaron, Rach se encargó de dejarnos claro que son otra clase de personas, que la han acompañado, y como dicen el pasado pisado, así que superemos lo errores._** Hiram daba tranquilidad a la rubia.

Beth ya se acomodaba en la mesa en medio de Hiram y Leroy, los viejitos sexys le caían muy bien, y la consentían con todo lo que quería. Al mismo tiempo Rachel abría la puerta para que entraran Santana y Brittany, que tímidamente ingresaban al hogar, con la mirada en el piso, y sumamente avergonzadas.

**_-Hiram mira quien acaba de entrar, no es esta la niñita que le hacia la vida imposible a nuestra estrellita? Pero claro que si, si es la latina loca y gritona_**. Leroy reía por dentro a más no poder, Rachel, Hiram y Quinn lo miraban desaprobando su actitud, Brittany estaba en su mundo ya sentada y comiendo como si nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero la más afectada era sin dudas Santana que completamente roja y avergonzada no sabía qué hacer, y por primera vez no tenía nada para decir. La latina con los años había cambiado, ya no era tan loca ni gritona, le costaba, pero buscaba integrarse más con la gente, no ser tan desagradable, y aunque a veces su carácter era más fuerte que ella, con la gente que quería intentaba ser amable. Pero estas situaciones eran más fuertes que ella, por dentro estaba explotando en miles de insultos, pero sabía que el hombre tenía razón, y era momento de actuar como una persona madura.

**_-Yo lo siento mucho señor, entiendo que mi presencia le moleste, así que es mejor que me vaya por donde vine. _**Quinn y Rachel quedaron congeladas, no se esperaron nunca esa reacción, esperaban un _"no me importa lo que piense" "métase en sus asuntos" "y usted quién demonios se cree" _pero no esto.

Leroy quedo completamente apenado y automáticamente reacciono.

**_-Santana, lo siento mucho era una broma, no queremos que te vayas, ven hija, hay un lugar en esta familia para ti, los errores del pasado, en el pasado quedan y ahora te has portado muy bien con Rachel, disculpa mi inmadurez_**. Leroy se levanto abrazo a la latina y le dejo un suave beso en la mejilla.

El desayuno pasaba de las mejores maneras, reían, se divertían y hablaban los siete con tranquilidad, las conversaciones que mas destacaban eran las que mantenían Brittany y Beth.

**_-Beth, Tubbi te mando muchos besos y saludos, me dijo que la próxima vez el vendrá a desayunar también._**

**_-Tía Britt ese gato no me gusta, la tía San me dijo que siempre está hablando mal de todo el mundo, y que es un chusmo_**.

**_-Es mentira, Tubbi no hablaría mal de nadie, solo dice algunas verdades. _**

**_-No lo se, no me gusta, aparte más que un gato parece una vaca_**. Beth se estaba juntando mucho con la tía San, de eso no quedaban dudas.

**_-Ya no eres más mi sobrina favorita._** Brittany se enojaba, nadie podía hablar mal de Lord Tubbintong.

**_-Soy la única sobrina que tienes_**. Beth le sacaba la lengua.

**_-Beth no puedes tratar así a la gente, que te pasa hoy._** Quinn intervenía, no le gustaba la actitud que estaba teniendo la pequeña, estaba siendo de más cruel, y sin necesidad.

-**_Pero mami, no hice nada._** Beth se abrazaba a Leroy en busca de apoyo.

Beth estaba rara, y todos se habían dado cuenta, por lo general la pequeña era dulce y tranquila, nunca había tratado mal a nadie y mucho menos a Brittany, algo raro estaba pasando y Quinn estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

**_-Beth puedes venir un segundo conmigo, tenemos que hablar de algo. _**Quinn se apartaba del grupo con su hija.

**_-Que pasa mami? _**

**_-Cariño no puedes ser así con las personas que te quieren, estas siendo ofensiva y tratando mal desde que te despertaste, te pasa algo?_** La rubia no sabía bien como llegar a su hija, le costaba y mucho.

-**_Pero es que es verdad el gato parece una vaca._** Beth no daba el brazo a torcer.

**_-Mi amor, lo que parezca el gato no importa, son las formas, porque le sacaste la lengua a la tía Britt? _**

**_-Porque se lo merece no tiene otra sobrina_**

**_-Eso no tiene nada que ver Beth, Brittany siempre se ha portado muy bien, y te quiere mucho, no tenes que ser así._**

**_-Mami, puedo decirte algo sin que te moleste. _**

**_-Si, por supuesto, puedes decirme lo que quieras, siempre._**

**_-Extraño a mamá, cada día esta menos en casa, y la veo muy poco, y yo te quiero a vos y a Rach, pero mamá …._** Y no pudo terminar de hablar, la pequeña se quebró en un llanto desgarrador, extrañaba a su madre, era entendible, Shelby estaba cada día menos, y se encaprichaba de que siempre que tenga quimio nadie podía verla hasta estar presentable, por lo que de estar cinco días con su hija ahora se habían convertido en tres, y la pequeña los sufría, nadie la conocía mejor que su madre.

Y lo inevitable, lo que tanto temía Quinn se estaba haciendo realidad, uno de sus mayores miedos, ver sufrir a su hija, en sus brazos y no poder hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor. La rubia hacia todas las fuerzas para no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, ser el sostén de esa "familia", en algún momento esto iba a pasar, y no podía correr, y tampoco tenía una solución mágica, solamente ser fuerte y soportar lo que se venga.

**_-Beth, tu mamá, esta enfermita, y necesitar estar cerca de los doctores, es para que se ponga bien, y pueda volver con nosotros mi vida, tienes que entenderlo._** Quinn tragaba saliva con dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta era cada vez más grande.

**_-Y porque no podemos ir a verla, la extraño mami_**. Y otra vez el llanto.

**_-Amor, la vamos a llamar por teléfono, y le vamos a pedir permiso para ir esta tarde a verla con los viejitos sexys y Rach, quieres? _**

Los ojitos de Beth automáticamente se alegraron, las lágrimas de a poco pararon y una pequeña sonrisa se iba asomando.

**_-Por favor mami_**. Y se tiraba a los brazos de la rubia que la protegía, como si de cristal fuera.

Ambas volvieron a la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de los restantes comensales, pero Quinn en lugar de tomar asiento llamo aparte a su novia y a uno de sus padres.

**_-Beth extraña a Shelby, por eso esta comportándose así, necesitamos llevarla a que la vea, está sufriendo y yo no puedo dejar que esto siga así._** Quinn buscaba un poco de ayuda.

**_-Quinn, quieres que la llame yo?_** Hiram le tendía su mano

Rachel escuchaba atenta todo lo que su novia decía, ella también extrañaba a su madre y detestaba esa estúpida regla de no dejarse acompañar, por lo que interrumpió.

**_-Papá, no, yo la voy a llamar, y la voy a convencer, yo también la extraño y esto tiene que cambiar._**

Rachel ya tenía su teléfono en mano.

**-Rachel, está todo bien?**

**-Shelby, escúchame y no me interrumpas**

**-Rach por favor está todo bien? Me estoy preocupando**

**-Mamá escucha, y si está todo bien, pero escucha por favor**

**-OK hija**

Hiram miraba extrañado, la confianza que había logrado Rachel con su madre en tan poco tiempo le llamaba la atención y a la vez le aterraba lo que podía a llegar a sufrir su estrellita si algo le pasara a Shelby.

**-Beth y yo te extrañamos mucho, la pequeña está sufriendo, y esto no puede seguir así, por lo que esta tarde vamos a ir a verte, y no me importa si no quieres, o te sigues negando con tu estúpida regla, vamos a ir y no hay vuelta atrás, mis papis y Quinn irán con nosotras, así que ponte linda. **

**-Rachel no quiero que vengan, no me gusta que me vean así, va a ser peor.**

**-Mamá no seas tan frustrante, vamos a ir a las seis de la tarde, y no se habla más, ahora voy a cortar y si llamas nadie va atender así que te aprontas, te quiero, chau**.

Y así dejando a Shelby con la palabra en la boca Rachel había dejado en claro que a las seis estarían ahí.

**_-Bueno ya tenemos planes para la tarde, bien hecho mi amor._** Quinn sonreía y besaba a su novia.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24: Cruel realidad**

Ya se acercaban las seis de la tarde, y el momento de ver a Shelby era casi inminente, pero antes de salir hacia al hospital Quinn se acerco a Beth.

**_-Peque, tu sabes que tu mamá está enfermita, y va a tener a muchos doctores cuidándola, va a estar acostada en un cama un poco rara, y seguramente tenga como unos cables en sus brazos._** Quinn intentaba alertar a la pequeña antes de que se tenga que chocar con la imagen en crudo. –Pero no te debes asustar, porque todo eso es para que se ponga fuerte y pueda volver con nosotras lo más pronto posible.

-**_Si mami, pero tú quédate siempre conmigo porfi. Beth la miraba con los ojitos apenados, y un poco melancólica._**

**_-Mi amor, yo nunca te voy a dejar, eres mi hija, y lo que más amo en la vida, así que no te preocupes._** Quinn abrazaba a su hija y le daba un gran beso en la mejilla.

Ya iban los cinco camino al hospital, Hiram manejaba, Leroy era su copiloto, y el resto de la familia iba atrás, cantando animadamente, para distraer a la pequeña y también a Rachel, porque aunque la morena se haga la fuerte, en sus ojos claramente se podía ver la preocupación y la tristeza que portaba por el miedo de perder a su recién recuperada madre.

Llegaron al hospital y se dirigían a la habitación que Shelby pagaba exclusivamente para pasar los días de la terapia en el hospital sin volver a su hogar, donde sus hijas podrían notar más su deterioro. Las terapias se realizaban en una sala compartida con amplios sillones uno al lado del otro donde gente con la misma enfermedad realizaba la tortuosa quimioterapia. Eran las seis de la tarde y comenzaba el horario de visitas, Shelby se había preparado, maquillado, vestido decentemente para la ocasión, no quería que sus hijas la vieran con la fea bata azul que hacía de uniforme en los días que debía estar allí. Había pedido exclusivamente que su sesión de quimio se la dieran muchas horas antes de que lleguen sus visitas, para no estar con malestares, y descompensaciones, lo que menos quería era ver llorar a sus niñas.

Sus aspecto era un poco traumático, estaba completamente flaca, sus huesos se podían notar con extrema facilidad, ya no le quedaba nada de cabello por lo que la noche anterior había decidido rasurárselo y en su lugar usaba un pañuelo que había pertenecido a su madre. Su rostro estaba pálido con impresionantes ojeras color morado, poco quedaba de la mirada frívola y poderosa que habían conocido años atrás de Shelby Corcoran.

Las visitas ya se acercaban, una tímida Rachel fue la primera en entrar seguida por Beth tomada de la mano de Quinn, y atrás de ellas los señores Berry.

**_-Ma!_** Grito Beth corriendo, escalando la camilla y tirándose a los brazos de Shelby, que al verla sonreía como si fuese la última vez que la vería.

Rachel la secundo, saludando a su madre con un fuerte abrazo, dejándole un profundo beso, y tomando una de sus manos. La morena había quedado shockeada, ella creía estar preparada para lo que sea que tenía que encontrarse, pero la realidad la dejo anonadad, en los dos días que habían pasado de no verla el aspecto de su madre había desmejorado demasiado, evidentemente la terapia era mucho más fuerte, y el pobre cuerpo hacia todo el esfuerzo por combatir.

Quinn, Hiram y Leroy saludaron a la mujer en ese orden, y dejaron espacio para que sus hijas sean las encargadas de tomar posesión de su madre.

**_-Cómo estás? Te has sentido muy mal?_** Rachel estaba realmente preocupada.

**_-Bien cariño, esta ha sido realmente un buen día, no he estado con tantos mareos, ni me ha flaqueado tanto el cuerpo. _**Shelby sonreía intentando dar tranquilidad a sus niñas.

**_-Ma, y te duele mucho?_** Beth miraba a su madre intentando descifrar que era todo lo que le pasaba.

**_-No cielo, hoy no me ha dolido nada, desde que supe que vendrían mi cuerpo se ha portado muy bien. _**

**_-Entonces vendremos todos los días. La pequeña sonreía_**

**_-No eso no hace falta, hoy es solo una excepción, no me gustan los hospitales para ustedes, así que tendrán que esperarme en casa como siempre. _**Shelby volvía a forzar una sonrisa.

Hiram y Leroy miraban a su hija, podían notar la tristeza y la impotencia que su estrellita estaba sintiendo, lo peor para los "viejitos" es que ellos tampoco podían proteger a su niña de lo que estaba pasando, la enfermedad de Shelby estaba demasiado avanzada, el deterioro de su cuerpo era algo inminente, y lamentablemente, no podían dar buenos augurios de la situación.

Quinn alternaba su mirada de Beth a Rachel y así sucesivamente, el cuadro de la situación era peor de lo que imaginaba, su atención no estaba en Shelby, su atención única y exclusivamente de sus dos amores, Quinn tenía algo bien en claro en su mente desde que se enteró de la enfermedad, ella debía sacar la familia a flote, había asumido que Shelby tarde o temprano iba a fallecer, y que su pequeña y su novia la iban a necesitar más que a nadie, por lo que se había prometido ser más fuerte que el hierro, esta no era otra cosa más que la cruda realidad que ella ya había asumido, o intentaba asumir.

**_-Shelby, necesitas que te traiga algo, que te compremos algo?_** La rubia se interesaba.

**_-No Quinn muchas gracias, acá entre mis brazos tengo todo lo que puedo necesitar. Shelby acercaba más a su cuerpo a sus dos hijas._**

**_-Quinn, Rachel, porque no llevan a Beth a la cafetería y nos traen un agua por favor._** Hiram evidentemente no buscaba agua, sino quedar a solas con la mayor, Quinn que rápidamente entendió se encargo de convencer a las otras dos, y salieron rumbo hacia su objetivo.

-**_Shelby querida, a nosotros háblanos con sinceridad, que te han dicho los médicos._** Leroy se acercaba a tomar su mano.

**_-La verdad es que no hay nada muy alentador, la enfermedad no retrocede en ningún aspecto, el conteo de células malignas es cada vez mayor, y los órganos están siendo comprometidos cada segundo que pasa._** Shelby rompía con su coraza y largaba el llanto que hacía mucho tiempo tenía guardado.

**_-Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte ahora, tienes que buscar fuerzas, y luchar por la vida, apóyate en nosotros, en Quinn, en lo que sea que te levante y te anime, nosotros cuando nos necesites vamos a estar acá._** Hiram tomaba la otra mano de la mujer.

**_-Yo solo necesito pedirles una cosa._** Shelby tomaba aire, alternaba la mirada entre los dos hombres y continuaba. –**_Ustedes supieron cuidar de Rachel mejor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado en un sueño, han sido unos padres increíbles, y si algo me llegara a pasar, necesito que me prometan que van a cuidar a Beth, si bien ella va a quedar a cargo de Quinn y Rachel legalmente, porque así la he inscripto, como también he hablado con mi abogada dando consentimiento de que Quinn es su madre biológica y le dejo todos los derechos y obligaciones de la pequeña, pero en caso de que ellas no puedan o ustedes sientan que están flaqueando en su tarea, intervengan por favor se los pido_**. Nuevamente el llanto volvía a la mujer.

-**_Shelby puedes quedarte tranquila que así lo haremos._** Leroy tranquilizaba a la mujer.

**_-Además para que no te preocupes por eso debes saber, que hemos visto y analizado como es Quinn con la niña, y te aseguro querida que será una madre increíble, la contiene, la cuida, la educa, y por sobre todo esto la ama con locura._**

**_-Lo sé, solo se los pido en caso de que algo falle, de que algo pase, y en caso deben entrar ustedes. _**

**_-Por supuesto quédate tranquila, pero ya no pienses en esto, te pondrás bien querida, saldrás de esto y podrás disfrutar de muchos años más al lado de tus princesas_**. Hiram se acercaba y besa la frente de Shelby.

El cuerpo de Shelby caía rendido en un profundo sueño, todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquila ya lo había obtenido, y su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas, las jóvenes no tardaron en volver. Y junto con ellas una enfermera ingreso en la habitación informando que el horario de visitas había llegado a su fin.

Quinn, Leroy e Hiram saludar a la mujer que dormía en la camilla con un dulce beso y se retiraron de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando adentro por unos minutos a las dos hijas juntas para despedirse de su madre.

**_-Mamá te pondrás bien y volveremos a jugar, a cantar, a pintar y hacer todas las cosas que te gusten._** Beth con los ojos a punto de llorar le dejaba un largo beso en la mejilla y le susurraba al oído. **_–Te amo ma. _**Y así salía de la habitación para tirarse a los brazos de su mami Quinn que la alzaba tranquilizando a la pequeña

**_-Mamá, se que nunca hemos tenido una relación fácil y que al principio todo fue peor, pero ahora estamos bien, y podemos estar mucho mejor, por favor no te rindas, lucha contra esto, por nosotras, por el tiempo que nos falta, es lo único que te pido, no te vayas de mi vida, por favor._** Rachel llorando le dejaba un tierno beso en la frente y de la misma manera que Beth se despedía dejándole un susurro cargado de sentimientos en el oído. **_–Te amo mami, y te necesito, no me falles._**

Y así la diva salía del cuarto de ese hospital, en busca de su familia. Los cinco sin decir nada y salieron de allí.

**_-Bueno cortemos con este momento amargo, y vamos a endulzar el día, Shelby se pondrá bien y nosotros ahora nos vamos a…._** Leroy le daba suspenso y finalizaba la frase con más entusiasmo **_–Comprar helado._**

Beth aplaudía y se tiraba a los brazos de su madre, mientras que Rachel hacia lo mismo, sentadas en el asiento trasero del auto abrazadas las tres se conducían a endulzar la tarde.

Rachel y Beth ya corrían adentro de la heladería tomadas de la mano, pegando gritos sobre los gustos que querían. Quinn venia atrás en el medio de sus suegros.

-**_Quinn vas a tener que ser más fuerte que nunca, porque si algo llegara a pasar, esas dos princesas que tienes adelante se van a aferrar a tu espíritu._** Leroy abrazaba a la rubia

**_-Lo sé, solo espero ser suficiente, no sé si estoy preparada, pero les prometo que no voy desistir en hacerlas felices, en cuidarlas y en darles o al menos intentar darles todo lo que necesiten, se que tendré que ser el sostén de nuestra especial familia. _**

**_-Quinn tienes que saber que nosotros estaremos para todo lo que necesites, y por supuesto que vamos a ayudarte con Rachel y también con tu hija si es que no los permites, no vas a estar sola._** Hiram abrazaba a la rubia por el otro extremo.

**_-Muchas gracias "viejitos sexys"._** Decía la rubia con una pequeña risa. **_–De verdad que se los agradezco enormemente, pero aun quiero creer que Shelby va a a salir adelante y que esto no va a ser más que otra pesadilla. _**

**_-Somos tus suegros rubia, así que por favor basta de decirnos viejitos, porque me vas a empezar a caer mal, y yo siendo malo, soy mucho peor que tus peores pesadillas rubias. _**Hiram ponía su mejor cara de drama queen y salía disparado a pedir su gusto de helado.

**_-No le hagas caso Quinn, pero si quieres, a mi puedes llamarme sexy, sin el viejito, y no somos solo tus suegros, de ahora en más eres parte de la familia, podemos ser tus padres, tus hermanos, tus tíos lo que quieras, pero debes saber confiar en nosotros, porque nosotros te estamos confiando lo más importante de nuestras vidas._**

**_-Gracias Leroy, y no se preocupe cuidare de su estrellita siempre._** Quinn abrazaba a su suegro y se adentraba a la heladería, era su turno de elegir gusto.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25: New Rachel **

La alarma sonaba en la habitación de Rachel, que movía sus manos buscando el molesto aparato, pero Quinn se adelantó, para luego suavemente acercarse a la morena y comenzar a besar tranquilamente su espalda, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

**_-Es una adicción despertar así._** Murmuraba Rachel en su estado de placer.

**_-Si si lo es, y espero nunca tener que dejarla._** Decía Quinn sobre el oído de la diva.

**_-Mmmm me quedaría así toda la vida._**

**_-Si yo también, pero…_** Quinn apretaba más a su cuerpo a Rachel. **_–Hay que levantarse_**. Pegando un salto se despegaba de su novia y marchaba al baño.

**_-Noo no quiero, vuelve a la cama amor. _**

La rubia salía del baño lavándose los dientes, e intentaba articular palabras con el cepillo en la boca.

**_-No te entiendo nada Quinn._** Reía la morena al verla, le parecía tan adorable.

**_-Decía que tengo un largo día de trabajo, así que vas a tener que llevar a Beth a la escuela, y esperar a Shelby, porque seguramente voy a llegar tarde_**. Quinn hacia pucheros, estaba en plena filmación de la que prometía ser una de las películas más taquilleras del año, y tenía que rodar escenas durante la noche.

**_-No se vale, ayer tuve que llevar sola a mis papis al aeropuerto, y hoy de nuevo me toda hacer todo SOLA. _**Rachel se enojaba falsamente, como de costumbre, solo para ganarse un beso de su novia. Y así fue la rubia se acerco lentamente, se sentó en la cama, la tomó por el rostro y suavemente alcanzó sus labios, rozando su lengua primero, para luego intensificar con la medida justa el beso, finalizándolo con un suave mordisco, cosa que hizo gemir a la morena, que ya iba en busca de más.

**_-No puedo amor, ya estoy llegando tarde, de verdad que cuando esto pase un poco te voy a recompensar._** Quinn hacia pucheros, mostrándole a su novia que también ella se apenaba por no poder quedarse más.

**_-Si lo se, ve, yo me encargo de despertar a Beth, pero mañana ponemos la alarma más temprano y desayunamos juntas al menos. _**

**_-Mmmm yo digo que la pongamos más temprano y primero te desayuno a ti, y después si bajamos. _**Quinn se mordía el labio le giñaba el ojo y reía. Sabía lo que provocaba y se aprovechaba.

**_-Quinn Fabray sos completamente frustrante_**. Gritaba la morena sentándose en la cama.

Quinn, le regalo un suave beso a su novia, y se marchó.

Rachel tomó su celular y marco el número de la única de sus amigas que tendría el día desocupado.

**-Hola?**

**-San, cómo estás?**

**-Berry son las ocho de la mañana**. Santana contesto cortante, odiaba que alguien la despierte antes de las doce, su vida era relajada a comparación de las demás, trabajaba dos veces a la semana, el ser modelo gráfica tenía sus ventajas.

**-San, tengo todo el día sola, ayer se fueron mis papás, y los extraños, porfi hagamos algo, vamos al shopping, si?**

**-Hay Berry, te estás tomando demasiada confianza conmigo, me parece que voy a tener que volver a tratarte mal.** Reía la latina

**-Esa risa es un si?**

**-Si Hobbit, a qué hora?**

**-A las diez te espero abajo.**

Rachel cortaba la llamada, y se dirigía al cuarto de Beth, era momento de despertar a la princesa.

**_-Enana, arriba es tarde, hay que bañarse, desayunar y después a la escuela. _**Rachel suavemente la sentaba en la cama, recibiendo varias quejas de parte de Beth.

**_-No quiero ir más a la escuela. _**Fruncía el sueño y se tiraba a los brazos de la morena

**_-Mmmm eso es algo que no puedo concederte._** Rachel reía, era tan parecida a Quinn cuando se enojaba, que la enternecía.

**_-Y donde está mami?_** La pequeña se preguntaba por la rubia, ya que por lo general era ésta quien la despertaba desde que Shelby estaba cada vez menos en la casa.

**_-Se tuvo que ir a trabajar muy temprano, y va a volver tarde, pero hoy vuelve mamá._** La diva logró robarle una gran sonrisa a Beth, que con más ánimo se disponía a disfrutar de un baño.

Una vez la pequeña estuvo vestida, peinada, y arreglada al mejor estilo Rachel Berry, bajaron las escaleras, y se sentaron a desayunar mientras miraban a Bob esponja en la televisión.

Rachel dejo a Beth en la escuela y volvió al edificio, a las diez en punto estaba abajo esperando a Santana. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y nada, treinta y nada, la paciencia de la morena estaba llegando a su límite, cuando por la puerta apareció la latina desperezándose y bostezando.

**_-Hay Berry agradece que quiero a Quinn casi como a mí misma, si no, ni en sueños te hago el aguante todo el día_**. Santana siempre tenía una escusa, para no aceptar que se llevaba bien la diva.

**_-Ok, como quieras San, total se que ebria no decís lo mismo, y los niños y los borrachos no mienten, así que mejor deja la escusas_**. Rachel reía

**_-Perdón? _**Tal y como Rachel sospechaba, o Santana no se acordaba de nada, o se iba a hacer la tonta.

**_-Jajajaja nada San, olvídate._**

Una vez llegaron al shopping, comenzaron con la gran idea que había tenido la modelo en el camino. "Cambio de look" grito desesperada en un momento. Y después de discutirlo y discutirlo la latina se salió con la de ella.

-**_Primero vamos a la peluquería._** Santana saltaba emocionada ya entrando al lugar.

**_-El pelo no me lo voy a cortar_**. Rachel fruncía el seño y se cruzaba de brazos en la entrada.

**_-No, pero te lo vas a aclarar un poquito._** La latina ya sabía todo lo que iba a exigir dentro de su cabeza.

Ambas entraron tomadas del brazo a la peluquería, la latina fue quien dio todas las instrucciones al hombre que las atendió.

**_-Rebájale un poco el pelo, y se lo aclaramos a castaño un poco más claro, un poco de ondas, y le das un look más salvaje, que lo de virgen inocente que tiene ya no le hace justicia. _**El hombre aceptaba todas las indicaciones de la latina, mientras que Rachel miraba al hombre con terror.

Después de una hora y media, la morena salía de la peluquería completamente renovada, con su look salvaje, sintiéndose más sexy que nunca.

**_-Wooww San tienes ojo para esto, quedo buenísimo_**. A la vez que daba vueltas.

**_-Te lo dije Berry, ahora vamos a cambiar un poco esa ropa de abuelita octogenaria que tienes._** Santana arrastraba a la diva a una de las tiendas de ropa a la cual ella acudía. Y nuevamente pasó lo mismo, ni bien entro comenzó a dar órdenes a una de las empleadas.

**_-Tráeme jeans ajustados, unas calzas, algunas remeritas escotadas, un par de chaquetas de cueros, y bastantes vestidos sexys, tu sabes de los que suelo comprar yo_**. La mujer obedecía sin rechistar conocía a la latina, y sabía perfectamente que buscar.

**_-Bueno Berry acá me voy a sentar mientras me haces un desfile con tooodoo eso, y espero que tengas fondo en la tarjeta, porque te vas a llevar todo_**. Y así fue, se compro los tres jeans, las dos calzas, las cinco remeras, las dos chaquetas, y los cuatro vestidos.

**_-Crees que a Quinn le va a gustar?_** Rachel se preocupaba por lo que podría a llegar a opinar su novia.

**_-Rachel supongo que no estás hablando en serio, cuando te vea así, se va a volver loca, va alucinar, hasta a mi me dan ganas de meterte mano._** Santana reía haciendo sonrojar completamente a la diva.

Luego de comer en el shopping volvieron al departamento un rato antes de que llegue Shelby y Beth. Rachel tenía uno de los vestidos que habían comprado, color rojo, corto, completamente al cuerpo, y medianamente escotado.

-**_Enano la idea de ese vestido era para salir a la noche, no para que lo tengas puesto a las dos de la tarde_**.

**_-San quiero sorprender. _**

**_-Jajajaja lo que quieres es que la rubia te lo saque con los dientes. _**

La latina volvía a su casa a la vez que Shelby llegaba con Beth del colegio. La reacción al ver a la morena con su nuevo estilo fue variada.

**_-Rach, pareces la hija de la tía San._** Beth entre risas, y burlas, miraba a la morena

**_-Hija estas muy linda, muy sexy_**

**_-Creen que a Quinn le va a gustar?_** Rachel seguía con la inseguridad propia de hacer el ridículo, y más si se trataba de la productora.

**_-Sí._** Contestaron juntas madre e hija.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Beth se retiro a descansar un poco, la pequeña quedaba agotada después de pasar casi todo el día en el colegio.

Shelby y Rachel se acomodaron en el salón para conversar, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solas, y necesitaban un poco de privacidad.

**_-Mamá hoy te ves un poco mejor, y esa peluca te queda perfecta._** La morena hacía referencia al nuevo estilo de su madre, que por la pérdida del cabello opto por llevar una peluca castaña, larga hasta media espalda, y como siempre hacia antes de volver a casa mucho maquillaje, para que no se note lo demacrada que tenía el rostro.

**_-Gracias Rach, me la trajeron de regalos unas enfermeras hoy._** Shelby sonreía, en el tiempo en el hospital logró hacerse cercana de un par de enfermeras que la cuidaban todo el tiempo.

**_-Y bueno, los médicos han dicho algo nuevo?_** Rachel estaba preocupada, luego de la visita en el hospital no podía alejar la imagen de su madre en la camilla.

**_-Rach esto es un proceso, no tiene cura, solo podemos esperar que me den unos años de vida con mucha suerte, bueno pero no quiero hablar de este tema, quiero que mi hija me cuente de su vida. _**Shelby sonreía, estaba cansada de que todo sea su enfermedad, si le quedaba poco tiempo, quería compartirlo con sus seres queridos.

**_-Bueno todavía estoy esperando que me llamen para saber si conseguí el papel o no, un poco ansiosa debo de admitir._**

**_-Tranquila hija, todo llega a su tiempo, vas a ver que cuando menos lo imagines suena tu teléfono. Y con Quinn como está todo?_**

**_-Bien la verdad, que nunca imagine estar viviendo todo esto, es como un sueño, del que da miedo despertar, ella es tan especial, y me cuida de una manera, creo que ni mis papis han sido así conmigo, Quinn es es mágica, te envuelve, te enamora, estoy loca por ella. _**Rachel ya hablaba emocionada, pensar en la rubia siempre la conmovía.

**_-Me alegro que así sea, y espero siempre estén así de unidas, Beth las va a necesitar mucho. _**

El tiempo iba pasando y ya entrada la noche al fin era el momento de Quinn de conocer la nueva imagen de su novia. La rubia entro en el departamento y lo primero que vio fue a su hija sentada mirando una película.

**_-Mami._** Beth corría a los brazos de la productora, que la alzaba en brazos repartiéndole besos por todos lados.

**_-Como estás peque? Que tal el colegio hoy?_**

**_-Bien mami._** Beth se acercaba al oído de Quinn para decirle algo sin que las demás escucharan, **_"Rach parece la hija de la tía San, pero shh"_** soltó.

Quinn miró a su hija sin entender a que se refería, sin perder más tiempo bajó a Beth y salió en busca de su novia, para entender lo que la pequeña le había dicho.

**_-Rach donde estás?_** Quinn saludó con un beso a Shelby que ya se sentaba con Beth a seguir viendo la película.

**_-Arriba amor._** Grito la morena desde la segunda planta, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo, realmente estaba nerviosa.

La rubia subió las escaleras, y al ver la imagen de su novia quedo estática, completamente sorprendida, se llevó una mano al pecho y apenas unas palabras salían de su boca.

**_-Te gusta? _**Pregunto Rachel completamente insegura.

**_-Amor, estas estas Ufff que calor que hace acá. Dios no hay palabras para describirte, increíblemente sexy, absolutamente hermosa, cuidadosamente perra._** Rachel estaba completamente sonrojada, pero feliz.

**_-De verdad que te gusta?_**

**_-Amor, agradece que están despiertas, sino de verdad que no se todo lo que te haría en este preciso momento_**. Quinn se acerco a la morena, la sujeto de la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo, y comenzó a besarla, al principio suavemente, pero cuando recordaba cómo iba vestida, el beso comenzó a levantar temperatura, se incrementó, sus lenguas jugaban juntas, hasta que tuvo que alejarse, para tomar aire, y sin soltarla, le susurro al oído.

**_-Te Amo Rach, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida_**. Rachel enmudeció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la piel se le erizó completamente, era la primera vez que Quinn le decía una cosa semejante, no podía reaccionar.

**_-Rach amor, tranquila no necesitar corresponderme, tal vez me apure demasiado_**. Quinn agacho su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, y por fin hizo reaccionar a la morena.

**_-Mi vida yo te amo más, con toda mi alma, mi cuerpo y sobre todo con mi corazón_**. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus rostros


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26: Primer Día **

Dos semanas habían pasado de la primera vez que se dijeron te amo, dos semanas que no se separaban para nada, solo por temas de trabajo. Rachel había conseguido el papel en la película, y estaba alucinando, tuvo que suspender algunas clases, acomodar sus horarios, y comenzar a cumplir su sueño.

**_-Amor a qué hora empieza el rodaje? _**

**_-A las ocho de la mañana Quinn, siete veces te lo voy diciendo_**. Rachel estaba nerviosa, en unas horas iba a ser su primer día de trabajo como actriz, algo que le llenaba el corazón de orgullo, pero a la vez de miedo.

**_-Rach, tranquila, serás la mejor, tienes talento, brillas, no tengas miedo, a parte te voy a contar la sorpresa que te tenia_**

**_-Sorpresa, que está pasando Quinn? No me asustes?_**

**_-Rachel si es una sorpresa es buena, no tendrías que asustarte_**. Quinn fruncía el seño, esos arranques de la morena nunca los entendía ni los iba a entender.

**_-Bueno si como sea, quiero saber que es eso ya!._**

**_-Mmmm bueno, como sabrás yo trabajo como asistente de producción y dirección, en Universal._**

**_-Quinn eso no es ninguna sorpresa, por supuesto que se donde trabajas, lo que me faltaba que me vengas con bromas ahora._** Se sentaba en la cama cruzada de brazos y enojada.

**_-Rachel déjame terminar de hablar, y cambia esa cara. _**Quinn levantaba una de sus cejas, ya empezaba a molestarse con la actitud de la diva.

**_-Ok perdón, es que estoy nerviosa amor_**. Rachel se paraba y la abrazaba por la cintura, la rubia le correspondía abrazándola por sus hombros, y suavemente le regalaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

**_-Bueno como decía, mi sorpresa es.._** Quinn le daba suspenso a medida que Rachel comenzaba a molestarse nuevamente. **_–Voy a trabajar en tu película, como asistente._** Quinn terminaba con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, la morena la miraba incrédula.

-Que de verdad? Si es una broma es de muy mal gusto Quinn.

**_-Amor de verdad, hace unos días me preguntaron en el estudio si quería probar con esta película, ya que terminamos con la que estábamos haciendo, y solo quedaban series, cosa que ya he hecho por mucho tiempo, y el director de tu película necesitaba un asistente, y me recomendaron a mi._** Rachel ya estaba llorando de la emoción, tener a Quinn a su lado en este camino, le daba la seguridad que le faltaba. **_–Y bueno me junte con el director, hablamos, le dije un par de mis ideas, le hable que conocía a su protagonista, y me dijo que estaba contratada, el sueldo es el doble y la experiencia es lo mejor._** Quinn sonreía, a medida que le secaba las lágrimas de felicidad a Rachel del rostro.

**_-Entonces mañana vamos juntas?_** Rachel se emocionaba

**_-Si amor vamos juntas, pero antes, siéntate, que hay algo que tenemos que hablar en serio. _**Rachel tensaba el rostro y se sentaba donde la rubia le indicaba. **_–Amor vas a ser una actriz reconocida, esta película promete, y a ver cómo te lo explico. _**Rachel se ponía cada vez más seria.

**_-Al grano Quinn, me pones nerviosa._**

**_-Bueno, no podemos aparecer como novias_**. Rachel se paró de golpe y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación con miles de pensamientos por su _cabeza "porque me quiere ocultar" "tendrá algo con alguien'" "que está pasando"._

**_-Rache tranquila y deja de pensar idioteces, es por tu futuro, si se enteran que tenes una relación con una mujer, van a empezar los problemas, te van a pedir que lo ocultes, y cuando menos lo esperes te van a querer inventar un romance para no levantar sospechas._** Rachel seguía mirándola con el rostro desencajado, lo que decía la rubia era verdad, ese mundo se movía por medios de las etiquetas, y que los productores se enteren de la verdad podía suponer un gran problema. **_–Pero si ellos no saben nada, no tendrían de que preocuparse, así que lo mejor, al menos por un tiempo es hacernos las buenas amigas nomás, sin ir más lejos, eres la hermana de mi hija, y con eso ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, para poder ser muy buenas amigas sin levantar sospechas. _**

**_-Es verdad, es lo mejor por ahora_**. Rachel seguía seria, pero entendía que lo que decía la rubia era lo mejor, y que si quería triunfar por ahora tenía que ocultar su inclinación sexual.

Después de esa conversación ya un poco más tranquilas decidieron acostarse a dormir, Beth ya estaba durmiendo hacia un par de horas, y a la mañana Santana llevaría a la niña a la escuela.

El reloj despertador ya indicaba las seis y treinta de la mañana, y con eso el sonido de la alarma se colaba por toda la habitación, logrando arrancar palabras indescifrables de las dos jóvenes.

**_-Quinn apaga eso._** Rachel se movía molesta en la cama

**_-Esta de tu lado Rach._** Quinn se giraba y se acercaba al cuerpo de la morena colocando su cabeza encima de su pecho abrazándola por la cintura. Rachel se movió a penas, apago el reloj y se aferro al cuerpo de la rubia, acariciándole lentamente la cabeza.

**_-Me encanta tu pelo, y el olor que desprendes, es como una adicción tenerte acá._** Rachel dejaba un suave beso en la cabeza de la rubia.

-**_Quisiera que podamos estar así todo el día_**. La rubia disfrutaba de los brazos de su novia.

Rachel parecía que había caído en cuenta de que día era y de un salto salió de la cama.

**_-Hay no mierda, que me pongo?._** Daba vueltas por todo el cuarto murmurando y maldiciendo todo lo que pasaba por su camino, Quinn la miraba desde la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**_Amor tranquila, ponte cualquier cosa, allá te darán el vestuario, lleva algo cómodo._** Quinn se levantaba le daba un suave beso en sus labios, y se disponía a ducharse.

Luego de dar mil vueltas más, las dos estaban listas y desayunando en la cocina, cuando se percataron de la hora.

**_-Diablos, son las siete y media y Santana no aparece_**. Quinn tomaba su celular y se disponía a llamar a la latina, cuando sonó la puerta. Rachel fue a abrir y se encontró con una somnolienta latina, que aun estaba de pijama. Se adentraron a la cocina.

**_-San quieres desayunar?_** Rachel invitaba a pasar a Santana

**_-No enano, quiero dormir nomás._**

**_-San, no puedes seguir durmiendo, a las ocho tienes que levantar a Beth, ayudarla a bañarse, darle de comer y antes de las nueve tienen que estar saliendo para el colegio._**

Quinn explicaba toda la rutina a su amiga.

**_-Ahhh yo amo a mi sobrina, pero esto es demasiado, entre Britt que se fue a las seis de la mañana haciendo más ruido que un terremoto, y esto de tener que venir para acá mi vida está perdiendo el sentido._** Se quejaba la latina

**_-San por favor son un par de días._** Rachel intentaba apaciguar el humor de Santana

**_-Cuando vuelve tu madre enano?_**

**_-No lo se, esta semana estaba en tratamiento intensivo, todos los días tenia que someterse a quimioterapia, y apenas he podido hablar con ella por teléfono porque se la pasa durmiendo._** Rachel quedaba completamente entristecida, era sabido que Shelby estaba muy mal, que las dos semanas que habían pasado, solo durmió en su casa tres días, y después vivía internada, las jóvenes la visitaban tres veces a la semana, que era lo único que concedía Shelby.

-**_Tranquila enano, vas a ver que pronto se pone mejor_**. Santana le daba un tierno abrazo cambiando el humor que tenia. **_–Bueno tendré que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo trabajo de niñera. _**

**_-San es sola esta semana, después las grabaciones son de tarde, así que nos encargaremos nosotras._** Quinn se acercaba a su amiga para agradecerle. –**_Gracias por todo. _**

Rachel y Quinn ya iban camino al set, la morena completamente nerviosa y la rubia estaba un poco divertida por la situación. El camino fue tranquilo, escuchando la radio y sin decir demasiado.

**_-Rach llegamos, antes de bajar, dame un último beso, acúrdate que acá empieza la función. _**Quinn le sonrió tiernamente. Rachel se acercó y le dejo un tierno y pasional beso, que despertó automáticamente el deseo en la rubia, que con mucho esfuerzo logró separarse.

**_-Quinn, te amo_**. La morena le sonrió le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios, y ambas bajaban del auto.

Caminaban juntas hacia las oficinas, para recibir las respectivas ordenes de cómo iria el día en el set.

En la puerta de la oficina del director, se encontraban los demás actores, junto con algunos de los empleados del rodaje. La puerta se abrió y John el flamante director salió para conversar con todos juntos.

**_-Bueno días a todos, como saben de ahora en más vamos a trabajar todos juntos, por lo que me gustaría que la relación sea buena, y si hay algún problema se hable, no me gustan los ambientes cortantes ni las desprolijidades, todos tenemos que sacar adelante este proyecto, los voy a separa en dos grupos por el día de hoy, los que trabajan detrás de escena a mi lado izquierdo y lo actores a mi derecha por favor._** Todos hicieron caso separándose como lo había pedido. **_–Hoy no grabaremos nada, quiero que se conozcan se familiaricen, como saben hay tres protagonistas en la película_**. Miró hacia los actores. –**_Rachel Berry encarnará a Hether, Ed Westwick será Brad, y Troian Bellisario será Eloise._** Los tres que fueron nombrados saludaron amablemente a todo el equipo que trabajaría con ellos, y luego John siguió con las presentaciones. Luego de presentar a todos los demás actores, se dirigió a los demás empleados**_. –Bueno ellos serán los que hagan que toda la magia funciones, Quinn Fabray tu roll será estar detrás de los tres protagonistas, serás como su sombra, no les puede faltar nada, y todas las escenas que graben los tres juntos, las podrás dirigir junto conmigo._** El rostro de Quinn se iluminó, ser la sombra y cumplir caprichos no le gustaba para nada, pero si podría dirigir las escenas principales haría lo que fuera.

Se dispersaron por grupos como lo pidió el director, Rachel se ubico con Ed y Troian para conversar y conocerse.

**_-Rachel no recuerdo haberte visto en ningún lado._** Ed inspeccionaba a la nueva actriz.

**_-No esté mi primer trabajo, es como un sueño, ni siquiera me animé a audicionar para este papel, vine por un secundario y me terminaron contratando como protagonista_**. La morena explicaba su experiencia bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

-**_Que suerte, a mi me costó un mundo, y eso que a Pretty Little liars, le está yendo bien, y tengo buenas críticas_**. Troian sonreía mientras se tocaba su cabello, había tenía que hacer mas de cinco audiciones para convencer a los encargados del casting de que ella era la indicada para encaran a Eloise. Tenía un buen presente trabajaba en una de las series de más éxito del momento.

**_-A mi me llamaron directamente para ofrecerme el papel, me dijeron que siempre pensaron en mi para personificar a Brad. _**Ed era un poco agrandado y egocéntrico, su papel principal había sido encarnar a Chuck Bass en la exitosa serie Gossip Girl, que hacía apenas unos meses había finalizado.

Quinn observaba el grupo desde lejos, mientras sus compañeros se presentaban y contaban sus experiencias pasadas, cosa que poco le interesaba a la rubia, que estaba sumergida mirando a su novia, que parecía ser interrogada por sus compañeros. La molestia en Quinn iba en aumento, cuando veía como Ed se le acercaba sutilmente a su morena y la abrazaba mientras reían, no le gustaba para nada, ella conocía al chico, había tenido que filmar algunas veces escenas donde él trabajaba, y sabia de buena fuente que era un mujeriego innato, que mujer que se le cruzaba por su camino lograba tenerla en su cama, y pensar que su Rachel podía ser su posible conquista le hacía hervir la sangre. La rubia no lo dudó más y decidió acercarse al grupo, total tenía la escusa perfecta, ella debía ser su sombra, y para eso tenía que acercarse.

**_-Hola, soy Quinn Fabray y como sabrán de ahora en más seré su sombra._** Quinn mostraba su increíble sonrisa, obteniendo lo mismo de los otros tres.

**_-Hola Quinn, soy Troian y encantada dejaré que seas mi sombra._** La actriz le guiñaba el ojo, y le tocaba seductoramente el hombro, la situación hizo tensar la mandíbula de Rachel que no aguantó e interrumpió.

**_-Quinn dejé algo en el auto, me pasas las llaves_**. La morena se acercó y sin pedir permiso metió sus manos en el bolsillo de la rubia dejando perplejos a los otros dos.

**_-Ustedes se conocen?_** Pregunto Ed, con un gesto de sorpresa.

**_-Si vivimos juntas._** Sentenció Rachel con las llaves ya en sus manos. Quinn estaba tensa, había entendido que la morena estaba marcando territorio, cosa que le gustaba.

**_-Ah, son amigas de hace mucho?._** Troian era quien quería saber mucho más de esa relación, evidentemente la rubia le gustaba.

**_-Si desde el instituto, hace más de seis años que nos conocemos_**. Quinn respondía con una sonrisa, intentando cortar un poco con la tensión que se había instalado.

-**_Bueno si no se molestan, yo me voy a llevar a Rachel, para hablar de unas escenas que tendremos que hacer juntos y me gustaría saber cómo prefiere hacerlas._** Y así sin esperar respuesta Ed abrazó a la morena por sus hombros y la arrastraba lejos de las otras dos.

Quinn cambio completamente su humor, se alejo de Troian y se dirigía hacia dentro del set, sumergida en sus pensamientos _"esto de negarla va a ser lo más difícil del mundo, maldito enano, quien se cree que es para abrazarla así, Rachel es mía, y solo mía"._


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27 Celos:**

Quinn hablaba animadamente con unos de los técnicos de exteriores de la película, ya había trabajado con él y conocía al joven, Mark era alto, de ojos celestes bien claros, moreno, atlético y muy apuesto.

**_-Y cuál es tu percepción de nuestros artistas, la última vez que trabajamos juntos fue una pesadilla, eran insoportables_**. Mark recordaba la película que habían grabado, donde habían sufrido los ataques de grandeza de los actores.

**_-Como para olvidarlo, realmente fue una pesadilla, pero esta vez, creo que todo será mejor, la protagonista es muy amiga mía, y es un so_**l. Era inevitable que al hablar de Rachel una sonrisa boba de enamorada se colara en el rostro de la rubia.

**_-Espero tengas razón Quinn, porque ese tal Ed, se de buena fuente que es bastante agrandado._** El morocho se tocaba la cabeza y torcía el gesto.

**_-Si lo se, yo he trabajado con él, pero si no le das mucha importancia no se mete con nada._** La rubia levantaba los hombros.

**_-Bueno, y la nueva, la que es tu amiga, parece buena onda, y es muy sexy._** El joven reía, sabía de los gustos de la productora, justo se conocieron grabando donde la rubia descubrió a Sophia. **_–Y a todo esto que tal van las cosas con Soph?_**

Quinn inevitablemente se puso incomoda, hacía tiempo que no se acordaba de Sophia, entre Shelby, cuidar a Beth, y conocer profundamente a Rachel, su ex no ocupaba ningún espacio en sus pensamientos. **_–No estoy más con Sophia, ya hace unos meses, que lo dejamos. Quinn movía sus manos de forma nerviosa._**

**_-Ups, perdón entonces, mejor no hablemos de eso._** Mark imitaba el gesto de la rubia, no quería incomodar.

**_-Vamos con los demás mejor._** Quinn ya había visto aparecer a Rachel y sentía la necesidad de acercarse.

Ambos caminaban riendo de las ocurrencias del joven, era realmente divertido y agradable, cosa que hizo más amena la mañana de Quinn.

**_-Hola que tal? Soy Mark, tu técnico de exteriores y estoy para servirte preciosa._** Seductoramente extendía la mano a Rachel.

**_-Eh hola, soy Rachel, gracias_**. La morena se ponía nerviosa, le incomodaba que coqueteen con ella estando la rubia presente.

El joven saludo al resto y quedó perdido en los ojos de la actriz que interpretaría a Sarah, el papel secundario al que Rachel había audicionado. Por otro lado Quinn había llamado aparte a la diva.

**_-Amor, no me gusta Ed, me da mala espina._** Quinn hacía pucheros, buscando entendimiento y enternecer a su novia.

**_-Lucy Quinn Fabray, estas celosa? _**

**_-Puede que un poquito, así como te pusiste vos con Troian._** Quinn guiñaba un ojo.

**_-Yo no me puse celosa._**

**_-Ah sí si, y entonces para que querías las llaves del auto, que por cierto nunca usaste?_** La rubia reía.

**_-Bueno está bien, un poquito celosa, es que no entiendo como las mujeres pueden ser tan descaradas de ir insinuándose así, si vos no sos gay? Si tenes novia? Si sos homofóbica? No se. _**Rachel ya comenzaba a caminar por todos lados, mientras Quinn la miraba, sin poder creer todas sus ocurrencias. La rubia la tomo del brazo la aparto de la vista de todos, llevándola a un sector más privado. Le tomó el rostro, y sin dudarlo le dio un profundo beso.

**_-Amor, estas pensando mucho en eso de Troian, y te juro que por más que venga con una súper declaración de amor, mis ojos solo pueden mirarte a ti._** y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

**_-No se, me da miedo Quinn._** Rachel agachaba la cabeza.

**_-Hey tranquila, te amo Rach, tu eres mi vida, mi todo, no necesito a nadie más. _**Quinn volvía a besarla. –**_pero prométeme, que no importa lo que te haga poner celosa, aunque sea la cosa más tonta del mundo, lo vamos hablar, y no vamos a tomar decisiones sin consultarnos, porque los celos son complicados y muy estúpidos. _**

**_-Si Quinn, siempre lo vamos a hablar, pero si te veo besando a alguien más olvídate._**

Rachel le dejaba un corto beso, apenas rozando sus labios, daba media vuelta y emprendía camino de regreso al grupo. La rubia quedo estática mirando cómo se alejaba.

**_-Hey Rach, estábamos pensando que esta noche sería bueno que cenáramos todos juntos, así nos vamos conociendo más_**. Ed aparecía abrazando a la morena por los hombros, y Quinn que venía detrás no podía evitar sentir como se le hervía la sangre.

**_-He sí, no sé si podré esta noche. Rachel incomoda intentaba zafarse del actor._**

**_-Eres joven, no estás casada por lo que me has dicho, no tienes hijos, eres artistas y a no ser que me digas que tienes una súper fiesta, no veo que puede alejarte de tus nuevos colegas._** Era insistente, cuando algo se le cruzaba por la cabeza iba por todo.

En ese mismo instante a algunos metros, una conversación casi igual se daba entre la rubia y Troian.

**_-No sé, tengo una hija, y debo cuidarla, y no se si esta noche podré dejarla en otro lugar._** Quinn tenía ganas de salir con sus nuevos compañeros, sabia la importancia de la unidad del grupo, y casi nunca la incluían en la cenas de los actores, por lo que le parecía agradable poder ir, pero tener a Beth complicaba esas acciones impulsivas.

**_-Tienes una hija, eso si que no me lo imaginaba, pero bueno que la cuide el padre hoy._** Las intenciones de la actriz eran otras, saber el estado civil de la rubia.

**_-Eh no, el padre no está con nosotras, pero bueno veré como hago, ya agende tu numero, así que si puedo ir te llamo, y me decís donde se juntan_**. Quinn quería alejarse, odiaba dar información de su vida, así de golpe y a gente que no conocía.

El primer día de trabajo llegaba a su fin, en silencio comprendieron el viaje hacia su hogar, había sido un día raro, las dos estaban molestas, las actitudes de los nuevos compañeros no le gustaban, se respiraba celos en el ambiente, y ninguna de las dos estaba a favor de dar el brazo a torcer, por mucho acuerdo que hayan tenido anteriormente, ambas sentían que no podían recriminarse nada, porque nadie había hecho nada malo, por lo que se tensionaban y frustraban más. Luego de un tiempo, Rachel ya no soportó más el silencio y decidió romper el hielo.

**_-He Quinn, te dijeron de la fiesta?_**

**_-Si, Troian me invitó, y me dijo que varios chicos de producción estaban invitados._**

**_-Y que hacemos, vamos?_**

**_-No se Rach, ganas tengo, pero y Beth?. Tu puedes ir tranquilamente, es más deberías ir, llevarte bien con tus nuevos compañeros es muy importante, van a compartir muchas horas juntos, ya sabes. _**Quinn no miraba a Rachel seguía concentrada en el camino, realmente no le gustaba la idea de que la morocha tenga que ir sola a esa fiesta, pero tenía que ser coherente.

**_-Si no vas, yo tampoco, ir de fiesta con gente que no conozco no me gusta._** Rachel se cruzaba de brazos.

**_-Ok, si San se puede quedar con Beth, vamos, aunque sea unas horas, y si ves que te gusta el ambiente, puedes quedarte mientras yo vuelvo a cuidar a la peque._** Quinn forzaba la sonrisa.

**_-Vamos y volvemos juntas Quinn._** Rachel estaba molesta, no le gustaba que Quinn quiera dejarla sola.

El viaje siguió en silencio, y los pensamientos de ambas volaban a mil por hora, el día no había sido para nada bueno en cuestiones sentimentales, los coqueteos para ambas jóvenes habían logrado molestarlas.

Una vez llegaron al edificio, Quinn fue directamente para el que era realmente su departamento a buscar a Beth, mientras que la morena fue hacia el suyo.

**_-San?_** Quinn entraba sin hacer mucho ruido.

**_-Acá rubia._** Santana la llamaba desde su habitación.

La imagen al entrar era completamente enternecedora, santana estaba acostada en la cama, con Beth apoyada sobre su brazo, concentrada en la tele mientras que en su mano sostenía el biberón que le había preparado la latina, con la condición de que no le cuente nada a mamá Shelby. Quinn sin dudarlo se acomodo del otro lado de la pequeña, se acercó le dejo un suave beso en su cabeza sin molestarla ni distraerla, pero Beth apartó el biberón y se sentó en la cama.

**_-Hola mami. _**La pequeña salto en los brazos de la rubia.

**_-Hola mi amor, que tal te ha tratado la tía San?_**

**_-Quiero que todos los días me cuide la tía San. _**Beth sonreía, soltaba de los brazos de Quinn y se tiraba arriba de la latina, que la alzaba y le daba besos por todo el cuerpo.

**_-Mmmm me parece que la tía San te está concediendo todos tus caprichos, por eso te quieres quedar con ella. _**

Beth reía pícaramente, efectivamente era así, la niña era la debilidad de la latina, todo lo que Beth quería, santana se lo daba, desde un helado hasta la muñeca más cara, y desde que era la "tía San" con más razón.

**_-Y rubia que tal tu primer día con el enano?_** Santana se interesaba

**_-La verdad San, que no se, el trabajo parece que va a ser agradable, pero hay algo que siento que no va a funcionar._** Quinn hacia una mueca de tristeza, que no paso desadvertida para la modelo.

**_-Que pasa Q? _**

**_-Es que sabes cómo es el ambiente, tenemos que negar la relación, y este recién es el primer día y las dos caímos en una rueda de celos increíbles._**

**_-Celos? Explícate rubia_**. Santana se sentaba en la cama, con Beth entre sus piernas y ambas con la mirada pedían explicación.

**_-En resumidas palabras, el actor protagónico lo hace Ed Westwick y es completamente mujeriego, y obviamente cual es su nueva presa. _**

**_-El enano._** Respondía Santana con obviedad.

-**_Obvio. _**Decía Quinn con resignación.

**_-Pero Q, Rachel no va hacer nada, confía en ella, te ama, así de sencillo. _**

**_-Si mami, Rach te ama, no te va a lastimar. _**Beth sonreía, y Quinn ante esto se la quitaba a la latina de los brazos y la sentaba encima de ella, cosa que a la pequeña le encantaba.

**_-Bueno pero eso no es todo, aparte de Ed, esta la otra protagonista…_** y no pudo terminar de hablar, que la modelo interrumpía.

**_-Ah buee, pero que le ven al enano, está bien tiene unas piernas de infarto, pero tampoco es que sea irresistible._**

**_-San porque no dejas terminar de hablar, así entiendes_**. Quinn se fastidiaba.

**_-Si tía, es de mala educación, continua mami. _**Beth estaba más metida en la historia que hasta la misma latina. Santana agachaba la cabeza con resignación.

**_-Bueno la chica en cuestión, me está coqueteando a mí, y bastante debo de decir, cosa que no paso desadvertida para Rach, y la verdad que no me molesta que se ponga celosa, o que Troian me busque…_**

**_-Troian Bellisario? Eres mi maldita idola, es chica es hot. _**

**_-Si San pero déjame terminar de hablar._** Quinn ya se comenzaba a enojar. –**_Te decía no me molesta que Rach se ponga celosa, me da miedo que esos celos estropeen la relación con sus compañeros, no quiero que el trabajo para ella sea tedioso por mi culpa._**

**_-Quinn, no seas tonta, Rachel ama actuar, si le dejas las cosas claras, no se va a molestar. _**Para santana era algo lógico, pero la rubia tenía sus serias dudas, sabía perfectamente que la diva era extremadamente pasional e impulsiva.

**_-Bueno como sea, San que tienes que hacer esta noche? _**

**_-Mmmm nada?_**

**_-Ok puedes cuidar a Beth hasta las 23 hs? _**Es que hay una cena para conocernos y esas cosas y si yo no voy Rachel no quiere ir, y es necesario que se integre. Quinn se apenaba, en el fondo sentía que trabajar con Rachel al final no había sido una buena decisión.

**_-Hoy es tu día de suerte, porque con Beth_**. Y santana abrazaba a la pequeña. _**–Queríamos pedirte permiso, para que se quede a dormir conmigo, porque Brit no va a volver hasta mañana, y ya planeamos toda nuestra noche, no enana?**_

-**_Si mami, vamos a ver una película mientras comemos hamburguesas, y después de postre mucho helado._** Beth saltaba en la cama entre medio de las dos.

-**_Perfecto entonces, aunque no me guste mucho lo que van a comer, solo por hoy lo vamos a dejar pasar, entonces vamos peque, te bañas, buscamos las cosas del colegio y volvemos. _**

Quinn y Beth ya entraban en el otro departamento, cuando Rachel iba bajando las escaleras.

**_-Amor, vamos a ir a la fiesta, San se va a quedar a dormir con Beth._** Quinn le daba las nuevas noticias con una enorme sonrisa a la morena.

**_-Ok, pero tendríamos que llamar a alguno de los chicos para saber donde es, porque cuando nosotras nos fuimos todavía no habían decidido, y yo no tengo el número de nadie._** Rachel hablaba rápidamente, en realidad ya no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta.

**_-No te preocupes amor, yo la llamo a Troian y enseguida averiguo donde es._** Quinn volvía a sonreír, mientras que el rostro de Rachel se desfiguraba.

**_-Tienes su número?_**

**_-Si me lo pasó hoy, por si decía que iría._** Quinn levantaba los hombros intentando restarle importancia, aunque el gesto de Rachel le preocupaba.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 28 La Fiesta:

Las dos emprendían viaje hacia la dichosa fiesta, luego de que la rubia llamara a Troian, y se formara una pequeña discusión con Rachel por tener el celular de la actriz, se habían cambiado, duchado, y salido rumbo a una prestigiosa discoteca. Llegaron al lugar a las diez y media de la noche, treinta minutos tardes, entre las dos el ambiente no estaba de lo mejor, se dirigían las palabras justas y necesarias.

**_-Rach, no quiero que entremos así, si hay algo que quieras saber o decirme, hazlo ahora por favor._** Quinn ya se estaba cansando de la situación, la paciencia no era una virtud en la rubia.

**_-No se Quinn, esto es raro, y encima tener que fingir ahora, no se ni que decir._** Rachel se frustraba quedarse sin palabras era casi imposible, pero estas situaciones lograban superarla, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía.

**_-Amor, puedes confiar en mí por favor, te vuelvo a repetir Troian me dio su celular por la fiesta._** Quinn apretaba el volante, no entendía que pueda ser tan celosa, ella ni siquiera había reprochado todo el acercamiento de Ed.

**_-Ok ya está no quiero pelear, intentemos pasarla bien, ahora ven_**. Rachel agarraba el rostro de Quinn y le daba un beso, que empezó siendo suave y tierno pero la rubia se encargo de profundizarlo intentando otorgarle toda la seguridad que la morena parecía haber perdido.

Ambas bajaron del auto, se regalaron una última mirada llena de pasión y se dirigieron hacia la disco. Una vez adentro buscaron a sus compañeros.

**_-Hola preciosa. _**Ed le daba un beso a la morena, que la hacía sonrojar, cosa que no paso desapercibida a la rubia, pero eligió ignorar, mientras saludaba a todo el grupo. Rachel hizo caso omiso a las intenciones del actor y continuó con su saludo.

La rubia se paró junto a Mark en la barra, mientras supervisaba con la mirada a Rachel que hablaba animadamente con Jessica Lowndes quien encarnaba al papel de Sarah en la película.

**_-Rubia ni se te ocurra mirar a Jess, ella es mía._** Mark golpeaba en el hombro a Quinn.

**_-Toda tuya._** Respondía la rubia riendo estrepitosamente.

**_-Te gusta la nueva, no me lo podes negar rubia, se te cae la baba._** Mark comenzaba a reír, y Quinn agachaba la cabeza "mierda tanto se me nota" pensaba

**_-He Mark no digas estupideces_**. Se ponía seria.

A la conversación que estaba teniendo Rachel con Jessica se le sumaba Troian y Ed.

**_-Y si bailamos los cuatro?_** Ed era quien tomaba a la morena por la cintura y la empujaba a la pista de baile.

**_-Jess porque no buscas a Mark y yo voy con Quinn_**. Troian ya salía disparada hacia la barra, Jess tímidamente iba detrás, la idea de bailar con Mark le agradaba el chico era simpático y muy guapo.

-**_Bailamos?_** Troian sujetaba la mano de la rubia.

**_-He no se, estoy hablando con Mark._** La rubia miraba al moreno rogándole con los ojos que no la deje con la actriz. Pero el chico entendió todo al revés, y aprovechando la situación sujeto a Jess por los hombros y la llevó directo hacia la pista, colocándose al lado de Ed y Rachel que bailaban animadamente, mientras el actor de vez en cuando decía palabras al oído de la diva que reía divertidamente. Quinn seguía en la barra sin despegar la vista de la morena. Troian se fue acercando despacio hasta el oído de la rubia.

**_-Bailemos Quinn, es aburrido estar acá._** El acercamiento tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, que instantáneamente miro a la actriz y se dio cuenta que todavía la tenía sujeta de la mano, Quinn se soltó y clavo su mirada en Troian.

**_-Troian de verdad no me gusta bailar, prefiero estar acá, pero estas en toda libertad de ir hacia la pista y bailar._** Intento sonreír para no sonar tan perra, pero inevitablemente en esas situaciones la Quinn del instituto volvía a salir a flote.

**_-Me quedo contigo, pero no entiendo porque esa actitud_**. Troian la miraba, sin entender porque la trataba así.

En la pista de baile los movimientos se iban volviendo cada vez más sensuales, Ed sujetaba fuertemente a la diva por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, Rachel parecía dejarse llevar sin preocupaciones, mientras que la rubia desde la barra no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Rachel quedo de frente hacia la barra mientras Ed le bailaba en su espalda susurrándole cosas al oído que hacían sonrojar a la diva, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en Quinn, y pudo ver la furia, la bronca, los celos, y la decepción que esos ojos verdes irradiaban. La rubia al darse cuenta que la morena la miraba, se dio vuelta y pidió que le llenaran el trago.

**_-Ed no quiero bailar más, me he cansado._** Rachel se apartaba del actor, se dio cuenta que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, realmente disfrutaba que un reconocido artista coqueteara con ella, se había dejado llevar por la situación, no se había acordado que Quinn estaba en ningún momento, cosa que la estaba haciendo sentir fatal.

Troian y Quinn no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, cada vez que la actriz le hablaba a la rubia, ésta la ignoraba, no lo hacía de descortés, solamente que si abría la boca iba a estallar, estaba enfadada, no entendía la actitud de Rachel, después de toda la escena que se había tenido que aguantar por tan solo llamar a Troian.

**_-Hola._** Rachel saludaba ingresando al medio de las otras dos, Troian agradecía la interrupción la situación con la rubia era tensa y mucho más complicada de lo que se había imaginado.

**_-Rach, veo que con Ed hay muy buena onda, te gusta no?_** Troian preguntaba justo lo que no debía.

**_-QUE?!_** Rachel se exaltaba, no podía estar más incómoda.

**_-Si bueno, es lo que parecía, mientras bailaban, y te sonrojabas, a el definitivamente le gustas._** Se encogió de hombros, y se dio vuelta para pedir algo en la barra. Dejando a la pareja mirándose fijamente a los ojos, la morena suplicaba perdón con la mirada mientras que Quinn no daba tregua.

Mark y Jess se acercaron al grupo riendo alegremente, Ed se encontraba en los baños.

**_-Rubia me acordé recién cuando salimos a bailar por primera vez todos junto,s en la otra peli que trabajamos, te acordas que terminaste vomitando encima de Soph. _**Mark contaba la anécdota alegremente, haciendo tensionar a Rachel por escuchar el nombre de la ex de la rubia, y Quinn quedo completamente avergonzada, odiaba que le recuerden ese acontecimiento, había sido la noche mas vergonzosa de su vida, que lamentablemente se parecía mucha a la que estaba viviendo.

**Flashback**

Mark y Quinn estaban en la barra bebiendo, y hablando animadamente, mientras el resto del grupo bailaba en el medio de la pista. Los ojos de la rubia estaban enfocados en el baile sensual que Sophia estaba teniendo completamente pegada al cuerpo de josh su coprotagonista.

**_-Hey rubia no seas tan obvia de que te morís por Sophia, por favor._** Mark le pegaba en el hombro a Quinn.

**_-Es que no se que tiene, me hipnotiza._**

**_-Si está muy buena._** Volvía a reír el moreno, pero esta vez era él quien recibía un golpe en el hombro.

**_-No me gusta que baile tanto con Josh, el no le conviene._** Quinn se giraba a la barra y pedía otro trago, ese el número nueve de la noche.

**_-Celosa Quinn? _**

**_-Si la verdad es que me gusta, y mucho. _**Quinn agachaba la mirada, le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero el alcohol ayudaba a desihinibirse.

**_-Yo creo que le gustas, no ha dejado de mirarte en todo el tiempo_**.

Una hora más tarde Quinn bailaba completamente enloquecida pegada al cuerpo de Kate otra de las actrices, mientras veía como Sophia hablaba en la barra con Josh. Los celos de la rubia habían subido a un nivel insospechable, y por causa del alcohol, se decidió enfrentar a la pareja, como pudo se acerco, sus piernas no tenían coordinación. Sophia al darse cuenta salió a socorrer a la rubia que a punto de caer al piso estuvo cuando la actriz logró agarrarla de la cintura.

**_-Oh mi ángel guardián, sos tan hermosa_**. La rubia apenas modulaba, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sophia.

**_-Quinn estas completamente ebria_**. La actriz estaba enojada.

**_-Porque estas con él, es un idiota, yo te haría más feliz._** No termino de decir eso que había vomitado encima de la actriz, Sophia la limpio, la sentó, le acerco una botella de agua, la llevo a su casa, durmió con ella esa noche, cuidándola, y ahí después de la noche más vergonzosa de la productora, comenzó a salir con Sophia Bush.

**Fin Flashback**

**_-No me gusta recordar esa noche la verdad. _**Quinn se ponía completamente seria, y Mark entendía que no tenía que seguir por ahí.

Ed volvía al grupo y sin dudarlo abrazaba a Rachel de la cintura colocándose en su espalda, apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de la diva. Quinn no pudo soportarlo más.

**_-Eh bueno, yo me tengo que ir, es tarde y tengo una hija que cuidar, ha sido un gusto compartir con ustedes esta noche._** Giro su rostro se dirigió directamente a la morena. **_–Rachel toma las llaves del auto, me voy a ir en taxi, así tu puedes volver cuando gustes. _**

**_-He no Quinn, me voy contigo mejor, mañana hay que ir a trabajar y va siendo tarde._** Rachel realmente no tenía ganas de irse, la estaba pasando realmente bien, pero la mirada de la rubia, la estaba matando y sabia que quedarse iba a ser un gran error.

**_-Rach ven un segundo por favor_**. Quinn la llamaba a parte del grupo intentando disimular su enfado al resto. Ya una vez alejadas la productora tomó la palabra antes de que la morena comenzara a excusarse.

**_-Toma las llaves del auto y ve cuando quieras, no tienes porque volverte conmigo, se ve que la estas pasando fenomenal, y que Ed te tiene loca, así que no te preocupes, de todas formas tienes el departamento para ti sola, yo voy a dormir en mi casa_**. Quinn se daba vuelta y salía caminando. Rachel estaba paralizada, no reaccionaba, hasta que al fin sus piernas comenzaron a moverse. Ya afuera de la disco Rachel corría a la rubia que se encontraba a punto de parar un taxi

-**_Quinn por favor espera, que te pasa?_**

**_-Nada Rachel, déjame ir a mi casa con mi hija_**. Quinn estaba seria, sus ojos no miraban a la morena, no podía estaba llena de ira.

**_-Quinn por favor, no te voy a dejar ir, nos iremos juntas, vamos al auto y hablemos. _**Rachel estaba completamente mal, a punto de llorar.

-**_Rachel basta, no hagas un escándalo, ve a la fiesta, diviértete y mañana hablamos, o no._** La morena agarro del brazo a Quinn y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

**_-Amor que te pasa?_**

**_-Amor? De verdad Rachel?_** Quinn reía irónicamente, le parecía descabellado e impensado todo lo que estaba pasando.

**_-Quinn que diablos por favor háblame, o empiezo a gritar acá y hacer todo un escándalo pero de verdad_**. Quinn la miró y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, se dio media vuelta y salió caminando hacia el auto. Una vez adentro, la morena estaba como conductor.

**_-Vamos al departamento ahí hablaremos._** Rachel si decir nada comenzó a manejar, fue el viaje más largo que habían tenido las dos estando juntas. Quinn estaba superada por los celos, y la impotencia de no entender a la morena. Por el otro lado la diva estaba con miedo, era consciente que se había equivocado en un momento dado se había dejado llevar por el alago y las cursilerías de su compañero, olvidándose completamente de su novia, que la miraba desde la barra. Al llegar al departamento ingresaron en silencio, hasta que Rachel rompió el hielo.

**_-Perdóname amor, de verdad que no quería lastimarte_**. Intentaba acercarse a la rubia, pero esta se alejaba.

**_-Rachel, yo no soy un juego, no podes hacerme una escena de celos, por tener el número de teléfono de una compañera a la cual de suerte le hablo, y vos estar ahí a los secretitos y las risas con el enano idiota de Ed._**

**_-No me di cuenta me dejé llevar._**

**_-Te dejaste llevar Rachel? De verdad me estás hablando? Entonces dime si yo no estaba en esa fiesta que pasaba? _**Quinn se acercaba completamente a Rachel arrinconándola contra la pared. La morena se sentía acorralada.

**_-No hubiera pasado nada amor, yo te amo. _**E intentaba acercar a la rubia a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura, pero esta se corrió rápidamente alejándose completamente.

**_-De verdad Rachel que no se si sabes lo que es amar_**. Quinn ya no media sus palabras, estaba cegada.

**_-No puedes decirme eso Quinn, quien te crees para decirme una cosa así._** Rachel estaba dolida, con la rubia pero más aún con ella misma, si la rubia no hubiera estado tal vez se hubiera dejado llevar un poco más, pero sabía que no le iba a ser infiel**_. –Nunca te seria infiel Quinn._** Rachel ya lloraba y Quinn estaba cada vez mas enfadada.

El teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación sacando a ambas del fuerte enfrentamiento que estaban teniendo.

En la pantalla aparecía "Numero Desconocido"

**_-Atiende seguro que es tu nuevo amiguito_**. Soltaba la Rubia.

-**Diga?** Rachel contestaba.

Quinn escuchaba atenta la conversación

-**No no puede ser, cuando fue?** Rachel rompía en llanto y miraba a la rubia que ya se había acercado, la morena corto el teléfono y se tiró de lleno a los brazos de Quinn.

**_-Es mamá_**. Decía temblorosa en los brazos de la rubia.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29 El día más difícil:**

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, hacia una hora habían regresado de la fiesta, y treinta minutos que la noticia del fallecimiento de Shelby se había colado por todo el departamento, acompañado del desgarrador llanto que azotaba a Rachel en los fuertes brazos de Quinn, que aun no lograba reaccionar, sabía que tenía que hacer muchas cosas, se había preparado mentalmente para este acontecimiento, pero no lograba salir del shock, pensaba en la morena que tenía en sus brazos, e intentaba encontrar las palabras para cuando le tocara enfrentarse con Beth.

**_-Amor, escúchame, va a estar todo bien, tenemos que ser fuertes, yo no me voy a mover de tu lado, me entiendes, ahora voy a buscar mi celular._** Rachel asentía sin soltarla, dándole espacio suficiente para que la rubia saque su teléfono del bolsillo, y volvía a hundirse en sus brazos. El dolor que estaba sintiendo la morena era algo incontrolable, sentía que parte de su vida se había ido con su madre, las lágrimas caían sin parar de su rostro y unos espasmos incontrolables atacaban su cuerpo, que se aferraba a la cintura de la rubia.

**-Leroy?**

**-Quinn? Que ha pasado? Rachel está bien?**

**-Si Rach si, pero Shelby acaba de fallecer. **Quinn miraba a la morena que al escuchar esas palabras volvía a llorar con más fuerza. –**Por favor necesito que vengan**. Quinn apretaba sus labios para no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, mantearse implacable. Una vez sus suegros le informaron que en seguida salían disparados para allá, logro calmarse un poco. Pero miles de cosas faltaba ese día, tenía que llamar a Santana, para que se quede con Rach así ella iría hacia el hospital, firmar los papeles necesarios, ir a la morgue, escoger el cajón, y la rubia sabia que eso lo iba a tener que hacer ella, sin Rachel, sin Beth y con suerte con la ayuda de alguna de sus amigas.

Llevó a Rachel hacia el cuarto, la recostó, y suavemente le hablo.

**_-Mi amor, voy a llamar a San para que venga a quedarse contigo, yo debo ir al hospital, no quiero que tengas que pasar por eso tu_**. Rachel la miraba con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, no quería que la rubia se fuera de su lado, pero entendía. Solo asintió con su rostro y apenas unas palabras salieron de su boca.

**_-Quinn te amo, perdóname_**. Rachel se refería a la discusión que habían tenido antes.

**_-Mi vida, no hay nada que hablar de eso, ahora tenemos que estar juntas y ser fuertes, después solucionaremos esas estupideces_**. Quinn le regalaba una sonrisa sincera y besaba su frente, salía de la habitación, tenía que hablar con la latina. Decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente al departamento, volvió sobre sus pasos le informó a Rachel su decisión le regalo un beso y salió dos pisos hacia arriba.

**_-San despierta_**. Quinn que ahora si dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas, despertaba silenciosamente a la latina, intentando que su hija no despierte, todavía no era momento de enfrentar a Beth. Santana lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, cuando vió el rostro de Quinn se alarmó y supo que algo pasaba, por lo que en silencio y despacio, se levanto y juntas se dirigieron al salón.

**_-Rubia que paso? _**

**_-San, Shelby acaba de morir._** Ahora si rompía en llanto, en brazos de su hermana, que la aferraba con fuerzas.

**_-Tranquila Q, vamos a salir de esta si?_** Santana acariciaba la espalda.

**_-San necesito que llevemos a Beth a su cuarto, sin que se despierte, y te quedes cuidando a Rach, yo tengo que ir al hospital, firmar la defunción, ir a la morgue, ya sabes._** Quinn volvía a su semblante serio, tenía que estar entera.

**_-Quinn porque no hago todo eso yo?, y te quedas tu con ellas_**.

**_-No puedes San, Shelby me tenía como apoderada, solo yo puedo firmar, y hacer los trámites, ya lo había hablado conmigo, y confiaba que pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte. _**

**_-Quinn no puedes ir sola en ese estado. _**Santana estaba preocupada

**_-Britt donde esta?_**

**_-De viaje Q, está filmando un video en Texas, vuelve mañana a la noche recién, y por más que la llamemos no va a aparecer pronto._** Santana se lamentaba.

-**_No importa, voy sola._** Quinn ponía un semblante más serio.

**_-De eso ni hablar, ya se quien va a estar, sin preguntar nada y sin quejarse. _**Santana pegaba un salto, buscaba su celular, e ignoraba todo lo que la rubia decía, este no era momento de pensar mucho, Quinn no podía ir sola, eran cosas muy duras e importantes. Marcaba su celular, y después de dos sonidos del otro lado una voz somnolienta pero conocida se sobresaltaba al ver el número de la latina.

-**Santana?**

**-Si soy yo, se que te desperté, pero necesito que me hagas a mí, un gran favor.**

**-Si dime. **No pudo decir que no, la voz de la latina era dura, y se notaba la preocupación, lo que hiciera falta lo haría, era amiga de Quinn y si la llamaba a esas horas debía ser serio.

**-Sophia, acaba de fallecer Shelby, esto es un caos, y no quiero que Quinn tenga que ir sola hacer todo, Rachel es un desastre, Britt no está, Beth todavía no sabe.** La cara de Quinn al descubrir a quien había llamado se transformó, nunca espero que Santana recurriera a Sophia, la rubia comenzó a caminar por todo el salón, esa no podía ser una buena idea pensaba. Luego de que la latina hablara con la actriz y arreglaran todas las indicaciones, Sophia ya se dirigía de camino a buscar a Quinn para empezar con los trámites.

**_-San esto no puede ser buena idea, si Rach.._** y no pudo terminar de hablar.

**_-Yo no le voy a decir nada al enano, ahora ve, haz todo eso que tienes que hacer, vuelve lo antes que puedas, y ahí hablaremos con Beth._** Santana abrazaba a su amiga, le daba un cálido beso en la frente. La modelo llevo a Beth al departamento de abajo, luego de dejarla en la cama de la niña, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Rachel, la morena estaba tirada boca abajo en la cama, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

**_-Rach, cariño, tranquila sí_**. La latina se acostaba a su lado y le acariciaba la cabeza. Rachel instintivamente se aferro al cuerpo de la modelo**_.-Quinn ya salió hacia el hospital, Beth duerme en su cama, ahora hay que esperar, intenta dormir un rato, yo no me voy a mover de acá, tranquila enano. _**

**_-Gracias San_**. Entre lágrimas la abrazo con más fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el cuerpo de la latina.

Quinn ya se dirigía hacia el hospital en el auto de su ex novia, no habían dicho palabra desde que salieron, solo se saludaron y la rubia dejaba correr su llanto en silencio mirando por la ventanilla, mientras que la actriz alternaba la mirada entre Quinn y la carretera, le partía el alma verla así.

-**_Quinn, tranquila cielo, todo va a estar bien. _**

**_-Gracias por esto Soph, de verdad que no tengo palabras_**. Y volvía el llanto a la rubia.

**_-No digas nada Quinn, llora tranquila, y no agradezcas, a pesar de todo, éramos amigas antes, y no podría dejarte sola nunca._** Sophia le tocaba el hombro en forma de apoyo, y la rubia lo agradecía con la mirada.

Llegaron al hospital juntas fueron a buscar a los doctores, Quinn firmo los papeles de defunción, de ahí en silencio se dirigieron a la morgue, firmaron el permiso para trasladar el cuerpo y en la sala de velatorio que Shelby había elegido, estuvieron más de una hora arreglando todo, seleccionando el cajón, buscando entre la ropa que Quinn había llevado para ponerle al cuerpo sin vida de la madre de su novia. Y una vez terminado todo, Sophia llevaba a Quinn hacia su casa, eran las siete de la mañana, hora de enfrentar a Beth.

**_-Soph de verdad que no se cómo agradecerte todo esto_**. Quinn abrazaba a su ex novia, de forma sincera.

**_-Ve Quinn tu novia y tu hija te necesitan, yo regresare a mi casa, y cualquier cosa me llamas._** Sophia había decidió no asistir al velorio, no por no querer estar con la rubia, sino porque sabía que a Rachel le podía molestar, y ultimo que quería era hacerle más difícil el día a su ex. Tras un breve abrazo Quinn bajo del auto, y Sophia se retiro.

Quinn entro en su hogar, y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la morena, que dormía en el pecho de Santana, que la miraba compasivamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**_-San._** Quinn la llamaba despacio.

**_-Quinn, me asustaste._** La latina pegaba un salto, que despertó a Rachel que confundida miraba a Quinn.

**_-Cariño… _**no pudo seguir hablando que Rachel había corrido hacia sus brazos.

Las tres se sentaron en la cama, con la morena en el medio, y ambas intentaban consolarla, hasta que después de unos minutos Rachel se ponía seria y detenía el llanto.

**_-Beth._** A penas con un hilo de voz, la morena recordaba a la pequeña y lo que faltaba.

-**_Cielo, tranquila, yo me voy a encargar de Beth, ustedes tendrían que ir a buscar a tus papas que llegan en una hora, y después todos juntos iremos al velatorio_**. Quinn abrazaba con más fuerzas a su novia, que en su pecho asentía. Sabía que Quinn debía hablar con la pequeña, y era mejor que lo hicieran a solas, no podía ser lo suficiente fuerte para aguantar esa escena.

Rachel y santana ya iban rumbo al aeropuerto, mientras Quinn ingresaba en la habitación de Beth, para tener la conversación más difícil con su pequeña hija.

**_-Mi amor, despierta_**. Quinn se sentaba en la cama y de a poco iba despertando a Beth, que abría sus ojitos mirando a la rubia.

**_-Otro ratito mami, porfi._** Se aferraba a los brazos de su madre.

-**_Amor tenemos que hablar de algo importante, despierta por favor._** Quinn ya se sentía derrotada, todo iba a ser demasiado complicado.

**_-Que pasa mami?_** Beth se sentaba en la cama, había percibido la preocupación en su madre y le estaba prestando total atención.

**_-Mi vida, tu sabes que mamá Shelby estaba muy enfermita no?_**

**_-Sí. _**Contestaba la pequeña completamente confundida.

**_-Bueno ahora mamá no estará más con nosotras, te va a cuidar desde el cielo, con tus abuelitos, los recuerdas no?_** Quinn sabía que la pequeña había sufrido la pérdida de los padres de Shelby hacia unos años.

**_-Si, lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo mamá se fue con ellos?_** Beth estaba confundida, ella quería seguir viendo a su madre.

**_-Mi amor, mamá Shelby se fue al cielo a descansar, como estaba muy enfermita su cuerpo no quiso despertar más, y tus abuelitos bajaron a buscarla para que descanse con ellos, mientras la cuidan. _**Beth empezaba a entender que no vería nunca más a su madre y junto con esto las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, rompiendo en mil pedazos el corazón de Quinn, que se resistía a llorar.

-**_No la veré nunca más mami? _**

**_-Me temo que no mi amor, pero ella estará siempre a tu lado, donde quieras que esté, va a estar cuidándote, te amaba mi amor, y no te está dejando sola, por eso estoy yo para cuidarte._** Quinn tenía un increíble nudo en la garganta pero debía seguir aguantando, Beth ya lloraba sin reparos.

**_-Quiero ir al cielo con ella._** Decía la pequeña entre sollozos.

**_-Mi vida, no podemos ir al cielo todavía, ahora hay que hacerla feliz desde acá, y para eso tenemos que seguir haciendo todo como cuando ella estaba con nosotras._** Quinn no sabía como seguir tratando el tema, estaba desbastada, Beth lloraba en sus brazos a más no poder, y algunas lágrimas se escapaban del rostro de la rubia que envolvía aun más a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Algunos minutos quedaron así abrazadas, envueltas en la tristeza, sin escuchar nada, hasta que Leroy e Hiram entraron en la habitación, donde abrazaron a la pequeña, saludaron a Quinn y le pidieron que vaya hacia el salón.

**_-Amor._** Rachel se tiraba a los brazos de la rubia, que la recibía apretándola a su cuerpo.

**_-Q? como fue todo?_** Santana preguntaba por la niña

Quinn sin soltar a Rachel de sus brazos se sentaba en el sillón colocando a la morena en su falda abrazándola más a su cuerpo. **_–No lo sé, está muy afectada, pero confío en que entre todos vamos a poder. _**

El tiempo pasaba y toda la familia salía rumbo hacia el velorio, iba a ser algo corto como Shelby había querido. Quinn se había encargado de avisar en el set todo lo que había pasado, por lo que las filmaciones del día se habían suspendido y el director se había encargado de llevar a todo el grupo hacia el velorio para mostrar su compañerismo con la morena y también con la rubia.

Una vez dentro de la sala, el silencio era algo increíble, Quinn se encontraba sentada, con Beth en sus piernas, aferrada a su cuello, mientras que con el brazo derecho envolvía a Rachel que apoyaba su cabeza entre el pecho de la rubia y el cuerpo de la pequeña. Leroy e Hiram estaban al lado de su hija, mientras que Santana se encargaba de que todo este perfecto, sin que los demás tuvieran que interceder.

El tiempo fue pasando, los llantos se hacían cada vez más ensordecedores por momento. Pero al fin el día iba terminando, la familia ya se retiraba hacia el departamento.

Al llegar Beth dormía, en los brazos de Quinn, que en silencio fue a recostar a su hija, mientras todos los demás estaban en el salón. Rachel en los brazos de Leroy, mientras Hiram y Santana preparaba algo para comer. Quinn volvía al salón cuando Leroy pedía la palabra.

**_-Sé que esto no es lo que importa ahora, pero Shelby me dejo bien expreso que ni bien suceda esto, debíamos ir a hablar con su abogado._** Hacia una pausa mientras acariciaba a su pequeña**_. –Mañana iremos a ver el testamento_**.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 30: A seguir adelante**

Una semana había pasado del fallecimiento de Shelby y de a poco las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad, el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza seguían en cada rincón, pero el mundo sigue girando, y con él la vida. Los padres de Rachel se habían ido hace pocas horas, era domingo y al otro día se reintegraban al trabajo, y Beth volvía a la escuela.

Shelby en su testamento le dejó su departamento y el auto a Beth y Rachel, los ahorros de toda su vida a la pequeña, los cuales Quinn podía utilizar como propios, ya que la niña pasó a ser legalmente hija de la rubia, aunque Rachel era tutora legal, podía tomar decisiones sobre la pequeña en el caso de que su madre biológica no se encuentre. Shelby decidió aquello porque por más que la productora había hecho un excelente trabajo, y se notaba que amaba a su niña, aún quedaban los miedos de que se pudiera arrepentir y desaparezca, con Rachel como tutora en caso de que Quinn no este, la tranquilidad de que Beth nunca estaría sola era lo que buscaba.

El humor de Rachel era un poco cambiante, pasaba de ser cariñosa, a fría y distante, en cuestiones de segundos, Quinn le otorgó todo el espacio que necesitaba, cosa que la morena agradeció enormemente. Por otro lado Beth se había pegado a Quinn, sin dejarla ni un segundo, la obligaba a dormir con ella, a comer, a bañarla, la pequeña sufría terriblemente, y su peor miedo ahora era perder a su mami Quinn. La rubia estaba agotada, por suerte en esa semana había contado con los padres de Rachel ayudándola, pero los mismo se acaban de ir, y ahora toda la responsabilidad quedaba sobre sus hombros. Santana y Brittany no se habían despegado de ellas en ningún momento, siempre estuvieron apoyándolas, consolando a Rachel, entreteniendo a Beth y dándole una importante mano a la rubia.

Ya entrada la noche, Rachel y Quinn estaban a solas en el salón, luego de que la pequeña había logrado conciliar el sueño con la ayuda de su madre.

**_-Rach, tenemos que hablar de algo importante_**. Quinn abrazaba a la morena con el brazo derecho haciendo que esta apoye su cabeza en su pecho, mientras estaban sentadas en el sillón.

**_-Dime amor._**

**_-Yo, se que esto es muy rápido, y que no es lo mejor para una relación que recién empieza._** La rubia tomaba una gran cantidad de aire, buscando la fuerza para continuar. –**_Pero no puedo vivir lejos de Beth, y me gustaría mudarme para acá, si a vos te molesta, de verdad que no me voy a enojar si no queres, y entonces hablare con San y Britt, para que busquemos algo más grande para las cuatro, pero… _**y Quinn no pudo terminar de hablar, estaba enredada, ella no quería dejar a Rachel sola bajo ningún concepto pero sabía que era rápido, como para tener que estar hablando de convivencia, pero necesitaba a su hija, y si Rachel no quería que viviera ahí, estaba dispuesta a mudar a Beth con ella.

**_-Shhh Quinn, no se diga más mañana traemos las pocas cosas que quedan en tu departamento y vivimos las tres juntas, como una verdadera familia, porque eso es lo que somos ahora._** Quinn apretaba a la morena más hacia su cuerpo y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

**_-Quinn, tenemos que sacar todas las cosas de Shelby de su habitación, estaba pensando darlas a la caridad, o sea que Beth elija lo que se quiere quedar, y lo demás donarlo, remodelar esa habitación entera, pintarla cambiarle los muebles y hacerla nuestra._** Rachel hablaba con la mirada perdida, y se notaban sus ojos sin brillo. La rubia le tomo el rostro para que la mirara.

**_-Amor eso hay que hacerlo cuando estén realmente preparadas, me parece que por ahora, lo mejor es dejarlo ahí, y en un tiempo más si?, Beth no está lista para elegir con que recordar a su madre, y estoy segura que tu tampoco_**. Quinn besaba la frente de la diva.

**_-Gracias Quinn, por todo, de verdad, si no hubieras estado no se que hubiera sido de mi, te amo tanto._** Rachel lloraba en los brazos de la productora que la contenía haciendo fuerzas para no derrumbarse.

**_-Si pudiera elegir algo en esta vida sería poder absorber todo el dolor, que sienten tu y Beth, sacarle esa tristeza, devolverles la risa, la felicidad, nunca podría dejarlas sola, mi vida sin ustedes no tiene sentido, y amor, de verdad que no te voy a dejar sola nunca, no importa si en un futuro nuestra relación se termina, tu y escúchame bien, tu siempre serás la única dueña de mi corazón, y siempre tendrás de mi todo lo que necesites. _**

Luego de esa conversación eligieron acostarse a dormir abrazadas, pegada la una a la otra, intentando dejar todos los fantasmas atrás, buscando fuerzas para continuar, al otro día las esperaba el regreso al set.

-**_Beth despierta, vamos, tienes que desayunar, ya es tarde cielo_**. Quinn acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña mientras intentaba sacarla del profundo sueño. Beth de a poco se iba despertando.

**_-No quiero ir al colegio. _**Se quejaba y se hundía aun mas en la cama.

**_-Si tienes que ir, ya has faltado demasiado, y como recompensa de que vayas, podrás pasar toda la tarde jugando con tu tías._** La semana ya estaba casi perfectamente cronometrada, de mañana Quinn y Rachel se encargarían de Beth, y desde el medio día hasta que las jóvenes vuelvan del trabajo Santana y Brittany estarían a cargo, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que encuentren a una persona de mucha confianza para dejar a Beth.

**_-Bueno._** La pequeña accedía, pasar tiempo con sus tías siempre la ponían de buen humor, ya que cumplían todos sus caprichos.

Quinn dejó que Rachel durmiera, llevo a Beth al colegio, regresó preparó el desayuno y fue a despertar a la morena.

**_-Buenos días dormilona_**. La rubia despertaba a Rachel con una increíble sonrisa en su rostro. **_–Amor ya es tarde, son las diez y media, y a las doce tenemos que estar en el set._** Quinn depositaba un beso en los labios de Rachel que la miraba expectante sin decir nada aún.

**_-Mmmm no quiero salir de la cama. Sonreía._**

**_-Vamos princesa, come algo mientras yo busco tu ropa si? _**Quinn estaba completamente dedicada a que Rachel superara todo con el mayor apoyo posible.

**_-Quinn, como haces para ser tan increíble? De verdad, nunca dejas de cuidarme, de mimarme, no se que haría si algún día no estás._** Rachel comenzaba a tomar el café humeante que la rubia había dejado en la bandeja, al lado del cuerpo de Rachel.

**_-Por nosotras haría lo que sea, y por volver a ver tu sonrisa en su mayor expresión haría mucho más_**. Quinn se daba vuelta y seguía buscando ropa para la morena.

**_-Te amo. _**

Una vez llegaron al set, fueron recibidas por todos sus compañeros de trabajo de la mejor manera, con sonrisas, regalos y palabras de ánimos. Todos eran consientes, del fallecimiento de la madre de Rachel, y que ésta a la vez era la madre adoptiva de la hija de Quinn. Por lo que sabían el dolor que ambas de diferente manera deberían de estar sintiendo.

Quinn al ver a Ed, entregándole una rosa a Rachel, se tensó, recordó toda la discusión que habían tenido hacía una semana, pero eligió mirar hacia otro lado.

**_-Quinn, de verdad lo siento mucho, espero que tu hija se encuentre bien. _**Troian era quien se acercaba a la rubia, ofreciéndole un sincero abrazo, que Quinn acepto.

**_-Gracias, si Beth está haciendo todo lo que puede al igual que Rachel_**. Quinn sonreía.

**_-Quisiera ofrecerte todo mi apoyo, a ti y también a tu hija, si llegas a necesitar algo, no dudes en llamarme, o hacérmelo saber._** Troian sonaba sincera, ya sin las mismas intenciones que había demostrado tener la semana anterior.

**_-Muchas gracias de verdad_**.

Rachel mantenía una conversación similar con Ed y Jessica, ambos se mostraban afectuosos con ella, ofreciéndole apoyo.

-**_Gente es hora de empezar a trabajar, Quinn/Rachel, bienvenidas nuevamente, pero ya basta de charla_**. El director hacia acto de presencia, se encontraba nervioso, y ansioso, con lo sucedido, las grabaciones se habían atrasado demasiado, y debían apurarse.

Los artistas salieron rumbo a maquillaje y vestuario, mientras que los demás comenzaban a preparar todo para dar inicio a las grabaciones.

**_-Quinn, empezaremos con tomas directas de Ed y Rachel, su primer encuentro, necesito que te encargues de todo, porque tengo una reunión que no puedo suspender, y menos puedo aplazar las grabaciones._** John se dirigía a la rubia que lo miraba atenta.

**_-Si por supuesto_**. Respondía orgullosa por la posibilidad.

**_-La idea, es que Hether (Rachel) se muestre nerviosa, le encanta Brad (Ed), lo viene viendo desde que ingreso al centro en secreto, lo desea, tienes que lograr que se refleje ese deseo en la cámara, esa toma es unas de las principales Quinn, confío en ti. el director le apoyaba una mano en el hombro y se retiraba_**. La rubia tenía una mescla de sensaciones, por un lado estaba contenta de que le permitieran a ella hacer tal cosa, y por el otro no le gustaba para nada tener que grabar una escena así entre Rachel y Ed.

Ya todos se encontraban listos para grabar la escena.

**_-Rach ponte aquí, ya sabes el guión, ahora necesito, que te concentres en alguien a quien ames con locura, y a la ves te de temor, esos sentimientos son los que tienes que demostrar al ver a Ed._** Quinn sonaba completamente profesional, y a Rachel se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo.

**_-Ed, tu aparecerás, y serás frio, distante, concéntrate en alguien a quien no quieras, pero a la vez, necesites por algo importante, tiene que ser un trato correcto pero solo porque no te queda otra. _**

Quinn luego de explicar lo que quería ver atrás de cámara, se sentó en la silla de dirección, dio las órdenes, de cómo filmar, que tomas hacer y **_–Acción_**.

La grabación iba bien, la rubia cambiaba de cámaras, las tomas iban saliendo, y el momento crucial estaba llegando.

**_-Corte._** Grito la rubia. Esto era lo que no quería, tener que pedirle a Rachel que se mostrara enamorada de otra persona no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

**_-Rach, tienes que mostrar deseo, lo deseas, quieres a Brad en tu cama, piensa que para Hether es lo único que hace soportable su vida dentro del psiquiátrico y Ed para ti Hether es despreciable, pero la necesitas, NO LA DESEAS, así que no tienes que poner cara de enamorado. _**Quinn detesto la grabación, Rachel se veía completamente incomoda, y Ed al contrario de lo que tenía que hacer, la miraba deseándola. **_–Toma dos, Acción._**

Luego de cinco interrupciones más, lograron sacar la escena a flote, Quinn estaba contenta del resultado, aunque le costaba y mucho crear esos acercamientos entre su novia y el actor, ese era el trabajo que amaba y lo iba a hacer. Rachel y Ed ya salían rumbo a vestuario, mientras Quinn quedaba hablando con Mark.

**_-Hey Rach, te gustaría que salgamos a cenar esta noche, creo que si nos conocemos más, las escenas van a ser más fáciles, y no perderíamos tiempo_**. Ed sonaba exclusivamente profesional.

**_-No hoy no puedo, pero otro día podría ser_**. Rachel no quería saber nada, una cena con el actor iba a suponer una gran pelea con su novia.

**_-He bueno, otro día entonces_**. Ed no iba a insistir, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, y confiaba en que tarde o temprano iba a lograr lo que buscaba.

Quinn luego de una llamada del director tuvo que tomar las riendas de la dirección por lo que restaba de la tarde, la rubia estaba feliz. Se encontraba grabando una escena entre Troian y Jessica.

**_-Troian necesito que te concentres, Sarah (Jessica) es tu compañera de cuarto, tiene problemas alimenticios, y tu eres esquizofrénica, estas convencida de que tus padres son los reyes de Inglaterra, tienes que demostrarle a Jessica que no te interesa nada de lo que dice, porque eras superior._** Quinn ya estaba un poco agotada, y su paciencia iba desapareciendo.

**_-Si Quinn_**. Troian agachaba la cabeza avergonzada, la presencia de Quinn la ponía nerviosa, y no lograba concentrarse.

**_-Ok, toma seis, Acción._** Grito la rubia.

Luego de dos tomas más, la escena había salido, y al fin el día de trabajo había terminado. Quinn salió en busca de Rachel que la estaba esperando.

**_-Uh te he extrañado tanto hoy. _**Rachel una vez arriba del auto, le regalaba un beso a la rubia.

**_-Si amor yo también, el tema de estar en todas las escenas no es nada fácil_**. Quinn tocaba la pierna de Rachel.

**_-Si ni un momento nos habíamos podido ver._** Rachel ponía cara de pena, y derretía a la rubia que la tomaba por el rostro y la besaba como hacía días que no lo hacía, parecía que el volver al trabajo había relajado a Rachel y estaba volviendo a ver el brillo en sus ojos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32: Planes**

Estaban a una semana de navidad, un mes había pasado de la perdida de Shelby, las cosas en la familia Fabray/Berry iban mejor imposible, Beth se había logrado adaptar con facilidad al nuevo cambio, y la relación con las dos jóvenes era excelente. El único problema que sobrevolaba a voces sin que ninguna de las dos se animara a hablarlo, eran los ya conocidos celos de ambas, Ed no había parado la insistencia de las invitaciones a cenar para Rachel, y Quinn se había hecho muy amiga de Troian. El día de trabajo había terminado, y como siempre volvían juntas hacia su hogar, donde las esperaban Beth, Santana y Brittany.

**_-Que vamos a hacer para navidad? Porque si bien soy judía, ustedes no, así que tendríamos que planificar algo divertido._** Rachel hablaba mientras conducía.

**_-Mmmm nos hicieron una invitación hace unos días, pero tenía que hablarlo contigo, y ver si estás de acuerdo. _**Quinn quedaba pensativa, le daba pánico la reacción que podría tener Rachel.

**_-Que invitación?_** Pregunto girando el rostro para mirarla por unos segundos, y luego volver a enfocarse en el camino.

**_-Bueno, primero prométeme que no te lo vas a tomar a mal, ni exagerando, es más estamos invitadas nosotras tres, Santana y Brittany. _**Quinn aclaraba antes de comenzar a contarle.

**_-Ya Quinn, quien nos invito y a donde?_** Rachel comenzaba a impacientarse.

**_-Bueno Troian._** Y no pudo continuar de hablar.

**_-No, eso no me gusta, no quiero ir._** La morena quedó completamente seria, el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su colega, ya había anulado en su cabeza todas las posibilidades de aceptar esa invitación.

**_-Rach déjame qu… _**y volvía a interrumpir.

**_-Que hace invitando a Santana y Brittany si ni las conoce, Quinn estos es una broma no?_**

**_-Rach si me dejas que te cuente todo capas que entedes, y ahí decidís si queres o no_**. Quinn se comenzaba a molestar.

**_-Ok!_**

**_-Bueno Troian, me dijo que tiene una cabaña Wyoming, y en esta fecha es hermoso, sobre todo para que Beth disfrute de la nieve y esas cosas._** Quinn miraba a la morena, para ver si conseguía algo de su parte, pero Rachel seguía callada mirando el camino, esperando que prosiga con la explicación. **_–Bueno y yo le hable, que siempre pasaba navidad con San y Britt, desde hacía muchos años, y no podía cortar ese ritual._**

**_-Claro y de mi nada, obvio, como siempre. _**Rachel se enfadó

**_-Rach no es así, este es el primer año que voy a estar contigo y Beth, por eso te lo estoy comentando, quiero que sea especial, y una cabaña en medio de unos de los estados mas lindos y privados para estas fechas me pareció genial._** Quinn se cruzaba de brazos.

**_-Ok, pero yo donde entro en esa invitación?_**

**_-Bueno como te decía, y le dije que este año iba a ser el primero que pasaría con Beth y contigo, que lo tenía que consultar con todas ustedes y ahí le contestaría._**

**_-Pero y quienes iríamos, porque Quinn yo no quiero estar fingiendo, demasiado me tengo que aguantar todas las mañana. _**

Rachel tocaba un punto que la rubia ni siquiera había pensado, es verdad si iban con Troian la mentira tenía que seguir, y la idea no le gustaba para nada, su cara se torció, mostrando la desilusión de la gran verdad que había dicho su novia.

**_-Es verdad no lo había pensado, bueno, fue olvídate, mañana le digo que gracias, pero no podemos. _**

**_-Tenías muchas ganas de ir?_** Rachel había suavizado su rostro y hablaba con un tono un poco más dulce, quería saber porque le hacía tanta ilusión ir.

**_-Si bueno, había pensado en las tres corriendo en la nieve, haciendo angelitos, una cena tranquila con una chimenea, no se esas cosas, siempre había soñado una navidad así con mi familia, y me hacía mucha ilusión hacer algo así con Beth, tu, San y Britt._**

**_-A mí también me gusta como planteas la idea, pero porque no lo hacemos, pero por nuestra cuenta, sin terceros, o sea, sin Troian._** Rachel ya comenzaba a pensar en esa idea, pero ellas alquilando algo por dos noches e ir en familia, como quería la rubia.

-**_Rach, entiendo que estas cobrando bien, pero no tenemos dinero para hacer algo así._** Se entristecía.

**_-Quinn tenemos el dinero que dejo Shelby, y creo que nada la haría más feliz que lo usáramos para algo que nos hiciera felices a las tres._** Rachel había tirado la mejor solución.

**_-Oh es verdad, solo usaríamos una parte pequeña, y por única vez, ese dinero ya está guardado para la Universidad de Beth, pero creo es una excelente idea. _**

Ya iban llegando a su hogar, y ambas portaban una sonrisa gigante, la idea había sido perfecta, las cinco podrían pasar unos excelentes días sin terceros, y compartirlos al máximo.

-**_Hola_**. Entraron saludando las dos a la vez, y automáticamente fueron arribadas por Beth y Brittany que corrían a abrazarlas, mientras Santana miraba la escena desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

**_-Uff que alegría este recibimiento y cuando les contemos lo que planificamos para navidad se van a morir de la alegría. _**Quinn reía mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Beth.

**_-Que mami qué?_** Beth se desesperaba por saber

**_-Si Quinny que, qué?_** Britt estaba igual o más ansiosa que la pequeña

Rachel solo reía y se acerca a la latina para saludarla, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, quedando abrazadas por los hombros, en el tiempo que había transcurrido, Rachel y Santana eran inseparables, la latina había adoptado a la morena como si fuera su hermana pequeña a la cual tenía que proteger y cuidar ante todo, poco quedaba de la santana que la trataba mal o cortante, si bien seguía siendo Santana y con eso los chistes y apodos nunca se irían, pero si era más afectuosa con la diva que hasta con la propia Quinn.

**_-Bueno con Rach, pensamos que lo mejor sería hacer un viajecito a una cabaña, rodeada de nieve, y mucho mucho espíritu navideño._** Quinn arrojaba a Beth hacia arriba, una y otra vez mientras al caer la agarraba en el aire, cosa que enloquecía a la pequeña que reía feliz.

**_-Siiii, Santi podemos ir no? _**Brittany miraba a su novia

**_-Por supuesto Britt, siempre hemos pasado la navidad las tres juntas, y este año, solo seremos más, porque nuestra familia es más grande ahora._** Todas la miraron desconcertada, todavía costaba acostumbrarse esa aceptación y afecto de la latina.

-**_Si y este año invitamos nosotras, así que solo tenemos que ir a pasarla bien._** Rachel comentaba.

-**_Ha bueno enano, se ve que estas cobrando bien eh_**! Santana reía.

**_-Si._** La diva no iba a dar explicaciones de donde iba a salir el dinero, sabía que si lo decían la latina se iba a imponer y querer pagar su parte, y eso no era una opción.

Las cinco se acomodaron en la mesa a comer lo que la bailarina y Beth habían preparado bajo la supervisión de la latina, la comida iba pasando tranquilamente y sin sobre saltos, risas, conversaciones, ideas para el viaje, hasta que un celular sonó, la rubia miró la pantalla y al ver "Sophia" su cuerpo se tensó.

**-Hola.** La rubia contesto bajo la atenta mirada de las otras cuatro, sobretodo de Santana y Rachel, a las cuales no le había pasado desapercibido el gesto de tensión de la productora.

**-Hola Quinn como estas?** Sophia respondía amablemente.

**-Muy bien gracias y tú?**

**-Bien excelente, bueno te llamaba para saber cómo están Beth, Rachel y tu obviamente.** Sophia reía.

-**Bien Soph, por suerte todo está mejorando.** Quinn era escueta, estaba incomoda con cuatro ojos mirándola fijamente. **–Gracias por preocuparte**.

**-He bueno nunca podría dejar de preocuparme lo** **sabes**...un silencio se apodero de la conversación, pero rápidamente la actriz volvió a tomar el control,-** Quinn el otro día te olvidaste una chaqueta en el auto, y quería devolvértela.** Sophia notaba la tensión en la rubia.

**-Oh no me había dando cuenta.**

**-Bueno si quieres mañana te llamo o te escribo y nos encontramos, o paso a dejártela, como se te haga mejor. **

**-Si si claro, quedamos así entonces. **

**-Genial, cielo... digo Quinn, perdon son las costumbres que no se van, pero bueno como sea mañana te escribo. **Sophia se apenó por la situación le gustaba tener ese trato con la rubia y le costaba demasiado reprimirse. Para Quinn no paso desapercibido, pero prefirió ignorarlo, no era el momento ni el lugar para dejar esas cosas claras.

**-Si claro Soph, que estés bien entonces.**

**-Si tu también, bye**

Quinn cortaba la comunicación y autmaticamente veía en el rostro de Rachel el pedido de una explicación.

**_-Que quería?_** No pudo esperar.

**_-Se enteró de lo que pasó y quería saber como estábamos, si necesitábamos algo, y esas cosas, solo mostrar preocupación._** La rubia levanto los hombros como para sacarle importancia al hecho, y miro a la latina pidiéndole que no meta la pata, nunca le había contado a la morena que Sophia la había acompañado, la parecía que no era necesario, y conociendo a la diva, si le contaba iba a ser para que pensara cualquier cosa, por lo que prefirió ocultarlo.

**_-Ok._** Rachel no se quedó conforme, le molestaba, sabía que Sophia era demasiado importante en la vida de Quinn, y tenía mucho miedo que la rubia de un día para el otro volviera con su ex.

**_-Amor, solo estaba preocupada, es natural, a parte conocía a Beth y a Shelby, y también a ti, no pienses cualquier cosa_**. Quinn la abrazo por los hombros mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza, el gesto de la productora logró distender la situación y Rachel volvió a la normalidad.

La comida siguió con su ritmo, y de a poco las risas, y las conversaciones volvieron a tomar su curso. Unas horas más tarde Brittany y Santana se retiraban a su casa para descansar. Quinn y Rachel iban a acostar a Beth a su cuarto, pero la pequeña no estaba en la labor de dormir sola, no quería saber nada con que la dejaran en su cuarto.

**_-No, no quiero dormir sola, quiero dormir con ustedes_**. Se cruzaba de brazos

**_-Beth ya estas grande, tenes que dormir sola. _**Quinn hacia el mismo gesto

**_-No, Rach porfi_**. La pequeña sabía que si su mami no quería la morena nunca le decía que no, y esa era la mejor estrategia.

-**_No puedo meterme cariño, tu madre es la que sabe. _**Rachel le acariciaba la cabeza.

**_-Pero Rach, me aburro y no tengo sueño. _**

**_-Beth._** Quinn se ponía seria.

**_-Mami porfi, mañana prometo dormir sola, pero hoy no quiero._** Y se tiraba a los brazos de Rachel.

**_-Porfi Quinn, por hoy nomás, mañana la dejamos dormir en su cuarto._** Hasta ahí había llegado la morena con su postura, Beth era más fuerte que ella.

Quinn las miró a las dos, y era completamente imposible decirles que no, eran adorables. Las tres salieron hacia el cuarto de las jóvenes, acomodaron a Beth en el medio de ambas, y mientras le contaban una historia que iban inventando sobre la marcha, lograron que la pequeña se quedara dormida.

**_-Te amo Rach, gracias por ser así._** Quinn se incorporaba para besar tiernamente a su novia.

**_-Y yo te amo a ti, y gracias a ti por ser tan especial. _**

Las dos se tomaron las manos por encima de Beth y así abrazadas las tres durmieron tranquilamente hasta el otro día.

Como siempre Quinn levantó a la pequeña, dejó dormir a Rachel, la llevo al colegio y de regreso preparó el desayuno, sabía que ese pequeño gesto enloquecía a la morena, y a ella le encantaba realizarlo.

La despertó, se regalaron un beso profundo cargado de amor y ternura. Quinn se levanto y se fue hacia el baño. Mientras la rubia estaba ocupada su celular comenzó a sonar.

**_-Quinn tu teléfono._** Grito Rachel desde la cama

**_-Lee que dice, es un mensaje. _**Contesto Quinn desde el baño también gritando

**_-Ok_**. Rachel tomo el celular abrió el mensaje y quedo paralizada, no entendía nada, sus palabras no salían de su boca, y una completa nube de confusión y desilusión la estaban acosando

Cielo, te parece si nos vemos a las tres y te doy la chaqueta que te olvidaste en el auto las otras noches? S


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33: Locura**

**_-Rach quien era?._** Antes el silencio, Quinn volvía a gritar desde el baño. No había respuesta del otro lado y comenzó a preocuparse, por lo que se apuró y salió a encontrar a la morena.

Rachel se encontraba perdida con la mirada en el celular de la rubia, leyendo y volviendo a leer el mensaje una y otra vez, intentando encontrar una justificación.

**_-Amor que pasa?_** Quinn se iba a acercando, pero Rachel automáticamente la miro a los ojos, se paró de la cama y se alejó, una lagrima muda iba corriendo por su rostro**_. –Rachel me estas preocupando, que diablos sucede? _**Quinn seguía intentando.

Rachel sin decir nada comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, aún sostenía el celular de la rubia en su mano, no quería escuchar explicaciones al menos por ahora, estaba confundida, no quería reaccionar mal ni hacer alguna locura, pero el mensaje era claro, un encuentro a la noche, su chaqueta, cielo, las palabras retumbaban en el cerebro de la diva.

**_-Rachel háblame, que pasa?_** Quinn no paraba de pensar que podía haber pasado para esa reacción en su novia.

Rachel levantó la vista la miro directamente a los ojos

**_-Voy a salir, nos vemos en el set._** Y salió disparada de la habitación arrojando el celular de la rubia sobre la cama. Quinn corrió tras ella, pero ya era tarde, había salido corriendo del departamento, por lo que volvió sobre sus pasos y vio el celular sobre la cama, lo tomó y leyó, su cara se desencajo, entendió todo lo que estaba pasando, el mensaje dejaba entre ver cualquier cosa, si hubiera sido ella quien leía ese mensaje en el celular de Rachel, hubiera reaccionada peor, habría gritado, y hecho un escándalo. Intento tranquilizarse y después de pensarlo, comenzó a llamar a la diva, que una y otra vez rechazaba sus llamadas, y decidió escribirle un mensaje.

Amor, no es lo que pansas, déjame explicarte-Q

Pasaron veinte minutos y no obtenía respuesta, por lo que volvió a escribirle.

Rach, de verdad solo me acompaño al hospital, porque no tenía con quien ir –Q

Por el otro lado Rachel, había eliminado los mensajes sin leerlos, no quería excusas aún, conducía sobre la costa de LA, hundida en un sinfín de pensamientos "_Quinn no seria capas de algo así", "No puedo creerlo, justo ahora", "maldita traicionera"_. Luego de pensarlo y seguir pensándolo estacionó, y llamo a Santana, la latina era su amiga.

**-Enano**. Respuesta de Santana

**-San.** Y su voz se corto y rompió en el llanto que venía aguantando desde hacia tiempo

**-Rach que te pasa? Donde estas?** La latina se preocupo

**-San, Quinn me engaña**. Y seguía llorando

**-Qué? Como que te engaña, estás loca!** Santana se relajó, era imposible que la rubia la engañara.

**-Si San, hoy leí un mensaje que le escribió Sophia, y dejaba entre ver que habían estado juntas hace unas noches.** Santana al escuchar esto, al principio se tensó, y pensó que Quinn había estado con la actriz, hasta que comenzó a recordar el día que ella misma había llamado a Sophia

**-Enano, le preguntaste a Quinn, que era ese mensaje?** Santana ya estaba relajada, y hasta reía, era todo una simple confusión.

**-No que le voy a preguntar, el mensaje decía Cielo, y que habían estado juntas una noche, no hay nada que preguntar**. Rachel lo decía como obvio, lo que no se esperaba eran las carcajadas de Santana del otro lado de la línea. **–De que te ríes Santana, me están engañando todas? Qué diablos está pasando?**

**-Tranquila diva, es todo una estupidez, habla con la rubia tonta, y escúchala, lo que te diga es verdad. **Y así sin decir nada más corto el teléfono, ella no le iba a dar las soluciones a Quinn, pero la dejo el terreno mucho más fácil.

La conversación con Santana la había tranquilizado un poco, pero a la vez la confundía mas, no entendía porque se reía, o como tomaba todo tan relajada. Pero ya era la hora de ir a trabaja y dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, después vería que es lo que haría.

Una vez en el set, pudo ver el auto de Quinn estacionado, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara automáticamente. No estaba dispuesta a hablar, no todavía, aunque la conversación con la latina la haya tranquilizado, el mensaje de Sophia seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza con mucho más fuerza que las palabras de su amiga.

Se incorporó al equipo de trabajo, que estaban recibiendo órdenes del director, pero su concentración era nula.

Quinn estaba a unos metros de ella, con los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando, tenía miedo de que no le deje explicarle y se culpaba una y otra vez por no haberle contado lo que había pasado esa noche con la actriz, "_hubiera sido una discusión sin importancia y por cobarde ahora no se cómo va a terminar todo esto_" sus pensamientos no cesaban y la mirada seguía clavada en la morena.

**_-Bueno todos a trabajar ya!_** Gritó el director, y el equipo se dispersó, los actores iban a maquillaje y vestuario, mientras que los demás se colocaban en posiciones para arreglar los montajes de las escenas.

Quinn terminó su trabajo lo más rápido posible para salir en búsqueda de Rachel, que se encontraba en su tráiler, terminando de repasar el guión, ya maquillada y vestida para grabar, la escena era la del beso con Ed, por lo que también estaba nerviosa, no iba a ser la primera vez que besara a alguien actuando, pero el actor tenía algo que la ponía en alerta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un golpe sobre la puerta de su tráiler, pensando que era Jessica se dispuso a abrir, para su sorpresa era la rubia la que entraba como un huracán si pedir permiso.

**_-Rach por favor déjame explicarte no es lo que piensas de verdad mi amor._** Quinn intentaba agarrar de la cintura a Rachel, pero ésta se corrió automáticamente, la miró con toda la frialdad que podía.

**_-Quinn no es el momento ni el lugar, cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar._** Y así sin más salió de su tráiler, dejando a la rubia más nerviosa y desbastada de lo que estaba.

La productora luego de unos minutos se recompuso, busco fuerzas, y salió, tenía que grabar la misma escena que Rachel, era la asistente de dirección y debía concentrarse, era una de las tomas más importantes de la película, pero a la vez era la toma que menos quería grabar, "_justo ahora que estamos peleadas el enano inútil este tiene que besarla_" pensaba.

**_-Rubia, al final que hacemos con lo de navidad, hablaste con tus amigas? _**Troian aparecía atrás de ella sujetándola por los hombros, hasta quedar a la misma altura, y disponerse a caminar juntas.

**_-He Tro, si hable, pero ya habían hecho otros planes, así que debo agradecerte por la invitación, pero lamentablemente haremos otra cosa._** Quinn se mostraba sincera y un poco apenada, se habían hecho amigas con la actriz, Troian había dejado de enviar indirectas y se notaba que solo buscaba una buena amistad, compartían muchos gustos en común, cosa que hacía muy fácil que se pasaran largos minutos hablando entre escenas.

**_-Oh, que lastima, ya me había hecho ilusión conocer a tu hija, y pasar el tiempo con tus amigas, y de paso, ver si puedo acercarme un poco a Rachel, sabrás que entre nosotras la comunicación es nula_**. Troian sonaba sincera, no era la primera vez que hacía alusión a su relación con la morena.

**_-Si lo sé, pero sabes, te prometo que un día no muy lejano, organizamos una comida en casa, y así conoces a Beth y a las chicas, Santana te va a caer muy bien_**. Quinn sonreía, y se desprendía de los brazos de la actriz ya que estaban llegando al lugar donde se encontraba Rachel, y lo último que le faltaba era que la vea abrazada con Troian, cosa que complicaría las cosas aún más si era posible.

Quinn se posiciono detrás del director recibiendo las órdenes necesarias para comenzar con la escena.

**_-Rachel, tú tienes que besarlo, piensa que estas decidida en volver a intentar suicidarte, esta es lo último que tenes pensado hacer en la vida, así que quiero ver pasión, desesperación, ruego, deseo. Y Ed tu hace tiempo que sentís cosas por ella, aunque no lo hayas admitido, cuando te besa, todos esos sentimientos ven la luz, y te descontrolas, la levantas de la cintura la colocar sobre la mesa, y comienzas a tocar su cuerpo con desenfreno. _**El director tomo aire, pensó un poco y continuó. **_–Eso haremos por hoy, lo próximo lo haremos mañana._** Dio media vuelta. **_–Todos a sus lugares, cámara dos, lista y Acción. _**

Los nervios de Quinn iban por las nubes mientras veía como la escena iba saliendo, Rachel besaba con locura a Ed, pero a la vez sus ojos irradiaban ira, buscándola a ella por el set mientras filmaban, la rubia sentía ese enojo, por dentro agradecía que nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

**_-Corte, Excelente chicos, salió realmente bien._** John los felicitaba y daba por terminada la escena.

**_-Wooww Rachel Berry, tus besos son, uff, me gustaría poder volver a repetirlo_**. Ed le hablaba suavemente al oído, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, la morena no desaprovecho la ocasión y fingidamente sonrió de manera seductora, desatando dos reacciones opuestas, la locura en el muchacho, que a punto de saltar sobre sus labios estuvo y celos compulsivos en la rubia que también estuvo a punto de saltar a sus labios, pero para demostrar que la diva le pertenecía.

Troian que estaba unos metros atrás había captado toda la escena desde las miradas desafiantes de Rachel a Quinn, hasta los puños apretados de la rubia al ver el beso entre los dos.

**_-Quinn que fue todo eso? Rachel y tu?_** La actriz reía pícaramente. Y la rubia se descolocaba como podía haberse dado cuenta.

**_-He? Rachel y yo que?_** Sus nervios evidenciaban que la actriz había dado en clavo.

**_-Nada ya fue._** Troian no iba a presionarla pero ya sabía la respuesta, por lo que se dio vuelta y se dirigió a vestuario, ya que la próxima escena la tenía a ella como protagonista.

El día de Rachel y Quinn ya había terminado, por lo que ambas salían en busca de sus coches.

**_-Rachel por favor déjame hablarte._** Quinn la agarraba por uno de sus brazos haciendo que la morena tuviera que detenerse.

**_-En casa Quinn, aquí no es el lugar._** Rachel no la miraba a los ojos, estaba confundida.

**_-No en casa no, no puedo esperar más para que sepas lo que está pasando, no es como tú crees. _**Quinn estaba nerviosa, y suplicaba.

**_-Quinn entiende que ahora no_**. Rachel se soltó del brazo y salió disparada hacia su auto.

Los mismo hizo la rubia, pero mucho más lento y tranquilo, estaba asustada, el beso entre Rachel y Ed la había dejado mucho peor de lo que ya estaba, "_Y si no me cree, y si me deja, y se va con el enano este" _los pensamientos no dejaban de agobiarla.

Luego de treinta minutos amabas ingresaban al departamento, Quinn se había encargado de pedirle a Brittany que buscara a Beth en el colegio y que la llevara a su casa, pidiéndole que la cuide a la tarde, que tenía que hacer unas cosas muy importante, y que cuando se desocupara pasaría por su ex casa a buscar a su hija, por suerte la bailarina no había pedido explicaciones y con gusto pasaría la tarde con su sobrina.

Una vez ingresó al departamento la morena estaba esperándola, sentada en la silla con una taza de café en mano, con el rostro completamente tensado y serio. Quinn tomó aire y busco fuerzas.

**_-Rach, lo que tú piensas no es así. _**

**_-Quinn puedes dejar de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, y de una vez por todas decirme que diablos esta pasando_**? **_Te acostaste con ella es eso no_**? Rachel dejaba salir toda su ira, estaba cansada, sus pensamientos iban desde los más inocentes hasta los peores.

**_-Que? No claro que no!_** Quinn reaccionó. **_–Amor, el día del fallecimiento de Shelby, fui a lo de Santana como sabes a buscar a Beth._** Rachel miraba seriamente el rostro de la rubia, leyendo entre líneas si era sincera o no. **_–Cuando le conté a San todo lo que tenía que hacer en el hospital, en la morgue, en la funeraria, ella quiso acompañarme, pero le dije que no, que se tenía que quedar cuidándolas._**

**_-Quinn todo eso ya lo sé, puedes decirme que mierda tiene que ver con que pases la noche con Sophia, y con qué te llame "Cielo"._** Rachel se paro y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

**_-Bueno San no quiso que vaya hacer todas esas cosas sola, y no tuvo mejor idea que llamar a Sophia para que me acompañe, y me olvide la chaqueta en su auto cuando volvimos, pero no pasó absolutamente nada, te lo prometo. _**Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia, ella no sabía si en el lugar de Rachel creería lo que había pasado.

**_-Y si fue solo eso, porque me mentiste, porque no me dijiste que habías ido con ella, porque Quinn?_** Rachel seguía caminando de un lado a otro gesticulando cada palabra con sus brazos.

**_-Porque tenía miedo de tu reacción, porque era algo sin importancia, porque no quería complicarte más el día._** Quinn seguía llorando y el miedo de que no le creyera iba en aumento.

**_-No me gusta que te llame cielo, o te escriba esa clase de mensajes, esta bien respeto que es importante para ti, pero no me gusta_**. Los caprichos de diva no se hicieron esperar.

**_-Amor, perdóname, por no haberte contado, no fue mi intención que te enteraras así, quería.. quiero hacerte feliz, de verdad perdóname_**. Quinn llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro.

**_-Quinn, nunca más me mientas ni me ocultes cosas, porque hoy he hecho todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no reaccionar de otra manera, para no gritarte como loca y salir corriendo a hacer alguna locura, he puesto todo de mi para controlar mis impulsos, pero no se si una próxima vez que me mientas voy a lograr escucharte_**. Rachel se conocía estuvo toda la tarde haciendo fuerzas para mantener la compostura y no llamar a Ed para aceptar esa cena que repetidamente ella iba rechazando, y lo había hecho en parte gracias a Santana y por otro lado gracias a que Quinn se merecía tener la oportunidad de explicarle, pero era sincera cuando decía que la próxima vez veía muy difícil volver a controlarse.

**_-Me perdonas entonces? _**Quinn levantaba su vista secando sus lágrimas, mirando a Rachel.

**_-Si esta vez, si._** Rachel se acerco y la abrazó.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34:**

Quinn apretó más fuerte a Rachel entre sus brazos, y las lágrimas dejaron de caer, para dar nacimiento a un beso cargado de emociones, sensualidad, ternura y amor, sobretodo amor. Poco a poco el beso fue intensificándose, para dar nacimiento a una desenfrenada pasión, las manos de la rubia comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de la morena buscando el contacto por debajo de su remera, necesitaba rozar su piel, sentirla más cerca, Rachel besaba con locura el cuello de la rubia que ante el acto tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para dar más lugar a su novia. La morena mordía y lamia la clavícula de la rubia, que dejaba escapar gemidos y suspiros agobiados. Poco a poco la diva comenzó a quitarle la remera a la rubia a la vez que entre besos la iba conduciendo hasta el sillón. Una vez ahí con sutileza la empujo levemente haciéndola recostar, quedando ella a los pies, la miraba con deseo, las pupilas las tenía completamente dilatada y sin quitar la vista de los ojos verdes de Quinn le iba sacando el pantalón, la rubia se mordí el labio por la excitación que le producía solo la mirada de su novia. Quinn intento incorporarse en el sillón pero Rachel nuevamente la empujo hacia atrás.

**_-Te voy a enseñar a no volver a mentirme_**. Le susurro las palabras al oído para luego chupar y morder suavemente el lóbulo de la productora, que ante cada acto aumentaba la humedad de su cuerpo. Las manos de Rachel masajeaban los pechos de la rubia por encima de la ropa interior, hasta que pudo colar sus manos por la espalda y de un solo intento desprender el corpiño para quitárselo, Quinn al verse casi desnuda y ver a su novia completamente vestida comenzó a moverse intentando quitarle la remera a Rachel, pero ésta rápidamente le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano y volvió a mirarla.

**_-Estás castigada, no puedes hacer nada._** Rachel sabía que Quinn moría por tener el control de la situación, pero esta vez no iba a ceder. Nuevamente volvió a chupar y morder el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, para lentamente ir bajando con su lengua hasta encontrar los pezones erectos de su novia, sin dudarlo introdujo uno en su boca mientras con su mano masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro, hacia los gemidos y suspiros de Quinn cada vez más fuertes y roncos. Rachel soltó el pecho de la productora y comenzó a bajar con su lengua por el abdomen de la misma, mientras que con la mano derecha seguía estimulando los pechos de su novia. Al encontrarse entre las piernas de la productora, con el mínimo esfuerzo las separó, y rozaba con uno de sus dedos el centro de la rubia por encima de su ropa interior, al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Quinn completamente extasiados, pidiendo con la mirada que acabara con lo que había comenzado, sin dudarlo comenzó a besar la cara interna de los muslos, pasando la lengua, humedeciendo, hasta quedar frente al centro de la rubia, sin dudarlo arranco de un tirón la ropa interior, y arremetió contra el clítoris de su novia sin compasión, lo chupaba, lamia y mordía, provocando los gritos de Quinn que se aferraba al sillón con una mano, y con la otra empujaba la cabeza de la morena para intensificar el contacto, la humedad en la rubia era algo descomunal, cosa que inmediatamente conseguía el mismo efecto en la morocha, que sin pensarlo más introdujo de una tres dedos dentro de Quinn, que levanto automáticamente la cadera, enloqueciéndose, los movimientos comenzaron a producirse cada vez mas rápidos y profundos a la vez que su lengua no se despegaba del clítoris de la productora.

**_-Oh Dios, ya casi…_** Quinn gritaba enloquecida y Rachel al escucharla incremento la velocidad, saliendo y entrando una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como se contraían las paredes de la rubia y en menos de cinco segundo la sintió venirse sobre sus dedos. Rachel levanto suavemente la cabeza para mirarla y con una sonrisa triunfante se despego de su cuerpo, para alejarse hacia la cocina.

**_-Por Dios, eso fue increíble, pero a dónde vas Rach?_** Quinn la veía alejarse y se impacientaba, ahora deseaba ser ella quien le diera ese placer.

**_-Estas castigada Quinn eso fue todo por ahora_**. Rachel reía sabia que hacia sufrir a su novia con ese comportamiento y le gustaba.

**_-No es justo Rach, yo también necesito besarte, mimarte, tocarte, verte desnuda y sobre todo llevarte al orgasmo_**. Esto último lo decía a los gritos, mientras Rachel reía a carcajadas desde la cocina. Quinn se vistió y se fue con su novia.

-**_Amor, tengo una idea, pero no se si te ira a gustar, pero me parece lo mejor, para que no haya más peleas._** Quinn tímidamente hablaba mientras tenía a Rachel abrazada por su espalda y reposaba sus manos en el abdomen de la morena.

-**_Que idea amor?_**

**_-Tengo ganas de hacer una cena en casa, e invitar a Santana, Brittany, Troian, Ed, Mark, Jessica y… bueno Sophia._** Quinn dudo si decirle o no de invitar a su ex, pero creía que era necesario, de esa manera se podrían terminar los celos.

**_-Pero es que no tengo ganas de fingir Quinn._** Rachel se daba vuelta se alejaba un poco y se cruzaba de brazos.

**_-Es que mi idea, es para contarles a ellos que estamos juntas, se que ninguno va a decir nada, Mark sabe que me gustan las mujeres, Troian hoy se dio cuenta que algo raro había entre nosotras._** Rachel automáticamente la interrumpió

-**_Qué? Como se dio cuenta? Hoy? Si hoy estuvimos todo el día alejadas._**

**_-Rach vio como miraste mientras besabas a Ed, y yo inconscientemente estaba llena de enojo y celos, y se notaban en mi cuerpo, y no paso desapercibido para ella_**. Quinn se explicaba mientras agarraba de las manos a la diva, que la miraba a los ojos buscando comprender lo que le decía.

**_-Ahh bueno pero y Ed, tú crees que no dirá nada?_** Rachel tenía dudas con el actor, con tantas insinuaciones, más que ganarse su confianza se había ganado todas las dudas.

**_-Yo creo que si, a parte él es quien más quiero que lo sepa, ya no me aguanto todas sus indirectas que ya son más directas que otra cosa, supongo que si lo sabe se mantendrá al margen. _**Quinn miraba un poco apenada a Rachel, pero le estaba siendo completamente sincera, la morena sin dudarlo la tomó por el cuello y le regalo un profundo beso.

**_-Si me parece bien, el viernes organizamos la cena_**. Se quedo pensando unos segundos y continuó con una duda. **_– Pero Quinn, porque quieres invitar a Sophia._**

**_-Bueno eso, si no quieres no importa, pero pensaba que después de todo lo que paso hoy, tendrías que ver que ella no está buscando nada conmigo, y me parece que la mejor manera es que la conozcas y se vayan todas tus dudas_**. Quinn se tocaba su cabeza nerviosamente.

**_-Claro entiendo, bueno está bien, me parece buena idea._** Rachel sonreía y quedaba conforme.

**_-Rach.._**

**_-Que pasa Quinn_**

**_-Te amo_**

Sin decir más nada la morena se tiro a los brazos de la rubia para besarla apasionadamente. Y separándose a penas unos pocos centímetros y con un susurro

**_-Yo te amo más mi amor._**

La escena que iba a terminar en otra lección se de sexo fue interrumpida por el celular de la rubia que no dejaba de sonar. Quinn lo tomo y rodando los ojos contesto.

**-Que quieres San?**

**-Quinn tienes que explicarle a Rachel lo de Sophia, porque se enteró de todo y está pensando cualquier cosa, no pude llamarte antes porque se me quedo sin batería el celular después que hable con el enano**. Santana hablaba sin parar y sin respirar, todo el día había estado preocupada por la conversación con la morena, y más porque sabía que no podía comunicarse con Quinn para advertirla.

**-Jajajaja** Quinn reía sin parar a carcajadas, cosa que descoloco completamente a la latina.

**-De qué diablos te ríes Quinn, encima que no he podido estar tranquila en todo el día por su culpa, tú te ríes.**

**-San, si hubiera tenido que esperar tu llamado de advertencia para solucionar las cosas, Rach ya estaría viviendo en Ohio, casada y con tres hijos**. Quinn seguía riendo, y Rachel que la miraba atentamente ya había entendido todo, por lo que continuó con la comida que estaba preparando.

**-O sea que ya arreglaste las cosas con el enano?** Santana seguía sin entender mucho.

**-Si San, por suerte pudimos hablar bien y le explique que todo era una confusión.**

**-Ufff y yo toda preocupada, las odio son completamente irritables, me tienen podrida las dos.**

**-Yo también te quiero San.** Cuando Quinn estaba por cortar Rachel a los gritos le quitaba el celular.

**-Saaan vengan a comer con Britt y de paso traen a Beth obviamente. **

**-Ok enano, en una hora vamos.**

Santana corto la comunicación enojada.

Quinn y Rachel prepararon tranquilamente la cena para las cinco y esperaban la llegada de las otras tres mientras hablaban y reían. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abría y vieron correr desesperadamente a Beth por la casa buscando los brazos de su madre y de Rachel, que la abrazaron prácticamente juntas, y le repartían besos por todo el cuerpo.

**_-Hola par de idiotas, malas personas, inservibles, por lo único que estoy acá es porque en mi casa no hay nada para comer. _**Santana ya se sentaba en la mesa de brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Las demás reían divertidas por el comportamiento de la latina.

**_-Hello gente bella_**. La bailarina entraba en el departamento con una sonrisa que encandilaba, tenía su pijama puesto, era un enterito con un estampado completamente lleno de patos y las pantuflas haciendo juego eran amarillas y tenían la cabeza de un pato en la punta. Rachel al verla comenzó a reír como loca, mientras que Quinn se acercaba a abrazar a Brittany, extrañaba verla con ese ridículo pijama.

**_-Britt sabes que me encanta tu pijama no?_** Quinn hablaba mientras no la soltaba de sus brazos.

**_-Lo se y por eso para tu cumpleaños encargué uno, pero en vez de patos tendrán pulpos, como a ti te gustan._** Brittany sonreía, mientras se soltaba de Quinn y se sentaba en las piernas de santana.

**_-Peque como te fue en el colegio_**. Rachel hablaba en la cocina con Beth bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.

-**_Bien…_** y se quedo callada, pero se notaba que había algo que no estaba diciendo, por lo que la rubia se agacho para quedar a su altura

**_-Amor, paso algo en el colegio?_** Quinn insistía

**_-Emm bueno, pero es que…_** Beth no sabía como contar lo que le pasaba

**_-Enana que pasa?_** Dulcemente Rachel se colocó al lado de la productora

**_-Es que hay un chico que me gusta y siempre me pelea._** Beth agacho la mirada completamente avergonzada, Rachel y Quinn se miraron y sonrieron dulcemente. Santana que había escuchado todo no tardo en aparecer en escena.

-**_Como se llama que le voy a ir a patear el trasero. _**

**_-Se llama Charlie._** Beth seguía con la mirada en el piso.

**_-Mi vida, no está mal que te guste un compañero, y tienes que saber que los niños, cuando les gusta alguien siempre molestan y pelean_**. Quinn intentaba sacar una sonrisa en la pequeña, pero no lo lograba.

**_-A parte enana, si a ese niño no le gustas es porque es ciego, tu eres la niña más hermosa que conozco. _**Rachel logró robarle una sonrisa picara.

**_-Y si ese niño no quiere nada contigo, siempre puedes mirar a las niñas_**. Obviamente Santana era quien intervenía.

**_-SANTANA!_** Gritaron las otras dos a la vez, los gritos hicieron que Beth se asuste y las mire con cara de confundida

**_-E, e, está mal si me gustan las niñas?_** Beth tartamudeaba.

**_-No cielo claro que no está mal, pero eres muy pequeña para decidir quién te gusta, ahora solo tienes que jugar, divertirte, y no preocuparte por esas cosas, más adelante sabrás quienes te gustan. _**Quinn intentaba relajar el ambiente.

**_-Porque creo que también me gusta una niña, pero no no se_**. Beth volvía a colocar su mirada en el piso.

**_-Y como es la niña que te gusta?_** Esta vez era Brittany quien se interesaba en la conversación.

**_-Es es morocha, con los ojos marrones, un poco pequeñita, pero es muy gritona._**

**_-RACHEL TUVISTE UNA HIJA Y NUNCA NOS DIGISTE. _**Brittany se escandalizaba dando por obvio que era hija de la morena, cosa que desató la risa de las otras tres mayores.

**_-Lamentablemente tienes los mismos gustos que tu madre enana_**. Santana abrazaba a su sobrina.

**_-Beth, no importa quién te guste, lo importante es que tu te sientas bien, ya sea con Charlie o con tu amiga, a nosotras nos da lo mismo eso._** Rachel acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña.

**_-Gracias ma..Rach_**. Automáticamente Beth se corrigió de cómo estuvo a punto de llamar a la morena, mientras se tiraba a los brazos y besaba su nariz.

El gesto dejo a todas congeladas, Rachel estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, pero nadie dijo nada, era justo no presionar a Beth a tratar a Rachel como su madre, cuando lo sintiera así solo iba a salir, la muerte de Shelby había sido hacía muy poco y era mejor callar.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35: La cena de las almejas felices**

Rachel y Quinn daban vueltas por la casa intentando ordenar todo para la dichosa cena, a la cual Santana había apodado, "La cena de las almejas felices", hasta se había encargado de improvisar servilletas con dibujos de almejas, y todo. Mientras las dueñas de casa se desesperaban, Brittany bailaba al ritmo del hip hop en el salón con Beth, y la latina estaba tirada en el sillón dando órdenes. Faltaba tan solo una hora para la llegada de todos lo invitados. Rachel se encontraba cambiando de ropa cuando la puerta sonó.

**_-Hola Soph._** Quinn fue la encargada de abrir la puerta.

**_-Hola Quinn._** Sophia saludo con un leve beso en la mejilla de la rubia. –**_Sé que he llegado temprano, pero más que nada lo hice por si necesitaban ayuda para algo_**. Se excusó por su ansiedad.

**_-No la verdad que ayuda no, pero si queres Beth está en su habitación y seguro que le hace gusto verte._**

Sophia salió rumbo al piso superior con un poco de dudas, si bien ya había visto a Beth en un par de ocasiones, enfrentarla sola, le seguía haciendo burbujas en el estomago.

**_-Beth necesitas ayuda para algo?_** Pregunto la actriz con un poco de miedo

**_-NO, llama a mi Rach._** Respondió posesivamente la pequeña. A Sophia no le quedó otra,, que tímidamente golpear la habitación de la diva.

**_-Rachel?_**

**_-Si? _**Respondía la diva desde el baño, sin saber con exactitud de quien se trataba.

-**_Soy.. soy Sophia_**. Con mucha inseguridad la actriz se adentraba. **_–Disculpa que te moleste pero Beth te estaba llamando_**

**_-Oh Sophia como estas?_** Si seguro que la peque no sabe que ponerse, es mucho peor que Quinn para esas cosas. Respondía mientras reía, aunque algo incomoda de tener a la actriz en su habitación.

**_-Eh muy bien Rach.._** La actriz tomaba aire y se dejaba llevar, ya no había mucho que pensar, lo que pasara, esa noche es lo que tenía que pasar, pensaba.

**_-Me alegro, vamos con la enana para ver qué le pasa._** Rachel pasaba por al lado de Sophia dejándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

**_-Rach!_** Gritaba Beth al verla entrar.

**_-Para que me llamabas?_**

**_-He para nada._** Beth se encogía de hombros, la realidad era que no la necesitaba, pero la actriz le caía mal, y tenía miedo que su mami se pelee con Rachel y vuelva con Sophia.

**_-Bueno estas lista? Vamos para abajo?_** La pequeña asentía con la cabeza y le tomaba la mano a Rachel. Las tres bajaron las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana que aún seguía tirada en el sillón.

Ya estaba todo preparado, la mesa estaba puesta, la comida estaba en el horno, y a las jóvenes solo les restaba esperar la llegada de los demás invitados. Santana, Sophia y Rachel con Beth sobro sus piernas estaba sentadas en el sillón, mientras que Quinn y Brittany iban y venían por todos lados, la productora por ansiedad y la bailarina por exceso de energía.

El timbre sonaba y era Quinn quien se aproximaba para abrir. Detrás de la puerta estaban todos los restantes, que uno a uno fueron ingresando a la casa, saludando amablemente a las chicas.

**_-Y tú debes ser Beth no?_** Troian se acercaba a la pequeña.

**_-Sip. Tu quien eres?_** Preguntaba amablemente.

**_-Yo soy Troian, trabajo con tu mamá._** Troian le sonreía.

**_-Y con Rach? _**

**_-Si con Rachel también._** Beth estaba pegada a la morena, no se separaba para nada, el vínculo que habían logrado dejaba impresionada hasta la misma Quinn.

**_-Bueno creo que esta pequeñita, podría prestarme a su asiento_**. Ed señalaba a Rachel. **_–para que conversemos_**. Ed le revolvía el pelo a Beth.

**_-Nop, Rach se queda conmigo, si quieres habla aquí_**. Santana que escuchaba la conversación, no se pudo aguantar y soltó la primera carcajada, mientras se paraba para ir con Quinn que estaba en la cocina revisando que la comida no se quemara.

-**_Rubia, tu hija está cuidando tu territorio. _**

**_-Por? _**Quinn no se enteraba de nada.

**_-Porque el actorcito quiso sacársela y la enana se predio al cuello de Rachel._**

Las conversaciones en la casa iban de las más relajadas sobre trabajo, gustos, preferencias, arte, hasta las más tensas. Todos se iban ubicando en la mesa, en los lugares que Brittany les iba indicando. Las cabeceras eran ocupadas por Quinn en una punta y Santana en la otra, al lado de la rubia hacia la derecha estaba Rachel y bien enfrente se encontraba Beth, al lado de la pequeña estaba sentado Mark que no paraba de bromear y hacer reír a la niña, bien enfrente de él estaba Troian, que a su lado tenia a Ed, enfrente de éste estaba Jessica, y por ultimo junto a Santana se encontraba hacia la izquierda Brittany y del lado contrario Sophia.

Los halagos por la fabulosa cena hacia la rubia no se hicieron esperar, y todos remarcaban las excelentes manos que tenía la productora en la cocina.

**_-Jajajaja y no solo en la cocina eh!._** Santana no podía con su genio, y hacía reír a los que sabían a qué se refería y dejaba con la duda a Ed, Troian, y Jessica.

Troian que hacía tiempo tenía sus sospechas en cuanto al gusto sexual de la rubia, vio el momento perfecto para preguntar.

**_-En donde más tiene excelentes manos entonces?_** Miró directamente a la latina.

**_-Mmmm eso es algo que yo no puedo responderte, pero ahí la señorita que está a tu lado seguro que te saca de dudas._** Y miró fijamente a Rachel, levantando las cejas.

**_-Rach?_** Pregunto Troian

Quinn que enseguida vio el gesto contrariado e incomodo de su novia se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para hacer la presentación.

**_-Bueno creo que es momento de que sepan la verdad, así las cosas fluyen mejor entre todos nosotros. _**Quinn miraba sobre todo a Ed, que parecía no estar prestando mucha atención a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. **_–Primero y antes que nada, les quiero pedir absoluta reserva y que lo que le contemos en este momento se quede en nuestro circulo, con el trabajo no se debe jugar, y eso es algo que he aprendido muy bien, y sobre todo en este ambiente._** Quinn tomaba aire, buscando relajarse, si bien estaba tranquila, porque confiaba en la mayoría de las personas que ahí se encontraban, seguía teniendo serias dudas**_. –Bueno como la mayoría sabe, y si no lo saben lo sospechan, gracias a mi adorada amiga Santana._** Y miraba de manera fulminante a la latina, que se hacia la desentendida. **_–Soy gay, me gustan las mujeres._** Soltó como si nada, ahora si captando la atención de Ed y de Jessica, para todos los demás esa noticia no era una novedad, Troian lo había intuido desde el momento cero, por lo que no se sorprendió para nada. **_–Bueno pero ustedes dirá y que?_** Quinn hizo una pausa y rió. **_–Lo importante acá es que mi novia, es la protagonista de una de las películas que más promete, y eso podría afectarle laboralmente, cosa que detestaría._** Ed aún seguía sin entender quien era la novia de la rubia, Jessica se había dado cuenta de todo cuando Quinn había dicho que era gay, y a Troian le cerraron todos los números, y sobre todo la actitud de Rachel hacia con ella.

**_-Quien es tu novia Quinn? _**Ed ahora si empezaba a preocuparse, realmente no se imaginaba a Rachel con una mujer, y su deducción había sido que Sophia era la novia de la rubia. **_–Soph?_** Pregunto dándolo por obvio

**_-Jajajaja no no, esto es muy bizarro y gracioso, por favor se nota, que no compensa la altura con cerebro. _**Santana ya no tenía filtro y reía como loca.

-**_SANTANA!_** Gritaron Brittany, Rachel y Quinn a la vez. Haciendo que la latina agachara la cabeza un poco apenada, pero completamente satisfecha.

**_-Ed, no Sophia no es mi novia, mi novia es Rachel_**. Las palabras de Quinn hicieron varios efectos. Rachel que se sentía orgullosa de su perfecta rubia, con su perfecta hija que ya quería como suya desde hace tiempo. Troian que se sintió completamente apenada al confirmar sus sospechas, por un lado le molestaba que sus posibilidades con la rubia eran nulas, pero más aún le molestaba como había actuado frente a Rachel insinuándosele a la productora sin ningún pudor, si algo tenía en mente ahora, era dejarle claro a la morena que no lo volvería a hacer. Sophia estaba completamente triste, una cosa era saber la relación de Quinn y Rachel y otra muy distinta era ver como brillaron los ojos de su ex al presentar a la morena, un gran nudo ocupaba su garganta. A Mark y Jessica la noticia los tenia sin cuidado, les daba completamente lo mismo, y no entendía mucho para que tanta formalidad en la presentación, la cena, el secretismo y esas cosas. La reacción menos esperada fue la que tuvo Ed que sin decir nada se paró de la mesa, las miró con asco y se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta cuando la mano de Rachel lo detuvo.

**_-Ed de verdad que necesito que no digas nada, esto puede afectar mi futuro muy negativamente, tu lo sabes. _**Rachel estaba incomoda, ante el comportamiento del actor, un terrible miedo fue cobrando fuerza en su cuerpo. Quinn que se había parado y se colocaba al lado de Rachel tomó la palabra.

**_-Ed por favor, tu sabes además que no solo afectaría el futuro de Rachel, sino también el de la película, la prensa se va a preocupar más de la homosexualidad de la actriz principal, que de la trama y sus actuaciones, tu sabes cómo es esto._** Ed las miraba a las dos apretando sus puños.

-**_Ustedes, todos ustedes_**. Señalaba hacia la mesa, que miraban expectantes la reacción del actor. **_–Me vieron cara de idiota acaso, tu sobre todo Rachel._** Y la señalaba fuertemente. **_–Hace más de un mes que te estoy invitando a salir, como un estúpido, y mientras te reías de mí a mis espaldas, mientras perdías tus dedos dentro de esta puta._** Grito con furia.

**_-No te voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a mi novia. _**Rachel lo señalaba y la furia se iba apoderando del cuerpo de la diva.

**_-Tranquila amor_**. Quinn la abrazaba por la espalda, desatando más la bronca en el actor.

**_-Dan asco, lesbianas de mierda y todos ustedes que no dicen nada dan tanto o más asco que estas dos. _**El actor estaba poseído, se sentía ridiculizado, como si su ego hubiera sido aplastado. Topos los demás no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

**_-Mira enano feo, eres un irrespetuoso, troglodita, y te voy a pedir por favor que te retires de esta casa, pero no sin antes advertirte que si una sola palabra sale de tu boca de todo esto, te puedo jurar que te voy a buscar y te vas a arrepentir._** Santana se había parado delante de sus amigas, y las defendía con todo pulmón.

-**_Mira negrita._** Le dijo a la latina despectivamente**_. –No voy a decir nada, hasta que la película sea todo un éxito, pero después me voy a encargar de que las cosas cambien_**.

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se retiro dando un portazo, dejando todo el ambiente enrarecido. Por suerte Brittany había sido rápida y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se había encargado de subir a Beth a su habitación con tonta excusa para que no tenga que escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-**_Eso si que no me lo esperaba, que estúpido que es._** Troian que había quedado congelada al fin reaccionaba. **_–Chicas no se preocupen yo después me voy a encargar de que no diga nada, de verdad no se preocupen._**

**_-Gracias._** Contestaron las dos a la vez mientras tomaban asiento.

De a poco el ambiente volvía a distenderse, por primera vez el alcohol había sido un buen remedio, y las risas no tardaron en llegar. De a poco se había formado sub grupos. Quinn hablaba entretenidamente con Mark y Jessica sobre pinturas, cine y música. Troian había pegado una genial onda con Santana y Brittany y se divertía increíblemente. Rachel un poco más a parte estaba teniendo una interesante conversación con la ex de su novia.

**_-Espero que te lo estés pasando bien_**. Rachel era sincera.

**_-La verdad es que me imagine que me iba a sentir más incómoda, pero no._** Sophia sonreía inmensamente. **_–Y Rach yo quería hablar contigo, de algo importante._** Sophia se ponía seria.

**_-Si dime._**

**_-Bueno tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a Quinn, y que ser parte de su vida para mi es sumamente importante, y aunque has visto que Beth medio que me odia, también quiero mucho a la enana._** Sophia hacia una pausa mirando las reacciones de sus palabras en la morena, que solo asentía con la cabeza. **_–Bueno yo quería saber si a ti te molestaría, que yo siga presente en la vida de ellas. _**La actriz agachaba la cabeza, no creía que tuviera que pedir permiso pero le parecía la mejor manera para que su rubia no tenga problemas.

**_-Soph tu me caes muy bien siempre me has caído bien, y las cosas entre nosotras por razones obvias no fueron buenas, pero se que eres una excelente persona y que cuidarías de Quinn y Beth de la mejor manera, así que por supuesto que puedes estar en la vida de ella, cuanto quieras_**. Rachel era sincera, si bien le daba un poco de celos, la actriz jamás le había dado un solo indicio de ser mala, rencorosa o vengativa.

**_-Gracias Rachel de verdad, solo una cosa más, prométeme que vas a hacer feliz a Quinn, que la vas a cuidar y amar, por favor_**. Sophia miraba fijamente a Rachel.

**_-Eso dale por echo ella es el amor de mi vida, y nada en el mundo quiero más de que sea feliz._** Rachel sonreía, y ambas se fundían en un tierno abrazo.

Ya se había hecho tarde y la hora de partir había llegado, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo. Mark y Jessica se fueron juntos, era evidente que entre ellos estaba empezando una bonita relación. Santana y Brittany salieron disparadas hacia su departamento ya que habían estado bailando muy pegadas, y en sus rostros se leía fácilmente la necesidad de privacidad.

Troian y Sophia que se habían pasado las últimas horas hablando muy concentradas, habían decido compartir un taxi.

**_-Rach de verdad que gracias por todo, y te prometo que nunca más me insinuó a la rubia esta que tenes por novia, perdóname por todas esas cosas, si hubiera sabido que estaban juntas nunca lo habría hecho, y de verdad que espero que podamos ser amigas, porque me parecen unas personas magnificas_**. Troian se dirigía directamente a la morena hablándole con toda la sinceridad del mundo, mientras Quinn y Sophia se saludaban con un cordial y afectuoso abrazo.

**_-Por supuesto que serás nuestra amiga Tro, y perdóname a mi, por actuar como una loca celosa._** Rachel reía y abrazaba a la actriz, mientras se despedían.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron a los ojos, y sus cuerpos automáticamente se acercaron, fundiéndose en un pasional y profundo beso, acompañados de caricias cargadas de amor. Rachel se separo un poco de la rubia y tomando un poco de aire, le dijo sus preocupaciones.

**_-Crees que Ed se callara?_**

**_-No lo se amor, pero no pensemos en eso ahora_**. Quinn acorto la poca distancia y volvió a besar a su novia.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36: De nieve, montañas y mucho más**

**_-San? Estas segura? Son dos días, vas a poder con todo?_** Habían pasado tres días de la cena, no habían vuelto a ver a sus compañeros, ya que estaban en receso por la navidad y el año nuevo. Quinn había alquilado una cabaña en Lake Tahoe en California, no les quedaba tan lejos, y era un lugar genial para pasar estas fechas rodeadas de montañas y nieve.

**_-Que si Quinn, en dos días nos vemos_**. La latina arrastraba a la rubia hacia afuera de su departamento.

Rachel estaba terminando de organizar la valija de las tres, Beth tímidamente la ayudaba.

**_-Rach?_**

**_-Si enana?_**

**_-Porque yo no puedo ir con ustedes ahora?_** Beth agachaba la cabeza

**_-Porque tenemos que asegurarnos que no haya peligros para que tu estés con nosotras._** Rachel le explicaba, algo que ni siquiera ella entendía muy bien, que peligro puede haber en un lugar turístico y condicionado para las familias se preguntaba, pero Quinn había sido muy estricta al dejar en claro, que primero se irían ellas dos, y después llegarían Santana y Brittany con Beth.

**_-Foo, pero yo las voy a extrañar. _**

**_-Y nosotras a ti enana, pero si es por tu seguridad, es lo mejor, aparte te vas a quedar con las tías, y seguro que tienen planeado muchas cosas para hacer._** Rachel la abrazaba.

-**_Sii es verdad._**

Quinn entraba apurada a su casa buscando a sus dos mujeres.

**_-Donde están?_** Gritaba desde la planta baja

**_-Arriba!._** Gritaron las otras dos a la vez

Quinn subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta encontrarse con Rachel haciendo las maletas agachada en el piso, y Beth saltando encima de la ropa que la morena iba guardando para que entrara todo.

**_-Beth necesitas ayuda?_** Pregunto la rubia

**_-Si mami._** Decía pícaramente la pequeña. Quinn se unió a su hija y ambas saltaban encima de la ropa, cosa que hizo que Rachel se parara se cruzara los brazos y mirara a Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

**_-Que haces Quinn? Desarmaste todo! Hace dos horas que estoy haciendo eso. _**Parecía realmente enojada. Quinn se bajo de su juego, camino lentamente hacia Rachel, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella besándola fuertemente.

**_-Dale amor, juega con nosotras._** Le decía la rubia encima de sus labios.

**_-No, basta de juegos_****. ****_Beth a bañarte, y Quinn termina de hacer eso._**

**_-Pero Rach._** Beth la miraba con la misma cara que hacia Quinn cuando quería algo.

**_-No nada de peros, es tarde, ya tendrías que estar con tus tías. _**

**_-Foo ya sabemos quién es la autoritaria de la familia_**. Quinn reía le encantaba ver a Rachel así, siendo protectora y dando órdenes para el bien de todos.

Beth se estaba bañando, Quinn terminaba las maletas y Rachel cocinaba. Todo iba marchando según los planes de la rubia.

**_-Beth, Quinn a comer!_** Gritaba la morena, y no pasaron más de veinte segundos que las otras dos bajaban las escaleras corriendo.

**_-QUINN! BETH! No corran así por las escaleras se van a caer y se van hacer algo. Por dios parece que tuviera dos hijas en vez de una._** Beth y Quinn la miraron por lo que naturalmente acaba de decir, la morena al darse cuenta se dio vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina sin decir nada. Era verdad Beth era su hija, la sentía como tal, la cuidaba, la protegía, la amaba y necesitaba su felicidad. Quinn se lleno de orgullo, nunca habían tenido una conversación con Rachel sobre ese tema, sabía que la morena adoraba a su hija, pero que la sintiera como suya era mucho más que eso.

**_-Mami?_** Pregunto tímidamente Beth

**_-Si amor?_** Quinn sospechaba lo que iba a preguntar su hija.

**_-Rach, es tu novia, y si es tu novia, podría ser como mi mamá no?_** La pequeña se avergonzaba, desde que Shelby las había dejado, Rachel ocupaba su espacio, era la que daba órdenes, la que más la cuidaba, la que la hacía estudiar, comer y bañarse, mientras que Quinn era más divertida jugaba, bromeaban, miraban películas.

**_-Amor, yo amo a Rachel, ella es mi novia y parte de nuestra familia, si tu sientes que ella es como tu mamá es perfecto, no tengas miedo._** Quinn le acariciaba la mejilla a su hija.

**_-Y tu tu crees que si le digo mamá se va a enojar?_** Beth dejaba de lado todas sus dudas.

**_-Recién te acaba de decir que eres su hija, yo creo que si le dices mamá la harás muy feliz. _**Quinn sonreía y Beth espejaba la reacción.

Rachel un poco avergonzada todavía ingresaba en el lugar con la comida en una fuente, y en el rostro una tímida sonrisa.

La comida paso tranquilamente, el tema no se volvió a tocar y Beth seguía pensando en si decirle a la morena mamá o no. El momento de partir había llegado, en la entrada del edificio se encontraban las cinco, subiendo maletas y condicionando el auto, ya que habían decido ir en coche porque eran tan solo 500 km y en cuatro horas estarían en el lugar.

**_-Bueno me cuidan a la enana por favor._** Rachel se acercaba para saludar a Santana y Brittany con un cálido beso y le daba un gran abrazo a Beth –**_Hace caso a lo que digan tus tías, come toda la comida, y báñate, cualquier cosa me llamas si enana? _**

**_-Si Rach._** Contestaba automáticamente, mientras se aferraba más a los brazos de la morena.

**_-San, Britt muchas gracias de verdad, cualquier cosa llamen, y en dos días nos vemos._** Quinn saludaba a las dos jóvenes, mientras alzaba a Beth en sus brazos. **_–Amor pórtate bien, y no hagan tantas travesuras._** Quinn le dejaba un beso en la cabeza a su hija y la devolvía a los brazos de la latina.

Ya emprendían viaje, la rubia manejaba mientras la diva iba eligiendo que escuchar.

**_-Rach…_**

**_-Sip_**

**_-Tú sabes que Beth te adora no?_** Quinn no sabía si debía preguntar o mejor no decir nada.

-**_Obvio y yo la adoro mucho más_**. Rachel se giraba para mirar a su novia, no entendía a que venía todo eso.

**_-Bueno lo que pasa, es que creo que quiere decirte "mamá" y le da miedo o algo._** Quinn la miraba fugazmente. –Y no sé si tú estás cómoda con eso, entonces antes de pasar una situación rara prefiero hablarlo contigo. Rachel se emocionaba

**_-Quinn no hay cosa que quisiera más en la vida que esa enana me quiera y me acepte como una madre, hoy no sé si te diste cuenta pero se me escapo llamarla hija._** Rachel agachaba la cabeza

**_-Si me di cuenta, y Beth también_**. Quinn sonrío. **_–Y creo que eso le está dando confianza para animarse a llamarte mamá, que tú la quieras como una hija, para ella es importante. _**

**_-El día que lo haga te juro Quinn que me va hacer la persona más feliz del mundo_**. Una increíble sonrisa se colaba en el rostro de las dos. El viaje seguía sin problemas, hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio nuevamente con una duda que se le estaba haciendo cada día más grande.

**_-Quinn, y Puck?_** Quinn miró fugazmente a Rachel

**_-Por lo que me dijo Shelby, una vez intentó acercarse, pero nunca apareció a la cita que tenían, por lo que Shelby decidió que era mejor mantenerlo lejos. _**

**_-Y tu no te has comunicado con él en todo este tiempo. _**

**_-Si el primer año que estuve acá, lo llame para contarle de la posibilidad que nos estaba dando Shelby, pero me dijo que él no estaba preparado, y al tiempo pasó lo que te conté recién._**

**_-Pero Quinn ahora las cosas son diferentes, creo que tendrías que contarle todo lo que pasó, mamá ya no está más y la enana es toda responsabilidad tuya._**

**_-Nuestra. _**Interrumpió la rubia.

**_-Si Nuestra, y yo creo que tendríamos que darle una oportunidad más a Puck, sobre todo por Beth._**

**_-Pero Rach si viene la conoce, Beth se encariña y desaparece?_**

**_-Quinn, tendríamos que decirle la verdad de todo lo que puede suceder a Beth, y advertirle que su padre tal vez la vea una vez por año o menos, y que decida ella si quiere conocerlo, es importante. _**

**_-Si esa puede ser una opción._** Quinn quedaba pensativa.

Ya solo faltaba una hora para llegar a destino, ya se podían observar las montañas nevadas, y las cabañas que adornaban la carretera.

**_-Quinn tienes las llaves del lugar?_** Rachel no se había preocupado hasta ese momento de cómo iban a encontrar la cabaña que las esperaba, ni de nada en realidad.

**_-Jajajaja si amor, tengo todo, hay una persona esperándonos, nos va a dejar las llaves, las indicaciones y después estaremos tranquilas._** Quinn reía.

**_-Hay algo que no entiendo, porque estamos viniendo antes? Porque Quinn yo no me creo esa excusa de revisar que sea seguro eh!_** Rachel fruncía el seño y la rubia volvía a reír.

**_-Es una sorpresa Rach, no seas impaciente._** Quinn volvía a concentrarse en el camino, que ahora era por un angosto sendero bordeando una de las altas montañas del lugar.

No alcanzaron a pasar quince minutos, que ya vislumbraban una perdida cabaña en el medio de la nada, rodeada de nieve, pinos a los cuales no se les podía ver el color verde, y a lo lejos se veía un centro de sky.

**_-Llegamos._** La rubia frenaba, y descendía del auto junto con su novia.

Luego de las formalidades con la señora que parecía ser la encargada del lugar, y las indicaciones necesarias para pasar los cuatro días que estarían en el lugar, la mujer se retiraba, y las jóvenes ingresaban a recorrer el lugar.

**_-Rach espera, no puedes entrar todavía._** Quinn se mordía el labio inferior, y la morena quedaba descolocada.

**_-Qué? Porque?_**

**_-Ven, tengo que taparte los ojos antes._** Y sin más palabras Quinn se colocaba detrás de la diva, y le ponía suavemente un pañuelo cubriendo su visibilidad.

**_-Quinn me da miedo esto._**

**_-Confía en mi amor._** Rachel asentía con un poco de temor, pero la verdad es que la confía la vida a esa rubia que estaba a su espalda regalándole suave caricias en la espalda para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Ambas ingresaban a la cabaña bajo la guía de la rubia, que de a poco iba viendo que todo lo que había exigido estaba en el lugar correcto. Juntas ingresaban al salón donde la gran sorpresa de Quinn se encontraba.

**_-Bueno amor, ahora si._** Quinn se colocaba atrás de la morena, y despacio fue desatando el pañuelo que la morena tenía en sus ojos.

Al destaparlo la vista de Rachel se volvió a ver empañada pero esta vez fue por las lágrimas de emoción que le azotaban al ver lo que su novia había preparado. El salón de la cabaña era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente espacioso para ellas, toda la decoración era rustica de madera al igual que cada uno de los muebles. La sorpresa de la rubia constaba con que la iluminación del lugar eran más de 200 velas esparcidas por todos lados, en el centro del salón había una mesita con el vino preferido de la morena, y su plato predilecto, lasaña de verduras y queso vegano. Dos almohadones con forma de corazón estaban el suelo, haciendo de asientos. Un ramo de gardeñas descansaba en el sillón principal con un sobre que a lo lejos se podía ver "Rachel" con la perfecta caligrafía de la rubia.

**_-Qu Quinn esto es esplendido, como?_** Rachel se giraba para ver a los ojos de su novia.

**_-Esa mujer que estaba antes acá siguió todas mis órdenes y por lo que puedo ver lo hizo a la perfección._** La rubia sonreía, mientras abrazaba a su novia

**_-Pu puedo?_** Rachel aun emocionada preguntaba por el sobre que descansaba junto a las flores.

**_-Por supuesto amor, todo esto es tuyo._** Rachel no necesito más se acerco al ramo, y luego de impregnarse con el aroma de las flores se dispuso a abrir el sobre.

"_Despegaste mis emociones, hace cinco años atrás, y hoy las hiciste mágicas, te pertenezco desde siempre, y si me dejas para siempre, te amo"_

Luego de leer las palabras Rachel volvió a llorar de la felicidad.

**_-Te amo tanto mi vida, y por supuesto que te dejo, te necesito para siempre. _**La morena se acercó lentamente, hasta juntar los labios con los de la productora, para regalarle el beso más sentido que había dado en toda su vida. _"es perfecta_" pensaba Rachel en sus adentros. _"me muero si algún día te pierdo_" pensaba la rubia.

**_-Amor, comemos? Que se va a enfriar sino._** La rubia con dificultad se alejaba de la diva, para juntas regalarse una mirada cargada de ternura y amor. Ambas se sentaron en los almohadones y felizmente compartieron la cena. Hablar de todo un poco, se regalaron más besos, caricias, miradas, en si se regalaron una a la otra todo el amor que sentían.

**_-Rach hay algo más._** Quinn se sonrojaba.

**_-Todavía más _**preguntaba incrédula Rachel.

Quinn se paró, camino hacia donde había quedado su cartera, y de su interior saco una pequeña cajita. Los ojos de Rachel se le salían de orbita

**_-No no te asustes amor, no te voy a pedir casamiento aun._** Acentuaba la última palabra**_. –Esto._** Y le señalaba la cajita mientras la abría, y se dejaban ver dos anillos idénticos, de oro blanco con una pequeñita esmeralda en la centro. **_–Son anillos que quiero que llevemos, como símbolo de nuestro compromiso, de nuestro amor, de la dedicación, como símbolo de agradecimiento, porque Rach tu para mi eres todo eso y mucho más, te amo tanto._** Quinn se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de la morena que volvía a llorar de la felicidad, le cogía la mano y despacio le colocaba el anillo en la mano. Luego le entrego el otro y Rachel con suavidad repetía la acción que anteriormente había realizado Quinn.

Entre lágrimas y con el corazón saltando como loco, Rachel miro a Quinn directamente a los ojos.

**_-Eres perfecta, el amor de mi vida, y por supuesto que estaremos juntas siempre, no sé si algún día te voy a poder demostrar todo lo que siento por ti._** Rachel se acercaba y le daba un profundo beso a su novia.

**_-No es necesario que me demuestres nada mi amor_**. Quinn sonreía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, eran felices, realmente felices.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37: Amanecer**

La primer noche en aquella perdida cabaña había sido todo un sueño, sus cuerpos habían danzado al ritmo del amor, de una manera estremecedora, habían hecho el amor una y otra vez hasta quedar rendidas, agotadas, pero nunca se habían sentido tan felices y completas. El amanecer se hacía presente, y no habían dormido nada aún.

**_-Amor?_**

**_-Mhm_**. Contestaba la rubia cuando se estaba rindiendo ante el sueño

-**_Está amaneciendo._** La morena miraba hacia la ventana y veía unos débiles rayos del sol asomarse.

**_-Tendríamos que dormir un rato cielo. _**La rubia se aferraba a la espalda de la morena cruzando su brazo por la cintura.

**_-No quiero dormir, tendré mucho tiempo para eso cuando este muerta._** Rachel se sentaba en la cama de golpe, haciendo que Quinn se gire y la mire incrédula.

**_-Amor estoy cansada_**. Quinn ponía pucheros para lograr convencer a su novia.

-**_No nada de cansada, preparemos café, abriguémonos y salgamos a ver el amanecer._**

**_-Rach, hace mucho frío_**. Quinn se tapaba, pero automáticamente la morena le saco el edredón de encima, se paró y se dispuso a buscar ropa para salir.

-**_Ponte esto que es bien abrigado._** La diva le tiraba la ropa y Quinn solo revoleo sus ojos, resignándose a los deseos de la morena.

Treinta minutos después caminaban cogidas de las manos, por un pequeño sendero entre las montañas, el paisaje era algo majestuoso, sus pies estaban cubierto de nieve, a lo lejos veían como el centro de Ski comenzaba a funcionar.

**_-Hasta donde pensamos ir? _**Quinn era quien interrumpía el silencio

-**_Tenía pensado ir hasta allí._** Rachel señalaba los pocos árboles que había en el lugar, los mismos tenían alrededor dos bancos que apenas se veían por la nieve que los cubría.

**_-Creo que el café se está enfriando._** Quinn señalaba la bandejita que llevaba con dos grandes tazas de café, si bien eran térmicas el frío del lugar era algo descomunal.

**_-La verdad es que no me importa el café, me importa poder compartir este amanecer contigo, a tu lado, cogida de tu mano. _**

**_-Te Amo tanto Rachel, no te das una idea._**

**_-Si me amas, la mitad de lo que yo te amo, juro que con eso alcanzaría. _**

Ambas frenaron su camino, quedaron frente a frente, se miraron fijamente a sus ojos, y maniobrando con las tazas de café sus cuerpos se acercaron, como si magnéticos fueran, los labios de la rubia cubrieron el labio superior de Rachel, y suavemente posaba su lengua acariciando los mimos, la morena apretó su boca consiguiendo apretar la lengua de la rubia, que gimió inconscientemente ante la acción. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una suave y romántica lucha de poder. Por fin el frío del lugar dejaba de ser un inconveniente y ayudaba a relajar los cuerpos de las jóvenes, permitiéndoles aumentar la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Lentamente se fueron separando, de a poco sus ojos volvían abrirse, para encontrar nuevamente el brillo en los ojos de su par, era un momento mágico, con el resplandor de la nieve sus cuerpos parecían brillar tornándose algo que a la vista de un tercero sería escalofriante, pero para ellas era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida.

**_-Eres tan única_**. Quinn hablaba a centímetros de la boca de Rachel.

**_-Juntas somos únicas, por separado no somos nada._** Rachel acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia tiernamente.

**_-Bueno vamos hacia los árboles antes de que me arrepienta y te lleve de nuevo hacia la cabaña y te arranque la ropa, te muerda el cuerpo hasta que implores por piedad._** Rachel miro extrañada a Quinn que reía pícaramente, y dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

**_-Shhh que vas a provocar una avalancha_**. La rubia le tapa la boca con sus manos. Provocando aún más la ahogada risa de su novia.

**_-Eres una exagerada Fabray_**. La morena continuaba riendo pero más moderadamente.

El sol comenzaba a elevarse mostrando todos sus rayos, iluminando a los jóvenes que en silencio eran testigos del nacimiento de un nuevo día.

**_-Tus ojos_**. Rachel se perdía mirando los ojos de Quinn que con el sol dándole de lleno cambiaron de color, se hicieron más claros, dejando ver un borde color miel, haciéndose más claro hacia adentro, mostrando un verde que estremecía.

**_-Que tienen?_** Preguntaba tiernamente la rubia

**_-Están más claros, me encantan. _**Rachel acariciaba el borde de los ojos de la rubia, que se estremecía al contacto.

Estuvieron un rato más contemplando de la belleza de la naturaleza, hasta que el hambre y el frío las vencieron, y juntas como habían llegado, tomadas de la mano y en paz volvieron hacia la perdida cabaña que habitarían por cuatro días.

**_-Crees que le gustará el regalo que le compre a Beth?_** Rachel preguntaba sus dudas mientras preparaba unas tostadas.

**_-Seguro que si, y en todo caso le puedes echar la culpa a Santa Claus. _**Quinn reía.

-**_Cuando le piensas decir que no existe? Porque si se entera por afuera es peor._**

**_-No lo sé todavía, pero acuérdate que Britt también cree en Santa así que por favor no digas nada. _**

**_-Qué? Como que aún cree?_** Rachel no salía del asombro, mientras la rubia reía.

**_-Si nunca ha dejado de creer, y todos los años con San intentábamos decirle la verdad, pero se pone triste, y realmente no le hace mal a nadie su inocencia, así que ya desistimos, y optamos por celebrar con todo, regalos, árbol, ir a dormir temprano, no sé en parte lo hace más real y divertido. _**Quinn se encogía de hombros.

**_-Claro ahora entiendo por qué tanta importancia a celebrar juntas, y no romper con su "ritual"._**

**_-Sí y ahora las podemos sumar a Beth y a ti, esta va a ser la navidad más linda de mi vida._** Quinn sonreía.

**_-Amor, y que le compraste a Britt y a Beth?_**

**_-Mmmm a Britt le compre un pato de peluche tamaño real, que cuando lo apretas en la pansa hace "cuak" eso le va a encantar, y a Beth le compre una guitarra eléctrica para niños. _**

**_-Uh que lindo, mi regalo no le va a gustar a la enana. _**Rachel se apenaba

**_-Porque dices eso? Que le compraste que te pone tan insegura?_**

**_-Le compre un libro didáctico, de esos que aprendes mientras lo ves, creía que sería bueno, pero ahora que lo pienso es súper aburrido._** Quinn al escucharla comenzó a reír.

**_-Amor definitivamente vamos a tener que enseñarte hacer regalos para navidad, pero bueno como te dije le echamos la culpa a Santa y ya está._** Quinn abrazaba a Rachel por la espalda y le hablaba al oído. **_–También tengo dos regalos para ti, uno irá en el árbol con los demás y el otro te lo daré en privado._** Quinn le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a la morena, que inevitablemente largo un sonoro gemido.

**_-Quinn Lucy Fabray, eres una maldita insaciable. _**

**_-Perdón? Yo no hice nada._** Quinn se divertía

**_-Que no hiciste nada, me estás provocando. _**

**_-Nop, solo te hacia un cariñito inocente._** La rubia levantaba los hombros a la vez que se acercaba más a la diva.

**_-Dios porque eres tan sexy. _**Rachel no resistió mas y se tiro a los labios de Quinn, se besaban con locura y pasión, hasta que la rubia lentamente se fue separando de su novia.

**_-Ahora no, tengo mucha hambres y estoy de verdad sin energías, anoche fue muy demasiado mucho._** Quinn reía pícaramente y más al ver la cara de frustración en la morena.

**_-Claro venís me haces entrar en calor, y ahora te alejas, no juegues con fuego Quinee porque te podes quemar._** Rachel salía de la cocina con todo el desayuno preparado para sentarse a comer, la rubia la seguía de atrás con la mirada fija en el trasero de la diva.

Se acomodaron como en la noche anterior una al lado de la otra, y en silencio compartieron el desayuno tranquilamente.

**_-Mañana a qué hora llegan?_** Rachel era quien preguntaba

**_-A la mañana temprano, cerca de las nueve seguro. _**

**_-Ok_**

**_-Por? _**Esta vez era la rubia quien sentía dudas.

**_-Para saber hasta qué hora, podré hacerte gritar mi nombre sin restricciones._** Rachel colocaba una mano en la entrepierna de la rubia, que se estremeció ante el contacto.

**_-Quien es la insaciable ahora? _**

**_-Es que eres irresistible. _**Rachel se subía a las piernas de la rubia colocando una de sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de la otra.

**_-Me traes como quieres_**. Apenas podía hablar mientras recibía los besos de su novia por todo el cuerpo, la extasiaba, las pequeñas manos de Rachel de a poco iban recorriendo todo el costado de la rubia, mientras que ésta acariciaba y rasguñaba la espalda de la diva sobre su ropa.

**_-Mucha ropa._** Susurro Rachel al oído de la productora mientras le quitaba la remera suavemente. Una vez la tuvo en ropa interior, se alejo unos centímetros para observarla detenidamente, y nuevamente se acerco al oído. **_–Eres tan hermosa Quinn, que me da miedo mirarte demasiado. _**La rubia se estremeció y se sonrojo ante lo escuchado. Las manos de Rachel comenzaron apretar los pechos de la rubia sobre su ropa interior, haciendo que la rubia reaccionara tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, acción que dio lugar a que Rachel besara con detenimiento el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros de la productora, haciendo que se humedeciera cada segundo que pasaba más y más.

**_-Me pones tan caliente_**. Esta vez fue Quinn quien susurro al oído de la morocha, provocando el mismo efecto que en ella, por un momento los roles se cambiaron y era la rubia quien imponía, las manos de Quinn comenzaron a quitar el delgado sweater que llevaba la diva, dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba**_. –Como amo que no lleves ropa interior._** La voz ronca de la rubia caló hondo en la entrepierna de la morena, haciendo que la humedad aumente. Los besos y la pasión que ambas sentían iban a cuotas insospechables. Rachel tumbo en el piso a Quinn posicionándose ella encima, y suavemente colocó sus manos en el borde del pantalones que llevaba la rubia y lo fue quitando, sin dejar de mirar a los profundos ojos de su novia, que delataban el placer y la pasión del momento. La morena hizo la misma acción con su ropa y ambas quedaron solamente como la ropa interior inferior. La diva se acostó encima de Quinn y siguió besándola en los puntos que enloquecían a la productora, la oreja y el cuello eran sus lugares predilectos, y los que Rachel atacaba con más precisión. Las manos de Quinn aprisionaban el trasero de la morena para aumentar el contacto de sus cuerpos, la necesidad subía momento a momento. Las manos de Rachel comenzaron a bajar deslizando un dedo suavemente por todo el torso de la rubia, produciendo que la piel blanca se estremeciese a lo largo de su camino. La mano de Rachel se detuvo justo en el centro de la productora y comenzó a tocarla suavemente por encima de su ropa interior.

**_-Estas tan mojada amor._** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**_-Por ti mi vida, siempre es por ti._** Le contesto Quinn en el momento que se intentaba incorporar para quitar la ropa interior de su novia. Rachel la detuvo y fue ella quien realizó la acción quedando ambas completamente desnudas, las miradas desataban más la pasión irrefrenable que sentían una por la otra.

-**_Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?_** Pregunto la morena sobre los labios de la rubia.

**_-Como olvidarla._** Contesto sensualmente.

**_-Lo haremos así, juntas_**. Al terminar de decir eso, Rachel se posiciono bien sobre el cuerpo de la rubia dejando una pierna entre las de la rubia y la otra al costado, al cabo de unos segundo sus centros se estaban rozando, haciendo que el calor de sus cuerpos se una, los movimientos que antes eran lentos, subían cada vez más la velocidad, eran erráticos, pero lo necesariamente precisos para que ambas se enloquezcan, Quinn levantaba la cadera y Rachel embestía a la rubia con determinación.

**_-Estoy muy cerca._** Susurro la productora sobre los labios de su novia. Como respuesta obtuvo un ruidoso gemido, y el aumento de la velocidad de los movimientos. No pasaron dos minutos más cuando ambas gritaban el nombre de la otra al mismo momento.

Derrotadas quedaron desplomadas en aquel duro piso que había sido testigo de la máxima demostración de amor entre las dos jóvenes.

-**_Te amo_**. Susurro Rachel

-**_Te amo más._**

No fueron necesarias más palabras, una simple mirada y ambas se dirigían hacia la habitación, estaban exhaustas, no habían dormido en toda la noche, y ya eran las doce del medio día. Decidieron descansar unas horas, para luego poder preparar la cabaña con los adornos de navidad que habían traído, y así esperar la llegada de las otras tres.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38: Vísperas**

Ya daban las cinco de la tarde cuando las chicas pudieron abrir los ojos, de a poco fueron despertándose, debían dejar la cabaña organizada para la llegada de las otras tres, decidieron ir a ducharse por separado, para no seguir tentándose, sabían que sus cuerpos desnudos en un mismo lugar era volver a sucumbir, y no por poco tiempo.

**_-Rach pudiste desenredar las luces del árbol? _**

**_-Mmmm la verdad que no, nunca voy a entender porque no las guardan bien los años anteriores._** Rachel rezongaba mientras hacía cada vez más nudos con las luces.

**_-Bueno no te preocupes, yo me encargo después._** Quinn reía**_. –Envuelve los regalos._**

**_-Bueno._** Rachel se retiraba del salón hacia una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban los regalos sin envolver, pero con un rotulo de a quién pertenecía cada uno. **_–San y Britt traen los de ellas, o están acá? _**Gritaba desde el cuarto

**_-Los traen ellas, igual fíjate que hay uno que dice privado._**

**_-Si y que eso?_** Quinn al escuchar la pregunta no aguanto más la carcajada y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

**_-No lo abras te vas a alarmar, es un regalo que me pidió San_**. Seguía riendo

**_-Lo voy a abri_**r. Sentencio la morena.

**_-Después no digas que no te advertí._** Decía la rubia entre risas.

El grito de la morena, hizo reír aún más a la productora, que sabía perfectamente que esa iba a ser la reacción. No pasaron más de dos segundo cuando se la escuchaba correr hacia el salón con el regalo "privado" en la mano.

**_-Quinn esto es lo que creo que es? Santana te pidió esto?_** En sus manos, la morena tenía un consolador con arnés o también llamado strap-on, el sacudía para todos lados mientras esperaba una respuesta de su novia que no podía para de reír.

-**_Rach si es un consolador, y si me lo pidió San. _**

**_-Porque no se lo compra ella misma?_**

**_-Porque no se anima a pedirle a Britt que lo usen, y si es un regalo sería más fácil, sin quedar evidente, me lo pidió y yo accedí, me pareció una buena idea._** Quinn levanto sus hombros.

**_-Tú.. Tu.. Has usado uno así._** Señalaba la correa. **_–Alguna vez?_** Rachel comenzaba a tener dudas.

**_-Mmmm la verdad que si, un par de veces._** Quinn se avergonzaba, su piel se tornó completamente roja.

**_-Ah._** A la morena no le gustó mucho la respuesta, y miraba a la rubia en busca de más detalles.

**_-Rach lo use un par de veces con Sophia, ella lo quería probar y yo accedí, no es nada de otro mundo, es más si quieres compramos uno para nosotras_**. Quinn no sabía si esa era la respuesta adecuada, pero se arriesgo.

**_-No… no.. no se, tu quieres uno? _**Rachel estaba insegura, nunca había pensado en incluir juguetes a sus relaciones, la pasaba bien así, sin nada que no fuera de ella.

**_-A mi me da lo mismo, yo la paso genial sin uno, pero por ahí ahora quieres saber que se siente. _**Quinn volvía a levantar los hombros en representación de que le daba lo mismo.

**_-No, por ahora no quiero, estoy bien así, más adelante lo vemos si? _**

**_-Claro amor, lo que mi bebe quiera siempre._** Quinn besaba suavemente los labios de Rachel, que luego volvía a su tarea de envolver los regalos.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas, cuando al fin terminaron con todo lo que era adornos, colgantes, luces, regalos, el árbol, para contagiar a la cabaña del espíritu navideño que necesitaban para que todo salga perfecto.

**_-Uff estoy cansada, menos mal que soy judía_**. Rachel se desplomaba en el sillón.

**_-Mejor no quejes, que esto a partir de ahora lo tendrás que hacer todos los años._** Quinn acariciaba el rostro de la morena.

**_-Es verdad_**. Rachel solo sonreía.

**_-Pero vas a ver que todo esto va a tener sentido cuando lo celebremos, y vas a esperar que llegue esta fecha con mucha ansiedad todos los años. _**

**_-Te da ansiedad la navidad? _**

**_-Antes cuando celebraba con mi familia, era algo más protocolar, comida, familiares, peleas absurdas por ver quién tenía más dinero entre mi papá y mi tío. Mi madre que discutía con mi hermana y mi abuela por la cena, y yo bueno no hacía nada, solo esperaba que me dieran un regalo, e intentaba aburrirme lo menos posible._** Quinn miraba a Rachel a los ojos mientras relataba

**_-Y entonces porque la ansiedad, porque por lo que me estas contando no parece demasiado lindo._** Rachel respondía fijando más su mirada en los cautivadores ojos verdes que la penetraban.

**_-Todo cambio desde que me fui de Lima, desde que realmente encontré a donde pertenezco, al lado de San, de Britt y la mañana que pasaba con Beth, porque si bien la noche estaba con las chicas a la mañana temprano iba a abrir los regalos con la peque. Y ya no habían peleas, ni malos entendidos, era una noche excelente entre gente que me quiere, y una mañana perfecta con mi hija, no creía poder pedir más, hasta que para mi sorpresa la vida me tenía otro regalo_**. Quinn hizo una pausa agarro las manos de la morena. **_–Tu, el amor, ahora si no puedo pedir nada más. _**

**_-Te amo mi vida, pero y Sophia donde entra?_** Rachel siempre había tenido la duda de hasta donde llegaba la relación con la actriz, y era el momento justo para saciar todas sus preguntas. Estaban solas en el medio de la nada, hablando de igual a igual y sincerándose.

**_-Hoy me puedo dar cuenta que a Sophia realmente nunca la amé, o por lo menos no como te amo a ti, y supongo que por eso mismo inconscientemente plantaba muchas barreras en nuestra relación, no dejaba que entre en mi círculo, conocía a todos, porque obviamente la presenté y un par de veces dejé que pase tiempo con San, Britt y Beth, pero en dos años habrán sido cinco veces como máximo. Y para navidad precisamente era una de esas fechas donde no yo colocaba un alto muro, yo con mi "ritual" y mi hija, y ella con su familia. _**

**_-Entiendo, pero ella no se molestaba? Porque si a mí me hicieras eso, no sé, dudaría mucho de tus sentimientos._** Rachel se sinceraba

**_-Si se molestaba y mucho, no lo entendía obviamente, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo, era muy estricta en cuanto a eso_**. Quinn quedaba pensativa.

**_-Quinn y con tus padres?_** Como es la relación, porque nunca hablas de ellos. Rachel hacia la pregunta con un halo de inseguridad, era un tema tabú en la rubia, pero necesitaba saberlo.

**_-La verdad es que hablamos una vez al año y con suerte, casi siempre me llaman para mi cumpleaños, y hasta ahí llega la relación, no les interesa._** Quinn agachaba la mirada, si bien era un tema completamente superado, en alguna parte seguía entristeciéndola naturalmente, más allá de todo seguían siendo sus padres.

**_-Y nunca has intentado reentablar esa relación_**. Ahora si Rachel tenía miedo.

**_-Si obvio que si Rach, ni bien conseguí todo lo que quería en LA, viaje a Lima a enfrentarlos, estaba tranquila, sabía que si me rechazaban no perdía nada, ya tenía un gran trabajo, me iba bien en la Universidad, había salido del closet, y sobre todas las cosas tenía una perfecta relación con Beth y Shelby, que ellos me ignoraran no me iba afectar. _**

**_-Y entonces? _**Rachel necesitaba saber más.

**_-Y entonces, no aceptaron que sea homosexual, detestaron que me involucre con Beth, rechazaban que estudie una rama del arte, en sí odiaron todo lo que soy._** Una tímida lágrima caía por la mejilla de Quinn, si bien era un tema cerrado, recordar lo que sus padres sentían por ella, dolía y era de esos dolores que no se curan nunca.

**_-Es increíble, con lo maravillosas que son._** Rachel no sabía que decir, no entendía que alguien pudiera rechazar a Quinn o a Beth, era simplemente personas que se merecían ser amadas por todos, y su dificultad por expresar en palabras como nunca lo que sentía, fue opacada por la reacción de su cuerpo, que sin dudarlo abrazo con toda la contención, amor y protección a Quinn, demostrándole con ese gesto que ella estaba ahí y que nunca la iba a dejar. **_–Yo no dejaré que sufras nunca más, nosotras tenemos nuestra propia familia, rara, especial, pero nuestra, y lo más importante es que es una familia a la cual le pueden faltar muchas cosas, pero nunca nos va a faltar amor, ni a ti ni a Beth, ni a San y ni a Britt._** Rachel besaba con todo el amor del mundo la frente de la rubia, que al escuchar y sentir las palabras de la morena no hizo más que sonreír, pero de esas sonrisas que salen del corazón y que iluminan el lugar.

Ya había obscurecido y era momento de aprontar la cena, entre risas, besos, caricias y juegos comieron en tranquilidad, con la paz que el lugar les irradiaba, la conversación anterior las había dejado más completas y unidas de lo que ya se encontraban, ambas estaban seguras de la otra, y sobre todo seguras del amor que sentían, de las ganas de pelear por esa "rara" familia, de hacerse felices. No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando el sueño las venció, el haber dormido apenas cinco horas desde que habían llegado el día anterior las aniquiló, por lo que no pasaron las diez de la noche para caer en los acogedores brazos de Morfeo.

Eran a penas las siete de la mañana, cuando la alarma del celular de Rachel retumbaba en toda la habitación. De a poco y como pudieron se fueron levantando.

**_-Quinn sabes si ya vienen en camino?_**

**_-Si me mandaron un mensaje, salieron como a las cuatro, así que entre las ocho y las nueve están acá._** A la rubia le brillaban los ojos de solo imaginar la reacción de Britt y Beth al ver la decoración de la cabaña.

**_-Tendríamos que ir preparando el desayuno, van a llegar muertas de hambre, sobre todo Santana._** Rachel ya salía hacia la cocina, y comenzaba a preparar un suculento desayuno. Y por supuesto café negro para ella y Quinn.

A penas habían alcanzado a terminar el desayuno cuando las risas y los gritos de Brittany se dejaban escuchar en el interior del lugar. Rachel fue la primer en dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para salir disparada hacia la puerta de ingreso, y con una enorme sonrisa saludar con un abrazo a Brittany que era la primera en llegar. Lo mismo hizo la rubia ni bien vio entrar a su amiga. Mas atrás venia la latina quien traía a Beth entre sus brazos. Los saludos fueron por demás efusivos entre las cinco, parecía que hacían meses que no se veían.

**_-Este lugar es genial, y mira Santa está por todos lados. _**Britt la enseñaba a Beth toda la decoración. En cada pared había o un muñeco del enigmático gordo de navidad, o sino eran renos, árboles, y demás simbolismos de la fecha. La pequeña y la bailarina recorrían el lugar con un increíble brillo en los ojos signo de la emoción y la felicidad que invadían su cuerpo.

**_-Q, la verdad que les quedó todo genial. _**Santana abrazaba por los hombros a su amiga.

**_-Agradécelo a Rachel, que no paró hasta que todo estuviera perfecto. _**

**_-No me esperaba otra cosa del enano._**

Brittany corría con Beth en su espalda, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las otras tres.

**_-Y bueno que es lo que tenemos planificado para hoy, porque con Beth queremos hacer muñecos de nieve, y trajimos muchas cosas para eso._** Brittany dejaba a Beth en el piso y entre las dos cogían un bolso del cual sacaron, un gorro, una bufanda, una zanahoria, botones viejos gigantes, e iban dejando todo el suelo, mientras que las otras tres miraban hipnotizadas todos los elementos.

**_-Bueno que les parece si desayunamos, y salimos a armar el muñeco_**. Rachel tomaba a Beth entre sus brazos dándole besos por todo el pequeño cuerpo mientras caminaban hacia la cocina donde estaba el desayuno preparado para servir.

No tardaron mucho en desayunar, escuchando todos los planes que tenían para pasar los días en el lugar.

**_-Yo quiero ponerle la nariz_**. Gritaba Beth dando saltos alrededor del casi terminado muñeco de nieve, al que solo le faltaba la zanahoria.

**_-Dale ven enana que te ayudo._** Quinn levantaba a su hija en brazos para que le colocara la pieza faltante. Santana había regresado a la cabaña en busca de su cámara de fotos.

**_-Bueno vamos posemos todas que tengo que tener un recuerdo de esto, por supuesto que yo voy al lado del Finnepto. _**

**_-San de verdad ese nombre para el muñeco_**. Quinn no salía de su asombro, mientras Brittany reía por las ocurrencias de su novia.

**_-Q, míralo, es blanco, alto y tiene cara de bobo, dime a quien te hace acordar._** Luego de la descripción de la latina, las cuatro reían a carcajadas y sin parar.

**_-Realmente se parece._** Decía Rachel entre lágrimas por las risas.

**_-Bueno ya vamos por la foto._** La latina ponía la cámara sobre un poste que se encontraba a la altura perfecta, y luego de poner el timer, corría a colocarse entre las demás.

-**_Digan cheess._** Gritó la bailarina. Tres segundos después el flash salía disparado y captando uno de los momentos más inolvidables para las cinco.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39: Navidad**

El atardecer se hizo presente, y el frío que se colaba por los huesos de las cinco, por lo que decidieron volver a la cabaña. Habían pasado el día en el centro de sky, entre tablas de snowboard, aerosillas, e instructores. Se habían divertido al ver como Rachel se escondía dentro de un pequeño café por miedo a ser atropellada por los esquiadores, como Santana no dejó de maldecir a sus skys por supuestamente no hacer lo que ella le decía, como Brittany se había adueñado de una tabla amarilla a la que llamaba patito junior, y Beth y Quinn solo subían y bajaban por las aerosillas. Habían estado separadas un poco, cada una en su mundo, y estaba bien, todas tenían gustos diferentes, y era importante que se dejen guiar porque lo que quieren.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, se encontraron y las cinco entre risas y las anécdotas graciosas del día volvían caminando despacio, disfrutando del día y respirando la paz que el lugar les regalaba.

**_-Bueno quien va hacer conmigo galletas en forma de árbol?_** Rachel gritaba y animaba a las demás ni bien puso un pie dentro de la casa. Beth y Britt en seguida se ofrecieron para ayudar, mientras Santana y Quinn no dijeron nada, lo último que querían era cocinar, por lo que se prepararon un café y miraban la situación.

-Britt no cuidado, no, no, así noooo. Estrepitosamente la bailarina había tenido un descuido y dos huevos habían ido a parar directamente a la cabecita de Beth, que de abajo miraba incrédula lo que había pasado.

**_-Tiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._** Gritaba mientras Rachel intentaba limpiarle la cabeza.

**_-Guerra de harina!._** Grito la bailarina mientras llenaba a la morena de harina, que no tardó en reaccionar, y las tres se tiraban con todo lo que iba apareciendo primero.

Quinn y Santana que estaban unos metros retrasadas no podían creer lo que veían de una tranquila tarde de cocina, las tres habían quedado blancas enteras, pero lo que mas les llamaba la atención, es que ninguna se quejaba, reían y seguían preparado las galletas como si nada.

**_-Q, somos afortunadas, míralas, si hubiéramos sido nosotras ya estaríamos a los gritos, maldiciendo, y ellas ahí ríen, se divierten._** Santana seguía mirando la escena.

-**_San son lo mejor que nos ha pasado, son especiales, amorosas, divertidas, y mira a Beth, es navidad Shelby no está y no ha parado de sonreír en todo el día._**

**_-Quinn no podemos arruinar esto, hay que ser mejores, ellas tres se lo merecen. _**

**_-Lo sé San, y nosotras las vamos a merecer también, lo que fuimos antes, no es lo que somos ahora._** Quinn abrazaba por los hombros a la latina.

**_-Si, quien hubiera imaginado que estaría compartiendo la navidad con el enano en el medio de la nada, y que encima me haga feliz verla sonreír. _**

**_-No te estarás enamorando de mi enano no?_** Quinn miraba a Santana mientras reía.

**_-Descuida rubia, que todavía sigo manteniendo el buen gusto eh!._** Quinn golpeaba el hombro de Santana.

Las galletas ya estaban en el horno y luego de un par de risas más, las tres se dispusieron a ducharse y limpiarse todo el rastro de harina que tenían en el cuerpo. Quinn y santana iban acomodando la casa, preparando la cena de la noche, mientras cuidaban que las galletas, que tenían forma de cualquier cosa menos de árboles no se quemaran. No paso más de una hora cuando las tres se unían en el salón, donde la rubia y la latina las esperaban con chocolate caliente para Britt y Beth, y café negro para Santana, Rachel y Quinn.

**_-Bueno a merendar._** Quinn se fue ubicando mientras las demás hacían lo mismo.

**_-Enano, tus galletas son deformes_**. Santana le tiraba con una galleta a Rachel.

-**_Pero están muy ricas Santi, pruébalas._** La bailarina le metía a la fuerza una galleta en la boca a la latina, que sin quejarse la aceptaba.

**_-Peque, la estas pasando bien?_**. Rachel que estaba con Beth entre sus piernas se preocupaba.

-**_Si la estoy pasando muy bien, mañana podemos hacer más muñecos de nieve?_** Preguntaba inocentemente.

**_-Lo que tú quieras mi vida. _**Rachel acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-**_Tengo que hacer un anuncio._** Beth se paro encima de Rachel pidiendo la palabra y la atención de toda la mesa.

Todas miraron sorprendida a la pequeña, que en su mirada guardaba un hilo de vergüenza, picardía y diversión.

**_-Si amor?_** Quinn le daba el pie para que siguiera, mientras todas le prestaban particular atención.

**_-Ya sé quien me gusta. _**Dijo mirando una a una a las mayores, que aún más desconcertadas estaban.

**_-Dinos enana, no me dejes con la intriga._** Santana apuraba a la pequeña.

**_-Tammy._** Sentenció Beth.

**_-Tammy es la que es como una hija de Rach por el parecido?_** Britt aun seguía con que la niña era hija de la morena, según la descripción que anteriormente había realizado Beth sobre su amiga.

**_-Sip._** Beth volvía a sentarse en las piernas de Rachel esperando que le decían las mayores.

**_-Bien enana eres de las mías._** Santana alzaba la mano y chocaban los cinco con Beth, que se divertía por la reacción de su tía.

**_-Beth y ella sabe que le gustas? _**Quinn quería saber en que estaba metida su hija.

**_-Sip_**. Agachaba la cabeza como escondiendo algo, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Rachel.

**_-Y paso algo? _**

**_-Sip. _**Y escondía la cabeza completamente el cuello de la morena.

**_-Que paso Beth? _**La madre no salía del asombro

**_-Nos dimos un besito._** La pequeña hablaba dándole la espalda a todas aún refugiada en los brazos de Rachel.

-**_QUE?!_** Gritaron las cuatro grandes a la vez.

**_-Beth tu eres muy chiquita para andar dando besos._** Rachel le hablaba con suavidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña.

**_-Si amor, tienen que esperar para eso._** Quinn no sabía ni que decirle, nunca se imagino que su pequeña con apenas cinco años podría andar repartiendo besos por ahí.

**_-Yo también di mi primer beso cuando tenía cinco años, se lo robe a un compañerito. _**La bailarina salía al rescate de su sobrina, que al escucharla levantó la mirada hacia Brittany.

**_-Entonces no está mal? _**Preguntaba con timidez.

**_-Beth, no está mal, pero lo que pasa es que aún eres muy pequeña, miles de cosas te faltan por vivir, y vas a conocer a muuucha gente, y tal vez darle un beso a Tammy ahora es un poco rápido._** Rachel no se sabía explicar muy bien, pero lo intentaba, al contrario de Quinn que estaba paralizada.

**_-Pe..pero ella me lo dio primero._** Beth volvía a esconder su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel.

**_-Tammy es de las mías, no pierde el tiempo_**. Santana se reía.

Quinn que salía de estado de shock tomaba la palabra.

**_-Cielo, y fue un solo beso?_** Dudaba mucho que su hija se haya quedado en el molde si la habían besado.

**_-Nop._** Las mejillas de Beth estaban color fuego, de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

**_-Y cuantos fueron cariño._** Quinn seguía con el interrogatorio.

-**_Como cinco, pe.. pero todos el mismo día_**. Se defendía.

-**_Y esto cuando fue._** Rachel era quien preguntaba

**_-Ayer, pe.. pero si está mal le digo que no nos demos más besos. _**

**_-Amor, no es que esté mal, los besos son lindos, pero son demasiado chiquitas para andar besándose, cuando seas mas grande, podrás darle todos los besos que quieras a Tammy._** Quinn calmaba a su hija.

**_-Y es más cuando volvamos a casa, la vamos a invitar para que vaya a jugar, así con mami Quinn la conocemos si? _**Rachel quería hacer sentir tranquila a Beth

-**_De verdad?_** Preguntaba incrédula.

**_-Por supuesto pequeña._** Rachel la abrazaba con fuerzas a su cuerpo.

**_-Gracias mami._** Al escucharla Rachel quedó en estado de shock, al igual que las otras tres. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer automáticamente por el rostro de la morena de manera incontrolable, realmente no sabía si en algún otro momento de su vida había sido tan feliz.

**_-Be… Beth co.. como me digiste?_** Preguntaba mirándola a la cara. La pequeña giro su rostro hacia Quinn, buscando una respuesta. La rubia le dijo con la mirada que estaba bien, que conteste.

**_-Ma..mami? puedo llamarte así, yo quiero que tú seas mi otra mami? _**Sentenciaba Beth mirando a la cara a la morena, a lo que la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo cada segundo más grande apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Beth entre sus brazos.

**_-Obvio que puedes llamarme así, tu eres mi hija, mi sol, mi felicidad, y Beth nada en el mundo me hace más feliz que tú me digas mami, te amo tanto pequeña._** Decía Rachel entre lágrimas y sonrisas.

**_-Siiiiiiiii tengo dos mamis, y dos tías geniales!_** Beth se bajaba de las piernas de Rachel y corría feliz alrededor de la mesa hasta que se paraba fijando la mirada en sus dos madres que se abrazaban felices

**_-Mami Rach y mami Quinn, o mami uno y mami dos, o mami rubia y mami morena, como les gusta más? _**Beth se paraba fijando la mirada en sus dos madres que se abrazaban felices.

**_-Como te gustaría más a ti?_** preguntaba la rubia.

**_-Mmmm creo que mami Quinn y mami Rach, o mami solo._** Beth sonreía y corría a los brazos de las dos, que con ansias alzaban a la pequeña.

Una vez la emoción había pasado, y el mágico momento se calmó, todas volvieron a terminar con la merienda. Luego de unos minutos la latina y la rubia se despidieron saliendo a ducharse. Mientras que las otras tres comenzaron a cantar villancicos y jugar ridículos juegos que se le ocurrían a Beth con la complicidad de Britt. Al cabo de una hora la latina y Quinn se encontraban preparando una especial cena vegana a pedido a de Rachel, cosa que nadie quiso negar. De a poco volvieron a la mesa, disfrutar de una deliciosa comida, rieron más felices que nunca. El brillo en los ojos de Quinn y Beth eran algo descomunal tanto que llegaron a emocionar a Rachel, que no podía evitar que alguna que otra lágrima callera acompañada con la sonrisa más grande y especial que había soltado en su corta vida. No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando el sueño venció al pequeño cuerpo de Beth y a Brittany. Ambas se retiraron, y con permiso de sus madres Beth dormiría esa noche en la habitación de sus tías.

Las tres jóvenes que quedaban esperaban ansiosas las doce para saludarse y entregarse los regalos que solo podrían ver sin la mirada de Beth. No alcanzaron a darse cuenta cuando doce campanadas del reloj antiguo que adornaba la cabaña las sacaron de la entretenida conversación que estaban manteniendo.

**_-Feliz navidad hermana de mi alma._** Santana se tiraba a los brazos de Quinn, que gustosa correspondía aferrándola a su cuerpo con fuerza.

**_-Gracias igualmente San, te quiero mucho._** Mientras se separaban la rubia dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la latina.

**_-Enano feliz navidad, ven abrázame, solo por hoy te lo voy a permitir. _**Y no tuvo más tiempo a seguir hablando cuando Rachel ya la estaba apretujando con toda su fuerza.

**_-San feliz navidad, te quiero tanto latina rabiosa._** Rachel besaba toda la cara de santana que hacía cada vez más caras de asco.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron instantáneamente a los ojos, y magnéticamente sus cuerpos se acercaron fundiéndose en un increíble y amoroso beso.

**_-Feliz navidad mi amor_**. Susurro Rachel encima de los labios de la rubia.

**_-Gracias igualmente mi vida te amo_**. Quinn acortó la distancia que las separaba y profundizó el beso, que solo fue interrumpido por la falsa tos de Santana.

**_-No es que me guste interrumpir pero me parece que si no iban a tener sexo delante mío, y aún no estoy preparada para eso._** Santana las abrazaba a las dos mientras se tiraban en el sillón con copas de champagne recién servidas para terminar el brindis.

**_-Porque todas las navidades sean como esta y mejores._** Levantó la copa la latina.

-**_Para que nunca le falte amor a esta familia de cinco. _**Fue el turno de la rubia.

-**_Porque nada nos separe y siempre estemos juntas_**. Esta vez fue Rachel.

**_-Feliz navidad _**dijeron las tres a la vez.

**_-Porque no despertamos a Beth y Britt y le damos los regalos ahora, sería un nuevo ritual, darlos a la noche y no a la mañana_**. A Rachel le parecía lo más razonable. Quinn y santana se miraron y asintieron sin dudarlo.

La rubia y la latina se perdían en las habitaciones despertando a las otras dos, no alcanzaron a pasar cinco minutos cuando se dejaban ver las sonrisas de Beth y Britt que ya corrían hacia el árbol, gritando de la mano que Santa ya había llegado.

-**_Parece que aquí estamos más cerca del polo norte, porque en casa siempre deja los regalos a la mañana._** Brittany había logrado sacar una increíble conjetura del porque recibían los regalos a la una de la madrugada y no al despertar como siempre, gesto que hiso reír ilusionadamente a las otras tres.

En el árbol se veían claramente ocho paquetes completamente envueltos. Dos para cada una de las mayores y cuatro para Beth.

**_-Beth cariño comienza tu._** Quinn le entregaba el primer de los paquetes. La pequeña lo abría ansiosamente.

**_-Es es un guitarra._** Saltaba de la felicidad mirando ilusionada.

**_-Ahora abre este._** Rachel con timidez le entregaba otro de los paquetes.

**_-Un libro?_** La pequeña se desilusionaba, y Santana comenzaba a reír como loca mirando a la morena, era obvio que ese regalo era el de ella.

**_-Bueno mira Beth no es un libro cualquiera, puedes aprender con él, ves. _**Rachel le mostraba como el libro didáctico le enseñaba de flores, de países, de historia, mediante imagines divertidas. Pero la pequeña ya miraba ansiosa para que le dieran otro paquete.

**_-Ven enana haber si este es más divertido_**. Santana le entregaba otro paquete

-**_Wooww es una alfombra de esas en las que podes bailar con música._** A Beth le brillaban los ojitos y a Santana también al ver que su regalo le había gustado a su sobrina.

**_-Y este es el último_**. Quinn le entregaba el último paquete, este había sido comprado también por la latina, en representación de Britt que no se enteraba de nada.

**_-Es un unicornio, mira Britt un unicornio._** Beth se tiraba encima de su tía para jugar con el nuevo peluche.

**_-Bueno Britt creo que es tu turno._** Quinn entregaba el regalo que correspondía a ella y Rachel, ya que la morena no le había comprado nada a nadie, excepto a Quinn y muy a su pesar el aburrido libro a Beth, esperaba tener mejor suerte con la rubia.

**_-Saaan mira es un patooo giganteee y mira mira apriétale la panza_**. La latina lo hacia sin rechistar escuchando el sonido del "cuak" explayarse una y otra vez por la habitación.

**_-Aquí tienes el otro Britt._** Santana le entregaba el regalo que le correspondía a su novia.

**_-Es un es un patito de verdad._** Brittany sacaba de una cajita llena de agujeritos un pequeño patito que miraba desconcertado para todos lados, las lágrimas de felicidad caían sin parar por el rostro de la bailarina contagiando a Santana que la abrazaba dándole un potente beso en los labios.

**_-San creo que es tu turno._** La rubia le entregaba un paquete y acercándose a su odio le susurraba –**_El otro se los doy mañana cuando Beth este distraída, total le decimos a Britt que santa lo trajo mas tarde._** La latina solo asintió entendiendo todo y comenzó a abrir el regalo.

**_-Es genial._** Mostraba un porta retratos de 50 x 40 cm, donde había una foto de ella y Britt el primer año que se habían mostrado juntas en el instituto**_. –Gracias_**. Susurro la latina mirando a la rubia.

**_-Y aquí tienes otro._** La rubia siempre le compró el regalo que debería de pertenecer a Britt, la latina sabia de ese gesto.

**_-Es una noche de regalo en este lugar, esto es increíble._** Santana miro a Quinn y le agradeció enormemente el gesto.

**_-Santa sabe que te lo mereces San, por lo buena que has sido este tiempo_**. Quinn abrazaba a su hermana.

**_-Rach es tu turno._** La bailarina le entregaba un sobre Rachel.

Rachel con cautela sabiendo que ese era el regalo que latina le había comprado, fue sacando lo que parecía ser un vale, cuando leyó "Vale por USD 200 en cualquier compra en SEX SHOP TUS FANTASIAS" empalideció.

**_-Que es Rach q es?_** Brittany y Beth se mostraban ansiosas por descubrir que era el regalo. Rachel salió de su estado e invento la mentira que más rápido se le vino a la mente, fulminando con la mirada a Santana que reía descompuesta en el piso.

**_-Vale por una cena en un restaurant. _**Soltó, Quinn ya se encontraba en su espalda leyendo lo que tanto hacia reír a la latina, y al verlo no pudo sostener ella también una sonora carcajada.

-**_Bueno, bueno, aquí tienes el que falta._** La rubia le entregó el regalo que pertenecía a ella. Rachel lo agarró y con desesperación rompió el papel del envoltorio.

**_-Wooww es la colección inédita de Babra y autografiada_**. Rachel agradeció el regalo con un fuerte beso a hacia la rubia.

**_-Bueno rubia faltas solo tú._** Santana le entregó el paquete. Quinn sin separarse de la morena lo comenzó a abrir.

**_-Es una cámara de fotos._** Quinn observaba que de la cámara colgaba una notita que no tardó en leer en voz alta. **_–"Ahora si tienes una familia de la cual vas a querer tener recuerdos, felices recuerdos". _**La rubia levantó la vista hacia Santana y no dudo en acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

**_-Bueno, y este es el último de todo._** Rachel tímidamente le entregaba el regalo. Quinn lo recibió ansiosa, abrió el envoltorio y se encontró con una cajita alargada de terciopelo azul.

**_-Es… esto es hermoso._** Quinn miraba fijamente a la morena a la vez que le pedía que le colocara la hermosa cadenita de oro blanco que tenía como dige a dos mujeres y en el medio sosteniendo de la mano a una pequeña niña. **_–Sin lugar a dudas esto es lo más hermoso._** Dijo mirando a Beth y a Rachel para luego las tres fundirse en un largo y sentido abrazo cargado de amor y felicidad.

Y Así en familia se retiraron a descansar al final Beth durmió con sus madres luego de insistir e insistir. Cosa que no les molestó eran felices, durmieron las tres pareciendo una fundidas en un eterno abrazo.

N/T: Acá no podía faltar Tammy jaja... ACHELE IS ON!


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40: Fantasías**

**_-Quinn esto es una locura, hace mucho frío!. _**Rachel se quejaba de la descabellada idea de la rubia

**_-Deja de quejarte Rachel, que está todo listo, y solo tienes que disfrutar. _**

**_-Quinn a quien diablos se le ocurre acampar en el medio de la nieve, teniendo una hermosa cabaña toda calefaccionada? _**

**_-Es para que disfrutemos nuestra última noche, a parte esta carpa es como una casa._** Intentaba defenderse de la idea poco común que había tenido días antes cuando pidió que le armaran una tienda de campaña para aquella noche.

-**_Quinn estas loca, disculpa que te lo diga así, pero terminaremos enferma por tus brillantes ideas._** Rachel se cruzaba de brazos, mientras tiritaba del frío.

-**_Dale amor, dentro hay hasta una estufita, verás que no hace nada de frío, déjate llevar por favor, no sabemos cuándo más tendremos una oportunidad como ésta._** Quinn abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura buscando que se suelte.

**_-Ok, pero si veo que hace mucho frío, me vuelvo a la cabaña, insisto esto es ridículo. _**

**_-Ok entremos si?_** Quinn abría la puerta de una tienda de campaña familiar, donde había una especie de ante sala, con una estufa que mantenía el lugar completamente cálido, una mesita en la cual había una deliciosa comida, una botella de vino, dos copas, y dos pequeñas sillitas, al costado se encontraba una tela descubierta que hacía de puerta, donde se encontraba un colchón perfectamente inflado, con un cobertor de lana para protegerlas más del frio, encima del cobertor había un paquete bien envuelto con el nombre de la morena sobre él.

**_-Bueno, debo admitir que no hace frío y es muy lindo._** Rachel se acercaba a la rubia y le regalaba un cálido y húmedo beso sobre sus labios.

**_-Te dije que te gustaría._**

**_-Igual Quinn no entiendo la necesidad de todo esto, se suponía que pasaríamos en familia._**

**_-Rach, estuvimos todo el día jugando con Beth, ya estaba casi dormida cuando te dije de venir, a parte no es justo que San y Britt mañana puedan quedarse un día más._**

**_-Fue tu regalo Quinn, no digas que es injusto._** La interrumpió

**_-Si lo se, y se merecen eso y mucho más, pero por lo mismo, no les molesta quedarse esta noche cuidando a Beth, mientras yo te sorprendo con algo que jamás hubieras imaginado. _**Quinn sonreía.

**_-Bueno si sorprenderme obvio que lo lograste, jamás me imagine estar acampando en el medio de una montaña, con nieve cayendo la verdad._**

**_-Ves ahora no podrás decir que no soy como una cajita de pandora. _**

**_-Bueno ok, igual tus ideas por más románticas que sean son un poco descabelladas, debes admitirlo. _**Se cruzaba de brazos mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillitas y se sacaba el gigante abrigo que cubría su cuerpo.

**_-Si es un poco loco, pero necesitaba hacer algo fuera de lo común, que sobrepase todo lo que alguien haría, una locura, al estilo Quinn Fabray, casi sin sentido, pero completamente mágico._** Quinn se sentaba a su lado, mientras destapaba la botella de vino, e iba sirviendo las copas.

**_-Bueno cuéntame que te dijo San y Britt cuando les diste el consolador._** Rachel de solo pensarlo se enrojecía, ella no había podido ver la reacción de la bailarina, porque fue la encargada de distraer a Beth. Quinn al recordarlo soltó una tranquila risa.

**_-La verdad creo que Britt se entusiasmo más que la propia Santana, al principió cuando lo vió no entendía mucho para que serbia, hasta que con San le explicamos, y automáticamente se lo puso por encima de la ropa, y nos corría por toda la cabaña._** Rachel y Quinn reían como locas, la rubia al recordarlo y la morena al imaginárselo.

**_-Es increíble lo especial que es Britt. _**

**_-Si pero igual es muy inteligente. _**

**_-Bueno y ya que hablamos de regalos, que es eso que hay encima del colchón con mi nombre._**

**_-Tu otro regalo, el que te dije que debía darte en privado_**. Quinn se levantó y fue en busca del paquete.

**_-Quinn no será un consolador como el de ellas no? Porque todavía no se si quiero usarlo, cuando vaya a canjear el regalo de San vemos si compramos uno, pero aún es muy pronto._** Rache se atajaba y la rubia reía.

**_-No mi amor, no es un consolador, porque no lo abres y lo ves tu misma mejor. _**

Rachel tomo el paquete entre sus manos, y sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más al ver el contenido.

**_-Qui…Quinn es.. es un disfraz de porrista? _**

**_-Primero no es un disfraz, bueno más o menos, y segundo es mi traje de porrista._** Quinn se mordía el labio inferior.

**_-Y que se supone que debo hacer yo con tu traje. _**

**_-Eh bue.. bueno._** Quinn se ponía nerviosa. **_–Rach yo te confesé que siempre me gustaste, y es que la verdad siempre me hubiera gustado verte llevando uno, como que me imaginaba eso y la verdad es que… que.. que me calentaba_**. Soltó poniéndose completamente roja. Rachel tomo el traje con sus manos, y sonrió.

**_-Ok hagamos un trato, yo cumplo tus fantasías esta noche, y luego otro día me encargo yo de hacer algo ridículo como acampar en el medio de una montaña con temperaturas de 10º bajo cero, y tu cumples las mía trato?_** Rachel extendió la mano para sellar el pacto con su novia, que encantada con la idea la tomó rápidamente.

**_-Comamos y que empiece la función! _**Soltó la rubia más emocionada y ansiosa que hambrienta.

Comieron tranquilamente, mientras Quinn pensaba todas las cosas que le iba a pedir a Rachel esa noche, mientras rápidamente la comida había desaparecido y del vino solo quedaba la botella vacía.

**_-Bueno me esperas aquí, que yo voy a nuestra lujosa habitación a cambiarme. _**Rachel ya se paraba entrando en la habitación de la carpa cerrando tras ella, la cortina que hacía de puerta en la tienda de campaña. No tardó más de cinco minutos cuando aparecía completamente vestida con el traje de Quinn.

**_-Oh mi Dios, ni en mis pensamientos no te veías tan terriblemente hot._** Dijo la rubia con la boca completamente abierta, y escaneando sin vergüenza de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su novia. **_–Rach por favor es.. estás para comerte_**.

Rachel ponía su mejor cara sexy, levantando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se acercaba a Quinn, sentándose sobre las piernas de la rubia, para acercarse a su odio y susurrarle.

**_-Y dime amor, que te gustaría que te haga._** Los sentidos de la rubia se dispararon, no le salían palabras de su boca, la idea de darle el traje había sido la mejor pensó.

**_-Bu..bueno… qui..quisiera que bailes._** Dijo bajando la cabeza, increíblemente, estaba más tímida que nunca, Rachel con esa actitud la estaba intimidando como jamás se imagino, la transportó a los años de instituto.

**_-Lo que mi princesa quiera_**. Rachel puso la típica canción de Full Monty en su celular, y comenzó a moverse sensualmente, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la rubia, que solo intentaba no olvidarse de respirar por lo que estaba viendo. Los movimientos de Rachel era extremadamente sensuales, luego de bailar parada se acomodo en una de las sillas abriendo las piernas sensualmente, dejándole ver a la rubia que no llevaba ropa interior.

**_-Dios Rachel me vas a matar de un infarto._**

**_-Shh que todavía falta mucho._** Respondió la morena mientas se paraba colocando una pierna sobre la mesa, moviendo su torso al compás de la música mientras que su mano iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo de manera completamente seductora y provocativa. La rubia estaba completamente excitada, su cuerpo le pedía acercamiento, pero cuando lo intentó la morena se corrió pidiéndole paciencia, que todavía faltaba. Luego de seguir bailando al compás de la música, opto por quitarse la parte de arriba del traje, dejando a la luz sus pechos desnudos, mientras que los tocaba ella misma completamente excitada al ver la cara de Quinn, que no salía de su asombro. Rachel movía una de sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, bajando desde el pecho rozando, sus propios pezones erectos, perdiendo su mano por el abdomen hasta por encima de la pollera rozando su propio centro. Acción que descontroló a la rubia que saltaba de la silla, pero Rachel volvió a frenarla.

**_-Dios estoy muy caliente Rach, creo que voy a terminar, sin que me toques si quiera_**. La rubia sentía que su humedad crecía segundo a segundo. La situación era la más excitante que había vivido en toda su vida.

Rachel volvió a tomar asiento en la minúscula silla, y seximente separó sus piernas, rozando con sus manos, su propio muslo, hasta levantar la pollera, y dejar completamente al descubierto su zona intima. Sin quitar los ojos de encima de su novia, comenzó a estimularse el clítoris ella misma, gimiendo, provocando gemidos en la rubia que sentía su corazón latiendo en su centro. Rachel seguía tocándose de manera sugerente, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, dejando ver toda la humedad que se amontonaba en la zona, logrando que Quinn gimiera al notarlo, sin que la rubia se lo imaginara y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al centro de su novia, la morena introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella misma, comenzando a moverlos a la velocidad que su cuerpo se lo pedía, siempre mirando hacia Quinn, que ya no pudo más con la situación, y completamente excitada, se arrodillo frente a su novia, y perdió su cabeza entre las piernas de la morena, con la lengua estimulaba el centro de nervios de su novia moviéndola en círculos, chupando, mordiendo, logrando palabras incoherentes de parte de la morena, lentamente deslizó sus manos y colocó tres dedos dentro de Rachel que enloqueció completamente moviéndose como loca sobre la sillita.

**_-Mmm para Quinn, vamos hacia el colchón_**.

Sin decir más la rubia se reincorporó y tomando la mano de su novia se movieron hacia el otro sector. Rachel se dio vuelta enfrento a la rubia y lentamente le fue quitando toda la ropa, una vez la tuvo desnuda, la tiró sobre el colchón y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia.

**_-Dime que quieres._** Le susurró al odio la morena.

**_-A ti, dentro mío._** Dijo entre gemidos la rubia.

Rachel no lo dudó, y fue bajando con su lengua por el cuerpo de la rubia, deteniéndose primero en uno de sus pechos, chupando, mordiendo, lamiendo el erecto pezón de la rubia, que levantaba las caderas, por el desesperante momento que estaba pasando.

La morena al darse cuenta siguió con su camino, sin soltar con una de sus manos el pecho derecho de la productora. Al llegar a la zona donde la necesitaban, levantó la vista mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

**_-Amo que te mojes así._** Soltó antes de introducir su lengua completamente dentro de la rubia, soltando el pecho de la productora su mano fue a directamente a estimular el clítoris, produciendo un estridente grito de parte de Quinn. Rachel siguió con su trabajo entrando y saliendo de la rubia sin dejar un solo lugar por lamer. Los movimientos de Quinn se volvían cada vez mas erráticos y los gemidos eran cada vez mas ensordecedores. Estaba cerca, y la morena lo sabía, por lo que retiró su lengua e introdujo tres dedos dentro de la rubia, moviendo su cabeza para ahora estimular el manojo de nervios con su boca. No tardó mucho para que la rubia soltara un grito lleno de lujuria.

**_-Oh Dioss Racchhh._** La morena lentamente se fue retirando de la zona, sin quitar sus dedos de adentro de Quinn. Acomodándose sobre la rubia, pero aún dentro de ella.

**_-Te ha gustado?_** Susurro sobre su oído.

**_-Que.. que si me ha gustado… eso.. eso ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida…_** contesto la rubia entre gemidos y como pudo. No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando la rubia se encontraba encima de Rachel, haciéndole el amor, con toda la ternura del mundo, devolviendo de a poco todo lo que le había hecho sentir, con ese increíble baile, la temperatura que había dentro de esa carpa era completamente opuesta a lo que sucedía fuera de esas lonas, sus cuerpos estaban completamente brillantes del sudor que les corría por cada rincón.

**_-la verdad que debo admitir que la idea de pasar la noche aquí ha sido la mejor que se te ha ocurrido._** Dijo la morena tras recibir un increíble orgasmo.

**_-Te lo dije. _**Sentencio la rubia besando los cálidos labios de su novia. –**_Vamos levantemos no, quiero ver nevar. _**

**_-Quinn ni loca salgo afuera. _**

**_-No no saldremos, si corremos esa tela de ahí._** Dijo señalando la tela negra de la entrada. **_–Hay un como un plástico transparente que nos dejará ver hacia afuera._**

Las dos se incorporaron sin soltarse, cubiertas por el edredón de lana, corrieron la tela negra y tal como había dicho la rubia había un plástico cubriendo el frío, esas tiendas de campañas estaban preparadas para las temperaturas del lugar. Se sentaron en piso cerca de la estufa. Quinn se situó atrás y entre sus piernas se colocó la morena, la rubia la tenía abrazada por la espalda, mientras veían la nieve caer, con la poco luz que se filtraba.

**_-No quiero irme, esto ha sido todo tan mágico._** Rachel se tiraba más hacia atrás pegando su cuerpo más al de la rubia.

**_-Yo tampoco, pero es así, mañana debemos marchar y volver a la realidad._**

**_-El año que viene podríamos volver, podría ser nuestro rincón mágico. _**

**_-Podríamos hacer una tradición, y pasar todas las navidades aquí, te gustaría eso._** Dijo la rubia colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

**_-Creo que esa sería la mejor ideas de todas, te amo tanto Quinn._**

**_-Y yo a ti mi porrista sexy. _**Dijo riéndose.

**_-Quinn por favor no vayas a contarle a nadie lo que hicimos. Rachel se escandalizaba, de solo pensar que Santana llegara a enterarse._**

**_-Mi amor, nunca dejaría que nadie si quiera imaginara un uno por ciento de lo que acaba de pasar, moriría de celos, tu eres mía y solamente mía._**

**_-Solo tuya mi vida._** Dijo la morena corriendo su cabeza hacia el costado para conectar con los labios de la rubia, que los recibió ansiosa. **_–Y fui mejor que en tus fantasías?_** Pregunto pícaramente.

**_-Ufff en mis fantasías ni siquiera bailabas, solo caminabas por un pasillo en el instituto, creo que si en ese tiempo imaginaba todo lo que acaba de pasar, no me hubiera resistido y te hubiera violado en uno de esos encuentros en los que peleábamos en los baños._** Dijo la rubia recordando los viejos tiempos.

**_-Mmmm ahora que lo pienso, como perdimos el tiempo, con todo lo que podríamos haber hecho en ese lugar._** Dijo pícaramente.

**_-Realmente._** Contesto la rubia apretando más el cuerpo de la moran contra el suyo.

-**_Quinn, no quiero cortar el momento, peor mis padres quiere que vaya para lima dentro de unas semanas, y me gustaría ir contigo_**. La rubia se tensó pensar en volver a Lima siempre la ponía incomoda, pero al sentir los labios de Rachel sobre su cuello, se dio cuenta que ahora era distinto, no volvería a Lima para convencer a sus padres de que se merecía su cariñó, volvería a Lima con su propia familia, con su hija, y con su mujer. **_–Amor te quedarías en mi casa, se que no quieres pasar por la tuya, y nada de hoteles obviamente, tu y Beth son mi familia, y también la de mis padres, sabes que la quieren como si fuera su nieta, no dejan de decírselo por teléfono cada vez que hablan, y se que Beth los quiere como si fueran sus abuelos, no hace mucho me pregunto por sus abuelos sexys. _**Dijo entre risas la morena contagiando a Quinn.

**_-Lo se, Beth los adora, y yo también lo hago, se han portado más que bien con nosotras, no podría estar más agradecida de que me dejen formar parte de la peculiar familia Berry._** Soltó Quinn besando la mejilla de la diva.

**_-Entonces es un hecho? Irás?_**

**_-Si mi amor, nuestra familia irá a Lima, pero debo advertirte, que seguro que San y Britt también querrán ir._**

**_-Por mi perfecto, cuantos más mejor, podríamos ir a visitar a Mtr Shue también. _**

**_-Si también, igual podríamos avisarle a todos y hacer un reencuentro, creo que me gustaría verlos. _**

**_-De verdad? Creía que lo último que escucharía en mi vida, seria que te gustaría verlos a todos. _**

**_-Rach sabes que los quiero, y que siempre los quise, si bien nunca fui fácil de tratar, pero ahora soy otra, estoy tan feliz, que quiero que todos conozcan esta versión mia._** La rubia hablaba sin dejar de acariciar el desnudo cuerpo de su novia, que era feliz al escucharla.

**_-Lo se y te amo por eso, y por todo lo que has hecho. _**

**_-Entonces próximo destino Ohio. _**


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41: Complicaciones

El regreso a la rutina se tornó más pesado de lo que pensaban, atrás quedaron esos días perdidas en las montañas, donde los horarios no existían, el trabajo no importaba y el colegio de Beth era algo superfluo. Era lunes y todo volvía a la normalidad.

A la mañana temprano debían asistir al Set, por lo que Brittany acudió a cuidar a Beth ni bien ellas partieron.

**_-Tenemos que contratar una niñera, nuestros horarios son una locura, y no podemos pretender que Britt y San siempre estén._** Rachel iba en el asiento de copiloto.

**_-Si, lo se, pero me da desconfianza dejar a Beth con alguien que no conozco. _**

**_-A mi también, pero es que si no, no sé qué hacer. _**

**_-Pongamos un clasificado y vemos a quien, pero sin precipitarnos, te parece_**. Quinn había tenido una idea.

-**_Si no es tan mala idea. _**

Ya iban llegado al set, a lo lejos se veía como Ed hablaba con uno de los productores.

-**_Ufff me había olvidado de lo que paso con ese estúpido._** Quinn reaccionó ni bien lo vio.

**_-Amor tenemos que ignorarlo. _**

**_-Pero Rach, casi todas tus escenas son con él. _**

**_-Lo sé, pero no nos queda otra. _**

**_-Espero que realmente se calle la boca, si no lo voy a matar_**. Quinn apretaba con fuerza el volante, mientras buscaba un buen lugar para estacionar.

**_-Pero que es lo ven mis ojos, la parejita repugnante_**. Ed se acercaba al auto mientras las chicas descendían.

**_-Ed por favor_**. Rachel se paraba a su lado.

-**_Yo no te voy a pedir ningún favor, Ed, si realmente te importa tu trabajo, te vas a mantener calladito, y si no bueno, los productores se encargarán de que lo hagas, negociar contigo no es algo que me importe, así que ya sabes, no molestes, porque me da lo mismo lo que pienses. _**Quinn lo miraba amenazante, por más miedo que le de que abra la boca, ella no iba a entrar en el juego del actor, y se lo dejaba bien claro.

**_-Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero tu Rach, quieres ir a contarle a los productores y poner tu carrera en riesgo?_** Su tono era jocoso, e irónico, algo que saco de quicio a Rachel.

**_-Me importa muy poco lo que dices, así que intenta ser profesional_**. Rachel salía caminando, con Quinn detrás, que solo se detuvo a regalarle una burlona sonrisa al actor.

-**_Menos mal, que solo tenemos que venir dos días esta semana si no lo mato._** Susurro la morena a Quinn. Los días de trabajo continuo habían sido aplazado por las vísperas de las fiestas, por lo que solo dos días a la semana filmarían hasta pasado el año nuevo.

**_-Hey Tro como estás._** Quinn se acercó a la actriz para saludar.

**_-Bien chicas y ustedes._** Troian le dio un beso a cada una.

**_-Mejor imposible_**. Contestó la morena, mientras abrazaba a Quinn por el costado.

**_-Que tal la navidad? _**

**_-Increíble, nos fuimos a Lake Tahoe, un lugar hermoso la verdad_**. Quinn hablaba con Troian mientras Rachel ya había sido llamada a vestuario. –**_Y tu? Que tal, fuiste a Wyoming al final?_**

**_-Si claro, invité a las chicas de Pretty, y fuimos las cuatro._** Sonrió.

**_-Me alegro._** Contesto la rubia.

-**_He Quinn, hay algo que deberías saber. _**El gesto de Troian había cambiado completamente, ya no estaba la sonrisa simpática de hace unos segundos atrás, ahora estaba seria y con el rostro tensado de preocupación.

**_-Que.. que pasa?_** Pregunto temerosa.

**_-Ed, está completamente obsesionado con lo de ustedes, no se que carajo tiene en la cabeza, pero sé de muy buena fuente que ha estado hablando con los productores, quejándose de que Rachel no es profesional, que tú no sabes lo que haces, y cosas así. _**

**_-Pero como va a decir eso!_** Quinn comenzaba a indignarse.

**_-Quinn, lo que pasa es que no es tonto, no va a decir que Rachel está con una mujer, porque tiene claro que si se filtra esa información perjudica la película entera, pero si se encarga de ensuciarlas con otra cosa, las únicas que pierden son ustedes._**

**_-Yo no te puedo creer, ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con el director._** Quinn iba a salir en busca de John cuando Troian la tomó del brazo.

**_-Quinn te acabo de decir que no es tonto, él no fue con el director, fue con los que ponen la plata para el proyecto, fue con los productores, el director no puede hacer nada._**

**_-Hay no maldito enano rencoroso._** Se lamentaba la rubia. **_–Pero no entiendo que tanta saña tiene, si nadie le hiso nada. _**

**_-Lo se, rubia, hace un rato vino uno de los productores a preguntarme por el desempeño de Rachel, y le dije que nunca había trabajado con alguien tan talentos, comprometido y responsable._** Troian le tocaba el hombro como dándole ánimos.

**_-Gracias Tro de verdad, no sé qué vamos hacer_**. Se desanimaba

**_-Tal vez si le dicen la verdad a todos, se le acabarían los planes, porque el se cree con poder por tener una información comprometedora, si todos lo saben se le acabaría su carta de coacción. _**

**_-No lo se, me da miedo la carrera de Rachel._**

**_-Quinn, no van a cambiar a la actriz principal cuando ya tenemos las escenas principales de la película, sería mucha pérdida de tiempo. _**

**_-Lo tendré que hablar con Rach y ver que dice. _**

**_-Obvio, aprovechen estos días de tranquilidad para tomar una decisión, y no se dejen intimidar por Ed. _**

**_-Gracias Troian de verdad, y cualquier otra cosa que te enteres dímela, a mi o Rach. _**

**_-Eso está hecho rubia._** Sonrió mientras se alejaba, dejando a Quinn completamente inmersa en un mar de preocupaciones.

Las grabaciones comenzaban y todos se disponían a trabajar, el director había sido muy claro en que esos dos días iban a sacarle más provecho que si trabajaran un mes, por lo que las equivocaciones estaban prohibidas, la concentración en el estudio era como nunca, todos estaban comprometidos con terminar lo antes posible.

**_-Tsss.._** Mark llamaba a la rubia, que estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta.. –**_Hey Quinn._** Susurraba. **_–Quinn!_** Alzó la voz.

-**_Que?_** Dijo asustada.

**_-Cuando terminemos busca a Rachel, que tengo que contarles algo importante, pero no te olvides!._**

**_-OK_**. _"más cosas importantes? Que está pasando_?" pensaba mientras seguía al lado del director siguiendo todas las indicaciones.

Las escenas seguían su curso, y al fin tenían un rato libre. Quinn se dirigió directo al tráiler de Rachel para contarle lo que había hablado con Troian.

**_-No no te puedo creer, con razón los productores me preguntaron si tenía algún problema con algo!. _**Rachel caminaba de un lugar al otro, después de enterarse lo que estaba haciendo Ed.

**_-No se Rach, pero esto se puede complicar más, tendríamos que contarle todo lo que ha pasado a los productores, inclusive las amenazas de Ed. _**

**_-Quinn, tu idea es la más sensata, pero piensa que esta es mi primer película, e ir con el chisme por problemas personales con los productores, es todo menos profesional. _**

**_-Pero amor, eso es lo que él está haciendo, y encima con mentiras._** Quinn tenía un punto.

**_-Quinn, el es un actor conocido, ha trabajado en muchas películas, fue protagonista de una de las series para adolescentes más vistas, te parece que me van a creer a mi y no a él? _**

Quinn se puso nerviosa y caminaba atrás de Rachel intentando encontrar una solución a lo que estaba pasando, la morena tenía razón ella no era conocida, no tenía referencias, nadie podía defenderla, en cambio él era profesional, tenía referencias, era aplaudido por la crítica, y lo peor de todo es que Ed sabía que contaba con todo a su favor, y no dudaba en aprovecharlo.

**_-Rach, no te van a despedir, las escenas están muy avanzadas. _**

**_-Eso ya lo se, pero y después de esta película que? _**La preocupación de la diva eran a futuro.

**_-Después que salga la película todos verán el gran talento que tienes y los productores se darán cuenta de que todo lo que ha dicho el enano son mentiras. _**

**_-Entonces no hacemos nada? Lo dejamos que diga lo que quiera, y con hechos demostramos que se equivoca?_** Rachel tampoco estaba segura de que esa sea la mejor decisión, nada la convencía del todo.

**_-Hay no se amor, a mi tampoco me gusta esa idea_**. Las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por un golpe sobre la puerta.

**_-Quien?_** Grito Rachel.

**_-Soy Mark, estas con Quinn? _**

La rubia se paró y abrió la puerta recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga, hacia unas horas atrás.

**_-Que bueno que estén juntas_**. Decía el joven mientras entraba al tráiler y se acomodaba en una silla.

**_-Que era eso que nos tenías que decir? Preguntaba la rubia_**. Mientras Rachel miraba desconcertada, Quinn no le había contado que Mark tenía que decirles algo.

**_-Si a eso he venido._**

**_-Que..que está pasando?_** Interrumpió Rachel.

**_-Bueno haber por donde empiezo._**

**_-Por el principio._** Gritaron las dos a dúo, ya vencidas por la impaciencia y el mal humor que el primer día de regreso al trabajo les estaba regalando.

-**_Ed, está hablando con los productores de que ustedes son irresponsables…_** no terminó de hablar que fue interrumpido por Quinn.

**_-Si ya nos contó Troian de todo eso, y justamente de eso estábamos hablando._**

**_-Osea que ya saben lo de la revista? _**

**_-Que revista?_** Gritaron juntas.

**_-Ufff no saben nada entonces, lo de los productores es un detallito._** Contestó el muchacho tocándose la cabeza.

**_-Explícate Mark por favor._** Rachel ya estaba hundiendo el piso del tráiler de tanto ir y venir por el mismo lugar.

**_-Amor tranquila, Mark que esta pasando?_**

**_-Se acuerdan de la vez que salimos a bailar? _**

**_-Si, y que pasa con eso?_** Preguntaba la morena.

**_-Rach, ese día tu bailabas con Ed muy pegada te acuerdas? _**El joven intentaba ubicarlas en el contexto de la situación.

Quinn al recordar esa noche, apretó los puños, ese punto había sido olvidado por ella por la muerte de Shelby, pero en este momento era algo sin importancia, y después de todo lo que habían pasado no era algo que le moleste, por lo que se relajó y se paró junto a la morena que había terminado con su incesante caminata. Rachel hiso memoria y recordó su comportamiento, lamentándose por lo egoísta e inmadura que había sido esa noche.

**_-Si lo recuerdo_**. Dijo mirando a Quinn, que le sonrió y le beso la cabeza, haciéndole entender que estaba todo bien.

**_-Bueno al parecer en el lugar había fotógrafos._**

**_-Y?_** esta vez fue la rubia quien interrumpió.

**_-Y justamente tomaron ese momento, donde ambos pegaban su cuerpo como si estuvieran pagados y vendieron las fotos a las revistas, y ayer salieron como portadas, anunciando el nuevo romance de Ed con la misteriosa actriz que sería una gran revelación de talento. _**

**_-QUE?!_** Gritaron las dos a la vez.

**_-No no no esto no puede ser posible, si yo..yo no hice nada con él, solo bailamos, no paso nada de nada, no entiendo donde está el romance. _**Rachel volvía a caminar de un lado al otro.

-**_Hey amor tranquila, no pasa nada, es solo una revista diciendo cosas que no son._** Quinn no veía tanto problema en eso.

**_-El problema Quinn, está en que cuando Ed se enteró se volvió loco, no quiere que lo relacionen con ella, porque dice que después cuando se enteren que es lesbiana van a decir que el no supo satisfacerla o no sé qué mierda andaba gritando cuando vio la portada._** Contaba el chico.

-**_Pero es simple, se dice que no hay romance que es un invento y se terminó_**. Contestaba Quinn con tranquilidad.

**_-Y si y ya está, ya mismo voy a hablar con los productores para que nos hagan una entrevista o algo. _**Rachel estaba por salir cuando Mark la interrumpió.

**_-Eso fue lo primero que dijo Ed, cuando fue a ver a los productores, ellos le dijeron que ese rumor no lo iban a cambiar, que le hacía bien a la película, y que si era posible lo alimentaran._** Sentencio agachando la cabeza sabiendo lo que se venía.

**_-AH NO ESO SI QUE NO! _**Gritó Rachel.

**_-Mark hay algo que no entiendo, entonces porque Ed está diciendo que Rach y yo somos irresponsables y todas esas mentiras._** Quinn replanteaba sus dudas.

-**_Es simple, como no lo dejaron que diga que la verdad, intenta que echen a alguna de las dos, en su plan lo mejor es que te echen a ti Rach, pero como sabe que eso es más complicado, va a ir por ti rubia, el cree que si logra que te despidan, Rachel se va a indignar y sola va a renunciar. _**

**_-Nunca dejaría a Rach renunciar._** Dijo la rubia abrazando a la diva para intentar tranquilizarla.

**_-No se que hacer_**. Rachel se aferraba a Quinn, estaba frustrada.

**_-Hey chicas, no se lo tomen tan a mal, no va a lograr nada, no las van a echar a ninguna de las dos, ambas hacen un trabajo perfecto, y eso los productores lo ven, y cuando han preguntados que tal son, todos hemos respondido que son un 10. _**

**_-Gracias Mark._** Contestaron juntas.

**_-Mark, si decidiéramos hablar con los productores y el director, contando toda la verdad, desde que somos parejas, hasta la reacción de Ed en la cena, contaremos con tu apoyo? La rubia tenía una idea._**

**_-Obvio, con el mío con el de Jess y seguro que con el de Troian también. _**

**_-Gracias Mark. _**Rachel abrazo al chico, que ya iba saliendo del tráiler para volver al trabajo.

Una vez solas, Quinn se acerco a Rachel la abrazo con todo su cuerpo, protegiéndola, se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que la morena levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

**_-No importa lo que pase, lo que importa es que estamos juntas, y todo va a salir bien._** Susurro acercándose a los labios de la rubia produciendo un lento beso.

**_-Eso es obvio amor, pelearemos juntas para que todo salga bien._** Quinn volvió a besar a su morena. –**_Y que dices Rach hablamos con los productores?_**

**_-Aún no, quiero saber cuál será su próxima jugada, y ahí decidimos_**. Rachel creía que era muy pronto para tomar esa decisión, no quería quedar como poco profesional, estaba convencida de que si ella hacia un buen trabajo nada pasaría.

**_-Amor los productores no van a tardar en decirte que debes seguir la corriente del romance. _**Quinn acariciaba la cabeza de Rachel.

**_-Lo sé, y no diré nada, solo les dejare en claro, que yo no voy a ir diciendo que es mi novio, si la prensa lo quiere pensar está bien, pero yo no voy a mentir._**

**_-Y si los productores te lo exigen?_** Quinn tenía ciertas dudas, la rubia hacia mas que estaba metida en los estudios de grabación y en ese mundo, por sus ojos habían pasado muchos romances inventados.

**_-En mi contrato no está que debo fingir una relación con nadie. _**

**_-Bueno ya está, dejemos que pase y ahí decidimos que hacemos, por lo pronto vamos a trabajar e intentar ser profesionales, ignorémoslo. _**

**_-Así es, solo quedan unas horas, un día más, y nos vamos, y ahí pensaremos, que hacemos. _**

Rachel besaba a Quinn, antes de que salieran del tráiler para seguir con su día de trabajo.


	42. Chapter 42

**N/A: Primero que nada les pido disculpa por la demora en actualizar, estudio dos carreras a la vez, y en este mes estoy plagada de parciales y finales de ambras carreras, por lo que escribir se me ha hecho completamente imposible. Espero que disfruten del capitulo. Saludos**

**Capitulo 43: Lima**

Había sido una semana dura, tan solo dos días tuvieron que ir a los estudios pero fueron los suficientes para terminar de enfrentarse con Ed, que sin mucho preámbulo, les prometió que de alguna forma las haría echar. Quinn se había encargado de relajar a Rachel, la invito a comer, hizo citas improvisadas, con desayunos en el medio de la playa, cenas con solo la luz de la estrellas, y lo logró, consiguió que la morena se relaje, se olvide aunque sea por momentos del actor.

Ya tenían todo listo para la partida hacia Lima, año nuevo lo pasarían con los padres de Rachel, sus amigos estaban todos avisados, y ya habían arreglado una improvisada fiesta de reencuentro. El único problema que tenían era Beth y Puck, Quinn todavía no había decidido qué hacer con ellos, primero tendría que hablar con Puck, y evaluar si quería formar parte de la vida de la pequeña, si él decidía que si, entonces le preguntaría a su hija, si lo quería conocer, explicándole absolutamente todo de cómo era su padre, para evitar futuras desilusiones, pero si por el contrario Beth decidía que no quería conocerlo, la palabra de Puck no tendría ningún valor. Lo importante era Beth, y así seguiría siendo siempre.

**_-Rach, cariño, ya tienes todo listo, basta de meter más porquerías, son solo 5 días, no un mes_**. Quinn se estaba frustrando, no solo veía como la morena armaba y desarmaba la valija sino que también presenciaba que metía cosas completamente inútiles, como sábanas. Iban a la casa de sus padres, no a un campamento. Pero no importaba cuanto se lo decía Rachel seguía con su faena.

**_-Ok Rach, si así lo quieres, voy a llamar a un taxi, y cuando venga nos vamos, no me importa si ni siquiera cerraste la maleta._** Quinn iba a salir de la habitación, cuando Rachel la agarra del brazo.

**_-OK, ya está_**. Contesto a la vez que una increíble sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, y le regalo un profundo beso a su novia.

**_-Así me gusta más._** Quinn la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo como el primer día, ese cosquilleo por su cuerpo al sentirla. No importaba que ya vivieran juntas, que la rutina por momentos sea agotadora, amaba a esa pequeña con complejo de diva, y cada día se enamoraba más.

**_-Yo busco a Beth._** Rachel se aparto de la rubia y salió en busca de su hija.

Beth estaba igual que la morena, armando y desarmando su pequeña maleta, donde no solo había sacado y tirado la ropa que Quinn cuidadosamente había colocado en su interior. Sino que ponía puros juguetes. La ropa era lo de menos, no le importaba, su preocupación era aburrirse.

**_-Beth que hiciste?_** Rachel cuando entró al cuarto y vio todo el desorden, no pudo evitar alarmarse, pero al ver el interior de la maleta, comenzó a reírse.

**_-Es… es que, mami, no quiero aburrirme._** La pequeña corrió a los brazos de la morena y se escondió en su cuerpo.

**_-No te aburrirás cariño, tus abuelitos sexys ya te compraron un montón de juguetes, para que te diviertas. _**La pequeña levanto su cabeza y la miro toda emocionada**_. –Ahora pongamos de nuevo la ropa, antes que venga tu madre, vea esto, y nos mate a las dos. _**Beth riendo asintió y comenzó con la ayuda de Rachel a juntar la ropa, sacar los juguetes, y con mucha velocidad terminar con su trabajo.

El taxi ya estaba en la puerta cuando las tres de la mano ya iban saliendo del edificio, en el exterior ya estaban Britt y Santana esperándolas.

**_-Como se tardaran cinco segundos más, me iba._** Ese era el agradable saludo de santana hacia las dos más grande. Mientras que por otro lado levantaba a Beth del piso y le llenaba de besos la cara**_. –Espero que tú nunca seas como tu mamá Rach, por que es imposible. _**La latina seguía con su repartija de besos sobre Beth, mientras esta cada vez hacia más caras de desagrado, sin lugar a dudas eso lo había heredado de Quinn, que miraba hipnotizada la escena.

Brittany ya se subía al taxi abrazada a su unicornio de peluche, mientras nostálgicamente miraba hacia arriba. –**_Quinny crees que Tubbi estará bien estos días solito? O mejor lo llevamos?_** Quinn que se sentaba a su lado en el taxi la abrazo por los hombros. **_–Britt Tubbi se va a divertir un montón mientras nosotras no estemos. _**

**_-Mmm no lo se, el otro día lo vi hablando con una pandilla de gatos, así como la de los dibujitos, y me parece que están tramando algo, tengo miedo de volver y que este en la cárcel. _**Lágrimas cargadas de terror caían por el rostro de la bailarina, alertando a la latina que no podía evitar largar un profundo suspiro.

**_-Britt Britt; yo hable con Lord Tubbintong antes de irnos y me prometió que no saldría de la casa, ni hablaría con nadie._** Santana le regalo una caricia desde el otro extremo del taxi, y logró calmar a la bailarina.

Ya habían abordado el avión, Santana y Brittany dormían abrazadas, con Beth sobre las piernas de su Tía San, mientras también dormía. Rachel y Quinn miraban la escena.

**_-Nunca imagine a Santana así con nadie, que no fuera Britt_**. Rachel se sinceraba

**_-San se hace la dura, pero por dentro es más tierna que nadie, y con la gente que quiere, es una de las mejores personas que existen_**. Rachel se acercó más a Quinn y cruzo su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

**_-Soy tan feliz. _**

**_-Yo más mi amor_**. La rubia le dio un gran beso a Rachel y ambas cayeron rendidas al sueño.

En el aeropuerto los padres de Rachel las esperaban ansiosos. Al llegar la primera en verlos había sido Beth saliendo despedida a los brazos de los señores Berry.

**_-Abuelitos sexys_**. Gritaba tirándose a los brazos de Hiram y Leroy, que con lágrimas en los ojos por escuchar como habían sido llamados apretujaban y besaban a la pequeña con mucho amor.

**_-Papis._** Rachel se unía al abrazo emocionada.

**_-Esto no puede ser más cursi_**. Santana resoplaba por lo bajo.

**_-Ven latina que también queremos abrazarte_**. Leroy se tiraba a los brazos de una sorprendida Santana, que no ponía ningún impedimento y lo abrazaba como si se tratara de su propio padre.

Los saludos siguieron su curso, y se separaron, Santana y Brittany se fueron en taxi rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que los restantes iban camino a la casa de Rachel.

En el trayecto las conversaciones fluían con completa naturalidad, todos reían excepto Quinn que miraba las calles con un dejo de nostalgia y se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. "3 años hace que no veo esta ciudad, está igual que siempre, nada ha cambiado, como estarán mis padres, serán felices, vivirán en el mismo lugar" las dudas, la tristeza y la nostalgia golpeaban duro al cuerpo de la rubia, que sin darse cuenta derramaba unas silenciosas lágrimas.

**_-Amor que te pasa?_** Rachel al darse cuenta se preocupa.

**_-No.. no lo se, ver la ciudad, las calles…_** y las palabras murieron en un llanto que se hizo más profundo alertando a todos los pasajeros.

**_-Mami, no llores, que te pasa?_** Una preocupada Beth se tiraba a los brazos de su madre.

**_-Nada mi amor, está todo bien_**. Quinn se limpio las lágrimas con rapidez, y busco fuerza en su interior para no alertar a su hija.

Llegaron al hogar Berry, y en la entrada había un gigante paquete envuelto con un gran moño color rojo. La mirada de Beth se ilumino completamente al ver el regalo.

**_-Beth cariño, ese regalo es para ti, corre a verlo._** La alentó Hiram. La pequeña sin dudarlo salió corriendo a ver que la esperaba en la entrada.

**_-wooow es una bicicleta, nunca he tenido una_**. Los ojos de Beth se empapaban de emoción al descubrir su regalo, y corría a los brazos de sus abuelos para agradecerlo.

**_-Puedo usarla?_** Preguntaba a sus madres.

**_-Claro peque es tuya._** Rachel ayudaba a la pequeña a subir, la pequeña bicicleta color rosa, constaba de un canasto, una ruidosa bocina, y lo más importante para sus madres, tenía unas rueditas adelante y atrás que permitían que la pequeña no corriera peligro en perder el equilibrio. Mientras Beth se quedaba disfrutando de su nuevo juguete bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, los demás iban instalándose en el hogar.

**_-Hiram, Leroy, muchas gracias por hospedarnos en su casa, es muy difícil para mi volver a Lima, y si no fuera por Rachel, creo que no hubiera vuelto nunca._** Quinn abrazaba con cariño a sus suegros.

**_-Quinn para nosotros eres una hija más, tu hija es nuestra nieta._** Leroy apretaba contra su cuerpo a la rubia.

**_-Además has hecho a nuestra princesa más feliz de lo que nadie había logrado, y eso para nosotros no tiene precio._** Hiram acariciaba la espalda de Quinn.

Se acomodaron en la casa, dejaron sus pertenencias en las habitaciones, Beth ocuparía la habitación de Rachel, mientras que las otras dos se quedarían en la de invitados.

La tarde pasaba tranquilamente, Beth agotada de usar su regalo había caído dormida en la cama de Rachel.

**_-Amor, si salimos a pasear? _**Rachel buscaba un momento a solas para poder hablar con Quinn de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, la rubia había estado muy ausente durante la tarde, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y la morena sabia que algo estaba pasando, y quería poder ayudar a su novia.

**_-Si claro por qué no. _**Quinn agarraba su abrigo y ambas salían tranquilamente, Beth se quedaría bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos, que habían insistido en que se tomaran todo el tiempo que quisieran, total ellos eran felices disfrutando de su pequeña.

El camino era tranquilo y en silencia, había optado por caminar, lo hacían con precaución un poco alejadas una de la otra, no querían que los rumores se instalaran en Lima, o alguien les sacara alguna foto, después de todo Rachel era famosa, o se sabía que estaba filmando una importante película, y después de todo el drama que tenían con Ed, lo único que les faltaba es que saliera alguna foto comprometedora para terminar de arruinar todo.

**_-Amor que es lo que te paso en el auto hoy?_** Rachel ya no pudo más con la curiosidad.

**_-La verdad, es que estaba pensando en mis padres, en cómo estarán, si serán felices, si todo los estará saliendo bien. _**Quinn quedaba pensativa nuevamente.

**_-Quieres verlos? _**

**_-No._** Fue concisa

**_-Amor, son tus padres, es entendible que mas allá de todo te preocupes por ellos, que quieras saber cómo están no te hace débil._** Rachel se frenaba y la miraba a los ojos, aunque moría por abrazarla, sabía que no podía, e intentaba transmitirle seguridad con su mirada.

**_-Rach, a ellos no les importa nada, nos abandonaron, odian a nuestra hija, me detestan._** La rubia no lloraba pero sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Rachel reanudo el camino en silencio, pensando alguna alternativa para hacer sentir mejor a su rubia.

-**_Tengo una idea, y si los espiamos, así vemos como están, pero sin que ellos sepan?_**

**_-Rachel, eso es ridículo_**. Quinn sonrió. _"Al menos la hice reír_" pensó Rachel.

**_-Y si vamos, y tocamos el timbre y los ves? No importa lo que ellos se merezcan lo importante es que tú te sientas bien, que estés tranquila._** La morena no pudo evitar acariciar la mano de la rubia.

**_-No lo se Rach, déjame pensarlo, no se si quiero enfrentarlos una vez más_**. Quinn correspondía la caricia de su novia.

El camino siguió tranquilamente, hasta que a lo lejos vieron como Puck subía a una motocicleta. Lo que hizo que ambas frenaran en seco.

**_-Puck! _**Grito la rubia con toda la fuerza que tenia. El muchacho escucho el grito y sin dudarlo busco con la mirada de donde provenía. Al ver a Rachel y Quinn, no dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo al encuentro de ambas. Al llegar el abrazo los besos las preguntas sobre la vida fueron intensas y plagadas de felicidad y nostalgia. El chico estaba igual, apuesto, con cara de malo, y su característica sonrisa y humor.

**_-Puck tenemos que hablar de algo importante contigo_**. Quinn no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo y contarlo todo sobre su hija.

**_-Cuando quieras preciosa._** Contesto alzando un ceja sugestivamente, lo que hizo reír a las chicas.

**_-Tienes tiempo ahora para un café? _**Pregunto Rachel, sabiendo por donde venía la conversación que tendrían.

**_-Para ti mi judía sexy siempre_**. Dijo el muchacho alzando a Rachel del piso en un fuerte abrazo.

Los tres se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, tomaron asiento y la impaciencia y la seriedad del asunto se estaba haciendo notar, en el rostro de las chicas, cosa que de a poco iba alertando a Puck.

**_-Y bueno que sucede?_** Ya no aguantó más.

**_-Bueno creo que lo primero que debes saber, es que Rachel y yo estamos juntas._** Quinn tomaba la palabra con una seguridad abrumadora, después de pensar muchas noches como sería el encuentro con el padre de su hija, no había ni un rastro de inseguridad ni en sus palabras ni en su rostro.

**_-Co..como?_** el desconcierto en el rostro de Puck hizo reír a Rachel.

**_-Si mi judío sexy Quinn y yo somos novias, desde hace unos meses. _**

**_-Wooow eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero la verdad me gusta, es muy hot._** Rio

**_-Bueno me alegro que no te moleste, pero hay algo mucho más importante de lo que quiero hablarte, eso solo es para que entiendas algunas otras cosas._** Quinn seguía seria, con su semblante característico.

**_-Dime preciosa._** Puck ya comenzaba a sospechar que se trataba de Beth

**_-Puck, porque nunca te acercaste a Beth cuando Shelby te dio la posibilidad?_** Ya no había más vueltas y la rubia iba directo a lo que le interesaba saber.

**_-Quinn, cuando Shelby me hablo sobre acercarme a Beth, yo no estaba en mi mejor momento, me encontraba viviendo del día a día, sin ninguna ciudad donde vivir, sin trabajo, sin nada, no me parecía el momento, para intentar ser el ejemplo de nadie._** Contestaba con tristeza, por mucho que le había dolido rechazar esa increíble propuesta de la madre adoptiva de su hija, había tenido que hacerlo, en ese momento de su vida no podía hacerse cargo ni de el mismo, como hacerlo con otra persona.

-**_Entiendo, pero ahora no se te ve así, porque no la buscaste?_** Quinn debía averiguar todo antes de revelar la información.

**_ -Por cobarde, por miedo, por no ser lo suficiente. _**Puck agachaba la cabeza.

**_-Y ahora te gustaría ser parte de la vida de Beth_**. Estaba vez era Rachel la que hablaba, por más que la pequeña no sea su hija bilógica, Beth la llamaba mamá y ella la quería como si fuera propia.

**_-Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero después de haber dejado plantada a Shelby no creo que me dé esa posibilidad. _**Puck contestaba con una infinita tristeza en el rostro, lo que hizo que Quinn se diera cuenta, de que se merecía saber la verdad.

**_-Bueno es momento de que sepas algo más._** Los dos miraron a Quinn, la morena le envió una mirada de ánimo y seguridad, mientras que la del muchacho era de completo desconcierto. **_–Primero debes saber, que lamentablemente Shelby falleció hace casi dos meses, de un cáncer fulminante_**. Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel con fuerza para que no se derrumbara, todavía le costaba a la morena el fallecimiento de su madre, y la rubia era consciente de eso.

**_-Como? No no lo puedo creer_**. Puck había quedado congelado, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente. **_–Y Beth donde está? Con quien? Quinn no me digas que están en un orfanato, porque eso no me lo perdono._** El miedo era evidente en la mirada de Puck.

**_-No tranquilo, Shelby antes de morir se encargo de dejar todo legal, haciendo que yo sea su madre, y que Rachel este como tutora legal, por lo que es obvio que vive con nosotras._** Quinn termino de hablar con un poco de miedo en cuento a la reacción del muchacho.

**_-Ósea que tu si la has visto todo este tiempo_**. El desconcierto era grande en su mirada.

**_-Puck cuando Shelby te dio la posibilidad de acercarte también, me la dio a mí, y yo no lo dude, y me fui a vivir en el mismo edificio, para verla crecer, para saber de ella, para no dejarla. Rachel llego a los años a vivir en el mismo lugar, justo cuando Shelby cayó enferma, todo nos fue acercado, y Shelby tomo la decisión que la pequeña debería quedar a nuestro cuidado, Beth sufrió mucho con la muerte de su madre, pero ahora está bien, me dice mami, y también se lo dice a Rach_**. Quinn tomaba aire.

-**_La verdad que todo esto me toma por sorpresa, pero no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que mi pequeña está siendo cuidada por ustedes, se que nunca le va a faltar nada._** Puck sonreía sinceramente tomando las manos de las dos.

**_-Puck tu quisieras formar parte de la vida de Beth_**. Rachel hacia la pregunta de rigor.

**_-Mi judía sexy nada me haría mas feliz en la vida que volver a ver a esa pequeña. _**

**_-Puck antes quiero dejarte algo en claro, primero hablare con Beth para saber si quiere conocer a su padre, si me dice que Si, te presentaremos como tal, si me dice que no, solo serás un amigo nuestro._** Eso te tiene que quedar muy en claro, por nada del mundo haría sufrir de nuevo a mi hija. Quinn era contundente.

**_-Yo tampoco la haría sufrir Quinn, es mi hija también, y entiendo lo que quieres decir. _**

**_-Si llega a decir que si, por favor no la abandones Puck._** Rachel que sabía lo que era ser abandonado, le rogaba con la mirada.

**_-Les prometo que si mi hija me da esa posibilidad seré el mejor padre del mundo_**. Puck sonrió con los ojos emocionados.

**_-Entonces no se habla más, esta noche hablaremos con Beth y mañana la conocerás, luego te haré saber en condición de que. _**

Los tres se pararon y se fundieron en un largo abrazo.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 44: Peculiaridades **

Al llegar a la casa ven a Beth jugando con sus abuelos, y toman la decisión de que es tiempo de preguntarle a la pequeña si quiere conocer a su padre.

**_-Beth cariño, ven siéntate acá. _**Quinn le mostraba sus rodillas, y la pequeña no lo dudo y se incorporó encima de su madre.

**_-Que pasa mami?_** Pregunto inocentemente

**_-Te acuerdas de que Shelby te hablo una vez de que tenias un papa? _**

**_-Si me acuerdo, y que hay con eso? _**

**_-Bueno a mí y a mami Rach, nos gustaría saber si quieres conocer a tu papá_**. Quinn miraba directamente a los ojos de su hija.

**_-De verdad?_** No podía creer que conocería a su padre, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería.

**_-Si enana de verdad, pero solo si tu quieres._** Esta vez era Rachel quien intervenía en la conversación.

**_-Si si quiero_**. Sentencio con la misma seguridad que hacía gala Quinn.

**_-Perfecto entonces, esta noche iras con nosotras a una cena, donde no solo conocerás a tu papá sino a todos tus tíos. _**

Las horas pasaron mientras las tres se arreglaban, la cena sería en la casa de los padres de Brittany, ya que éstos estaban de viaje. Ya todos habían llegado solo faltaban ellas dos y Finn, que al enterarse que Rachel iría había decidido irse de viaje hacia otra ciudad para no verla, nadie había comentado nada de su relación. No tardaron en llegar, Brittany les abría la puerta y las recibía a las tres con sus ya tan característicos abrazos.

Los demás al verlas entrar saltaron de sus asientos a saludarlas, uno a uno fueron regalándose abrazos y besos, el único reticente era Kurt, que todavía seguía enojado, pero nadie le había dado importancia.

**_-Y esa pequeñita que se esconde en tus piernas Rach?_** Mike miraba a Beth y la pequeña se sonrojaba. Puck miraba todo a la distancia, y la baba se le caía al ver a la niña, era innegable que tenía su color de cabello y su sonrisa.

**_-Ven Beth, preséntate con tus tíos._** Rachel le acariciaba el cabello.

**_-Beth?!_** Gritaron en coro, todos lo que no sabían de la pequeña.

-**_Quinn? Tu Beth?_** Mercedes que había visto nacer a la pequeña, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, era hermosa. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, mientras Beth tomó valor dio un paso hacia adelante y sacudió la mano con una sonrisa, a lo que todos suspiraron, y miraron a Puck.

**_-Hola Beth, eres muy linda._** Se acercó el padre, temeroso y emocionado.

**_-Hola, me gusta tu peinado._** Dijo la pequeña aferrándose a la pierna de Rachel.

-**_Beth te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?_** Pregunto Quinn, la pequeña asintió con la cabeza, miro a Puck y se animó a hablar.

**_-Es el? _**

**_-Si mi amor, el es tu papá._** Rachel confirmó sus sospechas. Puck soltó una lagrima por la emoción, no podía creer que tuviera a su pequeña delante.

**_-Puedo abrazarte?_** Preguntó temeroso

**_-Si._** Dijo avergonzada

Puck se acerco la desprendió de las piernas de Rachel y la alzó, la apretó contra su cuerpo, y como que por si instinto fuera Beth correspondió automáticamente al abrazo fundiéndose en el cuerpo de su padre. Ambos sonrieron, y todos los demás miraban anonadados la escena que se estaba dando, Beth estaba reaccionando de la mejor manera imaginable.

**_-Entonces quieres jugar?_** Pregunto mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

**_-A qué?_** Beth miró a una de sus madres, para preguntarle si podía. Quinn se acercó y le hablo al oído.

**_-Cariño es tu papá puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, no debes pedirnos permiso si quieres jugar con el, entendido? _**Pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

**_-Si mami._** Beth se apretó al cuello de Puck y sonrió.

Padre e hija salieron al jardín a jugar y así conocerse más, por suerte para Beth en el jardín de Brittany había una gran cama elástica donde se entretuvo jugando con su flamante padre por un largo tiempo.

Dentro de la casa, faltaba otro de los pasos por dar esa noche, la presentación formal, de la nueva pareja. Rachel había decidido que ella era quien daría la noticia, su alma dramática, se lo pedía a gritos, y Quinn por supuesto que concedería todo lo que su amor le pidiera. Mientras todos reían y hablaban de diferentes cosas, la morena se paró aclaró su garganta y todos la miraron automáticamente.

**_-Hay algo importante que quiero decirles, y espero que lo acepten de la mejor manera, porque es algo que me hace feliz, y necesito que todos compartan la felicidad conmigo, en realidad con nosotras, y creo que después de tantos años juntos compartiendo alegrías y tr…_**

**_-Rachel y Quinn están juntas hace un tiempo ya, son felices y bla bla, Rachel trae más vino. _**Santana ya se había aburrido de todo el monologo que estaba soltando para contar la noticia.

**_-Santana! _**Grito Rachel enojada. Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sin parar. A lo que Rachel y Quinn miraban desconcertadas.

**_-Ya lo sabíamos hace rato, Kurt se encargó de contarnos a todos, creo que el único que no sabía era Puck, porque no estaba en la ciudad._** Mercedes aclaraba la duda de las chicas, que automáticamente fulminaron a Kurt con la mirada, que solo revoleo los ojos.

**_-Y que les parece?_** Quinn era quien necesitaba saber.

**_-Por nosotros perfecto, no hay nada mejor, que estén juntas, que sean una familia, y que cuiden de nuestra sobrina._** Tina contestaba con una gran sonrisa que hizo tranquilizar a todos.

La noche pasó tranquilamente entre risas y copas, Beth no se había despegado ni un segundo de su padre, jugaban reían, saltaban cantaban, hablaban.

-**_Beth cuando seas grandes, vas a volver locos a los chicos, pero ninguno, será digno de ti, me escuchas? _**

**_-Me gusta Tammy a mi._** Contesto sin dudarlo.

**_-Así que volverás locas a las chicas, y tus mamis lo saben? _**

**_-Si y vamos a invitarla a jugar cuando volvamos a casa. _**

**_-Quinn, Rachel_** gritó desde el jardín. Las madres salieron volando a ver que pasaba.

**_-Que paso?_** Rachel salió agarrándose el pecho de forma dramática, a lo que los tres rieron a carcajadas.

**_-Nada mi judía sexy, solo quería preguntarles algo._**

**_-Que pasó Puck?_**

**_-Como es eso que mi niña esta por invitar a su noviecita a la casa? Es muy pequeña._** Puck las miraba regañándolas, evidentemente, será un padre protector.

**_-Solo queremos conocer a Tammy._** Contesto Quinn levantando una seña, si bien le gustaba que Puck pasara tiempo con su hija, le había molestado que se metiera en sus decisiones.

**_-Ok pero yo también quiero conocerla._** Las tres lo miraron desconcertadas.

**_-Beth ve a jugar con la tía Britt, que recién te llamaba para que conocieras, a su lorito._** Beth al escuchar la palabra lorito salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

**_-Puck que quieres decir con eso?_**

**_-Me voy a mudar a Los Angeles, no puedo estar lejos de ella ahora que la conozco, y si ustedes me dejan, ser parte de su día a día. _**

**_-Y de que vivirás? _**Quinn tenía serias dudas de esta decisión

**_-Tengo un tío allá, le pediré trabajo y viviré con él hasta conseguir algo que me dé la posibilidad de tener mi propio departamento_**. Quinn y Rachel se miraron, y asintieron.

**_-Bueno y podrías cuidar a Beth mientras nosotras trabajamos, porque teníamos que conseguir a una niñera, y esta sería la mejor solución._** Rachel había encontrado la mejor posibilidad a sus ausencias.

**_-De verdad?_** Puck no podía creer que todo sería tan fácil.

**_-Por supuesto Puck, eres su padre, y que mejor que estés con ella siempre, además Beth necesita todo el cariño y el amor posible, desde la muerte de Shelby lo mejor es que se rodee de gente que la ama_**. Quinn tenía razón, a los que los tres se dieron un largo abrazo. La decisión estaba tomada. Puck se iría a con ellas.

Dos días habían pasado desde su llegada a Lima, la tranquilidad y la felicidad rebosaba por el cuerpo y la mente de Rachel y Quinn, no habían tenido noticias de su trabajo, con Puck todo había salido bien, Beth estaba feliz con su padre, que todos los días la iba a buscar para llevarla a jugar al parque, había conseguido una abuelita más, que la consentía con todo, la madre de Puck se encargaba de darle regalos todos los días.

Era la noche de año nuevo. En la casa Berry las preparaciones de los festejos eran excesivas, había comida como si fueran 50 personas, se habían tenido que pasar todo el día cocinando, Puck, su madre y su hermana, pasarían año nuevo con ellas.

La noche llegó los invitados estaban todos en la mesa celebrando, Beth sobre las rodillas de su padre, al cual llamaba papá como si toda la vida lo hubiera conocido, la química de ambos era algo abrumador. Quinn estaba más nostálgica que nunca, sus ganas de ver a sus padres, habían incrementado con la festividad, y no había pasado desapercibido para Rachel.

Al llegar las 12 luego de todos los saludos y deseos para el año entrante, Rachel apartó a Quinn del grupo llevándola hacia el jardín.

**_-Amor antes que nada quiero mi beso._** Dijo la morena mirando con deseo a su novia. Quinn no lo dudó se acerco a Rachel la agarró con fuerza por la cintura y su lengua comenzó a acariciar los labios de su novia, Rachel con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba del momento. Quinn se acerco más y se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor y felicidad, de a poco pidió entrada con su lengua, la morena automáticamente se la cedió y comenzaron una danza dentro de sus bocas, al faltarle el aire se separaron y sin soltarse se miraron a los ojos.

**_-Te Amo tanto._** Rachel le dio un cortito beso

**_-Y yo a ti mi amor, eres mi todo._**

**_-Quinn te he visto toda la noche, estas media triste, y creo que se porque es, déjame que te acompañe a la casa de tus padres, vamos los saludamos y volvemos, por lo menos así te sentirás bien, pase lo que pase_**.

Quinn se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo _"tiene razón lo peor que puede pasar es que nos gritemos, cosa que sería lo más normal, y al menos sabré que están vivos"._

**_-Vamos. _**

Rachel y Quinn se dirigían rumbo hacia la casa Fabray, realmente no sabían con lo que se encontraría, cuando le preguntaron a los padres de la morena ambos coincidieron de que los padres de la rubia seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar, y que no sabían mucho mas.

Una vez frente a la casa, se miraron fijamente, Quinn temblaba, sus rodillas parecían de gelatina, y sus expresivos ojos solo reflejaban el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-**_Amor tranquila, vamos tocamos el timbre y ahí vemos que pasa_**. Rachel acariciaba el rostro de su novia.

-**_Si pero no me sueltes, por favor._** Quinn se aferro a la mano de la morena y juntas salieron en dirección de los mayores miedos de la rubia.

Tomadas de la mano, y frente a la gran puerta de su antigua casa, Quinn trago saliva como pudo, levantó su mano, y lentamente toco el timbre. No pasaron más de 3 minutos cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo, la rubia temió desplomarse en el piso, pero para su suerte Rachel la sostenía con fuerza, intentando darle algo de seguridad. Tras la puerta el mayor de sus problemas, de sus inseguridades, de sus temores, y rencores la miraba con cara de desconcertado.

**_-Que haces tu aquí?_** Russell la miraba de arriba abajo deteniéndose en sus manos unidas, al verlo su cara se trunco poniendo más cara de asco si eso era posible.

**_-He he Ru.. Russell_**. Las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba muda, aterrada, nerviosa, y sin saber que decir, automáticamente se arrepintió de haber ido, y solo quería salir corriendo de allí. Pero su novia no se lo iba a permitir.

**_-Sr Fabray, estamos aquí porque Quinn quería saber como estaban, ya que decidimos pasar año nuevo en Lima._** Toda la seguridad que la hacía falta a la rubia, de golpe Rachel se había impregnado de ella.

**_-Primero, hasta donde yo se mi hija no es muda, si siempre fue bastante estúpida, pero no muda, segundo nadie te dio lugar para que hables._** Russel señaló a Rachel con un dedo colocándoselo en el hombro derecho empujándola, acción que hizo reaccionar automáticamente a Quinn.

-**_No te atrevas a volver a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima, me escuchaste? _**

**_-Oh pero si de golpe la estúpida tiene voz, alabado sea el cielo. Qué diablos quieres Quinn? No te ha quedado claro, que no me interesa nada de tu vida, que eres solo el error más grande que he cometido? _**Russell la miraba con un increíble odio, cosa que hizo estremecer a las dos.

Unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose.

**_-Russell cariño quien era? _**Judy se acercaba gritando, hasta que al ver a su hija quedó estática, parada en donde estaba, con la mirada fija en su hija. **_–Quinn_**. Alcanzó a murmurar con un hilo de voz. **_–Que.. que haces aquí?_**

**_-Judy, solo quería saber como estaban._** Quinn se enterneció al ver a su madre, estaba exactamente igual que siempre, un poco más delgada, y arrugada, pero con la misma mirada de compasión, y de terror hacia su marido.

**_-Bien hija_**. Contestó escuetamente, intercambiando miradas entre su esposo y su hija.

**_-Bueno ya sabes que estamos bien, ahora por favor retírense las dos de mi hogar. No son bienvenidas, ni ahora ni nunca más, y mucho menos si vienen agarradas de las manos, no se si se te ha pegado lo marica o que, pero la verdad por mi acuéstate con un perro que no me interesa, tu no eres mi hija, y lo que hagas con tu vida es solo problema tuyo._** Sentenció cerrando de golpe la puerta en la cara de amabas chicas que miraban sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quinn rompió en llanto de rabia, de impotencia, de desolación una vez habían subido al auto, no podía creer que su padre fuera cada vez mas desalmado.

**_-Tranquila mi amor, ya pasó, nunca más vas a pasar por esto, nunca más volveremos a esa casa. _**Rachel la abrazaba con toda su fuerza, entregándole su alma en ello. De a poco salieron de allí y volvieron a la casa de los Berry, la festividad había terminado, Beth dormía entre medio de sus abuelos, y las chicas sin decir nada se retiraron a su cuarto.

Se acostaron y Quinn entre lágrimas logró caer rendida sobre el pecho de Rachel que la seguía abrazando intentando que todo su sufrimiento se alejara de ella, le dolía como nunca pensó que le podía doler ver a alguien sufrir, ese alguien era el amor de su vida, que lloraba en su pecho.

Los últimos dos días en Lima pasaron sin pena ni gloria, compartiendo en casa de Brittany, riendo con sus amigos, Beth conociendo a su padre, y Rachel disfrutando de su hogar.

Quinn se había recompuesto y jurado que nunca más se iba a interesar por esos "padres" que poco y nada tenían que ver con el amor verdadero, ella ya tenía una familia, una muy especial, compuesta por muchas personas, y por más que le doliera saber que su madre era otra víctima nada podía hacer, nuevamente había dejado que Russell la echara de su casa sin hacer nada, y eso se había vuelto imperdonable. Tal vez algún día cuando su madre tenga el valor de ser ella misma, la perdonaría, pero por ahora eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Los días terminaron y de vuelta en el aeropuerto se encontraban fundidas en los brazos de su familia, separándose de Hiram y Leroy, y embarcadose rumbo a Los Ángeles, solo que esta vez había alguien más con ellas, que reía junto a su hija y la llevaba en brazos haciéndole morisquetas, llenándola de besos y amor, Noah Puckerman el nuevo integrante de la familia.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 45: Seis meses después.**

Seis meses habían pasado de aquel año nuevo en Lima, donde la familia se había cerrado del todo, donde Puck era un miembro activo, quien cuidaba todos los días a Beth, seis meses desde que habían vuelto a trabajar, donde el trabajo pasó a ser la peor pesadilla de ambas, fueron acosada a tiempo completo por Ed, que estaba ensañado con hacerlas tropezar, pero no lo había logrado. Seis meses donde San y Britt estuvieron tres peleadas, y San se la pasaba llorando por los rincones, hasta que logró que Britt la perdonara.

**_-Amor tienes todo?_** Era el día en que Beth cumplía 6 años, y se lo festejaban en un club privado, con piscina y todos los caprichos que había tenido la pequeña.

**_-Si Rach, además Beth ya está lista, San, Britt y Puck, ya están allá esperándonos, solo faltas tú como de costumbre. _**Quinn se arrecostaba en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a su novia terminar de aprontarse.

**_-Los trapecista confirmaron al final que iban a estar?_** Rachel estaba más que preocupada con los animadores de la fiesta.

**_-Si amor_**. Quinn ya se estaba cansando.

**_-Bueno vamos. Beth!_** Gritó.

**_-Si mami?._**

**_-Estas lista?_**

**_-Si vamos, mamá que haces? _**La pequeña se dirigía a Quinn que buscaba entre los cajones algo que no podía identificar.

**_-Aquí está_**. Quinn levantaba entre sus manos una pequeña cajita.

**_-Que es eso Quinn_**. Rachel tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo su novia.

**_-Beth, ven._** Quinn acomodó a Beth entre sus piernas. **_–Esto._** Le mostraba la cajita a la vez que la abría dejando ver un pequeño anillito, que tenia inscripto la letra "F"-**_Me lo regalo mi abuela cuando cumplí 6 años, así como tú._** Y le dejaba un pequeño beso en la nariz. –**_La letra "F" es por nuestro apellido, mi abuela siempre decía que el apellido Fabray debíamos llevarlo con orgullo, porque su marido, mi abuelo, había tenido que combatir en la guerra para ser reconocido como tal, y ahí defendiendo el país fue donde murió, yo tuve el anillo hasta que cumplí los 11 años, tuve que sacármelo porque me apretaba mucho. Y ahora quiero que lo lleves tu. Entonces mi amor, quieres llevar la "F" entre tus dedos._** Quinn miró a su hija, que al igual que ella cuando su abuela le conto la historia, no entendía casi nada de guerras, orgullos, y apellidos, pero al ver a su abuela tan decidida lo había aceptado con una gran sonrisa y abrazo, al igual que Beth, que se colocaba el anillo, sonriendo como si su madre le hubiera regalado todas las Barbies del mundo.

Las tres salieron hacia el club sonriendo y de la mano.

**_-Son unos monstruos, se devoran todo, no sé si a estos niños algún día les han dado de comer en su casa._** Santana se desplomaba en una silla, después de haber estado corriendo toda la tarde tras los pequeños invitados a la fiesta.

**_-Tranquila Santi, cuando nosotras tengamos los nuestro van a ser peores. _**Brittany acariciaba la mejilla de la latina, que antes lo dicho por su novia, casi comienza a convulsionar en la silla. Quinn, Rachel y Puck, reían divertidos al ver la reacción de la latina.

**_-Rach mañana es el estreno no? _**

**_-Si Noah, así que tendrás que ponerte un elegante traje, e ir con Quinn y Beth._**

**_-Yo en serio? _**

**_-Por supuesto, la familia entera tiene que estar conmigo en ese momento. _**

**_-Ufff me encanta el estreno pero el solo hecho de que tengas que ir con Ed, me hace replantearme si no es mejor quedarme en casa._** Quinn odiaba la idea de que la morena tenga que ir con el actor al estreno, después de todo lo que las había hecho sufrir en estos meses, tener que fingir ante las cámaras era lo peor que le podía pasar.

**_-Amor, será la única vez, es solo por el estreno oficial, después no me obligarán más a hacerlo_**. Rachel acariciaba la espalda de su novia.

-**_Lo sé, pero él te odia, tengo miedo que haga cualquier cosa._** Quinn era consciente de todo lo que había hecho Ed, al principio cuando volvieron se habían calmado las aguas, pero cuando salió otra revista afirmando el romance entre el actor y Rachel se había vuelto loco, sus amenazas se habían incrementado, no dejaba de hablar con los productores, ni con el director, por suerte nada de lo que había hecho tuvo efecto, y todos los miembros de la película las habían defendido, tuvieron que contar la verdad de todo lo que había pasado, y habían sido apoyadas, por Mark y Troian, los productores entendieron lo que sucedía, y tranquilizaron a Ed, pero nada perecía surgir efecto. Las revistas con el romance se incrementaban, y al público parecía fascinarles la nueva pareja, los productores les habían prohibido decir la verdad, ya que el romance hacia que las expectativas por la película crecieran, habían llegado al acuerdo que solo debían pasar el estreno oficial, después podrían decidir qué hacer con sus vidas.

**_-Hija mira quienes llegaron_**. Puck alzaba a Beth entre sus brazos mientras señalaba a los trapecistas que ya se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares para dar comienzo al show, que la pequeña había elegido para su fiesta. Hacía un par de meses Noah, Quinn y Rachel habían llevado a Beth a ver un circo, y la pequeña había quedado encantada con las piruetas, de los artistas, así que había elegido eso para su cumpleaños, Noah había sido el encargado de convencer al dueño del circo para que los deje ir a la fiesta de Beth, porque lo que su hija quería, Noah lo conseguía.

Todos miraba el show encantados, los artistas saltaban en el aire se pasaban de manos en manos, se suspendían como si volaran a metros del suelo, los niños aplaudían, Brittany se emocionaba, Santana estaba inexpresiva, Rachel y Quinn abrazadas miraban el espectáculo, intercambiando miradas hacia donde estaba Beth que no parada de aplaudir y saltar de la mano de su padre.

**_-Noah lo está haciendo bien_**. Rachel hablaba al oído de la rubia.

**_-Demasiado bien, es increíble_**. Quinn los miraba, y estaba encantada.

La fiesta había llegado a su fin, y todos volvían a sus respectivos hogares.

**_-Estas muy nerviosa amor?_** Ya en la cama, Quinn abrazaba a la morena por la cintura, haciendo que se ubicara encima de su pecho.

**_-La verdad que un poco, es mi primer estreno, y tener que ir con Ed, no me tranquiliza para nada. _**

**_-Lo se, pero todo saldrá bien, tienes que estar tranquila, nosotros estaremos ahí._**

**_-Si pero me encantaría entrar al lugar, tomada de tu mano, con Beth entre mis brazos. No así._** Rachel se apretaba mas al cuerpo de la rubia.

**_-Yo lo se amor, pero es lo que nos toca, y si quieres un futuro en esta industria tendremos que acostumbrarnos._**

**_-Eso es lo que pasa Quinn, no se si quiero un futuro así, donde tenga que ocultar al amor de mi vida, donde mi hija no pueda llamarme mamá, esto no me hace sentir orgullosa. _**

**_-Es un tiempo Rach, después más adelante tal vez podremos decir toda la verdad._**

No pasó mucho tiempo más que cayeron rendidas, el día había sido largo, las fuerzas en sus cuerpo se habían esfumado, después de correr detrás de 30 niños. Pero no todo iba a ser muy tranquilo, a las tres de la madrugada el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar.

**_-Quien diablos te llama a esta hora._** Quinn saltaba de la cama despertando a Rachel mientras alcanzaba el celular de la morena. En la pantalla se leía claramente el nombre de Ed. **_–Que mierda puede querer._**

Rachel pegaba un salto al descubrir el nombre.

**_ –_****_Atiéndelo tu Quinn por favor._**

**-Hola.** Quinn atendía sonando todo lo borde que le salía en el momento.

**-Quiero hablar con Rachel.**

**-Que quieres Ed.**

**-Quiero hablar con Rachel.**

**-Ed lo que quieras decirle a Rachel dímelo a mí, y yo se lo diré, ella no quiere hablar contigo. **Quinn sentenciaba sonando todo lo perra que podía.

**-Ok, avísale que no iré con ella al estreno, no me importa su carrera, yo voy a ir con quien quiera, y si la película se ve perjudicada me importa menos todavía. Ya tengo muchas ofertas de trabajo.**

**-Ed no puedes hacerle eso.** Quinn comenzaba a desesperarse, Rachel necesitaba del éxito en esa película, para continuar con su carrera.

**-No me voy a arriesgar, que lo de ustedes se descubra y yo quede como un idiota. **

Y la llamada era cortada.

Quinn se incorporó le contó todo a Rachel y se sorprendió de la tranquilidad de la morena al enterarse de la noticia.

-**_Quinn no me interesa, mejor si no voy con él._** Rachel se colocó nuevamente en el pecho de Quinn, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

La mañana había llegado y el departamento era una locura, estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía, maquillaje por allá, vestido por todo el lugar, Beth y Quinn estaban histéricas, Rachel lloraba de los nervios, Santana insultaba a todos y por todo, y Brittany en su mundo bailaba con cada persona que había en el lugar sin importarle nada.

El celular de Rachel volvía a sonar

**_-Si llegan a ser periodistas de nuevo juro que los busco y los mato._** Gritaba la morena completamente inquita, cansada de todo lo que se estaba desarrollando en su hogar.

**_-Hola._** Contesto de mala manera.

-Rachel, soy Ian. Rachel se asombró al escuchar la voz del productor principal.

-Ian cómo estás? Contesto amablemente.

**_-Rachel, Ed me llamo y me dijo que iría con su novia al estreno, y que no le importaba nada más, quería informarte para que sepas._** Ian se escuchaba incomodo con la llamada

-**_Si ya lo se,_** **_Ed se encargó de avisarme a las 3 de la madrugada de su madura decisión. _**

**_-Bueno y tu piensas llevar a alguien?_** Los nervios se le notaban aún más con esa pregunta, el temor del productor estaba en que la respuesta de la morena sea el nombre de la rubia.

**_-No, pensaba ir sola, tengo que llevar a alguien?_** Pregunto confundida

**_-No no_**. Respiro aliviado.

**_-Si tu miedo es que vaya con Quinn, no está en mis planes._** Rachel fue contundente, ganándose la mirada de todas las personas que había en la casa, y una sonrisa tranquilizadora de parte de la rubia, que entendía a la perfección la decisión de su pareja.

**_-Ok bueno Rach, nos vemos en tres horas._** El productor finalizaba la llamada.

La hora había llegado, Rachel subió a la limusina que la llevaría al estreno de su primera película, estaba tranquila, sabía todo lo que pasaría en ese momento, y tenía un plan muy bien desarrollado, del cual estaba más segura que de cualquier otra cosa en su vida, Noah la había ayudado a planear todo. Llegó al lugar, vio la alfombra roja que la llevaría la interior, y como decenas de periodistas y fotógrafos se agolpaban esperando su llegada, Ed ya se encontraba en el interior, había ingresado de la mano con su novia, y eso había desatado la confusión todos en el lugar, por lo que ya había sido advertida que miles de preguntas iban a recaer sobre su espalda. Con decisión y determinación descendió del auto, y con su mejor sonrisa comenzó a caminar por la alfombra escuchando cada una de las preguntas, pero reservado sus respuestas.

-**_Rachel, es cierto que Ed te engaño?_**

**_-Rachel es verdad que en realidad eres lesbiana?_**

**_-Señorita Berry que puede decirnos sobre su romance con una de las asistentes. _**

Rachel solo sonreía sin contestar nada, no entendía como se habían enterado de todo, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ella tenía un plan y nada ni nadie lo iba a estropear.

Una vez que ingresó a la sala donde se proyectaría la película buscó con la mirada a su familia, que ya se ubicaba en la cuarta fila, mientras su lugar era en la primera junto con todos los actores. Antes de acomodarse con paso firme, se acercó a sus amores.

**_-Rach como fue todo?_** Noah estaba aterrado que todo el plan se cayera.

**_-Bien todo perfecto_**. Rachel le guiño un ojo a Puck, y este se tranquilizó.

**_-Mi amor, estas hermosa_**. Rachel se acerco a Beth y le beso la mejilla.

**_-Gracias mami, tu estas hermosa. _**

**_-Rach, no tendrías que estar acá._** Quinn no daba crédito de lo que su mujer estaba haciendo.

**_-Tranquila mi amor, solo quería saludarlos._** Rachel se acerco y beso a Quinn muy cerca de sus labios. Luego le sonrió y salió hacia su lugar, donde los productores la miraban regañándola, por el acercamiento con la rubia, pero nada le importaba a la morena.

La película había terminado, los aplausos se escuchaban con fuerza, había sido un completo éxito. Al salir del lugar debería responder a las preguntas, y hacer lo que ya tenía planeado.

Rachel salió de la sala, junto con todos los actores, y automáticamente los periodistas se agolparon a donde estaban.

**_-Rachel su actuación ha sido magnifica, como se siente?_**

**_-Ha sido increíble, estoy muy feliz, y contenta con el resultado de tanto trabajo._** Respondía con una gran sonrisa. A lo lejos podía ver como Puck arrastraba a Quinn hacia una zona cercana_, "El plan está saliendo"_ pensaba la morena, mientras seguía contestando las preguntas y los halagos de parte de los periodistas, sabía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a preguntar algo que le diera el pie para realizar todo lo que había planeado.

**_-Rachel la película ha sido perfecta, pero es verdad que usted tiene una relación con una mujer?_** Y ahí estaba la pregunta que estaba esperando. Rachel tomó aire, se llenó de valor. Puso su mejor sonrisa, mientras buscaba a Quinn con la mirada.

**_-Si es verdad._** Sonrió más aún. **_–Es ella_**. Camino hasta donde se encontraba Quinn, Puck y Beth. Tomó de la mano a la rubia que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Puck sonreía a más no poder, acercándose a Rachel y dejando algo en sus manos.

**_-Es por ella que rompió su relación con Ed?_** Otro periodista atacaba. Rachel sin soltar a Quinn de sus manos, miró al periodista rió y se dispuso a contestar.

**_-Nunca tuve una relación con Ed, ella ha sido mi pareja desde siempre, no sé de dónde sacaron que podría salir con él. _**

**_-Y hace mucho que están juntas? _**

**_-Lo suficiente para gritarlo con todas mis fuerzas_**. Contesto con otra sonrisa. Quinn no daba crédito de todo lo que estaba pasmado. Beth estaba encantada en los brazos de su padre mirando como sus madres se emocionaban**_. –Y hacer esto._**

Rachel se arrodillo ante la mirada de Quinn, y miles de flashes que golpeaban en sus rostros. Abrió la cajita que le había dado Puck hacía unos pocos minutos, y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían se dirigió directamente a Quinn como si nadie más estuviera en el lugar.

**_-Lucy Quinn Fabray, amor de mi vida, la persona más increíble que he conocido en toda mi vida, quien me dio una familia, me permitió tener una increíble hija._** Miro a Beth quien sonrió tirándole un beso a su madre que estaba arrodillada delante de su otra madre. **_–Quien me ha hecho más feliz que nada y que nadie, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa_**. Rachel abría la cajita dejando ver un increíble anillo de oro con un gran diamante de esmeralda en la punta. Los fotógrafos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, no solo había salido del closet con toda soltura si no que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio delante de todos.

Quinn miraba incrédula todo lo que estaba pasando, las lágrimas de emoción se agolpaban en su rostro, nunca había sido más feliz que en ese preciso momento. Se olvidó de todo y de todos. Miro a Rachel a sus ojos.

**_-Si si si si. Te amo te amo te amo. No lo puedo creer Rach_**. Rachel se paró colocó el anillo en uno de los dedos de Quinn. La rubia la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. A los lejos se podía escuchar los plausos de todos los periodistas, fotógrafos y demás celebridades que veían el espectáculo. Ellas no dejaban de mirarse.

Rachel tomo distancia, la miró nuevamente y la beso, la beso como nunca en su vida la había besado, ahora si nada importaba, se casarían, ya no había miedos, ya no importaba nada, si seguía siendo actriz bien, si no, no importaba todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí entre sus labios, sellando todo su amor, toda su felicidad.

FIN


End file.
